Vampirewedding
by chokomilk
Summary: Meine Version der Hochzeit und den Tagen davor. spielt nach Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

1 Kapitel

„Bella, beeil dich!!" Edward stand unten am Treppenabsatz und warf, wie schon so oft in den letzten fünfzehn Minuten einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Ich bin ja gleich fertig." Schrie ich Richtung Zimmertür und wandte mich wieder meinem Problem zu. Welches Oberteil sollte ich anziehen? Die rote Strickjacke mit dem weißen Shirt, die ich von Renee bekommen hatte oder die himmelblaue Bluse von Alice. Es ist zum verzweifeln. Wieso weiß ich nie, was ich anziehen soll?

„Bella! Wir kommen noch zu spät." Ich schnappte mir die Bluse und knöpfte sie mir beim hintergehen zu. Zum Glück war ich im Bad schon fertig. Sonst würde Edward noch mehr hetzten.

Langsam lief ich die Treppe hinunter, damit beschäftigt darüber nachzudenken, ob ich alles erledigt hatte.

Ich blickt auf und sah Edward an. Es schien, als müsse er sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Sah ich etwa so Lustig aus. Oder hatte ich vergessen die Lockenwickler aus meinen Haaren zu nehmen. Prüfend fuhr ich durch mein Haar, doch da war nichts.

Ich nahm meine Jacke vom Hacken und lief zielstrebig Richtung Tür.

„Können wir gehen?" Der Türknauf lag schon in meiner Hand, als er mich zurückzog.

„Was ist denn noch?" Erst hetzte er mich und dann hielt er mich auf. Ich verstand ihn einfach nicht.

„Willst du Wirklich so gehen?" Er verkniff sich immer noch das Lachen.

„Ja. Mir gefällt die Bluse." Das schien ihn noch mehr zu erheitern.

„Mir gefällt sie auch."

Ich blickte ihn verwundert an.

„Wo liegt dann das Problem?"

„Also," Er blickte an mir herunter. „Bei uns ist es normal, dass man Schuhe anzieht, wenn man aus dem Haus geht."

Ich schaute erschrocken auf meine Füße und lief augenblicklich rot an.

Ich hatte wirklich keine Schuhe an.

Wie konnte ich das Bloß vergessen.

Gerade wollte ich nach oben stürmen, als er mir ein Paar Ballerinas hinhob.

„Danke." Ich nahm das Paar und schlupfte schnell hinein ohne zu schauen, ob sie zu meinem Outfit passten.

Kaum war ich in den Schuhen nahm er mich in seine Arme und lief mit mir in Richtung Tür.

„Lass mich runter, Edward." Ich hasste es, wenn er mich trug.

„Nein."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Wenn ich dich laufen lasse, fallen dir wieder unwichtige Sachen ein, die du vergessen hast und dann kommen wir hier nie weg."

Okay. Damit hatte er Recht. Aber trotzdem sollte er mich nicht tragen. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Baby.

Einige Sekunden später saß ich schon im Wagen. Edward stieg neben mir ein.

„Hast du die Tür abgeschlossen?" fragte ich.

Er warf mir nur einen Als-würde-ich-das-vergessen Blick zu und startete den Motor.

„Wieso fährt Charlie nicht mit uns?"

Dad war vorher gar nicht mehr zuhause gewesen. Er musste gegangen sein, als ich mich gerichtet hatte.

„Er holt Renee ab. Sie findet doch nie die Einfahrt zu unserem Haus."

Das Stimmte. Als sie das letzte Mal allein zu den Cullens fahren wollte, war sie bestimmt vier Mal an der Einfahrt vorbeigefahren, bis sie Alice angerufen hatte, die ihr Jasper entgegen geschickt hatte.

„Und außerdem hat sie Angst, Nachts durch unseren Wald zu fahren." Ich wandte meinen Blick verwundert an ihn,

„Hat sie das gesagt?" Er warf mir einen belustigten Blick zu.

„Das würde sie niemals zugeben, Bella." Da hatte er recht.

Ich schaute auf die Straße und bemerkte, dass wir schon außerhalb von Forks waren.

„Wie läuft das eigentlich heute Abend?"

„Wir werden alle zusammen essen und reden. Wer weiß, wann wir das nächste Mal die Gelegenheit dazu haben.", erklärte mir Edward.

Ich wusste, was er damit meinte. Ich konnte ja schlecht, wenn ich verwandelt und blutrünstig war, mit meinen Eltern im selben Zimmer sein.

„Ist es nicht ziemlich einschüchternd für meine Eltern, wenn sie und ich als einzige am Tische essen?"

„Ja, ist es. Aber sie werden nicht eingeschüchtert sein."

Verwirrt blickte ich ihn an. Was redete er da bloß?

„Wie meinst du das?"

Ohne seinen Blick von der Straße zu nehmen antwortete er mir.

„Meine Familie wird heute Abend mit euch essen. Und damit meine ich nicht nur, dass wir alle zusammen am selben Tisch sitzen."

Die Cullens würde tatsächlich essen. Ich hatte sie noch nie essen sehen. Egal in welcher Hinsicht.

Nur das eine Mal als Edward in der Cafeteria ein Stück Pizza abgebissen hatte. Und damals fand ich es schon eigenartig. Wie würde dann wohl der ganze Abend verlaufen?

Doch vielleicht würden sie ja gar nicht das essen, was Renee und Charlie aßen. Der Gedanke schien mir absurd aber immer noch realistischer als das die Cullens ‚Menschennahrung' zu sich nehmen würden.

Wie immer fragte mich Edward im unpassendsten Moment: „Was denkst du gerade?"

Ich musste nur in seine Augen sehen und ich konnte nicht anders, als ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Ach, weißt du… Ich dachte mir, ob … Naja …" Es war mir peinlich es auszusprechen. Es war mir peinlich, dass ich überhaupt daran gedacht hatte.

„Raus mit der Sprache. So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein." Er lächelte mich an.

„Ich hab mich gefragt, ob wir alle das gleiche Essen." Meine Wangen röteten sich augenblicklich.

„Wie …" er verstummte und ich wusste, jetzt hatte er verstanden worauf ich hinaus wollte.

„Bella." Sagte er ruhig. „Denkst du wirklich, dass wir euch normales Essen vorsetzten und dann Pumas und Grizzlybären ins holen, um sie neben euch abzuschlachten?"

Jetzt wo er es ausgesprochen hatte, schien es ihn zu amüsieren.

„Es war nur ein Gedanke." Versuchte ich mich zu rechtfertigen.

„Ein durchaus lustiger und verrückter Gedanke."

Ich stellte mir von, wie meine Eltern sich angeregt mit Esme und Carlisle sprachen und Emmet sich, keine zwei Meter entfernt, mit Jasper um den letzten Grizzly stritt.

Hätte ich diese Szene in einem Film gesehen, hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr eingekriegt vor lachen. Doch jetzt, im wirklichen Leben machte sie mir ein wenig Angst.

Wir fuhren aus dem Wald und parkten direkt vor der Haustür, des großen, weißen Hauses.

Charlies Wagen war nirgends zu sehen. Ich atmete auf. So hatte ich wenigstens noch ein wenig Zeit mit Alice zu quatschen.

Edward hielt mir die Wagentüre auf und wir liefen zusammen zum Haus.

Gerade wollte ich hineingehen, als ich herumgeschleudert wurde und fest in seinen Armen lag.

Seine goldenen Augen funkelten mich an. Langsam bewegte sich sein Kopf auf meinen zu und nur wenige Millimeter, bevor unsere Lippen sich trafen, hielt er Inne.

Sein süßer Atem benebelte mich.

„Hab ich dir schon gesagt, wie gut du heute aussiehst?"

Er nahm eine meiner Haarsträhnen zwischen seine Finger und fuhr damit langsam über meine Wange. Ich bekam Gänsehaut.

Ich beugte mich nach vorne um ihn zu küssen als…

BUM

Sie Tür schwang mit einem lauten Knall auf.

Alice stand neben uns. Edward wich ein Stück zurück und schaute sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Hat man hier nicht mal für ein paar Minuten seine Ruhe?"

Er klang nicht sauer. Eher genervt.

„Sorry, Edward. Aber ich muss noch ein paar Sachen mit Bella bereden, bevor Renne und Charlie da sind."

Ein Brummen ertönte aus seiner Brust.

„Nimms nicht so schwer Edward. Bald hast du sie für die Ewigkeit. Da stören die paar Minuten auch nicht." Ertönte Jaspers Stimme von drinnen. Bevor ich auch nur Edwards Reaktion darauf sehen konnte, zehrte mich Alice ins Haus.

Alles sah aus wie immer. Ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit breitete sich in mir aus.

Ich setzte mich in der Küche auf einen Barhocker, der an der Theke stand.

Esme und Rosalie hantierten vor mir mit Töpfen und Pfannen. Auf dem Herd war keine Platte mehr frei und selbst der Backofen war voll.

„Hey Bella." Riefen sie mir einstimmig zu.

„Hey." Mehr brachte ich nicht heraus. Ich war geplättet von dem was ich sah.

Und es roch so lecker. Mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

„Wer soll das alles essen?"

Rosalie schenkte mir ein lächeln.

„Na wir alle, wer sonst?"

Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie heute Abend essen würden. Wie normale Menschen.

„Also Bella." Alice hatte sich neben mich gesetzt und legte vor mir ein Notizbuch auf die Theke.

„Was hättest du gerne als Appetithäppchen. Zur Auswahl stehen verschiedene Canapes oder Grabbenhäppchen." Ich wusste es ging nicht um heute Abend. Es betraf die Hochzeit.

Ich überlegte kurz und die Entscheidung fiel mir ziemlich leicht.

„Canapes. Dann haben die Gäste ein wenig Abwechslung und müssen nicht immer das gleiche essen."

Alice schrieb das auf und schaute mich wieder an.

„Morgen um 13 Uhr ist Kleideranprobe." Sagte sie bestimmend.

„Aber ich hab doch schon ein Kleid." Das schönste Kleid, das ich jemals gesehen hatte.

„Die Kleider sind ja auch nicht für dich. Sondern für die Brautjungfern."

Drei meiner Brautjungfern sahen in allem gut aus. Egal was sie anhatten. Sie konnten auch einen Müllsack tragen und währen immer noch die schönsten Geschöpfe im Raum. Doch das konnte ich ja schlecht sagen.

„Ich bin dabei." Versprach ich.

„Klar bist du dabei. Du schläfst heute Nacht hier." Alice sagte dass so beiläufig wie möglich.

„Wieso sagst du es mir dann?"

„Ich wollte nur, dass du bescheid weißt."

Ich nickte nur und schaute wieder zu Esme und Rosalie. Jede andere Frau währe vor Stress höchstwahrscheinlich draufgegangen. Doch die beiden schienen es ziemlich lässig zu haben.

„Kann ich euch was helfen?"

Ich hatte Schuldgefühle, weil ich nur faul auf meinem Stuhl saß, während die beiden die ganze Arbeit machten.

„Nein, bleib ruhig sitzen." meinte Esme.

„Wir haben alles im Griff."

Ich ließ meinen Blick noch einmal über die Küche wandern. Es war einfach unfassbar.

„Renee und Charlie sind in zwei Minuten da." Sagte Alice.

Zwei kalte Hände legten sich an meine Hüfte.

„Dann sollten wir ihnen aufmachen." Hauchte er mir ins Ohr.

Ich trat gerade, mit Edward an meiner Seite, auf die kleine Veranda vor der Haustür, als ich Charlies Streifenwagen aus dem Wald fahren sah.

Wenn man meine Eltern so nebeneinander sitzen sah, ohne dass sie miteinander stritten, hätte man fast glauben können, dass sie noch ein Paar seinen. Doch ich wusste es besser. Nicht einmal in Hundert Jahren würden sie wieder zusammen finden. Sie waren einfach zu unterschiedlich.

„Hallo ihr beiden." Meine Mutter stieg aus dem Wagen und lief auf uns zu. Ich lief ihr entgegen und umarmte sie. Edward folgte mir und auch er wurde herzlich umarmt.

„Als ich euch da eben stehen sah, hab ich gemerkt, was für ein süßes Paar ihr doch seid." Edward grinste zu dieser Bemerkung nur und ich lief rot an. Was sonst.

„Tag Kinder." Charlie stand nun auch bei uns und klopfte Edward auf die Schulter.

„Hallo Charlie." Edwards Stimme war gelassen. Im Laufe der Zeit und etlichen Baseballspielen hatte er sich an Charlie und seine Angewohnheiten gewöhnt.

„Hey Dad."

Charlie zwinkerte mir zu.

„Wir sollten ins Haus gehen. Hier draußen ist es doch ein bisschen Kalt." Sagte Edward und legte seine Hand an meine Hüfte.

„Das hast du Recht." Pflichtete meine Mutter ihm bei.

Ich lief mit Edward voraus und meine Eltern folgten.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Im Haus neben der Tür standen schon Esme und Carlisle um meine Eltern zu empfangen.

„Schön dass sie heute gekommen sind." Carlisle reichte Charlie die Hand, welcher sie entgegen nahm.

„Lassen wir doch die Förmlichkeiten. Immerhin sind wir bald eine Familie." Dabei schaute er kaum merklich mich und Edward an.

„Hallo Renee." Esme umarmte meine Mutter so, als wären sie schon seit Ewigkeiten befreundet.

„Hallo Esme." Meine Mutter strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Sie mochte Esme wirklich. In den letzten Wochen waren sie auch richtig gute Freundinnen geworden.

Jetzt wandte Mum sich Carlisle zu.

„Hallo mein Lieber." Auch er wurde umarmt. Charlie begrüßte währenddessen Esme.

„Hier riecht es ja unglaublich." Renee atmete merklich ein und wandte sich an Esme.

„Hast du das gekocht?"

„Ja, Rosalie hat mir geholfen."

„Wenn es schon so gut riecht, muss es ja unglaublich schmecken." Lachte Charlie und Carlisle stieg mit ein.

„Über was lacht ihr?" Jasper kam mit Alice die Treppe hinunter. Alice begrüßte meine Eltern herzlich. Jasper gab ihnen nur die Hand. Ich betete wirklich, dass meine Mutter ihn nicht umarmen würde, wie sie es mit allen anderen gemacht hatte. Ich wollte seine Beherrschung nicht zu sehr strapazieren.

Mum reichte ihm zögerlich die Hand. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, hätte ich gedacht, sie hätte Angst vor ihm.

„Lasst uns doch ins Esszimmer gehen." Sagte Carlisle und machte eine einladende

Handbewegung in Richtung der Tür.

Wie aufs Stichwort knurrte Charlies Magen. Alle lachten los.

Der große esche-holzerne Tisch im Esszimmer war mit großen roten Kerzen und weißen Orchideen geschmückt. Das Geschirr hatte bestimmt ein vermögen gekostet.

Mit den silbernen filigranen Verziehrungen am Rand sah es wunderschön und edel aus.

Charlie klappte der Mund auf. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, so edel zu essen. Des exquisiteste wo Charlie jemals gegessen hatte, war die Logde in Forks, auf deren Karte das teuerste ein 800 Gramm Steak für 24,80 war.

„Das wird ja ein richtiges Festmahl." Sagte er immer noch fasziniert und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben meiner Mum.

Carlisle setzte sich neben ihn und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch.

„Hast du das Baseballspiel gestern Abend gesehen?"

Charlie ging sofort darauf ein.

„Ja. Der Home-Run von Baker war unglaublich." Ich fand es unglaublich, das Carlisle so gut darüber bescheid wusste. Er kannte jeden Spieler aus Charlies Lieblingsmannschaft, über welche sie interessiert sprachen.

Wüsste Charlie, wie die Cullens Baseball spielten, würde er wahrscheinlich nie wieder eines seiner Liga-Spiele anschauen.

„Wir sollte Charlie einmal zum Baseball mitnehmen." Flüsterte ich Edward ins Ohr, der als Antwort nur grinste.

„Wo sind den Rosalie und Emmet?" fragte meine Mutter.

„Rosalie zieht sich noch schnell um und Emmet ist erst ein paar Minuten vor euch hergekommen. Er zieht sich wohl auch um." Beantwortete Esme die Frage.

„Wo war der denn?"

Ich wusste das Emmet mit Jasper jagen gewesen war. Doch Jasper saß schon neben Edward.

„Er musste einige Erledigungen machen." War die einzige Antwort.

Meine Mutter ging nicht weiter darauf ein und wechselte das Thema.

„Wie gehen die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen voran?" Sie blickte gezielt Alice an.

„Alles klappt so wie ich es mir vorstelle. Nur die Lieferanten nerven mich immer mit Kleinigkeiten wie zum Beispiel dem Preis."

„darüber wollte ich auch noch mit euch reden. Ich bestehe darauf, ein teil der Kosten zu übernehmen."

Mit dieser Aussage traf sie bei den Cullens auf taube Ohren.

„Paperlapap." Sagte Alice und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung. Das war die gleiche Reaktion, die ich immer bekam, wenn ich bei shoppen sagte, dass etwas zu teuer wäre.

„Nein. Ich möchte wirklich einen Teil bezahlen." In der Stimme meiner Mutter lag Ausdrucksstärke.

„Renee. Wir haben Geld wie Heu, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Da stört es nicht, wenn etwas fehlt. Aber du und Charlie müsst dafür hart arbeiten."

„Das ist doch egal. Würde Bella jemanden heiraten, der nicht so reich wäre, hätte ich auch etwas bezahlt."

So würde da noch ewig weiter gehen. Also schaltete ich mich ein.

„Mum, du kannst noch Stunden mit ihnen diskutieren. Sie werden dein Geld nicht nehmen."

Ich wusste wie viel Geld die Cullens schon ausgegeben hatten. Ich wollte nicht, dass meine Mutter so viel ausgab. Eigentlich wollte ich, dass niemand so viel Geld dafür ausgab. Aber wenn es schon sein musste, was sich anscheinend nicht vermeiden lies, dann sollte es wenigstens nicht das Geld sein, das Renee, Charlie und Phil hart verdient hatten.

„Bella. Du heiratest nur einmal. Und dabei will ich mich beteiligen. Egal bei was." Mum ist soooooo dickköpfig. Wieso konnte sie es nicht einfach sein lassen?

Ich wollte gerade etwas gegen ihre Aussage halten, als Edwards sanfte Stimme neben mir ertönte.

„Wieso steuerst du nicht etwas für die Geschenke bei. Ich weiß zwar nicht was wir bekommen, doch es ist sicher kein Toaster oder ein Mixer."

Renee überlegte.

„Wir haben wirklich ein paar Geschenke, bei denen du dich beteiligen könntest, wenn du willst." Sagte Esme um sie zu überzeugen.

Meine Mutter ließ die Schultern fallen und atmete hörbar ein.

„Na gut. Ich habe ja doch keine andere Wahl."

Charlie redete immer noch mit Carlisle über Baseball. Inzwischen redete Jasper auch mit.

„Baker ist der beste Spieler der ganzen Liga." Beharrte Charlie.

„Schwachsinn." Meinte Jasper „Jeder weiß doch das Miller tausendmal besser ist."

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Miller kann nur gut werfen. Aber vom laufen versteht er rein gar nichts." Stellte Carlisle fest.

„Was soll diese ganze Diskussion? Baker kann gut werfen und läuft schnell wie eine Katze." Charlie schaute erschrocken auf. Emmet kam zur Tür herein. Jasper und Carlisle hatten ihn schon längst gehört und schienen nicht wirklich überrascht.

„Hallo Emmet." Charlie erhob sich und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Hallo Charlie."

Dad schien von seiner Größe ein wenig eingeschüchtert zu sein. Emmet wandte sich auch an Renee um sie zu begrüßen.

Rosalie trat hinter ihm in den Raum und begrüßte meine Eltern ebenfalls.

„Du siehst klasse aus, Rosalie." Wie ich war meine Mutter immer wieder von Rosalies Schönheit geplättet.

„Danke."

Emmet stand hinter mir und sagte kaum hörbar: „Hey Bella.". Dann tätschelte er mir die Schulter. Das tat er immer. Und jedes Mal kam ich mir vor wie ein Hund.

„Hey Großer." Wir lächelten und gegenseitig an.

„Willst du dich nicht setzten?" Ich deutete auf die beiden leeren Plätze neben mir.

„Noch nicht. Ich muss Rose noch helfen das Essen reinzutragen.

„ich halte die Plätze frei." Sagte ich im Spaß und wandte mich wieder dem Gespräch der Frauen zu. Alice stand mit Jasper zusammen auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Keine dreißig Sekunden später kamen sie gefolgt von Rose und Emmet vollgepackt mit Schüsseln und Platten wieder zurück.

Umso mehr sie auf den Tisch stellten, desto größer wurden die Augen meiner Eltern.

Es gab einfach alles.

Salate, Nudeln, Fisch, Fleisch, Reis, Meeresfrüchte, Kroketten, Gemüse, verschiedene Soßen, Püree,…

„wo habt ihr euer Küchenteam versteckt? Das könnt ihr doch unmöglich nur zu zweit gekocht haben. Ihr standet bestimmt tagelang in der Küche." Renee schaute Esme mit einem nervösen Lächeln an. Charlie brachte immer noch keinen Ton heraus.

„Guten Appetit. Greift zu." Sagte Carlisle feierlich.

„Guten Appetit." Antworteten wir alle fast gleichzeitig.

Jasper griff nach dem Fleisch und schaufelte sich etliches auf seinen Teller. Edward und Emmet machten es ihm nach. Die restlichen am Tisch schöpften sich ebenfalls. Jedenfalls nicht in so großen Mengen.

Ich wollte mir gerade einen Bissen Lachs in den Mund schieben, als ich Edwards Lippen an meinem Ohr spürte.

„Erschreck nicht, wenn Emmet gleich den Grizzly reinholt." Ich boxte ihm kaum merkbar in die Seite. Wieso musste er sich über mich lustig machen?

Wie immer war ich nicht die einzige, die Edwards kleine Bemerkung gehört hatte. Denn Jasper und Emmet lachten einfach los.

Meine Eltern schauten die beiden verwundert an.

„Wieso…" meine Mutter versuchte ihren Satz zu beenden, doch sie wurde von Rosalie unterbrochen.

„Lachen ist gesund." Dabei grinste sie so sehr, dass ihr wahrscheinlich de Kiefer weh tat.

Meine Mutter sah die beiden Vampire noch einmal an und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Der restliche Abend verlief ganz normal. Okay. Nicht ganz normal. Vampire aßen Menschennahrung, meine Eltern hatten etwas zu viel Wein getrunken und lachten über jede noch so kleine Bemerkung,…

Emmet und Jasper stritten sich nicht wie erwartet um den letzten Grizzly, sondern um einfach alles, wovon nur noch ein Stück vorhanden war.

Als sie sich um das letzte Steak stritten und lauthals aufeinander einredeten, nahm Edward seine Gabel und spießte es auf. Dann legte er es auf seinen Teller und verspeiste es, während Emmet und Jasper ihn entgeistert anstarrten. Edward schien das zu erheitern und auch Alice und Rosalie mussten lachen.

„Wir sehen und morgen Mum." Sie umarmte mich so stark, dass ich kaum Luft bekam.

„Ich hab dich Lieb, Bella."

Dann wurde auch Edward umarmt, wie schon vorher, als sie angekommen waren. Charlie klopfte Edward auf die Schulter und schaute mich liebevoll an.

„Gute Nacht ihr beiden."

„Gute Nacht Dad."

„Gute Nacht Charlie."

Er ging mit meiner Mutter zur Tür. Draußen ertönte eine Hupe. Emmet hatte sich angeboten, meine Eltern nach Hause zu fahren, da sie selbst nicht mehr in der Lage dazu waren.

Wir winkten ihnen von der Veranda aus zu, als sie weg fuhren.

Edward legte seine Hand an meine Hüfte und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

„Du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen."

„Nur wenn ich ein Schlaflied bekomme."

Seine warmen Augen funkelten mich schelmisch an.

„Du bekommst noch viel mehr als das."

Er nahm mich auf seine Arme und drückte mich an seine kalte Marmorbrust, als er mich nach oben trug.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Edward ließ mich auf das große, schmiedeeiserne Bett plumpsen. Ich kicherte los. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber lassen konnte ich es auch nicht.

„Wieso lachst du?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sagte ich, während ich erneut anfing zu lachen.

„Na, wenn das so ist." Er bewegte seinen Kopf auf mich zu. Ich schloss meine Augen und spitze meine Lippen. Immerhin rechnete ich mit einem Kuss.

Aber ich wurde nicht geküsst.

Jemand blies mir ins Ohr. Ganz sanft.

Reflexartig zog ich meine Hand davor.

„Was soll das?" fragte ich. Es gribbelte so in meinem Ohr, dass ich mir ein lachen verkneifen musste.

„ich dachte mir, wenn du schon lachst, solltest du wenigstens einen Grund haben." Ich lachte noch mehr, als er eine Haarsträhne nahm und mir damit über die Wange fuhr.

Ich konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Auch nach fünf Minuten, in denen Edward nichts machte außer mich anzuschauen, hörte ich nicht auf.

„Alice will wissen, was so lustig ist."

„ich weiß es nicht." Schrie ich in Richtung Tür.

„Jasper will wissen, wieso du dann lachst."

„Weil ich nicht aufhören kann."

Plötzlich beugte Edward über mir und funkelte mich mit seinen goldenen Augen an. Langsam bewegte er sich auf mich zu.

Dann endlich trafen seine Lippen auf meine. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und zog ihn an mich.

Wie immer löste er sich viel zu früh von mir. Ich lag Stumm auf dem bett und schaute ihn an.

„Endlich ruhe hier." Schrie Jasper von draußen. Ich ignorierte ihn.

Edward grinste.

„Ich dachte, du kannst nicht aufhören zu lachen."

„Für alles gibt es ein Mittel."

Er strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich bin also ein Mittel?" fragte er und tat so, als würde er schmollen.

„Dieses Mittel hat mich zum Junkie gemacht." Ich fuhr mit meinen Fingern durch sein haar und zog ihn wieder an mich.

Die Kälte seine Lippen ließ etwas in mir aufkochen. Obwohl sein Körper kalt an mich geschmiegt war, war mir so unglaublich heiß.

Er zog seinen Kopf ein paar Millimeter von meinem.

„Du glühst ja, Bella."

Sein süßer Atem stieg mir in die Nase. Als Antwort zog ich ihn erneut an mich.

Ich wusste, dass hier die Grenze war. Und kaum hatte ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, löste er sich aus meiner Umklammerung.

„Wir sollten uns vielleicht noch etwas für die Zeit nach der Hochzeit aufheben." Er war genauso atemlos wie ich. Was mich verwunderte. Immerhin musste er noch nicht einmal atmen.

„Wenn du meinst." Ich zog ein gekünstelt, gekränktes Gesicht und schwang mich auf die Beine.

„Wo willst du hin, holdes Weib?"

Seine Stimme klang wirklich ritterlich. Ich ging auf das Spielchen ein. Wieso auch nicht.

„ich gedenke meine Gewänder abzulegen, um in mein Schlafgewand zu steigen, edler Ritter." Ich warf ihm einen verführerischen Blick über die Schulter zu.

Er lag da auf dem Bett wie ein griechischer Gott.

„Für was gedenkt ihr Schlafgewänder zu tragen?"

Ich schaute ihn mahnend an.

„damit ich nicht erfriere, wenn ich mich heute Nacht über den Hof zu William schleiche." Ich kramte im Kleiderschrank nach meinem Pyjama.

„Wer ist dieser William, my Lady?" Ein Drachenbezwinger?"

„wo denkt ihr hin? Er ist der Lehrling der Zauberers."

„Und was kann dieser Tölpel?"

„Er ist der hübscheste Knabe am ganzen Hof. Er zaubert nicht nur. Nein. Er hat auch mich verzaubert und jetzt erliege ich völlig seinem Bann."

„Dann bin ich wohl gezwungen, ihm den Kopf von den Schultern zu schlagen."

Ich ging ins Bad und damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Während ich mir die Zähne putzte, erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich mir Edward in einer eisernen Rüstung vorstellte.

Als hätte er die nötig.

Selbst eine Lanze könnte seinem steinernen Körper nichts anhaben. Es gäbe wahrscheinlich nicht einmal eine Schramme.

Als ich wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, hielt mir Edward schon die Decke hin, sodass ich nur noch hineinschlüpfen musste. Ich kuschelte mich in die Decke und legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust.

„Schlaf schön, mein Engel." Er küsste mich auf mein Haar und legte seinen Arm um mich.

„Gute Nacht, geliebter William."

Ich spürte, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob. Er lachte.

„Träum süß, meine Holde."

Dann begann er leise mein Schlaflied zu summen. Und schon wenige Sekunden später war ich in die schöne Welt der Träume versunken.

Die Sonnenstrahlen auf meinem Gesicht weckten mich. Sie kitzelten mich auf der Nase. Ich öffnete die Augen und wurde geblendet. Ich schaute mich im Zimmer um. Erst erkannte ich gar nichts. Die Helligkeit ließ es nicht zu. Doch selbst als meine Augen sich an die Sonne gewöhnt hatten, war da nichts Außergewöhnliches.

Das Sofa, die Stereoanlage, die CD-Sammlung, der Schrank.

Alles war wie immer. Nur eines fehlte.

Edward.

Normalerweise lag er immer neben mir, wenn ich aufwachte.

Halb verschlafen versuchte ich aufzustehen. Meine Beine versagten und ich setzte mich noch einmal auf das große flauschige Bett. Ich atmete noch einmal laut ein, bevor ich den nächsten versuch startete. Dieses Mal hielten meine Beine.

Ich torkelte, noch halb verschlafen, ins Badzimmer. Ich stellte mich vor den Spiegel. Als ich gerade meine Zahnbürste aus dem Halter nahm, hörte ich, wie hinter mir die Tür der Dusche aufschwang.

Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich nicht allein war.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Abprubt drehte ich mich um.

Da stand ER.

Ein griechischer Gott nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet.

Mir fiel die Zahnbürste aus der Hand. Der Ton ihres Aufpralls schien mir unglaublich laut.

Er schaute auf und sah auch nun mich. Edward hatte mich anscheinend genauso wenig gehört, wie ich ihn. Wir starrten uns an.

Er mit seinem göttlich, wunderschönen Körper. Den unglaublichen Muskeln die ich so liebte. Seine bronzefarbenen Haare hingen glatt an seinem Gesicht. Seine Augen so golden wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Und ich.

Mit meinem viel zu kurzem Shirt. Die Hose hatte ich nachts ausgezogen, weil mir zu warm geworden war. Meine Haare zerzaust und in alle Richtungen abstehend. Meine Augen noch ganz verschlafen.

Da standen wir.

Beide erschrocken.

Edward fand zuerst die Fassung wieder. Erbeugte sich nach vorne um meine Zahnbürste aufzuheben. Hätte er sich noch ein bisschen weiter nach unten gebeugt…

Die Gedanken schwirrten mir nur so durch den Kopf. Ich bekam Gänsehaut. Er richtete sich wieder auf und lief, scheinbar in Zeitlupe, auf mich zu. Nur winzige Schritte.

Er hob seinen Arm und stellte die Zahnbürste wieder in den Becher. Dabei streift er mich. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken.

Seine Augen blickten in meine. Immer noch sprach niemand.

Die Stille umhüllte uns vollständig.

Es schien, als würden wir eine Ewigkeit so verweilen.

Doch es waren nur Sekunden.

Völlig unerwartet machte er noch einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich spürte die Feuchtigkeit, die in der Luft hing.

Immer noch schauten wir uns in die Augen.

In seinem Blick lag Liebe.

Wolllust.

Begierde.

Das gleiche was auch ich fühlte. In solchem Ausmaß, dass es schon fast unglaublich schien.

Er hob seine Hände und umfasste mein Gesicht. Die Kälte und die Nässe ließen mein Herz schneller schlagen. Langsam zog er sich an mich.

Ich spürte seinen Oberkörper an meinem. Sein Gesicht kam immer näher. Auf seinen Lippen waren kleine Wassertropfen, die wie Perlen dort lagen.

Und gleich würden sie zerdrückt werden.

Wenn meine Lippen auf seinen lagen. Diesen Moment sehnte ich mir herbei wie nichts anderes.

Millimeter vor meinen Lippen hielt er inne. Seine Augen durchbohrten mich regelrecht.

Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Ich nahm meine Arme hoch, die bisher nur schlaff herunter gehangen hatten und legte sie an seine Schultern. Ich zog ihn an mich, wie ich es noch nie zuvor gemacht hatte.

Er wirkte überrascht, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick lagen seine kalten Lippen auf meinen und alles um mich herum war mir egal.

Ich küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich, dass ich schon dachte, er würde mich von sich drücken, doch stattdessen zog er mich immer mehr an sich. Er hob mich hoch und setzte mich aufs Waschbecken, ohne auch nur einmal seine Lippen von mir zu nehmen.

Mein Herz sprang mir fast aus der Brust.

Ich schlang meine Beine um ihn, nur, um ihm noch ein Stückchen näher zu sein.

Und plötzlich passierte etwas, dass es vorher noch nie gegeben hatte. Zumindest nicht in meiner Welt.

Ich spürte Edwards Zunge, die langsam versuchte, meine Lippen zu öffnen. Ich lies es zu.

Er küsste mich wie noch nie zuvor.

Hätte ich noch Boden unter den Füßen gehabt, wären meine Beine jetzt hundertprozentig nur noch Wackelpudding.

Der Kuss schien kein Ende mehr zu nehmen. Doch er zog seine Zunge aus meinem Mund. Er setzte eine Reihe von Küssen an meinem Kinn, bis zum Hals fort.

Ich hatte keine Angst, obwohl ich welche haben sollte. Doch die Begierde war größer. Hätte ich jetzt in seine Augen sehen können, hätte ich wahrscheinlich eine tiefschwarze Iris vorgefunden. Dunkler als jede Nacht.

Seine Arme wanderten zu meinen Schenkeln. Immer noch küsste er meinen Hals. Ich warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung legte er seine Hände an meinen Po und hob mich hoch. Ich schloss die Augen und als ich sie wieder aufschlug, presste er mich an die Wand der Dusche.

Ich krallte mich in seine Haare und zog sein Gesicht hoch, sodass seine Lippen wieder auf meinen lagen.

Ich streckte meinen rechten Arm aus und kam aus versehen an den Wasserhebel.

Von oben prasselte es warm auf uns nieder. Es störte nicht. Dadurch fühlte sich sein Körper nur noch besser an.

Seine Hände wanderten unter mein Shirt.

Mein Herz, dass schon auf Hochtouren lief, würde wahrscheinlich jeden Moment den Geist aufgeben.

Ich hielt meine Arme in die Höhe und er zog mir das Shirt über den Kopf. Ich fühlte keinen Scham.

Nur die Wolllust, die scheinbar meinen ganzen Körper kontrollierte.

Wir standen so eine halbe Ewigkeit da, während die kleinen Tropfen auf uns niederprasselten.

Wenn so die Ewigkeit aussah, würde ich meine Menschlichkeit sofort, hier und jetzt aufgeben.

KNOCK

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Edward zog sich leicht von mir.

„Edward? Bella?" Seid ihr da drin?" fragte Rosalie und ein zweifeln lag in ihrer Stimme.

Er lenkte den Kopf leicht in Richtung Tür. Seine Augen ließen jedoch nicht von mir ab.

„Ja, wir sind hier."

„Bella, was willst du zum Frühstück."

Ich wollte ihn. Und das nicht nur zum Frühstück. Auch zum Mittag und Abendessen. Ich biss ihm leicht in die Schulter und krallte mich in seinen Rücken.

Es schien ihm nichts auszumachen.

Als er merkte, dass ich nicht mehr antworten würde, tat er es für mich.

„Mach einfach irgendwas."

„Okay." Hörte ich sie von draußen rufen.

Ich war mir sicher, Rosalie war schon längst wieder unten. Gerade wollte ich ihn wieder an mich ziehen. Doch er sagte mit süßer Stimme: „Wir sollten uns fertig machen." Dann ließ er mich wieder auf den Boden. Meine Unterlippen schob sich nach vorne und ich schmollte. Aber dennoch wollte ich seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu sehr unter beweis stellen.

Ich schaltete das Wasser ab und legte mir ein Handtuch um.

Ich hatte schon den Türknauf in der Hand, als er mir mit seinem kalten Atem ins Ohr hauchte.

„Bald kannst du alles haben." Ich grinste bei dem Gedanken.

Für mich schien es unmöglich etwas noch besseres zu bekommen. Doch man weiß ja nie smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Ich saß am Küchentisch und stocherte verträumt in meinem Pfannenkuchen herum. Ich hatte ihn noch nicht angerührt. Immerzu musste ich daran denken, was vorher im Badezimmer passiert war. Wieso hatte er es zugelassen? Sonst war er immer so vorsichtig. Hatte ständig Angst, mich zu verletzten.

Selbst er Kuss, den er mir damals gegeben hatte, als ich mit Alice und Jasper nach Seattle ging um vor James zu fliehen, war nicht im Vergleich zu vorher.

„Wieso schaut sie so?" fragte Emmet Rosalie, die beide mit mir am Tisch saßen.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber sie ist den ganzen Morgen schon so."

„Vielleicht schmecken ihr die Pfannenkuchen nicht:"

Als wäre es möglich etwas nicht zu mögen, das Rosalie gekocht hatte.

„Die Pfannenkuchen sind perfekt." Schwor ich.

„An was liegt es dann?" Ich wollte nicht mit ihnen darüber reden. Schon gar nicht mit Emmet. Das wäre so, als würde man seinem großen Bruder erzählen, mit wem man rum gemacht hat.

„Gar nichts." beharrte ich.

„Jaja." Er zwinkerte mir zu und verließ die Küche.

Kaum sah ich Emmet nicht mehr, saß auch schon Alice auf seinem Stuhl.

„Morgen Bella." Ich schaute in ihr vor freunde strahlendes Gesicht.

„Morgen."

Ich widmete mich wieder meinen Pfannenkuchen.

Sie räusperte sich.

Ich schob mir eine Gabel voll in den Mund und schaute auf.

Zwei Vampire glotzten mich an. Nein. Eher durchbohrten sie mich.

„Was ist?" Ich wusste, was sie wollten. Trotzdem stellte ich mich dumm. Vielleicht würden sie mich dann in Ruhe lassen.

„ich hätte schwören könne, dass ich schon vor zwei Stunden gehört hab, wie du aufgestanden bist." Sagte Alice. Die Beiden rückten näher an mich heran. Sie wollten mir wohl damit sagen, dass ich ihnen nicht entkommen konnte. Egal in welcher Hinsicht.

„Kann schon sein."

Jetzt war Rosalie an der Reihe.

„Und wo warst du so lange?"

Ich bin im Bad über euren Bruder hergefallen.

„Zähne geputzt." Ich grinste sie so an, dass man fast alle meine Zähne sehen konnte.

„Aha."

Ich aß weiter doch wie zu erwarten, konnte ich dieser Beschäftigung nicht sehr lange nachgehen. Sie ließen einfach nicht locker.

„Und sonst?" Oh Gott. Wie ich diese verhöre hasse.

„Nichts." Das was wir gemacht hatten, konnte man keinesfalls NICHTS nennen. Und wie es nicht anders sein konnte, verriet mich mein kleines Talent. Ich lief rot an.

„Aha"

„Wer war den dabei, beim ‚nichts' tun?" Beide zogen die Augenbrauen nach oben. Irgendwie musste ich sie vom Thema abbringen.

„Wie läuft es mit der Gästeliste? Haben sich schon alle gemeldet?" Jedes Mal, wenn ich von der Hochzeit sprach, gingen sie sofort darauf ein. Dass musste einfach klappen.

„Lenk nicht ab, Bella." Mahnte mich Alice.

Verdammt. Wieso funktionierte es nicht?

„Ich lenk nicht ab." Beharrte ich.

„Ach komm schon. Erzähl doch einfach."

Ich rollte mit den Augen, was sollte ich schon sagen? Das ich ihn eine Ewigkeit unter der Dusche abgeschlabbert hatte. Und allein schon der Gedanke daran, raubte mir alle Sinne.

„Nunja…" mitten im Satz wurde ich von der schönsten Stimme unterbrochen.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe Mädels." Edward stand in der Tür. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Ich atmete hörbar auf. Mein Retter in der silbernen Rüstung. Alice und Rose setzten sich wieder normal hin.

„Spielverderber." Grummelte Alice so leise, sodass ich sie kaum verstand.

„Tratschtante." Grummelte er zurück.

Ich nahm meinen leeren Teller und stellte ihn in die Spülmaschine.

Edward stand nicht mehr in der Tür.

Gerade wollte ich ihn suchen gehen, als Klaviertöne das Haus durchdrangen. Selbst bis in den letzten Winkel.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn und beobachtete, wie seine Finger über die Tasten glitten. Sie waren so schnell, dass ich ihnen kaum folgen konnte.

Ich lauschte der unbekannten Melodie. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.

Ich ließ die Töne auf mich nieder rieseln und genoss jede Sekunde. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir dort saßen, aber als er endete machte es mich ein wenig traurig. Ich schlug die Augen auf.

Er starrte mich an. Ein Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Und jetzt bist du dran." Bevor ich irgendetwas erwidern konnte, nahm er schon meine Hände und legte sie auf die elfenbeinfarbenen Tasten. Seine legte er oben drauf.

„Edward, ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Nachher mache ich noch das Klavier kaputt und du musst das Klavier neu stimmen lassen." Ich hatte wirklich Angst irgendetwas kaputt zu machen. Ich wusste nicht wie viel so ein Flügel kostet, aber es war bestimmt ein Vermögen.

„Sei nicht albern." Und schon flogen meine Finger über die Tasten. Ich bemerke es gar nicht, wie ich mich bewegte. Aber das Gefühl war einfach unfassbar. Als ich genauer auf die Melodie achtete, bemerkte ich, dass ein mein Schlaflied war. Ich spielte mein Schlaflied.

Immer wenn es Edward für mich spielte, sah es unglaublich schwer aus. Obwohl für Edward eigentlich gar nichts schwer ist. Und jetzt spielte ich es. Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

Meine Finger flogen immer schneller von einer Taste zur nächsten. So, wie es zuvor Edwards getan hatten. Es fühlte sich einfach klasse an. Ich weiß, dass ich keiner bin, und nie einer sein werde. Aber ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich Mozart.

Wenn dieser Mann sein Leben lang Klavier gespielt hatte, musste es ein ziemlich schönes Leben gewesen sein.

Doch dann viel mir ein, das Edward schon viel länger als Mozart spielte. Fühlte er sich jedes Mal so?

„Ist das jedes Mal so…" Ich fand einfach keine passenden Worte.

„Ein atemberaubendes Gefühl." Beendete er meinen Satz. Ich schaute ihn fragend an. Unsere Finger glitten immer noch über den Flügel. Obwohl keiner auf sie nieder sah, machten wir keinen einzigen Fehler.

„Ja, das ist es. Aber mit dir ist es noch viel besser."

Mit ihm war es auch das schönste auf der Welt. Sobald ich ein Vampir bin, sollten wir das öfters machen. Vielleicht kann ich es dann in hunderten von Jahren alleine.

„Du musst nachher zur Ankleide." Ich rümpfte die Nase, als würde ich etwas Ekeliges riechen. Ich hatte keine Lust, dabei zuzusehen, wie meine Brautjungfern Kleider anprobierten.

„Was machst du heute Nachmittag?"

„Ein paar Erledigungen. Jasper und Emmet begleiten mich."

„Und darf man auch fragen, was das für Erledigungen sind?"

„Nein. Darfst du nicht." Er küsste mich auf die Stirn.

Wieso sagte er mir nicht, was sie vorhatten? Sonst hatte er doch auch keine Geheimnisse vor mir.

„Und wann hast du und die Jungs Kleideranprobe?" Immerhin mussten sie ja auch etwas Festliches tragen.

„Hatten wir schon." Edward war die letzten Tage eigentlich immer bei mir gewesen. Wo hatte er da Zeit gefunden, eine Anprobe zu haben.

„Und wann war das?"

„Vorgestern Nacht." Ich war mir total sicher, dass er an diesem Tag neben mir gelegen hatte, als ich einschlief. Und als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er auch da gewesen.

„Hat der Schneider nachts nicht geschlossen?"

„Für Geld machen Menschen fast alles."

„Ihr habt den armen Pablo nachts schuften lassen?" fragte ich, mit gespielter Entsetztheit.

„Dieser arme Pablo, wie du ihn nennst, kann sich bald zur Ruhe setzten, wenn er mit unseren Kleidern fertig ist."

Oh Gott. Wenn sie schon so viel für die Kleidung ausgaben, dass der kleine Pablo mit dem schmierigen Haaren sich zur Ruhe setzten konnte, dann wollte ich gar nicht wissen, wie viel sie für den Rest ausgaben.

„Bella, wir müssen so langsam los. Wir wollen deine Mutter doch nicht warten lassen." Sagte Alice, die nun hinter uns stand. Ich wollte noch nicht gehen. Es machte gerade so viel Spaß.

Edward lies meine Hände los und küsste mich noch einmal auf die Wange.

„Viel Spaß, und grüß Pablo von mir."

„Dir auch viel Spaß mit Emmet und Jasper."

„Werde ich haben." Liebend gerne hätte ich das gleiche behauptet, doch irgendwie konnte ich es nicht. Es schien einfach unmöglich, dass etwas mehr Spaß machte, als mit ihm zusammen vor dem Klavier zu sitzen und die schönsten Töne zu erzeugen, seit Menschengedenken.

„Kommst du Bella?" Alice stand schon ungeduldig in der Tür. Draußen wartete schon Rosalies rotes Cabrio auf uns.

„Ja. Bin schon da."

Und noch bevor ich zur Tür draußen war, hörte ich hinter mir die göttlichen Klänge. Die göttlichen Klänge eines Engels. Meines Engels.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Um Punkt 13 Uhr betraten Alice, Rosalie und ich den Schneiderladen in der Altstadt von Olympia.

Überall hangen wunderschöne Kleider in allen Farben und Formen. Hätte ich noch kein Kleid, wäre ich hier garantiert fündig geworden.

Esme und Renee saßen auf einem mit weinrotem Samt bezogenem Sofa und warteten schon auf uns. Die beiden waren heute Morgen schon gemeinsam unterwegs gewesen.

Die Taschen zu ihren Füßen verrieten mir, dass sie shoppen gewesen waren. Es war immerhin fast unmöglich mit einem weiblichen Mitglied der Familie Cullen in eine Stadt zu gehen, ohne mindestens ein Kleidungsstück einzukaufen.

„Hey Mum." Sagten wir drei im Chor. Renee und Esme lachten nur.

„Hey, meine Süße." Renee drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Backe. Kaum ließ sie von mir los, umarmte sie auch schon Alice und Rosalie. Ich weiß echt nicht, was mit ihr los ist, aber in letzter Zeit knuddelt sie einfach jeden. Egal ob Mensch, Werwolf oder Vampir. Niemand konnte ihr entkommen.

Ich frage mich, ob sie gleich reagieren würde, wenn sie wüsste, was die Cullens oder Die Blacks waren. Und das ihre neue beste Freundin ein Wesen war, das ohne Blut zu tri8nken nicht existieren konnte.

Ich würde wahrscheinlich viel Geld zahlen, um ihr Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfahren würde.

Doch leider, oder eher sicher würde es nie dazu kommen.

Esme drückte mir auch einen Kuss auf die Backe und lächelte mich an. Das Lächeln, das vor Liebe und Mütterlichkeit nur so strotzte.

„Habt ihr zwei schon ein paar Kleider angeschaut?" fragte Rosalie neugierig.

„Nein. Pablo hatte noch keine Zeit. Wir sind ja immerhin auch erst ein paar Minuten hier. Und vor allem waren wir damit beschäftigt, uns mir Maria zu unterhalten." Antwortete Esme.

Mum fing an zu kichern.

„Was ist den so lustig?"

„Ach Bella. Sie ist ja so was von eifersüchtig auf dich.

Ich drehte mich um, um zu schauen, ob da vielleicht noch jemand stand, der Bella hieß. Doch da war niemand. Hatte ich auch nicht wirklich erwartet. Aber es war einfach komisch. Wieso sollte diese Frau eifersüchtig auf mich sein?

„wie meinst du das?"

„Die ganze Zeit hat sie von neulich Abend gesprochen, als die Männer ihre Anprobe hatten. Sie ist völlig hingerissen."

Inzwischen war ich es gewohnt, dass Edward die weibliche Umwelt völlig aus der Bann riss. Mir war es ja am Anfang nicht anders ergangen.

Und diese Frau hatte es mit vier Cullens gleichzeitig zu tun gehabt. Die Arme.

Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was sie alles getan hatte, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Meine Mutter wandte sich an Rose und Alice.

„Über Jasper und Emmet hat sie auch nicht minder geschwärmt." Beide grinsten nur beiläufig. In den hunderten von Jahren, war es ja nicht die erste Frau gewesen, die sich gerne an der Seite ihrer Männer sah.

„Hallo, meine Liebe." Aus der Tür kam ein kleiner Italiener mit schwarzen Haaren, die akkurat an seinen Kopf gegellt waren und seine Gestalt verriet, dass er sich wohl ein paar Pizzas zu viel genehmigt hatte. Trotzdem trug er ein enges Hemd mit unzähligen Rüschen daran.

Er lief mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf und zu und sein grinsen wirkte ein wenig falsch.

„Guten Tag Pablo." Alice reicht ihm die Hand. Ohne zu zögern küsste er ihren Handrücken und sagte in seinem italienischen Akzent: „Seniora, sie sehen umwerfend aus." Alice schaute erst ein wenig angewidert von dem Kuss, setzte dann aber ihr lächelt auf.

Dann wandte sich Pablo auch an Rosalie und die anderen.

„Sie natürlich auch. Selten hatte ich Kundschaft, die Gott mit so einem Aussehen beschenkt hat." Wenn er bloß wüsste, dass es keinesfalls Gott war, dem sie das zu verdanken hatten. Eher dem Mann, der ihm vor wenigen Tagen die Frau hätte ausspannen können. Carlisle.

Natürlich würde er so was nie tun. Und zweifellos waren die Frauen der Familie Cullen auch schon vor ihrer Verwandlung schön gewesen. Wenn ich nur an Rosalie denke.

Jetzt wandte Pablo sich an mich.

„Uns sie. Die Braut. Ihr Verlobter hat ein heiden Glück mit ihnen. Nicht jeder findet so eine außergewöhnliche junge Dame." Die röte schoss mir in die Wangen. Ich nickte nur.

Einerseits war ich geschmeichelt. Andererseits hasse ich es, wenn mir fremde Leute Komplimente machten. Zudem war ich mir sicher, dass es nicht viele Gründe gab, wieso er so nett war. Einer davon war, dass wir ihm seinen, ziemlich wahrscheinliche n, frühen Ruhestand finanzierten.

Edward hatte mal wieder recht. Für Geld machen Menschen alles.

„Wir wollen ein paar Kleider aussuchen. Für die Brautjungfern." Sagte Esme.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich etwas hier habe, was ihrer Schönheit ebenwürdig ist." Die Vampire grinsten nur. Meine Mutter wurde rot wie ein Feuerauto und schaute verlegen zu Boden. Sie war es nicht gewöhnt, so mit Komplimenten überschüttet zu werden.

„Wo finden wir denn nun die Kleider?" Rosalies Stimme klang professionell. Als würde sie so etwas nicht zum ersten Mal machen. Was sie zweifellos auch nicht tat.

„Hier drüben." Pablo deutete auf einen Kleiderständer an dem mindestens 40 Kleider hingen.

„Suchen sie etwas Bestimmtes?"

„Nein. Wir schauen sie uns erst einmal an." Wandte Alice ein. Sie hasste es, wenn ihr beim Einkaufen jemand half, der ihr alles möglichst schnell verkaufen wollte. Mit keiner eigenen Meinung.

Sie und Rosalie begannen, jedes einzelne Kleid genau zu mustern. Ich stand mit Renee und Esme daneben und wartete darauf, dass ich irgendetwas zu tun hatte.

Alice reichte meiner Mutter ein Apricofarbenes Kleid aus Seine, das gerade nach unten fiel.

„Probier das mal an." Renee nahm es und verschwand in der Umkleide.

„Was kann ich machen?" Mir war langweilig. Viel lieber wäre ich jetzt bei Edward. In seinen starken, muskulösen…

„Nichts. Kannst es dir auf dem Sofa bequem machen." Riss Alice mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Benommen setzte ich mich und sah gespannt zur Umkleide. Schon schob meine Mutter den Vorhang zur Seite und starrte in die Runde.

Alice schenkte ihr nur einen beiläufigen Blick, doch ihr Entschluss stand fest.

„Probier das hier an."

Meine Mutter blickte an sich hinunter und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel.

„Was stimmt den mit dem Kleid nicht?"

„Es passt einfach nicht zur Hochzeit." Für Alice war das Thema damit eredigt. Rosalie und Esme musste auch Kleider anprobieren. Bei ihnen lief es ähnlich ab wie bei meiner Mum.

Jedes mal, wenn sie aus der Umkleide traten, blickte Alice schnell hinüber und gab ihnen dann ein anderes Kleid. Die anprobieren Sachen legte sie auf zwei Stapel. Der eine war der auf-gar-keinen-Fall-Stapel und des andere war der muss-ich-mir-nochmal-ansehen-Stapel. Während sich der einen bis zur Decke türmte, lagen auf dem anderen nur ein paar Wenige. Und jeder kann sich denken, welcher der kleinere ist.

Ich hatte nichts zu tun außer zu atmen und mich still zu verhalten. Selbst meine Meinung zu den einzelnen Kleidern wollte keiner hören. Also saß ich da und beobachtete das Spektakel. Meine Mutter warf mir jedes Mal einen flehenden Blick zu, wenn sie etwas Neues in die Hand bekam.

Ich konnte nur lächeln. So erging es mir jedes Mal, wenn ich mir Alice shoppen gehen. Man ist einfach ihre Anziehpuppe.

Pablo schrie jedes Mal vor „Entzückung", wie er es nannte, wenn Rose oder Esme das neu Anprobierte präsentierten. Wie ich schon gesagt hatte. Selbst in Müllsäcken hätten sie wie Engel ausgesehen.

Ich saß lässig auf dem Sofa und blätterte in einer Zeitschrift über die neusten Modetrends.

Was machte Edward wohl gerade? Besorgungen. Aber was für Besorgungen? Wieso sagte er mir nicht einfach, was er machte. Früher oder später würde ich es sowieso erfahren. Wobei mir früher natürlich lieber wäre.

Ob wir wohl immer noch am Klavier sitzen würden, wenn ich nicht zu dieser Kleideranprobe hätte müssen? Oder würden wir etwas anderes machen? Vielleicht eine Fortsetzung von heute morgen. Ein grinsen legte sich auf mein Gesicht, ohne das ich es merkte. Es war so ein grinsen, dass man nicht gerne vor seiner Mutter oder der besten Freundin machte. Es war zu viele Fragen auf. Doch niemand sprach mich an.

Noch niemals zu vor hatte ich mitbekommen, das Edward duschen war. Oder sonst einer der Cullens. Selbst als ich mit Alice und Jasper in Phoenix war, war ich die einzige, die das Badezimmer benutzt hatte.

„Das nehmen wir." Schrie Alice durch den Lagen. Meine Mutter stand verwirrt mitten im Laden und schaute, als hätte sie etwas Verbotenes gemacht.

Alle starrten sie an.

„Wie findest du es, Bella?" Ich betrachtete das himmelblaue Kleid. Um den Oberkörper war es eng geschnitten und aber der Hüfte fiel es locker nach unten. Hinten wurde es mit einer lange Schleife zusammengebunden. Ich selbst hätte nichts Besseres finden können.

„Es ist klasse."

Sofort kam Pablo angestürmt. Er konnte es wohl genauso wenig fassen wie meine Mutter, die immer noch wie angewurzelt dastand. Beide waren erstaunt, dass sich Alice endlich für ein Kleid entschieden hatte.

„Die perfekte Wahl, Senior."

Meine Mutter atmete auf und verschwand dann in der Umkleide.

„Ich hätte es nur gerne mit einem anderen Stoff…" Alice besprach die Details mit Pablo und ich ging zu Rosalie und Esme.

„Hoffentlich heiratet keiner mehr aus unserer Familie." Jammerte Rose.

„Zumindest in den nächsten Hundert Jahren." Pflichtete Esme ihr bei. Anscheinend war ich nicht die einzige, die ein wenig genervt war. Obwohl ich nicht mal etwas anprobieren musste. Die beiden mussten noch mehr genervt sein als ich.

„Jetzt ist es ja vorbei." Sagte ich. Ich kam mir ein bisschen schuldig vor, weil das alles nur wegen mir veranstalten wurde. Rosalie schien meine Gedanken zu lesen.

„Du kannst nichts dafür. So ist Alice nun mal." Da hatte sie wohl recht.

Renee gesellte sich zu uns.

„Ist Alice immer so…"

„…wenn sie etwas plant? Ja, das ist sie." Ergänzte Rosalie ihren Satz.

Meine Mum machte ein Gesicht, als hoffte sie inständig in den nächsten Jahren bei keiner Veranstaltung mehr helfen musste.

„Können wir gehen?" Alice stand plötzlich neben mir und ich zuckte zusammen.

Niemand gab ihr eine Antwort. Alle liefen wortlos Richtung Tür, wo wir und noch von Pablo verabschiedeten.

„Tschüss meine Süße." Sagte Renee vor dem Laden zu mir.

„Wieso Tschüss?" Ich war verwirrt.

„Esme fährt mich ins Hotel. Ich bin fix und fertig."

Kein Wunder. Sie hatte mindestens 12 Kleider anprobiert. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten umarmte sie mich und dann auch die anderen.

„Bis gleich Bella." Flüsterte mir Esme zu.

Ich schaute ihrem BMW X5 hinterher, als er davonbrauste und stieg in Rosalies wagen ein.

„Ihr habt meine Mutter echt geschafft." Bei dieser Bemerkung schaute ich gezielt Alice an.

Diese Antwortete trocken. „Sie hat noch einiges zu lernen, wenn sie mit uns shoppen gehen will."

Rose trat das Gaspedal durch.

Im Moment war ich mir unsicher, ob meine Mutter jemals wieder in ihrem Leben shoppen gehen wollte.

Doch wie mir Edward schon so oft gesagt hatte. Gegen Alice sollte man nicht wetten.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

„Was machen wir jetzt." Fragte ich. Wir rasten gerade mit Rosalies Cabrio durch den Wald.

„Worauf hast du denn Lust?" startete Alice eine Gegenfrage.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich dachte ihr hättet eine Idee. Vor allem, weil du in die Zukunft sehen kannst."

„Ich kann es erst sehen, wenn jemand eine Entscheidung getroffen hat. Auch wenn sie unbewusste getroffen wurde."

„Wie wäre es mit ein paar Filmen. Wir haben schon lange keinen Filmeabend mehr gemacht."

„Und was schauen wir dann an?" fragte Alice.

„Alice. Ihr habt eine riesige Sammlung zu Hause."

„Die kenn ich aber alle schon." Schmollte sie mich an.

„Dann müssen wir wohl oder übel noch ein paar einkaufen gehen." Auf Rosalies Gesicht zeichnete sich ein freches Grinsen.

Sie trat auf die Bremse und zog das Steuer herum. Wir drifteten 180° auf der leeren Landstraße und fuhr in die Richtung aus der wir gekommen waren.

Mein Herz wäre vor schreck fast stehen geblieben. Wieso machen die so was immer unerwartet?

„Ist alles okay, Bella?" Rosalie beäugte mich besorgt durch den Rückspiegel.

„Vielleicht war der Drift doch ein wenig zu viel für sie." Entgegnete Alice.

Ich hatte im Moment nur einen Gedanken und dieser drehte sich nicht um Angst oder das der Drift mich überfordert hätte. Eher das Gegenteil.

„Bella? Bis du noch da drin?" Alice wedelte mir ihren Händen vor meine Gesicht herum.

„Die ist noch zwei Meilen südlich auf der Landstraße." Lachte Rosalie. Wieder schaute sie mich auffordert an.

„Bella? Sag irgendwas!" drängte sie mich.

Ich sagte das, was immer noch allgegenwärtig in meinem Kopf war.

„Können wir das noch mal machen?" Die beiden Vampire drehten sich blitzschnell zu mir um und schauten mich an, als würden sie nicht glauben, was ich da sagen.

„Du bist unfassbar." Stöhnt Alice.

„Ein ander Mal."

„Och manno." Ich schob gespielt die Unterlippe nach vorne.

„Frag Edward. Der schafft sogar 900°." Kicherte Rosalie.

„Das sind ja 2 ½ Umdrehungen." Staunte ich. Mal wieder etwas, das Edward gut konnte. Ich heirate in ein paar Tagen ein wahres Multitalent. Man könnte sogar eine Realtity-Show daraus machen.

Wir standen im Multimediageschäft und suchten nach was Gutem zum Anschauen. Es waren hunderte von Filmen. Da müsste man doch einen finden, den Alice noch nicht kannte. Dachte ich zumindest.

„Was ist mit Mission Impossible 3?" Rose hob Alice die Hülle hin.

„Kenn ich schon."

„Und das Vermächtnis des Geheimes Buches?"

„Kenn ich schon."

„Wie wäre es mit der Pakt. Oder der Covenant. Keine Ahnung, wie man den nennt." Schlug ich vor.

„Kenn ich schon."

„The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift?"

Ich schaute Rosalie septisch an.

„Das würde Bella wahrscheinlich freuen. Aber den kenn ich schon."

„Was ist mit Ocean's Eleven?"

„Bella. Wenn du sehen willst, wie man ein Kasino leer räumt, fliegen wir noch heute Abend nach Las Vegas."

„Wenigstens haben wir schon einen Notplan, falls wir keinen Film finden."

„Was ist mit Psycho?" fragte Rosalie.

„Der von Hitchcock oder die Neuverfilmung?"

„Hitchcock."

„Kenn ich schon."

„Die Neuversion."

„Kenn ich schon."

So langsam wurde mir klar, dass es in diesem Laden wahrscheinlich nicht eine DVD gab, die Alice noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Ich durchstöberte mit Roslaie die Regale und Alice wanderte durch die Regalreihen.

„Das nächste Mal kaufen wir ohne sie einen Film." Flüsterte Rosalie mir zu.

„Oder wir entführen eine Schauspielgruppe. Die können bestimmt was aufführen, dass sie noch nicht kennt."

„Ich kann euch hören!" ertönte es aus den Gängen.

„Gut so. Vielleicht siehst du dann endlich ein, dass du viel zu wählerisch bist."

„Bin ich gar nicht."

„Und wie nennt man das dann?"

„Filmkenner."

„Vielleicht war die Idee mit der Schauspielgruppe doch nicht so abwegig."

Ich grinste.

„Wann habt ihr eigentlich Zeit, die ganzen Filme anzuschauen?"

„Nachts, wenn die Sonne scheint, im Flugzeug,…" antwortete Rosalie.

Ich schlenderte weiter an den Regalen entlang und blieb vor einem großen Poster stehen. Hier waren alle Neuerscheinungen aufgelistet.

„Die beiden hab ich noch nicht gesehen." Sagte die vertraute Sopranstimme.

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen.

„Verdammt Alice. Erschreck mich nicht so."

„Tut mir Leid. Hab vergessen, dass du mich nicht hörst."

„Welchen Film hast du noch nicht gesehen?" fragte Rosalie, die plötzlich auch bei uns stand.

„Underworld Evolution und 30 Days of Night."

„Es gibt wirklich eine Film, den du noch nicht gesehen hast?" fragte Rosalie skeptisch.

„Ja. Unglaublich aber wahr." Entgegnete Alice.

„Tja Mädels. Es gibt da nur ein Problem. Die erscheinen offiziell erst übermorgen."

Rosalie warf mir einen Blick zu, als wäre das, was ich gerade gesagt hätte völlig lächerlich.

„Lass das Mal nur meine Sorge sein." Dann lief sie gemächlich davon.

„Was hat sie vor?"

„Sie besorgt uns die Filme."

„Aber wie?"

„Die liegen schon hinten im Lager."

„Ihr werdet sie doch nicht klauen?" Ich wollte nicht ein paar Tage vor meiner Hochzeit wegen Diebstahl eingeknastet werden.

„Nein. Was denkst du bloß"

„Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal."

„Aber wir lassen die geklauten Sachen immer irgendwo stehen, damit sie der rechtmäßige Besitzer wieder bekommt."

„stimmt auch wieder. Aber wir kommen wir sonst an die Filme?"

„Schaus dir an."

Alice zeigte auf einen Jungen. Er war ungefähr so alt wie ich und tippte etwas in einen Computer ein. Sein Gesicht war eine Zuchtstätte von Pickeln und in seinem Bund blitzte der Draht einer Zahnspange.

„Komm. Wir gehen näher hin, damit du auch was mitbekommst." Alice packte mich am Arm um zog mich, bis wir nur noch zwei Meter von Rosalie und dem Jungen entfernt standen.

Rose legte ihre Hand auf den Thekenschreibtisch.

„Hey." Ihre stimme war unglaublich verfühererisch. Der Junge schaute sie erschrocken an.

„Ha…Hal…Hallo." Stotterte er.

„Ich bin Rebecca. Wie heißt du?" Sie zeichnete mit ihren Fingern kleine Kreise auf die Tischplatte.

„Craig." Der Junge starrte sie an, als wäre sie eine Halluzination.

„Weißt du, Craig. Ich wollte mit meinen Freundinnen ein paar Filme kaufen."

Sie deutete Leicht in unsere Richtung. Wir winkten freundlich, obwohl er uns höchstens eine Sekunde ansah. Dann verfiel er wieder Rosalies Blick.

Er nickte.

„Kannst du uns vielleicht ein paar Empfehlen." Craig machte den Mund auf, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Armer Junge. Er versuchte sie zu fassen und stammelte dann: „ Wir haben ein Paar Filme, die sind wirklich gut."

„Und wie heißt die?" Ihre Stimmt strotze nur so vor Wolllust.

„Nunja. Troja ist ein guter Film."

„Ich steh eher nicht auf so Filme. Eher mag ich Filme wie ‚I want Candy' mit Carmen Elektra. Magst du sie?"

„Sie ist wirklich…" Rosalie knöpfte den obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse auf.

„…HEIß." Beendete Craig seinen Satz.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst. Hier ist es auch ziemlich heiß." Provozierend warf sie ihre langen Blonden Haare über die Schulter.

Ich flüsterte Alice leise ins Ohr: „Der Junge ist jetzt schon fertig mit den Nerven."

„Er wird's überleben."

Wir wandten uns wieder dem Spektakel zu.

„Ach Craig." Rose schlug ihre Augen nieder und schaute ihn unter dem Rand ihrer Lieder an.

„Ich würde ja sooo gerne Underworld Evolution und 30 Days of Night anschauen. Aber leider kommen sie ja erst übermorgen raus."

„Sie sind schon da."

„Wirklich?" fragte sie gespielt ungläubig.

„Ja. Ich kann sie dir mitgeben."

„Das würdest du für mich tun?" Jetzt malte sie kleine Kreise auf seiner Brust.

„Sicher." Stotterte er bei der Berührung.

„Du bist ja soo nett. So einen Jungen wie dich wünscht man sich als Freund."

Bei dem Wort ‚Freund' atmete er tief ein. Dann griff er unter die Theke und holte die beiden Filme hervor.

„Danke Craig."

„Bitte." Er stotterte immer noch.

„Wir können uns ja mal auf einen Kaffee treffen."

Er nickte so schnell, wie ein Specht, der auf einen Baum einhämmerte.

Rosalie nahm den Stift, der neben der Tastatur lag und malte ihm etwas auf die Hand.

„Ruf mich an Craig." Dann nahm sie die Filme und schlenderte leichfüßig zu uns.

„Lasst uns gehen."

„Craig schaut dich immer noch an." Sagte Alice trocken, als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt. Was es für sie auch war.

Rose warf ihm noch einen Luftkuss zu und wir liefen zur Kasse."

Wieso müsst ihr Menschen immer so aus der Fassung bringen?" fragte ich Vorwurfsvoll.

„Weil es spaß macht. Und um ehrlich zu sein macht Edward nichts anderes mit dir. Nur er liebt dich abgöttisch."

„Da hast du wohl recht. Da kann Emmet ja wieder aufatmen. Jetzt, wo klar ist, dass du nichts von Craig willst, sondern ihn nur zum spielen benutzt."

„Das kann er wohl. Aber Rebecca kann ja machen, was sie will. Sie ist ja nicht mit Emmet verheiratet."

Wir lachten los und bekamen uns fast nicht mehr ein.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

„Rose, bitte!!" Ich schaute sie mit dem besten Hundeblick an, den es überhaupt gab. Sie hatte gar keine andere Möglichkeit, als mir meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Selbst Edward hielt ihm nicht lange Stand.

„Bella. Schau mich nicht so an." Sagt sie gequält. Gleich hatte ich sie soweit. Ich öffnete meine Augen noch ein Stück, so dass ich noch größere Kulleraugen bekam.

„Alice. Sag ihr, sie soll aufhören!" Ihr Gesicht wurde immer gequälter. Sie rang mit sich selbst.

„Wieso tust du ihr nicht einfach den Gefallen?" Gut so. Das war meine beste Freundin. Sie musste einfach zu mir halten. Vor allem, weil auch sie dem Dackelblick nicht entkommen konnte.

„Edward bringt uns um. Das ist dir doch klar, oder?" Prüfend sah Rosalie zu Alice.

„Na und. Rebecca darf doch machen, was sie will." Alice setzte ein freches Lächeln auf. Rose überlegte schnell und tat es ihr dann gleich.

„Wo du recht hast, hast du recht." Sie schaute noch einmal prüfend zu mir. Ich nickte ihr kaum merklich zu. Dann zog sie die Bremse und schon drifteten wir in die Einfahrt zum Haus. Alice und ich rissen unsere Hände nach oben, wie in der Achterbahn. Das Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich. Ich sollte das auch mal probieren, wenn ich allein unterwegs war.

„Du bist die beste Rose." Ich umarmte sie samt Fahrersitz vom Rücksitz aus.

„Wen meinst du?" Fragte sie unwissend. Ich zog meine Augen skeptisch zusammen.

„ich bin Rebecca, schon vergessen?" Sie zwinkerte mir zu und heftete ihren Blick wieder auf die Fahrbahn.

„Weißt du Bella. Ich fange an, Rebecca wirklich zu mögen." Sagte Alice lachend, als wäre Rose oder sollte ich sie besser Rebecca nennen, nicht da.

„Ich auch." Lachte ich zurück.

„Hallo, ihr Lieben." Hörten wir Esmes Stimme aus der Küche, als wir das Haus betraten. Sie war schon längst wieder da. Immerhin hatte sie keinen armen Jungen verführt, sondern nur meine Mutter ins Hotel gefahren.

„Und, was steht heute Abend an?"

„Wir machen eine Filmnacht." Erklärte Alice.

„Wir haben sogar ein paar Filme gefunden, die Alice noch nicht gesehen hat." Neckte Rosalie ihre Schwester. Diese stieß ihr leicht in die Seite.

„Dann bin ich ja mal gespannt." Sagte Esme und ging wieder in die Küche. „Ähm, Bella. Was hättest du gerne zum Abendessen?" fragte sie mich, als sie schon in der Küche verschwunden war.

„Ist mir egal. Ich esse, was es gibt. Solange es kein Grizzly oder ein Puma ist."

„Schade. Jetzt muss ich das Rezept für den Pumaeintopf wohl noch ein wenig länger aufheben." Ich konnte die gespielte Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Naja, Mum. Die Jungs kommen heute ja auch noch nach Hause. Die essen doch eh alles." Raunte Rose. Ich musste nur an gestern Abend denken. Es war unfassbar gewesen, wie viel sich die beiden reingehauen hatten.

Ich hörte ein Kichern aus der Küche.

„Bella, kommst du?" Alice stand schon oben an der Treppe und schaute auf mich hinunter.

„Ja, sicher." So schnell ich konnte, lief ich die Treppen nach Oben. Immer darauf bedacht, nicht zu stolpern. Der Tag heute war auch so schon, ziemlich anstrengend gewesen. Zugegeben, ich hatte nichts getan, aber allein schon das rum sitzen macht einen fertig, wenn man nichts zu tun hat.

„Zieh dir deinen Pyjama an und dann komm zu mir rüber." Und schon war Alice verschwunden. War ich auch so schnell, wenn ich endlich ein Vampir war? Oder fiel ich hin, so wie jetzt auch? Diese Frage konnte ich wohl erst beantworten, wenn es soweit war.

Als ich Edwards Zimmer betrat, blendete mich die Sonne von der gläsernen Wand. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und tastete mich zum Bett vor. Dort hatte ich heute Morgen meinen Schlafanzug über die Fußlehne des großen Bettes geworfen. Und zu meinem überraschen lag er dort auch noch. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass ihn Edward oder sonst jemand in den Schrank geräumt hatte.

Schnell zog ich mich um. Der Pyjama war bequem wie immer. Und meine Froschhausschuhe verstärkten das Gefühl noch mehr.

Edward fand, die Schuhe sahen albern aus. Aber ich fand sie einfach nur süß. Ich sollte ihm mal ein Paar Pumahausschuhe kaufen. Vielleicht verstand er mich dann.

Ich lief schnell zu Alice und schon bevor ich nur anklopfen konnte, riss sie schon die Türe auf. Sie trug einen rosane Satinhose und ein weißes Tanktop. Ich war verblüfft. Inzwischen hätte ich mich schon daran gewöhnen sollen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn ich Alice in anderen Klamotten sah, kam ich aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Sie sah immer aus wie ein Engel.

„Komm rein." Sie hielt mir die Türe auf und ich tat, was sie zu mir sagte. Rosalie stand im Badezimmer und bürstete sich die Haare. Sie schaute sie um, als sie mich im Spiegel sah.

„Du bist die nächste. Kannst dich gleich hinsetzten." Womit war ich die Nächste? Hoffentlich schmierten mir die beiden nicht irgendeine Maske ins Gesicht oder zupften meine Augenbrauen. Skeptisch lief ich zu ihr und ließ mich auf dem kleinen Hocker neben ihr nieder.

Rosalie hatte sich ein Nachthemd angezogen. Um genau zu sein, sah es aus, wie ein Shirt von Emmet. Es war ein Footballshirt von irgendeiner bekannten Mannschaft. Zumindest von der Aufmachung her. Es war ihr viel zu groß und hing an ihr herunter wie ein Kartoffelsack.

„Wie soll ich dir die Haare machen?" fragte sie und schon tauchte auch Alice hinter mir auf.

„Wieso die Haare machen? Wir gehen heute Abend doch nicht mehr weg, oder?" ich hatte keine Lust mehr irgendwohin zu gehen. Zumal ich mich schon umgezogen hatte.

„Nein. Wir bleiben hier." Sagte Rosalie und fing schon an, meine Haare zu kämmen.

„Aber Esme ist noch nicht fertig mit dem Abendessen. Und ohne sie können wir nicht anfangen die Filme zu schauen. Also haben wir noch Zeit übrig." Erklärte Alice.

„Achso." Atmete ich erleichtert auf.

„Wie wäre es mit einem französischen Zopf?" fragte Rosalie.

„Macht, was ihr wollte. Ich vertraue euch."

Schon lagen vier Hände auf meinem Kopf und arbeiteten an meinen Haaren. Ich konnte nur durch den Spiegel ungläubig zusehen. Es war unfassbar, in welcher Geschwindigkeit die beiden arbeiteten.

„Hast du eigentlich ein bisschen Angst vor der Hochzeit?" fragte Rosalie leise. Ich hatte Mühe, sie überhaupt zu verstehen.

„Eigentlich nicht." Gab ich ehrlich zu.

„Wirklich?" hackte Alice nach.

„Ja. Am Anfang hatte ich noch eine heiden Angst. Aber ich sehe meine Zukunft vor mir. Mit dem besten Ehemann, den ich mir vorstellen kann. Und mit euch. Und da verfliegt die ganze Angst."

Die beiden grinsten sich gegenseitig an. Es gefiel ihnen, dass ich mich so auf die Ewigkeit mit ihnen freute. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie schon früher gewusst hatten, dass ich mich so fühlte. Doch allein, dass sie es hörten, schien sie noch ein wenig glücklicher zu machen.

„Fertig." Sagten die beiden Vampire gleichzeitig. Ich wandte meinen Blick in den Spiegel. Meine Mutter hatte mir auch schon mal einen französischen Zopf gemacht, aber der sah nicht annähernd so gut aus, wie dieser. Irgendwie erinnerte ich mich an ein kleines Schulmädchen. Aber es sah süß aus.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte ich ungeduldig. Ich hatte schon ein wenig Hunger und freute mich schon auf das Essen. Esme konnte einfach unglaublich gut kochen.

„Gehen wir nach unten. Esme ist bestimmt auch gleich fertig." Sagte Rosalie und nahm meine Hand. Wir liefen in normalem Tempo die Treppe nach unten.

Im Wohnzimmer war schon alles für einen Filmabend hergerichtet. Es gab allerlei Getränke und Knabbereien. Die ich wahrscheinlich alleine essen musste. Auf dem Sofa lagen die großen Kissen, in die man sich so gut einknuddeln konnte und der Fernseher lief bereits. Alice war gerade dabei, die DVD in den DVD Player zu tun, als Esme aus der Küche mit einem riesigen Teller Pasta kam. Ich setzte mich mit Alice aufs Sofa. Rosalie setzte sich auf den Boden und Esme ließ sich in dem großen Sessel nieder.

Kaum hatte ich mir die erste, überhäufte Gabel in den Mund gesteckt, als schon der Film begann.

„Das ist doch völlig lächerlich. Ein Vampir, der sich in einen Werwolf verliebt und ihn dann auch noch beißt." Rosalie tat so, als müsste sie sich ein Würgen verkneifen. Wir hatten gerade Underworld Evulotion zu Ende geschaut und wechselten gerade zu 30 Days of Night.

„Naja. Wenn man die Viecher nicht riechen würde, wäre das schlimmste ja schon mal weg." Lachte ihr Alice zu.

„Die haben im ganzen Film den Gestank nicht einmal erwähnt." Meckerte Rose. Der Gestank. Würde Jacobs Geruch, den ich jetzt noch so lecker fand, auch so widerwärtig sein?

„Bella. Wie fandest du den Film?" fragte mich Alice.

„Ganz okay. Aber die Vampire sahen nicht gerade gut aus." Entgegnete ich. Esme rollte mit den Augen.

„Jetzt fängt das schon wieder an." Ich schaute sie verwundert an. Was meinte sie damit?

„Das ist immer so. Wir werden immer als total hässliche Dinger dargestellt. Wie kommen die Menschen bloß darauf?" zischte Rose.

„Also so schlimm sahen sie jetzt nicht aus. Aber im Vergleich zu euch. Da liegen Welten dazwischen." Sagte ich.

„Könnten wir bitte das Thema wechseln. Immer das gleiche. Erst muss man unbedingt einen Vampirfilm anschauen und dann lästert man drei Tage darüber. Ein Glück das Emmet und Jasper nicht da sind." Esme schien wirklich genervt.

„Was ist denn so schlimm wenn Emmet und Jasper den Film anschauen?"

„Bella. Im Vergleich zu Emmet und Jasper sind Rose und Alice noch harmlos. Sie lästern unentwegt darüber und äffen die Schauspieler in bestimmten Szenen nach, die ihrer Meinung nach ‚lächerlich' sind."

Bei dem Gedanken, Emmet und Jasper dabei zu sehen, wie sie eine Schauspielszene nachspielten, konnte ich mir das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Also ich finde das lustig." Verteidigte sich Alice. Der Film hatte schon begonnen, doch keiner außer Rosalie schenkte ihm Aufmerksamkeit.

„Das ist nicht lustig. Eher nervig."

„Spielst du damit etwa auf den letzten Urlaub an?" fragte Alice und zog die Augen zusammen.

„Nein. Obwohl es ziemlich peinlich war."

„Es war lustig. Der Blick der Stewardess war unvergesslich."

„Was war den letzten Urlaub?" fragte ich. Ich war neugierig. Und wenn es wirklich so lustig war, dann wollte ich es wissen.

„Als wir das letzte Mal alle zusammen wohin geflogen sind, gab es nicht mehr genügend erste Klasse Sitze. Wir hatten zu spät gebucht. Also haben wir ausgelost, wer in die Economy Klasse sitzen muss. Das Los fiel auf Esme und Jasper. Als wir am Flughafen eincheckten, machte sich Emmet die ganze Zeit lustig über Jasper. Wie immer eben." Ich sah schnell zu Esme und sah, wie sie gelangweilt dasaß. Anscheinend hatte die Geschichte schon x-Mal erzählt.

„Wir verabschiedeten und also voneinander. Wir gingen in das Terminal der ersten Klasse und Jasper und Esme gingen in das der Economy. Ein paar Tage zuvor, hatten sich die beiden Jungs einen Film angeschaut. Ich hab den Namen vergessen. Auf jeden Fall ging es in dem Film darum, dass sich zwei Jungs um eine Frau stritten, die beide mochte, aber in einen dritten verliebt war. Wir saßen also alle auf unseren Plätzen und der Flieger hob ab. Alles war wie immer, wenn wir flogen. Nach dem essen, dass wir natürlich zurückgingen ließen, war Emmet langweilig. Also hatte er seinen ‚brillanten' Einfall. Er stand auf und lief in die Economy Class. Er blieb vor Esmes Platz stehen und als sie aufschaute, fing er mit der Show an. „Cathrin. Wieso tust du mir das an. Dich mit diesem Hund einzulassen" Er deutete auf Jasper, der neben Mum saß. Esme war total verwundert und wusste nicht, was los was. Und so wie wir Jasper kennen, hat er natürlich sofort begriffen und mitgemacht. Er schrie durch das ganze Flugzeug: „ Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Sie hat sich für mich entschieden. Als würde sie sich mit einem Vollidioten wie dir abgeben." So ging das eine ganze Weile weiter. Edward und ich lachten uns halb tot. Und als Rose und Carlisle es mitbekamen, konnten sie sich das lachen auch nicht mehr verkneifen.

Mum saß da also und schaute zu, wie sich ihre Söhne um sie stritten. Wäre sie ein Mensch gewesen, wäre sie wahrscheinlich so rot wie ein Feuermelder geworden. Alle Passagiere schauten sie an. Als dann letztendlich die Stewardess kam, um die Jungs zu bitten, ruhig zu sein, fragte sie Jasper, für welchen von ihnen beiden sie sich entscheiden würde. Sie war so verwirrt. Sie wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Also stand sie da wie eine Statue und sagte nichts.

Das ganze endete, als Carlisle dazukam, sich auf Jaspers Platz setzte und seinen Arm um Esme legte. Die Jungs taten so, als wären sie zutiefst gekränkt und Emmet tat sogar so, als würde er sich verkneifen, loszuheulen. Letztendlich gingen die beiden dann in die First Class und setzten sich auf die Plätze. Esme war das so peinlich, dass sie zwei Tage lang nicht mit den beiden redete."

Ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. Allein schon der Gedanke. Zwei wunderschöne Wesen in einem Flugzeug, die sich lautstark über eine Frau stritten.

„Ich finde das nicht lustig. Sollen sie so was doch mal mit euch machen." Sagte Esme. Ihre Stimme war Ernst und ihr Gesichtsausdruck ebenfalls.

„Das nächste Mal fliege ich mit euch in den Urlaub, wenn es da so zugeht." Brachte ich aus meinem Lachen hervor.

„Das ist noch gar nichts. Da gibt es noch etliche andere Sachen, die viel Lustiger waren."


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Der zweite Film war schon fast fertig, als ich es nicht mehr aushielt. Ich stand auf und lief Richtung Tür.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte mich Rosalie und wandte ihren Blick vom Fernseher.

„Ich muss mal wohin." Ich lief durch die Eingangshalle auf den kleinen Korridor neben der Küche zu. Das ganze Haus war hell erleuchtet, so dass es mir nicht schwer fiel, den Weg zu finden. Eine Tür vor Carlisles Büro blieb ich stehen und trat ein. In diesem Haus war einfach alles so schön eingerichtet, dass man sich hier einfach wohl fühlen musste. Auch wenn man von sieben Vampiren umgeben war.

Selbst das kleine Bad verströmte einen Charme.

Ich trat auf den hell beleuchteten Korridor und lief wieder Richtung Wohnzimmer. Die Gemälde an der Wand waren bestimmt schon einige Jahrhunderte alt. Ich musterte sie im gehen. Jedes von ihnen sah einfach wunderschön aus. Genau wie ihre Eigentümer.

Plötzlich schrak ich zusammen. Mein Herz blieb fast stehen vor Schreck. Zwei Hände umfassten mich von hinten. Ich spürte eine kalte Wange an meinem Ohr.

„Hallo Liebste." Säuselte es. Er küsste mich auf die Backe. Ich schloss genießerisch die Augen. Langsam hüllte mich sein herrlich, süßer Duft ein. Unglaublich.

Ich drehte mich um, um seine marmornen Lippen zu fühlen.

Doch er war verschwunden. Hatte ich mir das etwa nur eingebildet? Konnte ich mir alles an ihn schon so gut vorstellen? Nein. Das war unmöglich. Selbst meine Phantasie war nicht so gut, um sich das alles nur einzubilden.

Benommen taumelte ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo alle noch so da saßen, wie noch vor ein paar Minuten.

„Ähm, wann kommt den Edward wieder nach Hause?"

„Er und die Jungs müssten bald wieder zurück kommen. Wieso fragst du?" Alice schaute mich aufdringlich an.

„Ach, nur so." Sie mussten ja nicht unbedingt wissen, was ich mir gerade eingebildet hatte. Es war so schon peinlich genug, dass ich es nicht einen Abend aushielt, ohne an ihn zu denken.

„Die Vampire waren noch hässlicher als die von vorher." Raunte Rose.

„Hört jetzt endlich auf damit. Sonst werden hier andere Seite aufgefahren." Drohte Esme. Rose schaute sie mit einem lässigen Grinsen an.

„Und was willst du tun?" fragte sie fordernd.

Esme saß auf dem Sofa wie eine Statue. Plötzlich zog sich ein breites Lachen über ihre Lippen.

„Das!!" schrie sie und warf eines der großen Kissen auf Rose. Diese fing es gerade noch auf und blinzelte böse zurück.

„Dass hättest du nicht tun sollen." Schon flog das Sofa wieder durch den Raum und traf Esme am Kopf.

„Warte nur." Schon flogen in einem unglaublichen Tempo hin und her. Ich stand nur daneben und konnte ungläubig zusehen. Wenn mich eines dieser Kissen treffen sollte, dann hieß es ‚Bye bye Bella'. Das war wohl auch Alice' Gedanke.

Sie stellte sich direkt in die Schussbahn und schaute beide leicht wütend an.

„Verdammt. Hört auf."

Rose und Esme schauten sie mit gossen Augen an. Es erinnerte mich an den Kindergarten, wenn man den kleinen Kindern sagte, dass sie etwas nicht tun sollten, weil es falsch war.

Rose stand auf und legte das Kissen aufs Sofa. Dann lief sie Richtung Türe.

„Spaßbremse." Flüsterte sie fast hörbar.

Alice schaute auf.

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragte sie schon ein wenig zickig.

Rose drehte sich nicht um. Sie blieb nur stehen.

„Spaßbremse." Sagte sie jetzt, so dass es gut hörbar war.

„Na, wenn das so ist." Blitzschnell flog ein Kissen durch die Luft und traf Rosalie am Hinterkopf.

Diese drehte sich blitzartig um und ehe ich mich versah, warf auch sie mit Kissen um sich.

„Hallo, Bella." Carlisle stand neben mir und schaute skeptisch ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hallo Carlisle."

„Lassen sie sich nicht mitspielen?" fragte er leicht erheitert.

„Ich bin froh, wenn ich es nicht muss. Nachher werde ich noch getroffen und liege dann drei Wochen im Koma."

„Ja. Das könnte vorkommen." Er nickte leicht.

„Hattest du heute Spätschicht?" Immerhin war es schon nach 23 Uhr. Normalerweise war er jetzt schon längst zu Hause.

„Nein. Ich hab schon seit fünf Stunden Feierabend."

„Hast du dich auf dem Heimweg verlaufen?" scherzte ich.

„Nein. Ich bin noch schnell bei den Jungs vorbei gefahren." Er wusste also, was sie für ‚Besorgungen' machten.

„Was treiben sie denn?" fragte ich und versuchte es so beiläufig wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

„Vergiss es Bella. Ich verrate nichts." Gott verdammt. Wieso mussten sie um alles immer so eine Geheimniskrämerei machen?

„Wieso denn nicht?" fragte ich weinerlich.

„Weil ich es versprochen habe." Dagegen konnte ich schlecht etwas anbringen. In der Familie Cullen stand man zu seinem Wort. Zu meinem Bedauern.

„Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Edward wird dich bestimmt bald einweihen." Tröstete er mich. Mir war klar, dass er es mir irgendwann erzählen würde. Nur lieber jetzt als in der Zukunft.

„Was machst du jetzt?" Ich schaute noch mal auf die Kissenschlacht. Hier konnte ich auf gar keinen Fall bleiben. Nachher wurde ich vielleicht wirklich noch getroffen.

„Ich wollte ein wenig spazieren gehen." Antwortete er. Ich schaute zum Fenster. Stockfinstere Nacht. Man konnte kaum die Bäume vom nah angrenzenden Wald sehen.

„Und was machst du?"

„ich weiß es nicht." Gab ich zu. Ich hatte mich auf einen Abend mit den Mädels eingestellt. Doch jetzt war es in ihrer Gegenwart einfach zu gefährlich. Ehrlich gesagt, war es dort immer gefährlich. Nur jetzt eben ein wenig mehr als sonst.

„Hast du vielleicht Lust mitzukommen?" fragte er höflich.

Ich müsste mich erst umziehen. In meinem Pyjama konnte ich schlecht durch den Wald laufen. Draußen war es eisig. Obwohl es August war.

Ich blickte noch einmal aus dem Fenster. Nicht einmal der Mond war zu sehen.

„Ich denke, ich bleibe hier. Ich bin sowieso ein wenig zu langsam für dich."

„Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass du noch kein Vampir bist." Er lächelte entschuldigend. „Aber bald ändert sich ja auch diese Tatsache."

„Hoffentlich. So langsam wird es ziemlich komisch, als einziges menschliches Wesen in einem Haus voller Vampire zu leben."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

Ich ächzte zustimmend.

„Willst du wirklich nicht mitkommen? Es macht mir auch nicht aus."

„Nein. Ich bleibe da. Aber wenn ich verwandelt bin und dir nicht mehr wie ein Klotz am Bein hänge, gehe ich gerne mit." Schwor ich.

„Ich nehme dich bei Wort." Und schon war er verschwunden. Es machte mich innerlich verrückt, dass sich hier alle wie Phantome bewegten und ich langsam wie ein Zombie durchs Haus schleifen musste.

Ich lief die Treppe nach oben in Edwards Zimmer. Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Ich war kein bisschen müde. Da fiel mein Blick auf die großen CD Regale an der Wand.

Ich lief hinüber und wanderte mit meinen Augen über die unglaublich riesige Sammlung.

Manche der Band kannte ich. Doch die meisten waren mir völlig unbekannt. Ich zog per Zufall eine CD aus dem Regal. Ich achtete nicht auf die den Titel oder die Band.

Darauf bedacht, die von Edward sortierten Scheiben nicht durcheinander zu bringen.

Ich legte sie in die monströse Anlage und drückte auf Play.

Im Zimmer ertönte die Musik. Erst hörte ich nur Musik. Doch dann sang eine Frau mit hoher Stimme.

Sparkling angel I believed  
you were my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
all the whispers, the warning so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
no mercy no more.

Die Klänge drangen in meine Ohren. Doch da war ein Geräusch, das nicht ins Lied passte. Blitzschnell drehte ich mich um. Er stand in der Tür. Mein Engel. Als hätte ihn das Lied gerufen.

In seinem Gesicht bildete sich das schiefe Lächeln, das ich so liebte. Er lief auf mich zu und bevor ich es registriert hatte, legte er einen Arm an meine Hüfte und den anderen in meine Hand. Er wirbelte mich durchs Zimmer. Der Tanz passte nicht zur Musik, doch das störte nicht. Solange ich in seinen Armen lag, war alles gut. Alles andere Vergessen. Alle Sorge ausgeblendet.

Die Musik wechselte doch wir tanzten einfach weiter. Im Hintergrund bemerkte ich, wer da im Hintergrund sang. The Verve mit Bittersweet Symphony. Zu diesem Lied passt der Tanz schon eher. Doch auch wenn da der größte Metall oder Hip Hop gekommen wäre, würde ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünschen, als jetzt in seinen Armen zu wiegen und durchs Zimmer zu gleiten.

Es ist mir völlig neu, dass ich gerne tanzte. Doch mit ihm war einfach alles wundervoll.

Wir tanzten eine halbe Ewigkeit. Bis die Musik erlosch. Dann blieben wir stehen und er schaute mich mit seinem Engelsgesicht an.

„Hallo Geliebte." Er sagte diese zwei Worte mit dem gleichen Ausdruck in der Stimme wie die Illusion vorher als ich aus dem Bad kam.

„Hallo Engel."

Seine Züge verzogen sich, als würde ich totalen Quatsch reden. Doch er war mein Engel. Auch wenn er es nicht so sah.

„War es schön bei der Kleideranprobe?"

Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Langweilig!!"

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht."

„Wieso hast du mich nicht gerettet?" fragte ich vorwurfsvoll. Ein Nachmittag mit ihm wäre tausendmal besser gewesen, als auf einem Sofa zu sitzen und Modemagazine durch zu sehen.

„Ich hatte ein paar Dinge zu erledigen." Sagte er entschuldigend. „Und da wärst du ein bisschen fehl am Platz gewesen."

„Was den für Dinge?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Vielleicht würde er es mir jetzt endlich verraten.

„Das erfährst du noch früh genug." Er küsste mich liebevoll auf die Nase. Er wusste, dass ich ihm nach einem Kuss einfach nicht mehr sauer sein konnte. Egal was er getan hatte. Aber wieso musste er das immer so ausnutzen?

„Das ist gemein." Schmollte ich. „Wieso hast du Geheimnisse vor mir. Ich habe doch auch keine vor dir."

„Also, ich würde das nicht als Geheimnis betrachten. Eher als eine vorübergehende Unwissenheit."

„Du bist unmöglich." Er verdrehte die Worte immer so, dass es letztendlich stimmte, was er sagte. Auch wenn man es von einem ganz anderen Standpunkt aus betrachten könnte.

„Und du bist unglaublich." Bevor ich ein Wort dagegen sagen konnte, verschlossen seine Lippen meine. Er war zaghaft. Gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem Kuss heute morgen. Es schien, als würde ich schweben. Und als ich die Augen öffnete, war ich mir sogar schon fast sicher. Alles bewegte sich rasend schnell um uns. Er wirbelte mich durchs Zimmer, ohne dass ich es wirklich gemerkt hatte.

Sein Griff um meine Hüfte wurde fester, als er mich aufs Sofa schmiss. Er hielt den Aufprall ab. Ich spürt nichts, außer ihm. Und, wie das Herz in meiner Brust schneller schlug.

Doch er lag nicht neben mir. Er stand an der Kopflehne und zog das ganze Sofa ans Fenster. Draußen war es noch so finster, wie vorher.

Das Licht im Zimmer ging aus und kleine Sekunde später spürte ich ihn neben mir.

Er zog mich auf seine Brust und fing an meine Kopf zu streicheln und mit meinen Haarsträhnen zu spielen.

Ich genoss es. Allein schon seine Nähe. Sein Duft. Sein Körper.

Ich fing an, kleine Kreise auf seiner Brust zu malen. So wie es Rose heute Nachmittag mit dem Craig gemacht hatte. Doch ich machte es nicht, um etwas zu bekommen. Alles was ich im Moment wollte, hatte ich.

Aus seiner Brust erklang eine art Schnurren. Ich schloss die Augen. Keineswegs wollte ich einschlafen. Ich wollte diesen Moment so lange auskosten, wie es nur möglich war.

Normalerweise hätte mir Edward schon längst gesagt, ich solle schlafen. Doch heute ließ er es. Er wollte wohl genauso wenig, dass es aufhörte. Das Schnurren wurde leiser. Doch ich hört es. Es kam direkt aus seiner Brust. Und da mein Ohr auf dieser lag, schien es, als würde sie es mir direkt ins Ohr brummeln.

Es beruhigte mich. Mein Herzschlag wurde immer ruhiger, bis er wieder auf Normalbetrieb schlug.

Die Zeit schien nur so an uns vorbei zu rasen.

Ich spürte etwas Warmes auf meiner Nase. Und als ich die Augen öffnete, sah ich, wie hinter den Baumwipfeln die Sonne an den Himmel wanderte. Edward kraulte mir immer noch den Kopf. Meine ganze Kopfhaut gribbelte schon.

„Guten Morgen." Hauchte seine zuckersüße Stimme in mein Haar.

„Guten Morgen." Die Sonne schien jetzt vollkommen auf uns. Seine Brust begann zu Glitzern, wie tausend kleine Diamanten. Der große Schatz auf Erde. Und der Wertvollste.

Ich schloss die Augen wieder.

Die ganze Zeit hatte ich es so genossen, dass ich jetzt erst merkte, wie müde ich war. Ein Wunder, dass ich überhaupt so lange durchgehalten hatte.

„Schlaf schön, meine Prinzessin." Seine Stimme war wie ein Schlaflied. Gerade konnte ich noch „Gute Nacht, edler Ritter." Sagen, bevor ich endgültig in die Welt der Träume überging.

„Bella?" Seine Stimme riss mich aus meiner Traumwelt. Ich öffnete die Augen ein kleines bisschen, um sie sofort wieder zu zu drücken. Die Sonne schien immer noch.

„Bella?" Eine kalte Hand schüttelte mich leicht an der Schulter.

„Mmhh…" war das einzige was ich sagen konnte. Wobei sagen der falsche Ausdruck war.

„Es tut mir Leid, dich aufwecken zu müssen. Aber du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag verschlafen." Sagte mir die Stimme entschuldigend. Jetzt erinnerte ich mich wieder daran, dass ich ja erst bei Sonnenaufgang eingeschlafen war.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?" grummelte ich, sodass ich mich selbst nicht verstand.

„Halb eins."

Genervt und müde öffnete ich die Augen und drehte mich von der Sonne weg, um etwas erkennen zu können. Als sich meine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, war sein umwerfendes lächeln das erst, was ich sah.

Ich konnte nicht anders als zurück zu grinsen.

„Was steht heute auf dem Programm?" Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich es gar nicht wissen. Ich hatte keine Lust, irgendwelche Sachen für die Hochzeit auszusuchen.

„Du hast heute Frei." Ich starrte ihn erstaunt an.

„Frei? Wie meinst du das?" Alice machte es doch solchen Spaß, mit mir alles Vorzubereiten. Und jetzt ließ sie mich etwas anderes machen. Nur ein paar Tage vor der Hochzeit. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Ich meine, dass es dir heute frei steht, zu tun was du willst."

„Aber, wie hast du Alice dazu gebracht?"

„Nebensächlich. Was willst du machen?" so nebensächlich konnte es gar nicht sein. Aber wenn er es mir nicht sagt, frag ich nachher einfach Alice.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Hast du eine Idee?" fragte ich erwartungsvoll.

„Ja, ich hätte da so einige Ideen."


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

Sein schelmisches Grinsen ließ auf so einiges schließen.

„Und was wäre das?"

„Nunja. Ich hätte da eine kleine Überraschung."

„Eine Überraschung?" fragte ich skeptisch. Hoffentlich hatte er mir nicht gekauft. Ich hasste es schon, dass seine Familie ein Vermögen für die Hochzeit ausgab. Und jetzt auch noch eine Überraschung.

„Ja. Aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob sie dir gefallen wird." Er senkte den Blick.

„Wieso sollte sie mir nicht gefallen?"

„Es könnte dich an jemanden erinnern." Gab er zu. Er machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er etwas Verbotenes getan.

„Und wäre es denn sehr schlimm, wenn ich mich an diese Person erinnere?"

„Da bin ich mir nicht ganz Sicher."

„Hhhmmm…." Was sollte ich dazu anderes sagen?

„Komm, jetzt gibt's erst mal was zu essen." Er versuchte mich leicht hochzuheben, so dass er aufstehen konnte. Doch ich klammerte mich provokativ an ihm fest.

„Ich will nicht!!" Ich quengelte so, dass ich mich wie ein kleines verzogenes Kind anhörte.

„Na gut. Wenn das so ist." Er hielt mich jetzt auch fester als zuvor. Doch er blieb nicht liegen. Er richtete sich mit mir auf und schon stand er auf den Beinen. Meine Füße baumelten einige Zentimeter über dem Boden.

„Edward. Lass mich runter." Sagte ich energisch.

„Aufstehen willst du nicht und tragen darf man dich auch nicht." Trotzdem ließ er mich zu Boden sinken.

„Was willst du zu essen?" fragte er.

„Ich zieh mich jetzt erst mal um." Ich wandte mich dem Kleiderschrank zu. „Hast du vielleicht irgendwelche Vorschläge, was ich anziehen soll. Immerhin weiß ich immer noch nicht, was wir machen."

„Ja. Die hab ich. Deine Klamotten liegen schon im Badezimmer."

„Ok. Dann werd ich jetzt mal ins Badezimmer gehen." Sagte ich und verschwand.

Auf der Theke vom Waschbecken lag ein Stapel Stoff. Doch als ich ihn hochhob, merkte ich, dass es gar kein Stoff war. Es war Leder. Wieso um alles in der Welt sollte ich Leder tragen?

Ich hob eines der Stück hoch um es zu mustern. Es war eine schwarze Lederhose. Ganz schlicht. Aber es sah trotzdem gut aus. Das zweite Stück war ein weißes Tank-Top. Und das letzte war eine figurbetonte Lederjacke. Genauso rabenschwarz wie die Hose. Ihr Reisverschluss verlief quer über den Oberkörper und hatte einen doppelten Kragen.

Ich öffnete die Tür und sah schon Edward auf dem Bett sitzen. Als er hört, dass ich auf ihn zu kam, schaute er mich an. Seine Augen wurden immer weiter. Als ich genauer hinsah, merkte ich, dass sie sich schwarz färbten. Ich hatte doch gar nichts getan.

„Ist alles okay, Edward?" Ich legte meinen Kopf ein wenig schräg.

Er sah von meiner Kleidung auf. Der Topas in seinen Augen war jetzt vollständig zum Onyx geworden. Seine Züge verzogen sich. Er sah mich an, wie damals auf der Lichtung. Das Tier in ihm wollte raus.

„Edward?" Er stand ruckartig auf und eilte mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu. Er drückte mich an die Wand. Seine Lippen lagen schon auf meinen. Wie schon am morgen zuvor, verschuf sich seine Zunge eintritt. Ab diesem Moment war es um mich geschehen. Ich dachte nicht mehr logisch. Ich konnte gar nicht mehr logisch denken.

Seine Hände wanderten unter die Jacke. Stürmisch zog er meine Arme aus dem dicken Leder. Seine Kälte und die Kälte im Raum ließen mich ein wenig frösteln. Doch trotz dieser Tatsache drängte ich mich nur noch mehr an ihn.

Sein Drängen wurde immer stürmischer. Was war bloß mit ihm los?

Sein Kuss wurde immer Leidenschaftlicher. Dann spürte ich seine Finger an meiner Hose: Er versuchte sie zu öffnen.

Sollte das etwas heißen, dass …

Nein. Das war unmöglich.

Aber anscheinende nicht.

War er sich überhaupt bewusste …

Die Hose wanderte an meinen Beinen nach unten, bis sie starr am Boden liegen blieb. War ich jetzt überhaupt dazu bereit?

„Edward." Versuchte ich zu sagen. Doch es fiel mir schwer.

Langsam zog er sich von mir fort.

Seine pechschwarzen Augen schauten mich einen Moment an. Dann sagte er etwas.

„Verstehe schon." Was verstand er? Das ich mir nicht sicher war, ob es jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt war. Oder dass ich gerne wüsste, was mit ihm los war. Doch sein Handeln zeigte mir etwas anderes. Er packte mich an der Hüfte und trug mich zum Bett. Besser gesagt, er flog förmlich mit mir zum Bett. So schnell ging es.

Ich lag auf der großen flauschigen Decke und musste keine Sekunde auf die Fortsetzung warten. Seine Lippen lagen schon wieder auf meinen.

So wie jetzt, hatte ich ihn fast noch nie gesehen.

„Edward." Versuchte ich es erneut. Anscheinend hatte er gerade eben nicht verstanden, was ich wollte.

Widerwillig löste er sich von mir.

Seine Augen versuchten zu erforschen, was ich dachte. Und was er sah, schien ihm nicht zu gefallen.

„Habe ich was Falsches gemacht?" Der Klang seiner verführerischen Stimme, machte es mir schwer, meinen Gedanken fest zu halten.

„Nein." Schon wanderte sein Gesicht wieder zu meinem. Entweder ich musste jetzt etwas sagen, oder es sein lassen.

„Ich meine," setzte ich an. Sein Kopf verharrte auf der Stelle und seine Augen schauten mich wieder fragend an. „ich verstehe im Moment nicht ganz, was das hier werden soll." Oh Gott. Das hörte sich bestimmt so was von blöd an. Aber es waren die ersten Worte, die mir in den Sinn gekommen waren.

Seine Stimme klang spielerisch. „Du weißt nicht, was das hier soll?"

Nunja, um genau zu sein, wusste ich genau, was das hier sollte. Ich lag hier im Höschen und einem Tank-Top unter ihm. Viele Deutungen gab es dafür ja wohl nicht.

„Doch. Ich weiß schon. Aber wieso?"

Sein Blick wurde jetzt ein wenig verwirrt und gleichzeitig skeptisch.

„Wie meinst du das?" Im war das Fragezeichen förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich meine. Jetzt?" das Fragezeichen löste sich nicht auf. Sondern wurde noch größer.

„Hatten wir nicht eine Abmachung?"

Jetzt schien er es endlich zu verstehen. Das Fragzeichen verschwand und wurde durch ein verführerisches Lächeln ersetzt.

„Vergessen wir die Abmachung." Schon legte er seine Lippen an meinen Hals und begann mich zu küssen.

Hatte er gerade eben wirklich gesagt, ich solle die Abmachung vergessen?

Das war doch unmöglich. Er hatte wochenlang immer so an dieser Abmachung festgehalten. Und jetzt war sie auf einmal völlig egal?

„Edward. Ich meine es Ernst." Sagte ich voller Autorität. Ihn interessierte das aber ziemlich wenig. Er küsste mich einfach weiter.

„Ich möchte die Abmachung nicht vergessen!!" War ich das gerade wirklich gewesen? War das meine Stimme die sagte, sie wolle diese Abmachung. Die Abmachung, weswegen ich einen riesigen Vortrag von Renee und Charlie kassiert hatte zum Thema ‚Heiraten in meinem Alter'. Die Abmachung, weswegen ich mich seit Wochen mit Hochzeitsvorbereitungen herum schlug.

Ja. Sie war es gewesen. Als Edward mich wieder anstarrte, merkte ich, dass ich genauso verblüfft war, wie er.

„Meinst du das Ernst?" fragte er zaghaft.

„Ja. Erst die Hochzeit dann das Vergnügen." Sagte ich bestimmend.

„Bist du dir sicher?" er sah niedergeschlagen aus. Er war es nicht gewöhnt zurück gewiesen zu werden, so wie ich.

„Ich denke schon." Sagte ich zaghaft. Die Autorität von gerade eben war verschwunden. Und schon waren die ersten Zweifel da. Hatte ich gerade eben einen Fehler gemacht?

„Wie du meinst." Er klang enttäuscht. Ich hatte ihn wirklich zurück gewiesen. Ich hatte etwas getan, was ich selbst so hasste. Aber wenn er es so oft mit mir getan hatte, würde er dieses eine Mal sicher überleben.

„Wir sollten und fertig machen. Damit deine Überraschung nicht noch länger warten muss." Versuchte ich die Stimmung zu entkrampfen.

„Ja. Das sollten wir. Ich warte unten auf dich." Er stand auf und schon war er zur Türe heraus verschwunden.

Oh Gott. Hatte ich ihn wirklich so verletzt? Vielleicht sollte ich nachher noch mal mit ihm reden. Nicht, dass er es falsch verstand und dachte, dass ich ihn gar nicht mehr mochte.

„Warte hier."

„Wieso soll ich hier warten?" fragte ich verwirrt. Seit wann durfte ich nicht mehr in die Garage? Erst darf ich mir nicht einmal mein essen selbst machen und dann darf ich nicht mehr in die Garage. Was ist bloß mit ihm los?

„Bella. Tu mir einfach den Gefallen." Bat er mich. Na gut. Wenn ihm so viel daran lag. Vor allem. Was hatte ich denn sonst für eine Wahl.

„Schließ die Augen." Die ganze Sache hier wurde immer komischer. Aber gut. Dann schließ ich eben die Augen. Es ist ja immerhin eine Überraschung.

Ich schloss die Augen. In meinem Lederoutfit wurde es allmählig ganz schön warm. Hoffentlich kam die Sonne nicht raus.

„Du kannst die Augen jetzt wieder öffnen." Sagte die Honigstimme dicht neben mir.

Vor mir standen zwei schwarze Motorräder. Beide sahen sportlich und vor allem schnell aus. Das hatte es also mit der Lederkleidung auf sich und jetzt wusste ich auch, an wen mich die Überraschung erinnern würde. Jacob.

„Was sind das für Bikes?" Ich hatte in Jacobs Garage einmal in ein paar Magazinen rumgestöbert. Seitdem interessierte mich das Thema ein wenig.

„Eine Honda CBR 600 RR und eine Suzuki GSX-R125." Antwortete er mir.

„Die haben doch beide über 120 PS." Ich staunte nicht schlecht. Vor allem wusste ich, wie viel die beiden Bikes circa kosteten.

„Ja, die haben sie. Aber das sind ja nicht Originalfassungen." Das lässige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde immer breiter.

„Wie meinst du das? Nicht Originalfassungen."

„Denkst du wirklich, ich würde ein Motorrad kaufen, dass nur 120 PS oder so hat?" Er zog die eine Augenbraue nach oben und wartete auf meine Antwort.

„Würdest du nicht?" fragte ich zaghaft.

„Nein. Die sind getunt. Beide." Um Himmels Willen. Wenn sie so schon schnell waren, was sollten sie dann erst sein, wenn sie getunt sind?

„Und wie viel getunt?"

„Beide ca. auf 180 bis 200 PS." Sagte er locker.

„200 PS" schrie ich.

„Beruhig dich, mein Schatz." Er strich mir über den Rücken.

„Aber 200 PS!!"

„Ich weiß." Er nickte zustimmend.

„Und was sollen wir mit denen jetzt machen?"

„Was denkst du? Wir fahren eine kleine Tour." Was sagte er da? Eine kleine Tour?

„Du meinst. Wir beide mit diesen Mönstermaschinen?" fragte ich hysterisch.

„Ja. So hatte ich mir das gedacht."

Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, was das bedeutete.

„Das heißt. Eine von ihnen gehört mir?" Am Ende der Frage versagte mir die Stimme.

„Ja. Du darfst dir sogar eine Maschine aussuchen."

Ich ließ einen Freudenschrei los und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Danke, danke, danke." Schrie ich immer noch in einer viel zu lauten Lautstärke und küsste ihn mehrmals.

Über Edwards Gesicht breitete sich ein gigantisches Grinsen aus. Es schien ihm meine Reaktion zu gefallen.

„Schon gut. Welche willst du?"

Ich schaute die beiden Schmuckstücke vor uns an.

„Um Himmels Willen. Ich weiß es nicht. Sie sind beide so umwerfend. Welche hättest du den gerne?"

„Keine Chance. Ich nehme das Rad, das übrig bleibt." Das war so typisch. Hauptsache ich musste mich entscheiden. Und er wusste genau, wie schwer mir das immer fiel.

Ich lief einmal um die Bikes herum um sie genau zu mustern.

„Ich nehme die Honda." Mein Entschluss stand fest.

„Bist du dir Sicher?"

„Ja, das bin ich. Die Suzuki passt besser zu dir und ich kann mich selbst besser auf der Honda sehen." Um genau zu sein, war die Suzuki ein wenig größer als die Suzuki. Und dem entsprechen folgerte ich, dass sie auch schneller war. Und da ich wusste, wie sehr es Edward liebte schnell zu fahren, überließ ich die Maschine ihm.

„Gut. Dann sollten wir uns so langsam auf den Weg machen." Er lief noch mal in die Garage und holte zwei Helme. Beide genauso schwarz wie die Motorräder.

„Auf geht's." Die Aufregung war kaum zu unterdrücke. Ich zog mir den Helm auf und stieg auf meine Überraschung.

Edward tat es mir gleich und schon fuhren wir durch den Wald immer weiter weg von großen, weißen Haus.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir einen kleinen Stopp machen?" fragte mich Edward über das Headset, dass in meinem Helm eingebaut war.

„Wieso nicht. Ich könnte auch mal wieder was zu trinken vertragen."

„Gut. Dann halten wir in der nächsten Ortschaft."

„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?" Ich war die ganze Zeit immer nur Edward hinterher gefahren. Das einzige was ich wusste war, dass wir vor geraumer Zeit an Port Angeles vorbeigekommen waren.

„Wir erreichen gleich Brinnon."

„Das ist doch über 160 km von Forks entfernt." Staunte ich. Das Fahren hatte so viel spaß gemacht, dass ich alles andere Vergessen hatte. Die Maschine war einfach total genial. Wenn ich damit fuhr, habe ich das Gefühl, als würde ich mit Edward durch den Wald laufen.

„Ich weiß. Deswegen dachte ich mir, du könntest eine kleine Pause verdienen."

Neben der Straße erschien das Ortschild. Brinnon ist eine kleine Stadt kaum viel größer als Forks. Es liegt direkt am Ozean und bietet somit eine Perfekte Sicht aufs Wasser.

Wir hielten an einem kleinen Restaurant. Es lag direkt am Strand und auf einem Schild vor der Tür stand in verschlungener Schrift: Seafood and More.

Wir gingen hinein und setzten uns an einen Tisch direkt am Fenster, so dass wir eine genau auf den Ozean blicken konnten. Das Restaurant war eher altmodisch eingerichtet. Die Stühle, auf denen wir saßen waren bestimmt schon ein wenig älter und an den Wänden hingen Fischnetze und anderes Zeug, was mit der Seefahrt zu tun hatte.

Außer uns saßen noch vier Männer an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich. Sie sahen alle wie Einheimische aus.

Eine kleine, ältere Frau kam an unseren Tisch.

„Hallo, ihr Lieben." Sagte sie. Ihre Stimme erinnerte mich irgendwie an meine Oma. Nicht das das jetzt gemein oder so klingen soll. Eher positiv. Sie vermittelte mir ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

„Hallo." entgegnete Edward. Ich lächelte sie nur an und grinste.

„Was kann ich euch bringen?" fragte sie. Als ich mit Edward einmal in Port Angeles essen gewesen war, hatte sich die Bedienung förmlich überschlagen, als sie Edward sah. Doch diese Frau ließ das völlig kalt. Sie sah ihn eher an, als wäre er ihr Sohn.

„Wir hätten gerne eine große Flasche Mineralwasser." Sagte er und wandte sich dann an mich. „Willst du etwas essen?"

Ich hatte schon seit Ewigkeiten keine Meeresfrüchte gegessen.

„Ja gerne. Haben sie irgendwas mit viel Meeresfrüchten und Fisch?"

„Sicher doch. Ich sage Ernie einfach, er soll ganz viel davon in den Topf werfen. Was ist mit dir, junger Herr. Hast du nicht auch ein Hunger?"

Ich grinste. Sie bezeichnete ihn als ‚junger Herr' wobei er ihr Vater sein könnte. Theoretisch gesehen natürlich. Aber woher sollte sie auch wissen, was ich wusste.

„Nein danke. Ich habe keine Hunger." Seine Stimme war charmant.

„Du bringst doch das Mädchen ganz in Verlegenheit, wenn sie als einzige am Tisch ist. Vor allem siehst du schon ganz abgemagert aus." Okay. Damit erinnerte sie mich wirklich an meine Großmutter. Sie machte sich um jeden Sorgen und Kümmerte sich auch um jeden.

„Nein wirklich. Ich habe keine Hunger." Sagte er abdankend.

„Nun gut." Sie drehte sich um und verschwand in Richtung Küche.

„Okay. Erzähl. Wie hast du Alice dazu gebracht, mich frei zu geben?"

„War eigentlich gar nicht so schwer. Ich hab sie einfach nur gefragt." Sagte er trocken.

„Wie? Du hast sie einfach nur gefragt?" fragte ich verwirrt. Sie hat mich doch wohl nicht einfach so gehen lassen, oder?

„Ich hab sie gefragt und sie hat gesagt, dass es klar geht."

„Und was macht Alice heute?" Es konnte ja sein, dass sie mich gehen ließ, weil sie etwas machte, wo sie mich nicht dabei haben wollte.

„Sie fährt mit Jasper zum Flughafen."

„Und was macht sie da?" Phil kam doch erst morgen an.

„Darüber wollte ich mit dir reden." Er sah mich an, als hätte er etwas Schlimmes getan.

„Und worüber?" Jetzt wurde ich neugierig. Was veranlasste ihn dazu, so ein Gesicht aufzulegen?

„Sie holen Tanya und die anderen ab."

„Und was ist daran so schlimm?" Ich versuchte so locker zu tun wie nur möglich. Aber in Wirklichkeit war ich so was von nervös. Ich würde also heute Abend die besten Freunde der Cullens kennenlernen.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie du reagieren würdest." Gab er zu.

„Aber ich wusste doch, dass sie zur Hochzeit kommen."

„Das schon. Aber vielleicht hast du ja gedacht, dass sie am Morgen der Trauung kommen und am Abend wieder abreisen."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich mir darüber noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht." Ich hatte in Verbindung mit dem Denali Clan ganz andere Gedanken.

„Und über was hast du dir dann Gedanken gemacht?" Anders konnte es ja kaum kommen. Ich weiß, er kann meine Gedanken nicht lesen. Aber manchmal kommt es mir so vor. Immer wenn ich über etwas nicht reden will, fragt er mich danach.

„Ach, weiß du. Ich dachte,… Was ist wenn sie mich nicht mögen. Oder wenn ich mich verletzte und …" Edward legte mir seinen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Schhhhh. Das wird nicht vorkommen. Einfach jeder mag dich. Wieso sollten sie dich auch nicht mögen?" Gute Frage. Aber man musste ja nicht immer einen Grund haben um jemanden nicht zu mögen. Was war, wenn ich ihnen einfach unsympathisch war? Und da gab es noch ein paar andere kleine Probleme.

„Was ist, wenn ich mich aus Versehen verletzte und anfange zu Bluten?"

„Bella. Sie sind alle schon länger als 100 Jahre abstinent. Und wieso solltest du dir etwas tun? Und vor allem wie?" versuchte er mich zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht wenn ich Gemüse schneide oder wenn ich ein Buch lese und mich an der Seite schneide." Ich wurde immer hysterischer. Das was ich vor Edward verheimlichen wollte, quoll jetzt nur so aus mir heraus.

„Wir kochen doch für dich. Und wenn es um das lesen geht. Du wirst es bestimmt ein paar Tage ohne Bücher aushalten. Immerhin bist du in bester Gesellschaft." Jetzt kam wieder das schiefe lächeln zum Vorschein. Ohne das ich wusste warum, beruhigte es mich.

„Und wenn wir grad vom Essen sprechen. Deine Meeresfrüchte kommen." Fügte er noch hinzu. Ich schaute zur Küche und sah schon, wie die Frau mit zwei überhäuften Tellern auf uns zu kam.

„Hier. Lasst es euch schmecken." Sie stellte Edward genau den gleichen Teller hin, wie mir auch. Dieser schaute genauso verwirrt wie ich auf den zweiten Teller. Er hatte es wohl nicht in ihren Gedanken gehört.

Als die alte Dame das mitbekam, sagte sie schnell: „Junge, der Teller geht aufs Haus. Du sahst so verhungert aus, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als für dich auch einen Teller zu bestellen."

„Danke, das ist sehr nett. Aber ich habe wirklich keinen Hunger." Versichte er ihr.

„Jetzt wo der Teller schon da ist, kannst du ja auch etwas essen. Sicher ist irgendwo in deinem Bauch noch Platz für ein bisschen Fisch." Entgegnete sie ihm

„Edward, sei nicht unhöflich. Iss doch ein bisschen Fisch." Ich nickte auf den Teller und konnte mir ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Als Antwort bekam ich nur einen genervten Blick.

„Genau. Hör auf deine Freundin. Sie wird schon wissen, was gut für dich ist." Als sie das sagte, erschien auf Edwards Gesicht dieser das-hättest-du-vorher-nicht-sagen-sollen-aber-selbst-schuld-Blick. Ich ahnte schon, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Oh, sie ist nicht meine Freundin." Seine Stimme klang honigsüß, Doch in diesem Moment wäre ich ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen.

„Nicht? Ich dache, weil ihr so vertraut wirkt." Der Frau schien es peinlich zu sein, dass sie mich gerade so bezeichnet hatte.

„Sie ist meine Verlobte." Ich wünschte ihm die Pest an den Hals. Wobei die spanische Grippe wohl nicht viel besser war.

Die Dame machte nur große Augen und schaute mich forschend an.

„Stimmt das?" fragte sie mich.

„Ja." Brachte ich unter zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Das hört sich ja nicht sehr begeistert an." Sie schaute mich an, als wäre ich krank oder so.

„Doch. Ich freue mich. Aber ich hasse es, wenn er es jedem erzählt."

„Wenn das so ist. Ich dachte schon, du hast ein Problem mit diesem charmanten, gutaussehenden aber doch etwas dünnen Herren."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Als könnte ich ein Problem mit einem Engel haben.

„Sind eure Eltern denn einverstanden damit?" fragte sie.

„Meine Mutter ist nicht gerade begeistert. Aber sie hat sich inzwischen auch damit abgefunden." Erklärte ich ihr und schob mir eine Muschel in den Mund.

„Als ich meinen Ernie geheiratet hab, waren wir auch nicht viel älter als ihr beiden. Ich hab immer gesagt, wenn ich mir sicher bin, wieso dann noch warten?"

„So denken wir auch. Wir wollen das noch alles machen, bevor wir aufs College gehen." Sagte Edward.

„Wann ist es denn so weit?" fragte sie forschend.

„Am Samstag." Ich grinste sie an.

„Das ist ja schon in ein paar Tagen." Bemerkte sie erschrocken.

„Ja. Heute ist unser letzter gemeinsamer Tag als nicht Verheiratete." Sagte Edward.

„Woher kommt ihr denn?"

„Aus Forks." Erklärte ich ihr.

„Dann müsst ihr beiden Bella und Edward sein, nicht?" Woher wusste sie das? Wurde über unsere Hochzeit so viel geredet, dass selbst die Leute hier es mitbekamen?

„Ja. Die sind wir. Aber woher wissen sie das?" Ich schien als einzige nicht zu wissen, woher sie es wusste. Edward hatte es bestimmt schon in ihren Gedanken gelesen, denn er sah nicht sehr überrascht aus."

„Meine Tochter Judie arbeitet im Krankenhaus von Forks. Sie hat mit Dr. Cullen darüber geredet. Er freut sich ja so für euch beide. Er hätte auch gesagt, dass ihr es trotz den ganzen Problemen am Anfang endlich geschafft habt."

„Ja, die kleinen Probleme." Stöhnte ich.

„Ich will nicht unhöflich erscheinen. Aber was gab es den für Probleme?" Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es erzählen sollte. Doch Edward nahm mir diese Entscheidung ab.

„Als wir uns kennen lernten, machte mich Bella vollkommen verrückt. Ich konnte nicht in ihrer Nähe sein. Deswegen ging ich für ein paar Tage zu Freunden nach Alaska…" Er erzählte die Geschichte so getreu wie nur möglich. Natürlich ließ er die Vampire und Werwölfe aus dem Spiel. Als er fertig war, war ich auch fertig mit essen. Zu meiner Überraschung war sein Teller leer.

„Es tut uns Leid, aber wir sollten uns langsam wieder auf den Heimweg machen. Wir haben ein ganzen Stück vor uns." Sagte Edward.

„Das macht doch nichts. Ihr habt ja noch fast 200 Kilometer vor euch und es ist schon nach vier."

„Könnten wir dann bitte zahlen?" fragte er. Anna, so hatte sie sich vorgestellt, warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu.

„Das kommt ja gar nicht in Frage. Das geht aufs Haus. Das ist meine Geschenk an euch an eurem letzten gemeisamen Tag, vor dem Freudentag." Gab sie ihm zu verstehen.

„Das ist wirklich sehr nett." Bedankte ich mich.

„Aber ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr mich mal wieder besuchen kommt. Und dann müsst ihr mir alles über das Fest erzählen."

„Wir versprechen es." Schwor Edward. Wir verabschiedeten und herzlich und liefen dann nach draußen zu den Rädern.

Ich wollte schon aufsteigen, als Edward neben mir zu einer Mülltonne lief, mit seiner Lederjacke in der Hand.

„Was machst du da?" fragte ich verwundert.

„Falls du es vergessen hast. Ich habe gerade eben vorgegeben einen ganzen Teller Meeresfrüchte gegessen zu haben. Irgendwohin musste ich das Zeug ja tun." Er schüttelte die Jacke über der Tonne aus.

„Du wirfst Ernies Meeresfrüchte einfach so in den Müll. Da wird Anna aber nicht sehr begeistert sein." Sagte ich gespielt, mahnend.

„Anders ging's nun mal nicht. Mir liegt das Essen von vorgestern noch schwer im Magen." Er hielt sich den Bauch und stieg dann auf seine Maschine.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wenn wir Vampire etwas essen, brauchen wir zehn Mal so lange, wie ihr Menschen um es zu verdauen. Das ist der andere Nachteil, außer dass es nach Erde schmeckt."

„Achso. Ich dachte schon, du machst nur Witze." Rechtfertigte ich mich.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Fahren wir weiter. Wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns." Er band sich seine Jacke um die Hüfte und schon trat er das Startpedal durch. Ich tat es ihm nach.

„Fahren wir direkt nach Hause?" fragte ich.

„Ich hatte da einen kleinen Einfall. Wir könnten auf dem Heimweg ja noch einen kleinen Zwischenstopp einlegen." Ich hörte die Vorfreude in seiner Stimme, selbst durch den Helm hindurch.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

„Wie weit ist es noch?" Wir fuhren jetzt schon seit über einer Stunde.

„Kannst du etwa nicht mehr?" fragte Edward.

„Doch, das schon. Aber meine Beine schlafen allmählig ein. Und das ist nicht besonders toll." Antwortete ich. Diese Headsets waren gar nicht schlecht. Man konnte sich die ganze Zeit unterhalten und war trotzdem mit dem Helm geschützt.

„Du bist bald erlöst. Es sind nur noch 15 Kilometer."

„Wohin geht es denn? Wir haben gerade nämlich die Abfahrt nach Forks verpasst."

„Wir müssen nach Norden auf der 113."

„Du willst doch nicht etwa …" Ich konnte den Satz gar nicht zu Ende sagen, als er misch schon unterbrach.

„Doch, das hatte ich vor. Außer du hast keine Lust."

„Sei nicht Albern. Wieso sollte ich keine Lust haben?"

„Wo sollen wir die Maschinen abstellen?" fragte ich.

„Da hinter dem Busch. Da wird sie schon keiner sehen." Er deutete auf ein riesiges Gestrüpp neben dem Weg. Ich rollte mein Bike dahinter, legte meinen Helm daneben und zog den Schlüssel.

„Darf ich dich heute zu Ehren des Tages tragen?" Wenn wir jetzt laufen würden, wären wir morgen früh immer noch nicht daheim. Vor allem war ich schon so im Geschwindigkeitsrausch, dass mir ein kleiner „Flug" durch den Wald nicht mehr viel ausmachte.

„Ja, das darfst du. Aber du musst mir etwas versprechen." Forderte ich.

Er schaute mich skeptisch an.

„Und was wäre das?"

„Du musst mir versprechen, mich nicht mit dem Tempo zu schonen. Lauf so schnell du kannst." Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit meiner Verlobten gemacht?"

„Haha." Sagte ich sarkastisch.

„Seit wann magst du denn hohe Geschwindigkeiten?" Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich eine 200 PS Maschine besitze und dann langsam fahre."

„Dann müssen wir uns wohl oder übel von deinem Truck verabschieden."

„Untersteh dich."

Er ignorierte meine Drohung und hob mich auf seinen Rücken und schon flogen wir durch den dichten Wald. Ich nahm die Bäume gar nicht mehr wahr, sondern nur noch eine braune Wand, die an uns vorbei zog.

Es war noch tausend Mal besser als Motorrad fahren.

Nach ein paar Minuten hielten wir. Heute kam mir die Strecke ziemlich kurz vor. Sonst hatten wir ungefähr zehn Minuten unterwegs, heute nicht.

Edward ließ mich von seinem Rücken und vor uns lag die Lichtung. Unsere Lichtung.

Ich nahm seine Hand und zehrte in förmlich in den Graskreis. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und die letzten Strahlen dieses Tages fielen auf seine Haut.

Edward legte sich in das hohe Gras und ich ließ mich neben ihn sinken.

Eine ganze Weile lagen wir so da und genossen die Ruhe. Kein Emmet der mit Jasper lautstark Blödsinn machte. Keine Alice, die irgendetwas für die Hochzeit wissen wollte. Keine Rosalie, die mit Alice und mir gerne shoppen wollte. Einfach vollkommene Stille.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Edward klang zaghafte. Das passte so gar nicht zu ihm.

„Frag einfach." Gab ich kurz zurück.

„Vorher, als ich über dich hergefallen bin, wieso hast du es nicht zugelassen? Vor einem Monat warst du noch total versessen darauf, wenn man das so nennen kann."

„Also, Versessen würde ich es nicht nennen. Das klingt so, als wäre es mein einziges Verlangen gewesen."

„Gut. Aber was war heute Morgen?" Die Sache musste ihn zum nachdenken gebracht haben, sonst würde er nicht so auf eine Antwort drängen.

„Es kam so unerwartet. Ich habe gar nicht damit gerechnet. Vor allem schien es ein wenig… unrealistisch. Das du deine Abmachung so leicht brichst. Das passt sonst nicht zu dir." Es war die Wahrheit. Ich hätte es ihm heute Morgen schon sagen sollen, als ich ihn zurück gewiesen hatte.

„Wieso passt das nicht zu mir?"

„Weil du immer sehr an deinen Abmachungen und Kompromissen hängst. Weil sie ja auch zu meinem Schutz sind. Ich hätte einfach nicht gedacht, dass du sie einfach so fallen lässt, wegen etwas total nebensächlichen." Jetzt kam mir ein neuer Gedanke. Wieso war er eigentlich über mich hergefallen? Ich hatte doch eigentlich gar nichts gemacht.

Edward schien total in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Aber ich musste ihn einfach fragen.

„Was hat dich eigentlich dazu veranlasst?"

Das schelmische Lächeln, das er in letzter Zeit so oft aufgelegt hatte, tauchte auch jetzt auf.

„Es war dein Outfit." Gestand er.

„Mein Outfit?" fragte ich skeptisch. Sonst fiel er mich ja auch nicht an.

„Ja. Ich steh auf Leder. Und dich in diesem Outfit zu sehen…. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr zusammen reißen. Ich musste dich haben." Hätte ich so etwas zugegeben, wäre ich rot angelaufen. Er sagte das so, als wäre es völlig normal.

„Und wie ist es jetzt gerade?" Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und schaute in die Augen aus flüssigem Gold.

„Es ist ziemlich verführerisch."

„Wie sehr?" fragte ich provokant.

„So sehr, dass du im Moment alles von mir haben könntest." Antwortete er.

„Hast du ein Glück, das ich alles was ich will schon habe."

Er grinste nur und genoss dir Sonne, die hinter den Baumwipfeln verschwand.

„Jetzt habe ich eine Frage."

Er schaute mich aus seinem Augenwinkel aus an.

„Ja?"

„Wieso hast du mich heute Motorrad fahren lassen?"

„Weil ich dachte, es würde dir Spaß machen." Sagte er etwas nachdenklich.

„Ich meine, wieso hast du mich fahren lassen. Als ich mit Jacob gefahren bin, hat es dich Fuchsteufels Wild gemacht." Als ich seinen Namen aussprach, zog sich mein Herz zusammen. Doch der Ton von Edwards Stimme ließ den Schmerz versagen.

„Als du noch mit Jake gefahren bist, hab ich gesehen, was du immer für einen Spaß hattest. Und ich dachte mir, da er nicht mehr mit dir redet, könnten wir ja mal eine kleine Tour fahren." Das war nicht alles, weswegen er es getan hatte. Ohne Zweifel. Da war noch mehr.

„Kann es sein, das noch mehr dahinter steckt als nur das?"

Er schaute mich traurig an.

„Bella. Du weißt doch, dass du Jacob, sobald ich dich verwandelt habe, nicht mehr sehen kannst. Ich dachte mir, wenn ich dich irgendwie an ihn erinnere, dann fährst du noch einmal zu ihm um dich richtig von ihm zu verabschieden." Sagte er schuldbewusst. Es war das erste Mal, das sich Edward um Jacobs Gefühle kümmerte, solang sie nicht mit meinen zu tun hatten.

„Du machst das alles für ihn?"

„Nein. Für dich. Denk doch mal nach. Bald bist du für die Ewigkeit an mich gebunden. Und ich mache mir Sorgen, dass du es bereuen wirst, dich nicht von Jake richtig verabschiedet zu haben. Immerhin ist er dein bester Freund."

Die Ewigkeit um sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Das war eine verdammt lange Zeit. Aber wie konnte er sich nur so sicher sein, dass ich es bereuen würde. Es konnte doch auch sein, dass er mit meinen Erinnerungen an mein menschliches Leben verblasste und irgendwann vollkommen aus meinem Gedächtnis verschwand.

„Ich weiß es. Aber wenn ich ihn jetzt sehe, dann sind die Schmerzen zu groß und jede Erinnerung ist so gegenwärtig, dass er kaum auszuhalten ist. Ich habe noch nie größeren Schmerz empfunden. Bis auf einmal." Erklärte ich ihm.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung. Aber verurteile dich später nicht dafür, dass du es nicht getan hast. Die Zeit die dir noch bleibt ist kurz." Seine Worte hallten in meinem Kopf. Die Zeit die dir bleibt ist kurz. Wie recht er doch hatte. Mir bleibt nicht einmal mehr eine Woche.

„Sei nicht traurig, bitte." Flehte er.

„Na gut. Reden wir über etwas anderes." Edward konnte mich nicht ansehen, wenn ich traurig war. Geschweige denn in meiner Nähe sein. Er tröstete mich zwar immer. Doch es machte ihn genauso fertig wie mich.

„Über was willst du denn reden?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das jetzt hier her passt." Gestand ich.

„Raus mit der Sprache." Forderte er.

„Gut. Aber du musst versprechen, die Wahrheit zu sagen."

„Okay." Ich hatte sein Wort. Und ich wusste, dass ich auf es zählen konnte.

„Lief da jemals was zwischen dir und Tanya?" Ich schaute ihn ernst an. Ich wollte es wissen, bevor ich ihr nachher gegenüber trat.

„Nein. Sie hat mir mal zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie Interesse an mir hat. Doch ich habe sie zurückgewiesen und ihr klar gemacht, dass ich ihr gegenüber nur freundschaftliche Gefühle hege." Erklärte er ruhig.

„Das hast du mir schon einmal erzählt."

„Wieso fragst du dann?"

„Ich dachte, dass du es vielleicht nur nicht erzählen wolltest um meine Gefühle nicht zu verletzten."

„Als könnte ich dich anlügen."

Ein paar Minuten schwiegen wir. Das einzige was zu hören war, war mein regelmäßiger Atem.

Der Gedanke ließ aber einfach nicht von mir los. War da wirklich nicht mehr als nur Freundschaft zwischen den beiden gewesen?

„Edward?" fragte ich ruhig. Ein tiefes brummen bekam ich als Antwort.

„War da wirklich nie mehr als Freundschaft? Es könnte ja sein, dass sie einmal ein Lederkostüm anhatte." Seine Brust fing an zu beben. Hatte ich etwa zu viel gefragt? Hoffentlich würde er nicht gleich ausrasten. Ich wollte den Tag nicht mit einem Streit vermiesen. Doch als ich zu ihm auf sah, bemerkte ich, dass er lachte. Fand er das hier wirklich so lustig? Oder hatte ich recht mit meiner Vermutung und da war mehr gewesen.

„Wieso lachst du?" fragte ich zaghaft.

„Deine Gedanken sind wirklich ziemlich durcheinander. Ich kann sie zwar nicht lesen, doch wenn sich alles in deinem Kopf um mich und Tanya dreht, dann stimmt irgendetwas nicht mit dir."

„Wie bitte?" fragte ich empört. Mit mir stimmte also etwas nicht. Vielen Dank. Es ist echt toll, so etwas von seinem Verlobten zu hören.

„So meine ich das doch nicht. Aber es ist so. Wir heiraten in ein paar Tagen. Und du machst dir sorgen, dass ich etwas mit einer anderen hatte. Obwohl ich dich für die Ewigkeit bei mir haben will. Und das weißt du." Er küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn.

„ich wollte ja nur wissen, ob da wirklich nichts lief." Verteidigte ich mich.

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?" Er lachte noch mehr.

„Sag mir doch einfach, ob da was war oder nicht." Bat ich ihn.

„Da war niemals etwas. Ich schwöre es bei meinem ewigen Dasein. Nicht einmal ein Kuss. Wir sind uns nie näher als eine Umarmung gekommen." Okay. Er hatte es geschworen. Es musste also die Wahrheit sein.

„Gut." Gab ich als einzige Antwort von mir.

„Jetzt, da wir das geklärt hätten, sollten wir uns etwas anderem zu wenden." Er strich mir leicht eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Und was sollten wir und zu wenden?" fragte ich.

„Der Heimreise. Es ist schon spät und ich habe Carlisle versprochen, das wir noch vor neun nach Hause kommen. Damit wir alle noch ein bisschen beisammen sein können, bevor du zu müde wirst."

„Na gut." Wir standen auf. Ich stieg auf Edwards Rücken.

Der Wald sauste genauso schnell an uns vorbei. Wenn ich gleich auf meine Maschine steigen müsste, wusste ich, dass es mir unheimlich langsam vorkommen würde. Aber was solls. Immer noch besser, als nach Hause zu wandern


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13

„Gib doch einfach zu, dass du verloren hast." Forderte Edward von mir. Wir brachten die Maschinen in die Garage und legten die Helme dazu.

„Das werde ich sicherlich nicht machen." Entgegnete ich.

„Wieso denn nicht?"

„Ganz einfach. Weil ich gewonnen hab."

„Hast du nicht. Ich hab's doch gesehen. Ich war eine Sekunde schneller als du."

Ich hatte Edward noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen. Es schien ihn ziemlich aufzuregen, dass ich etwas besser konnte als er. Zumindest denke ich, dass ich es besser kann. Immerhin habe ich gewonnen.

„Du warst keine Sekunde schneller als ich. Eher langsamer." Beharrte ich.

Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Seine Augen funkelten mich böse an.

„Glaubst du nicht, ich kann das besser beurteilen als du? Immerhin hab ich die besseren Sinne von uns beiden."

„Auch die Besten können sich irren."

„Wieso bist du immer so dickköpfig?" fragte er. Jetzt war ich es also. Typisch. Aber was soll's. Dann bin ich eben dickköpfig. Ich weiß eben, dass ich gewonnen hab.

„Wieso bist du so stur?" startete ich eine Gegenfrage.

„Ich bin nicht stur. Ich weiß nur, was ich gesehen habe. Dass ich gewonnen habe."

Er würde ewig so weitermachen, bis ich es zugegeben hatte. Da konnte ich ja grad aufgeben. Aber ich war ja die Dickköpfige.

„Na gut. Dann hast du eben das kleine Rennen gewonnen." Gab ich genervt zu und rollte mit den Augen. Dann gab ich ihm eben Recht. Na und. Niemand will ja sein männliches Ego zerstören.

Edward klotzte mich mit großen Augen an. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich so schnell aufgab. Als er merkte, dass ich seine Verwirrung bemerkte, fasste er sich schnell wieder und entgegnete: „Du meinst es ja nicht mal so, wie du es sagst."

Wie ein kleines Kind. Mit nichts war er zufrieden.

„Was willst du eigentlich?"

Seine Augen blitzen verführerisch. Er legte seine Arme um mich und zog mich an sich. Er küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Früher hätten wir die Grenze schon längst überschritten. Doch heute schien es ihn nicht einmal zu interessieren. Er küsste mich immer drängender. Meine Beine hatten schon lange versagt und waren wie Butter dahingeschmolzen. Doch er hielt mich sicher.

Langsam löste er sich von mir. Ich musste erst mal meine Stimme wieder finden.

„Ich hatte das ein wenig anders gemeint. Aber so war es auch nicht schlecht." Meine Stimme klang immer noch brüchig.

„Auch nicht schlecht?" fragte er skeptisch. „Mehr nicht?"

„Du weißt wie ich das meine."

„Gerade hast du noch gesagt, du hast es ein wenig anders gemeint, als ich es verstanden hab."

„Edward!" mahnte ich ihn.

„Schon gut. Ich bin ja schon ruhig." Entschuldigte er sich.

„Das will ich auch für dich hoffen. Ich kann dich so schlecht küssen, wenn du unentwegt plapperst."

Langsam legte ich meine Lippen auf seine. In der Garage brannte nur ein kleines Licht. Sonst war es vollkommen dunkel. Ein Schatten lag auf seinem Gesicht, so dass ich keine einzige Reaktion sehen konnte. Ich legte meine Hände an seinen Nacken. Jetzt reagierte auch er. Seine Hände wanderten an mein Steißbein. Dieser Kuss war nicht so stürmisch wie der davor. Aber einfach unglaublich.

Während seine Lippen immer wieder mit meinen zusammen prallten, lief er langsam in Richtung der Wagen. Er drängte mich zu ihnen wie ein Schaf. Und das war ich auch. Sein Schaf.

Plötzlich fühlte ich etwas hartes, Metallenes an meinen Beinen. Es war einer der Wagen. Ich konnte nicht mehr weiter. Doch Edward drängte mich weiter. Ich bog meinen Oberkörper nach hinten, so dass ich schon fast auf der Motorhaube lag. Sein Kuss wurde immer inniger. Ich fuhr im langsam durchs Haar.

Gerade wollte ich ihn noch ein wenig näher an mich ziehen, als er sich aufrichtete und zur Tür sah.

„Was ist los?" fragte ich, immer noch auf der Motorhaube platziert.

„Wir sollten ins Haus gehen." Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich auf die Beine. Ich schaute zur Tür, um zu sehen, weswegen er aufgehört hatte. Doch da war nichts.

Aus dem Wohnzimmer drangen laute Motorgeräusche und lautes Gelächter. Was war hier los? Hatte Rosalie ihr Hobby etwa mit ins Wohnzimmer gebracht? Als ich um in den Raum trat, sah ich, was diese Geräusche verursachte.

Emmet saß auf dem Sofa mit einem jungen Mädchen. Sie hatte langes, gewelltes, hellbraunes Haar, das ihr bis zur Hüfte reichte. Ihr Gesicht war das eines Engels. Am meisten aber stachen ihre mandelbraunen Augen hervor.

Die beiden hielten einen schwarze Controller in ihren Händen und als ich in den Fernseher sah, bemerkte ich, dass es sich um ein Videospiel handelte.

„Wieso schneidest du mich von der Seite?" fragte das Mädchen. Ihre Stimme war hoch und melodisch.

„Ich hab dich nichts geschnitten." Brummte Emmet.

„Hast du wohl. Eleazer, du hast es doch auch gesehen." Jetzt erst bemerkte ich den jungen Mann, der im Sessel saß. Seine schwarzen Haare umspielten sein Gesicht. Sein Körper war genauso muskulös, wie Edwards. Er rollte genervt die Augen.

„Hey Leute." Sagte Edward und zog mich näher zu ihnen.

Alle drei schauten auf und starrten uns an. Das Motorgeräusch des Spiels verstummte. Jemand musste wohl auf Pause gedrückt haben.

„Tag ihr beiden." Emmet grinste uns beiden an.

Die junge Vampirin richtete sich auf und lief auf uns zu.

„Hallo. Du musst Bella sein, nicht war?" Sie reichte mir die Hand. Zögerlich nahm ich sie. Ja, ich weiß, dass sie Vegetarier sind. Aber trotzdem machen mich fremde Vampire einfach nervös.

„Ja, die bin ich." Sagte ich zaghaft.

„Ich bin Carmen. Und das ist Eleazer." Sie zeigte auf den jungen Mann, der sich hinter sie stellte. Auch er streckte mir die Hand hin.

„Hallo." Sein lächeln erinnerte mich an Jasper. Es war genauso breit und freundlich.

„Hey." Seine Hand war kalt. Meine auch. Doch ich bezweifle, dass seine so war, weil er so unglaublich aufgeregt war.

„Und du Edward. Wie geht es dir?" fragte Carmen und umarmte ihn freundlich.

„Ich kann nicht klagen." Dabei warf er einen verstohlenen Blick auf mich.

„Tag Eddie." Begrüßte ihn nun auch Eleazer.

„Tag Elli." Sagte Edward.

Ich schaute verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Eddie? Elli?" fragte ich verwundert. „Wie nennt ihr Emmet? Emmi?"

„Gar keine schlechte Idee." Meinte Eleazer.

„Wirklich nicht. Wieso sind wir nicht drauf gekommen?" pflichtete Edward ihm bei.

„Emmi? Bist du damit einverstanden?" fragte Eleazer in Emmets Richtung.

„Lasst mich bloß in Ruhe mit dem ganzen Zeugs." Drohte Emmet.

„Oh, ihm gefällt der Name wohl nicht." Sagte Eleazer bestürzt.

„Wie wäre es dann mit Metti?" schlug Carmen vor.

Vom Sofa erklang nur ein tiefes brummen.

„Oder E.T. Dein erster und dein letzter Buchstabe." Meinte ich.

„Die Kleine ist echt gut. Wo hast du sie nur so lange versteckt?" fragte der schwarze haarige Vampir Edward.

„Meine Sache." Waren Edwards einzige Worte.

„Also, E.T.. Wo ist Rosalie?" fragte ich provozierend. Emmet zu ärgern war wie als würde man es mit seinem großen Bruder machen. Einfach urkomisch.

„Sie ist oben mit Kate. Und hört verdammt noch mal auf, mir Kosenamen zu geben. Ich bin doch kein kleiner brauner Außerirdischer, der mit dem Finger leuchtet und Fahrräder fliegen lässt."

„Du hast Recht. Du kannst Fahrräder auch ohne leuchtenden Finger durch die Luft fliegen lassen. Nur überlebt es der Mensch auf dem Fahrrad nicht." Grinste Eleazer.

„Mach bloß, dass du aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwindest, sonst fliegt hier gleich was ganz anderes."

„Aber Metti. Sei doch nicht so gereizt." Sagte Eleazer.

„Ja, genau Metti. Entspann dich." Edward trat hinter das Sofa und legte seine Hände auf Emmets Schultern. Dem seine Miene verzog sich ärgerlich.

„Jetzt seid ihr dran." Er sprang auf und hatte in nicht mal einer Sekunde das Sofa umrundet. Edward und Eleazer liefen zügig in Richtung Tür.

„Aber Metti. Immer die Ruhe." Sagte Edward und konnte sich das grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Genau Metti. Hör auf ihn."

Dann schon waren alle drei aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden und man hörte nur noch die gespielten, quickenden Schreie.

„Sind sie immer so?" fragte ich.

„Noch schlimmer ist es, wenn Jasper da ist." Beantwortete Carmen meine Frage.

„Ich hab Emmet noch nie so gereizt gesehen."

„Daran ist Eleazer schuld. Die beiden provozieren sich gegenseitig. Ich könnte dir Geschichten erzählen." Sagte sie amüsiert.

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Einmal hat Emmet mit Rose bei uns Urlaub gemacht. Rose ist an einem Morgen mit Kate nach Junea gefahren zum einkaufen. Das wusste Emmet nicht. Er war zu der Zeit als sie gingen gerade auf der Jagd. Rose bat Eleazer, dass er Emmet ausrichten sollte, wo sie sind. Als Emmet nach Hause kam, erzählte Elli ihm, dass Rose im Wald auf ihn wartete. Mehr hätte sie ihm nicht gesagt. Emmet ist daraufhin los. Am Tag zuvor hatte es in strömen geregnet. Als er wieder nach Hause kam, war er voll mit Schlamm und anderem Dreck. Elli bekam sich kaum noch ein, weil Emmet auf seinen Streich reingefallen war."

„Ich hätte mich auch nicht mehr beruhigen können vor lachen." Gab ich zu.

„Das ist aber noch harmlos. Lustig wird es erst, wenn sie anfangen Spiele zu spielen."

„Was für Spiele?" Die Jungs waren ja wohl eindeutig ein bisschen zu alt für Fang den Hut oder Ähnliches.

„Da gäbe es Wahrheit oder Pflicht, oder Baseball."

„Beim Baseball spielen war ich schon einmal dabei. Aber Wahrheit oder Pflicht. Spielt man so was nicht auf Geburtstagen von 13 oder 14-jährigen?"

„Schon. Aber die spielen das ein wenig anders."

„Wie anders?" Was konnte an Wahrheit oder Pflicht schon lustig sein?

„Ich erkläre es dir, wenn du im Stande bist, mitzuspielen." Schwor sie mir.

„Das heißt, ich muss ein Vampir sein um mitzuspielen?"

„So sieht es wohl aus. Außer du bist Superwoman. Dann könnten wir bestimmt eine Ausnahme machen." Carmen grinste mich verspielt an.

„Ich glaube, ich muss warten."

„Emmet, beruhig dich." Hörte ich Edwards ernste Stimme aus der Halle.

„Komm, wir schauen, was da los ist." Sagte Carmen und nickte kaum merklich in Richtung der Flügeltür.

Wir liefen hinaus und sahen schon, was los war. Emmet stand oben an der Treppe. Edward redete neben ihm auf ihn ein. Von Eleazer fehlte jede Spur.

„Komm schon Emmet. Es war doch nur ein Spaß. Mehr nicht." Versuchte Edward ihn zu beruhigen. Doch Emmets gespannte Haltung lockerte sich kein bisschen.

„Dafür dass es Spaß war, war es nicht besonders lustig."

„Emmet. Vergessen wir die Sache einfach, okay?" meinte Edward.

„Wenn er das gleiche mit Bella gemacht hätte, wäre es bestimmt etwas ganz anderes." Giftete Emmet ihn an.

„Bella ist auch ein Mensch und kann sich nicht so verteidigen wie Rose."

„Selbst wenn Bella schon ein Vampir wäre und er es mit ihr gemacht hätte, wärst du nicht so ruhig."

„Emmet. Hören wir einfach auf mit der Sache, okay?" Edward ließ nicht locker.

„Erst, wenn er sich entschuldigt hat." Beide schauten hoch zum Kronleuchter.

„Ist das okay, Eleazer? Entschuldigst du dich?" fragte Edward fordernd.

Erst jetzt sah ich, dass Eleazer am Kronleuchter hang. Wenn das schon so anfing, wollte ich gar nicht wissen, was an der Hochzeit los war.

„Wenn's denn sein muss." Gab dieser genervt von sich.

„Ja, es muss sein." Drängte Edward.

„Es tut mir Leid Emmet. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Es hörte sich wirklich aufrichtig an. Emmets Haltung lockerte sich merklich wieder. Eleazer ließ sich vom Kronleuchter auf den Boden fallen und landete auf beiden Beinen. Wie eine Katze.

Carmen lief an mir vorbei zu Elli. Sie redete mit ihm. Aber so schnell, dass ich kein einziges Wort verstand.

Was war hier gerade eben los gewesen? Was hatte den sonst immer so ruhigen Emmet so in Rage versetzt?


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14

„Was ist den hier los?" Carlisle trat in den Raum. Alle schauten zu ihm hinüber.

„Es hat sich schon erledigt." Gab Edward zurück. Er lief die Treppen nach unten und blieb neben mir stehen. Carlisle beobachtete ihn währenddessen. Edward nickte leicht und wandte sich dann mir zu.

„Komm, wir gehen in die Küche und machen dir was zum Abendessen."

„Okay." Er legte seinen Arm um mich und wie liefen gemeinsam in die Küche.

Ich setzte mich auf einen der Hocker und Edward durchsuchte den Kühlschrank.

Ich brannte schon darauf, zu erfahren, was da gerade eben geschehen war.

„Du fragst dich sicherlich, was da gerade eben los war." Manchmal war es schon ein wenig unheimlich. Einerseits konnte er meine Gedanken nicht lesen. Andererseits wusste er in manchen Momenten genau, über was ich nachdachte.

„Ja. Das habe ich."

„So läuft das fast immer ab, wenn wir sie besuchen oder sie uns. Es hat mit Eleazers Fähigkeit zu tun." Edward nahm einen Salat aus dem Gemüsefach und legte ihn auf das große, dunkelbraune Holzbrett neben dem Herd.

„Was für eine Fähigkeit ist das?" Bisher wusste ich noch von keiner Fähigkeit des Denali Clans. Ich hatte nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, ob sie überhaupt welche hatten.

„Es hat ein wenig mit meiner Fähigkeit zu tun." Er nahm ein Päckchen aus dem Kühlschrank und legte es neben das Brett. Dann fuhr er fort. „Er kann keine Gedanken lesen. Aber er ist im Stand, dir einen Gedanken zu geben."

„Wie, einen Gedanken geben?"

„Wenn du etwas gefragt wirst. Dann ist Eleazer im Stand, dir die Antwort zu geben. Aber du bist selbst im Stande, sie auszuwählen oder nicht."

„Ich versteh nur Bahnhof." Gab ich zu. Edward grinste mich an und kochte weiter, während er versuchte, es mir besser zu erklären.

„Wenn ich dich frage, ob du mich liebst. Würdest du automatisch ja sagen. Hoffe ich zumindest." Scherzte er.

„Natürlich würde ich mit ja antworten." Edward grinste nur.

„Auf jeden Fall ist es so, dass Eleazer, deinen Gedanken sagen kann, dass du mich nicht liebst. Du selbst glaubst dann nicht daran, lässt es dir aber durch den Kopf gehen. Also kannst du selbst entscheiden, ob du seinen Gedanken annimmst oder nicht."

„Aber wie kann er denn wissen, was ich denke, wenn er keine Gedanken lesen kann?"

„Wenn du etwas gefragt wirst, denkst du automatisch an die Antwort. Das ist ein Reflex, den man nicht einfach so ausschalten kann."

„Aber wieso ist Emmet denn vorher so sauer geworden?"

Edward schaute von der Pfanne auf, in der das Lachsfilet brutzelte.

„Wenn du einen Menschen oder ein Wesen ziemlich gut kennst, dann weißt du in manchen Situationen, was er gerade denkt. So ist das bei mir und dir ja auch. Und das gleiche läuft bei Emmet und Elli auch ab."

Das heißt dann ja , dass Elli im Stande wäre, Emmet alles in den Kopf zu setzten, was im gerade einfallen würde.

„Und was hat Elli ihm in den Kopf gesetzt, was ihn so sauer gemacht hat?"

„Elli hat ihn doch gefragt, ob er mit seinem neuen Spitznamen einverstanden ist. Emmet hat sich in dem Moment darauf eingestellt, ihn einfach zu ignorieren. Elli hat ich aber ‚gesagt', dass es gar nicht okay ist und so weiter."

Also war Eleazer daran schuld, das Emmet so drauf war.

„Aber wieso hat Emmet den Gedanken nicht ausgeblendet?"

„Wenn du dich auf etwas anderes konzentrierst, bist du anfälliger für Ellis Fähigkeit. Emmet hat sich in dem Moment auf das Videospiel konzentriert. Und als er angefangen hat, über die Frage nachzudenken, war Ellis Gedanke schon da. Also hat ihn Emmet einfach angenommen, ohne darüber nachzudenken."

„Das heißt, dass Elli ihm den Gedanken in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dass er sauer werden soll und hinter ihm her rennen soll?" Irgendwie machte das ganze keinen Sinn. Wieso sollte jemand wollen, dass ein anderer ihm hinterher rennt?

„Ja, so könnte man das sagen." Antwortete Edward.

„Aber wieso macht er so was?"

„Weil es ihm Spaß macht. Jasper und ich machen doch auch jeglichen Blödsinn mit Emmet."

Er hatte das also nur gemacht, um ihn zu ärgern. So wie es Brüder nun mal tun.

„Aber wieso ist er dann auch dir hinterher gerannt?" Edward hatte ihm ja wohl keinen Gedanken vorgegeben.

„Weil ich Elli nicht davon abgehalten habe. Ich bekomme ja alles mit. Es ist zwar ein bisschen verwirrend, wenn aus einem Kopf zwei Gedankengänge kommen, aber trotzdem verständlich, wenn man über darüber bescheid weiß."

Es ist total eigenartig. Obwohl ich wusste, was jetzt mit Emmet los gewesen war, könnte ich es mir aus irgendeinem Grund nicht richtig vorstellen. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Emmet so drauf war. Selbst bei den Werwölfen, war er nicht so ausgetickt. Aber dafür konnte es ja auch einen anderen Grund geben.

„Was war da noch mit Rosalie?" fragte ich.

„Elli hat bei ihr auch seine Fähigkeiten angewandt. Aber nur um Emmet zu ärgern."

„Und was hat er ihr in den Kopf gesetzt?"

„Nur eine kleine Sache, die nicht wirklich wichtig ist. Mehr nicht."

„Und wie hat er es rausbekommen? Emmet kann immerhin keine Gedanken lesen."

„Mir ist was rausgerutscht." Sagte er schuldbewusst.

Er stellte mir einen Teller mit Salat und Lachs vor die Nase und setzte sich neben mich. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, duftete das Essen einfach unglaublich.

„Was war das für eine kleine Sache?" fragte ich neugierig.

„Bella. Sei mir nicht böse. Aber ich halte es für besser, wenn ich es dir nicht erzähle."

Ich steckte mir eine viel zu große Portion in dem Mund.

„Wiefo nichft?" sagte ich mit vollen Backen.

„Weil es dich beunruhigen könnte."

„If wif fern?"

„Bella. Ich sag es dir, wenn es soweit ist, dass es für dich beunruhigend sein könnte."

Ich wohne in einem Haus mit 6, zurzeit 11 Vampiren und er machte sich Sorgen, dass mich etwas beunruhigen könnte. Für die meisten Menschen war diese Tatsache schon besorgniserregende genug.

„Typisch Edward. Immer den Beschützer spielen." Sagte eine hohe Frauenstimme. Ich schrak zusammen und starrte zur Tür. Dort stand eine wunderschöne junge Frau. Sie sah nicht viel älter als Rosalie aus. Ihre Schulterlangen schwarzen Haare waren leicht gelockt. Ihre Gestalt erinnerte mich sehr an ein Victoria Secret Model.

„Es wird sie nur beunruhigen, wenn ich es ihr erzähle." Rechtfertigte dich Edward.

„Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dass Ellis Fähigkeiten bei ihr gar nicht funktionieren?" Auf ihrem Gesicht legte sich ein freches Lächeln frei. Edward schaute mich an und sah aus, als würde er darüber nachdenken, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

Die junge Frau setzte sich neben mich auf den noch freien Hocker und streckte mir die Hand hin.

„Ich bin Irina. Nett dich kennen zu lernen." Ich legte mein Besteck zur Seite und gab ihr die Hand.

„Bella. Ich freu mich auch dich kennen zu lernen."

„Wie hältst du es bloß mit ihm aus? Mit seiner vorsorglichen Art." Sie nickte leicht in Edwards Richtung. Mit so einer Frage hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Aber wieso nicht das Beste daraus machen?

„Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Er ist so was wie mein Airbag. Immer wenn ich mal stolpere oder hinfalle, fängt er mich auf." Erklärte ich ihr.

Sie lachte leise und wandte sich dann an Edward.

„Nettes Mädchen hast du dir da raus gesucht. Kompliment."

„Ich weiß, Irina." Antwortete er ihr.

Jetzt erst kam mir ein Gedanke, den ich eigentlich schon viel früher hätte haben sollen. War Irina nicht mit Laurent zusammen gewesen? War sie sauer auf mich? Immerhin war ich schuld, dass er umgebracht wurde. Und würde sie die Wölfe in Ruhe lassen, während ihres Aufenthalts hier? Hoffentlich tat sie Jake nichts.

„Ich lass euch dann mal wieder in Ruhe. Ich habe Jasper versprochen, noch ein wenig Schach mit ihm zu spielen." Sie stand auf und lief mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen aus dem Raum.

Ich schaute Edward eindringlich an.

„Was ist los?" fragte er stutzig.

„Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass Irina mit Laurent zusammen war." Er verstand sofort.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie wird die Wölfe nicht angreifen. Außer natürlich, sie legen es darauf an, was ich sehr stark bezweifle."

„Aber sie haben euch schon öfters angegriffen. Wieso sollten sie es jetzt nicht machen?" Immerhin war alles möglich. Jake wusste, dass ich nach der Hochzeit verwandelt werden würde. Wieso sollte er nicht versuchen, es zu verhindern?

„Sie haben bemerkt, dass wir mehr geworden sind. Und mit 11 Vampiren tun selbst sie sich schwer." Beruhigte er mich.

„Ist Irina denn nicht sauer? Immerhin wurde Laurent meinetwegen umgebracht." Das machte mich am meisten an der ganzen Sache fertig. Ich würde sie abgrundtief hassen, wenn Edward ihretwegen umgebracht worden wäre. Wieso sollte sie also nicht sauer auf mich sein?

„Nein. Sie ist nicht wirklich sauer. Zumindest nicht auf dich. Ihr Zorn gilt den Werwölfen."

„Aber wieso ist sie nicht sauer auf mich?"

„Du konntest nichts dafür. Sie wusste, dass sie Laurent nicht an den vegetarischen Lebensstil gewöhnen konnte. Die Werwölfe hätten jeden verteidigt. Egal ob du es gewesen wärst oder irgendein Wanderer."

„Aha." Ich wusste nicht, was ich dazu noch sagen sollte.

„Und vor allem will sie genauso wenig, dass dir etwas passiert, wie jeder andere hier. Es ist halt ein kleines Missgeschick gewesen, dass Laurent gerade auf doch losgegangen ist."

Sie wollte nicht, dass mir etwas passiert. Das war der endgültige Beweis, dass ich zur Familie gehörte. Das ist der einzige Grund, weswegen sie für eine total Fremde solche Gefühle hatte. Edward musste ihnen einiges über mich erzählt haben, was sie dazu veranlasste.

Ich war gerade fertig mit essen, als Alice neben mir stand.

„Bist du fertig mit essen, Bella?" fragte sie zaghaft.

„Ja, das bin ich." Was hatte sie jetzt schon wieder vor?

„Gut. Edward. Ich entführe sie dir." Sagte sie bestimmend und schon nahm sie meine Hand und zog mich die Treppe nach oben. Zu gerne hätte ich Edwards genervtes Gesicht gesehen. Es war bestimmt einmalig. Aber Alice war zu schnell.

„Was machen wir?" fragte ich. Jetzt erst wird mir bewusste, wie oft ich nicht wusste, was die Cullens mit mir machten. Ich hatte diese frage schon x-Mal in den letzten Tagen gestellt.

„Ich stell dir die anderen vor." Richtig. Da gab es ja noch zwei anderen Vampire, die ich noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte. Hatte ich ja total vergessen.

Wir liefen in Rosalies Zimmer. Dort warteten fünf wunderschöne Vampire auf mich. Drei von ihnen kannte ich. Carmen saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und redete mit Rosalie. Esme diskutierte mit zwei großen, blonden Vampiren. Das musste Tanya und Katrina sein. Nur welche von beiden.

Alice zerrte mich zu ihnen. Ich blieb direkt vor ihnen stehen und sie drehten sich zu mir um. Beiden lächelten mich freundlich an.

„Also Bella. Das ist Tanya." Sie zeigte auf eine der beiden. Ihre Haare waren so kurz, wie die von Alice. Sie schien ein wenig älter, als die anderen des Denali Clans. Ihr Gesicht war schmal und ihre Topas Augen waren noch heller als die von Edward.

Ich reichte ihr die Hand und sie nahm sie an. Ihr Händedruck war nicht fest. Sie hielt ihn bestimmt absichtlich so locker. Aus Rücksicht, dass mir ja nichts passierte.

„Und das ist Katrina." Jetzt zeigte Alice auf die andere Blondine. Doch sie war nicht ganz blondhaarig. Die Haare im Nacken, die man nur sehen konnte, wenn man sie von vorne ansah, waren schwarz gefärbt. Ihr Gesicht war nicht so schmal wie das von Tanya. Es war eher rundlich, trotzdem sah sie unglaublich schlank aus. Sie hatte ein paar Sommersprossen auf der Nase.

Ich reichte ihr auch die Hand. Katrina schaute sie prüfend an und umarmte mich einfach, als würden wir uns schon ewig kennen.

„Du kannst mich auch Kate nennen. Katrina hört sich immer so hochgestochen an."

„Gut. Kate gefällt mir auch besser." Sie war wie eine Mischung aus Alice und Rosalie. Genauso aufgedreht wie Alice und genauso schöne wie Rosalie.

„Jetzt, wo du alle kennst, können wir ja ein bisschen tratschen." Schlug Alice vor.

„Elli konnte sich schon wieder nicht zusammenreißen." Sagte Carmen und verdrehte die Augen.

„Hat er sich etwa schon wieder mit Emmet gestritten?" fragte Esme.

„Was denkst du den?" antwortete Carmen.

„Ich möchte mal einen Besuch erleben, bei dem die beiden sich nicht in die Haare kriegen." sagte Tanya genervt.

„Lasst sie doch. In drei Tagen ist alles wieder normal. Dann hat Elli keine Spaß mehr daran, Emmet zu ärgern und alles ist wieder normal." Meinte Kate.

„Hoffentlich noch vor der Hochzeit. Sonst verderben sie Bella noch alles." Auf diese Bemerkung von Rosalie verfinsterte sich Alice Miene.

„Also bisher sehe ich noch nichts dergleichen. Aber falls es doch vorkommen sollte…" sie drehte ihre Fäuste gegeneinander, damit es so aussah, als wenn sie die beiden erwürgen würde.

„Keine Angst. Ich pass auf Elli auf. Und selbst wenn ich mit anderen Mitteln eingreifen muss." Versprach Kate. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was sie damit meinte. Aber da danach das Thema gewechselt wurde, musste sie genug ‚Mittel' haben um eingreifen zu können.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15

„Welche Farbe willst du haben?" Alice hielt mir drei verschiedene Nagellacke hin.

„Ähm, Rosa."

„Bist du sicher, dass du kein rot oder aubergine haben willst?"

„Hundertprozentig Sicher." Alice stellte die beiden anderen auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett und fing an, meine Fußnägel anzupinseln.

„Okay. Was gibt es neues, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben?" fragte Rose in die Runde.

„Elli hat beschlossen, sich ein Haustier zuzulegen." Sagte Carmen und konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Er hat was?" Esme klang ziemlich entsetzt.

„Vor einem Monat oder so, waren wir in Junea shoppen. Und als wir an einem Tiergeschäft vorbeigekommen sind, hat er die Süßen Dinger im Schaufenster gesehen." Meinte Kate.

„Das ist jetzt aber nicht euer Ernst." Fragte Rosalie geschockt.

Ich konnte mir bei besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass ein Vampir ein Haustier hatte. Was war, wenn er mal ein bisschen zu hungrig ist und …

Ich kann gar nicht dran denken.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Aber er war so in die Viecher vernarrt." Erklärte Tanya.

„Und was hat er jetzt für ein Haustier?" fragte ich.

„Bis jetzt noch gar keines. Er darf nämlich nur eines haben." Antwortete Carmen.

„Ja. Wir haben abgestimmt. Eigentlich wollten wir gar kein Tier im Haus haben. Elli ist schon anstrengend genug. Aber er hat so lange rumgenervt und uns mit Gedanken bombadiert, dass wir irgendwann nachgegeben haben." Bestätigte Kate. Tanya nickte nur. Esmes Gesicht war immer noch voll von Entsetzten. Sie machte sich wohl Gedanken darüber, wie das arme Ding den Tod fand. Und zwar schneller, als ihm lieb war.

„Und was steht zur Auswahl?" wollte Alice wissen.

„Hund, Katze, Ratte, Hamster, Papagei und Fredchen." Antwortete Tanya.

„Was macht er mit dem Tier, wenn es so weit ist?" fragte Esme. Sie hoffte wahrscheinlich inständig, dass es nicht dass war, was sie dachte.

„Er will ihm Tricks beibringen." Entgegnete Carmen genervt.

„Wie er am schnellsten verschwinden kann, wenn sich Elli nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat?" scherzte Alice. Esme warf ihr einen erschrockenen Blick zu, als wäre es die Wahrheit, was sie sagte.

„Nein." Winkte Tanya sie ab.

„Er hat wohl eher an Männchen machen gedacht." Sagte Carmen.

„Oder Tot stellen." Fügte Kate hinzu. Esme zuckte zusammen und ich konnte mir das Lachen einfach nicht mehr verkneifen. Kate wohl auch nicht. Denn sie prustete genau wie ich, lautstark los.

„Keine Sorge Esme," beruhigte Kate sie und versuchte aufzuhören zu lachen. „Wir passen schon auf, dass dem Tierchen nichts passiert."

„Das will ich auch Hoffen. Es ist eine Sache, wenn man ein Tier im Wald tötet. Aber etwas völlig anderes, wenn man es erst zu sich nach Hause holt, es mästet und dann umbringt."

Den restlichen Abend redeten wie weiter über alles Mögliche. Über die Männer, was in den letzten Wochen und Monaten geschehen war, während sie sich nicht gesehen haben. Wie Tanya und die anderen ihr Haus renovieren wollten. Aber es wurde kein einziges Wort über die Hochzeit gesagt. Worüber ich auch froh war. Ich hatte in den letzten Wochen genug davon gehört. Irgendwann lies ich mich in den großen Kissen von Rosalies Bett sinken und hörte nur noch halb zu. Ich war so verdammt müde.

„Ich denke, wir sollten sie nach drüben tragen. Hier kann sie schlecht schlafen." Hörte ich Rosalie leise flüstern.

„Und wer trägt sie?" hörte ich eine unbekannte Stimme. Ich war kurz vorm einschlafen. Wieso konnten sie nicht ruhig sein?

„Ich mach das schon." Das hörte sich nach Emmet an. Doch in meinem Zustand war ich mir selbst nicht sicher.

„Danke, Schatz." Sagte Rosalie. Zwei kräftige Arme legten sich an meine Schultern und in meine Kniebeugen. Es war ein wenig kalt an der eisigen Brust. Aber in Edwards Zimmer war es ja nicht weit.

Dieser Geruch. Die rochen alle so gut. Einfach unglaublich gut.

Eine Tür ging auf uns das Licht wurde eingeschalten. Schnell presste ich meine Augen noch mehr zusammen. Verdammt. Wieso musste das Licht bloß so hell sein?

Unter mir spürte ich das weiche Bett. Sofort versank ich in der Matratze.

„Du kannst wieder gehen. Ich mach das schon." Das war sie. Die Stimme meines Engels.

„Wenn du meinst." Hätte ich jetzt hingesehen, hätte ich bestimmt gesehen, wie Emmet mit den Schultern zuckte. Aber ich war viel zu müde, um meine Lider zu heben.

„Danke."

Es herrschte Stille im Zimmer. Die große Decke legte sich über mich. Sie war so schön warm und kuschelig. Die Matratze bewegte sich kaum merklich. Und dann schmiegte sich ein Körper an mich. Nur noch die Decke trennte uns voneinander. Ich brummte genüsslich. Jetzt konnte ich endlich einschlafen. Er war bei mir.

Ich wachte auf, als ich etwas auf den dunklen Parkettboden fallen hörte. Ich öffnete leicht die Augen und blinzelte in die Sonne.

„Was ist los?" fragte ich mit kratziger Stimme.

„Nichts. Mir ist nur ein Buch runtergefallen. Schlaf ruhig weiter."

Ich drehte mich rum um legte meinen Kopf auf seinen Bauch. Er hebte und senkte sich regelmäßig.

Jetzt erst fiel mir auf, dass es ziemlich ruhig war. Normalerweise hörte ich immer schon die Stimmen der anderen und den Fernseher von unten. Doch jetzt hörte ich gar nichts.

„Wieso ist es so ruhig?"

„Die anderen sind alle unterwegs." Erklärte er.

„Wo?" Eine längere Frage konnte ich nicht formulieren. Ich war noch viel zu müde.

„Emmet, Jasper und Elli sind bei Newton. Sie müssen noch ein paar Wanderutensilien kaufen. Sie brechen nach unserer Hochzeit gleich auf. Esme ist mit Tanya und Carmen beim Schneider um die Kleider abzuholen. Und die anderen Mädels sind sonst irgendwas besorgen. Carlisle ist im Krankenhaus."

„Heißt dass, wir sind ganz allein?"

„Ja. Hab ich schon erwähnt." Ich zog mich noch mehr an ihn. Mein halber Oberkörper lag jetzt auf seinem.

„Willst du nicht noch ein wenig schlafen?" fragte er.

„Nee. Keine Lust." Sagte ich. „Vor allem, wie kannst du bloß glauben, dass ich in so einer Gesellschaft schlafen kann?"

„Jetzt weißt du, wieso ich nie schlafe." Ich lachte leise.

Er kraulte mir den Kopf. Überall, wo seine Finger meine Kopfhaut berührt hatten, gribbelte es. Ich schloss genüsslich meine Augen und genoss jeden Moment.

„Was steht heute auf dem Plan?" fragte ich.

„Da alle weg sind, denke ich, dass du den Vormittag mit mir verbringen darfst. Und was heute Mittag geplant ist, weiß selbst ich nicht."

„Und was machen wir den ganzen Vormittag?"

„Also, um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich gerade duschen gehen, bevor du aufgewacht bist." Nein. Er sollte nicht weggehen. Ich wollte so liegen bleiben. Es war so kuschelig und bequem.

„Geh nicht." Bettelte ich.

„Du willst doch bestimmt keinen stinkenden Verlobten."

„Doch." Zum Beweis, zog ich einen großen Atemzug ein. Er roch so süß wie immer.

Ich merkte, wie sein Bauch sich schneller hob und senkte. Er lachte.

„Machen wir einen Kompromiss. Ich darf duschen gehen und dafür bleiben wir den restlichen Vormittag faul im Bett liegen."

„Habe ich denn eine Wahl?" Anders ging es wohl nicht. Er küsste mich auf die Stirn und stand auf. Ich zog mir ein Kissen her und legte mich auf es, wie ich gerade auf Edward gelegen hatte. Ich hörte noch wie die Badezimmertür ins Schloss fiel und dann war totenstille. Lediglich das Geräusch meines Atems war zu hören.

Komisch. Gestern hatte Edward noch gesagt, dass es der letzte Tag vor unserer Hochzeit wäre, den wir allein verbringen würden. Und heute waren wir schon wieder allein. Zumindest vormittags.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16

Ich hörte wie die Dusche eingeschalten wurde. Das Geräusch des Wassers, das auf den Boden prasselte, drang nur leise zu mir durch. Es war so regelmäßig und beruhigend, dass ich wieder müde wurde. Es war wie der Regen. Die perfekte Melodie zum einschlafen. Ich könnte mir nur eine vorstellen, die noch perfekter war. Seine melodische Stimme, wenn er mein Schlaflied summte.

Allein schon bei dem Gedanken daran, wurde ich ganz schläfrig. Doch ich konnte jetzt nicht schlafen. Nicht jetzt. Gleich würde er wieder zu mir kommen und dann würden wir den ganzen Vormittag faul im Bett liegen.

Alleine.

Keine Alice, die etwas wissen wollte.

Kein Emmet, der Blödsinn machen wollte.

Keine Rosalie, die mit Edward am Wagen rumbasteln wollte.

Einfach ganz allein.

Wie lang er wohl noch brauch wird?

Plötzlich war das Bild wieder da.

Er.

Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet vor mir.

Aus seinen Haaren tropfte das Wasser und lief ihm über die Schultern. Über seinen Bauch.

Der erschrockene Blick, den er mir zuwarf, als ich vor ihm stand in meinem Shirt.

Der kleine Tropfen auf seine Lippe, der aussah wie eine Perle.

Der Schauer, der mir über den Rücken lief, als er mich berührte.

Allein schon der Gedanke, an das alles, ließen es in mir aufkochen. Mir war auf einmal so heiß, dass ich die Decke zur Seite legte. Doch es brachte nichts. Die Hitze verschwand nicht.

Und da war auch noch dieses gribbelnde Gefühl im Bauch. Was war bloß mit mir los?

Was war das für ein Gefühl?

Woher kam es?

Ich wusste es nicht. Vor zwei Tagen hatte ich mich nicht so Gefühlt, als ich mit ihm unter der Dusche stand.

Vielleicht war es das. Das Gefühl sagte mir, dass ich bei ihm sein wollte.

Jetzt.

Sofort.

Mit ihm unter der Dusche stehen. Das Wasser spüren. Ihn spüren.

Das Geräusch des Wassers erlosch. Die totale Stille umhüllte mich. Jetzt war es zu spät, um zu ihm in die Dusche zu steigen. Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit.

Wie schön es doch gewesen wäre.

Doch das Gefühl lies nicht nach. Es blieb. In meinem Bauch. In meinem Kopf. In meinem ganzen Körper. Einfach überall. Als würde es mich einhüllen. Von allen Seiten.

Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich. Er trat heraus.

Wieder nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet. So, wie ich ihn gerade in meinen Gedanken gesehen hatte. Hinter ihm, konnte ich den Wasserdunst sehen. Es sah aus, als würde er aus einer Wolke steigen.

Er lief gemütlich zum Kleiderschrank. Zumindest war es so in der Realität. In meiner Welt bewegte er sich in Zeitlupe. Seine Haare wippten leicht zur Seite und wieder zurück. Seine blasse Haut stand im totalen Kontrast zum Fußboden und dem Ledersofa.

Das Gefühl verstärkte sich. Mein Herz fing an, wie wild zu schlagen. Gegen meinen Brustkorb zu hämmern.

Er drehte sich zu mir um. Er musste es gehört haben.

Edward schaute mich entsetzt an.

„Ist alles okay, Bella?" fragte er. Seine Stimme hallte in meinem Kopf.

Sein Anblick war so atemberaubend.

So perfekt.

„Bella?" jetzt sah er besorgt aus. Aber wieso macht er sich Sorgen. Mit mir war alles okay. Oder etwa doch nicht?

War dieses Gefühl, dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl besorgniserregend?

Er lief auf mich zu. Immer noch den besorgten Blick im Gesicht. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er machte sich Sorgen.

Ich rührte mich keinen Millimeter. Ich war wie versteinert. Und ich wusste nicht einmal warum.

Seine Schritte wurden immer schneller. Immer eilender. Immer hektischer.

Doch dann war er angekommen. Bei mir.

Er ließ sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf der Bettkante nieder.

Seine Augen sahen aus, wie flüssiges Gold. Seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt.

Langsam hob er die Hand und legte sie mir an die Wange. Als er mich berührte, flammte es in mir auf.

„Was ist los?" Seine Augen ließen mich nicht los. Nicht einen Moment

„Nichts."

„Wieso rast dein Herz schnell?" Was sollte ich ihm bloß sagen? Ich wusste es ja selbst nicht. Wie sollte ich ihm das verständlich machen, was mit mir los war.

Dann sah ich es. Seine perfekten Körper. Zum greifen nahe. Das, wonach ich mich gerade eben noch so gesehnt hatte, war zum greifen nah. Nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt.

Mein Herz raste noch schneller. Als wolle es aus meiner Brust springen. Das war wohl Antwort genug auf seine Frage. Er schaute mich kritisch an.

Langsam setzte ich mich auf. Er kam immer näher. Zumindest hatte ich das Gefühl.

Die Stelle, an der Seine Finger an meiner Wange langen, glühte schon regelrecht.

„Bella, ich …….." Es musste jetzt sein. Egal ob er mir etwas sagen wollte oder nicht. Blitzschnell legte ich meine Hände an seinen Kopf und verschloss meine Lippen mit seinen.

Im ersten Moment erstarte er unter meiner Berührung, das hatte er nicht erwartet. Dennoch spürte ich auch in ihm eine gewisse Hitze aufsteigen.

Ich spürte ihn durch unseren Kuss lächeln bevor er mir seiner Zunge drängend um einlass bat. Das war es was ich wollte.

Ihn.

Ich wollte ihn nicht nur in meinen Armen halten, ich wollte ihn spüren und das tat ich als er mit seiner Zunge meinen Gaumen entlang fuhr stärker denje. Ich wusste nicht woran es lag. Doch ich wusste dass er mich auch wollte, mit Herz und Haar. Mein Körper brannte unter seiner Berührung, es war ein Wunder das ich nicht verglühte.

Die Hitze schien wie Feuer in mir aufzuflammen. Immer stärker und heißer.

Ich brachte ihn.

Jetzt.

Sofort.

Ich drückte mich leicht gegen ihn und er ließ sich nach hinten sinken. Immer darauf bedacht, sich keine Sekunde von mir zu lösen.

Ich beugte mich über ihn. Spürte seine kalte Haut unter mir. An mir.

Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass ich nicht Ohnmächtig wurde. Das einzige, was mich davon abhielt, war das Verlangen nach ihm.

Meine Hände wanderten von seinem Kopf, den Hals hinunter, bis zur Brust. Doch es war nicht ihr endgültiges Ziel. Sie wanderten noch ein Stück nach unten, bis ich ein Ende des Handtuches fest in meinen Fingern hielt.

Gerade wollte ich es von seiner Hüfte lösen, als er mitten im Kuss inne hielt. Er löste sich ein paar Milimeter von mir. Gerade so weit, dass ich ihm in die fast schwarzen Augen sehen konnte. Wieso hörte er auf? Ich wollte mehr. Ich wollte alles. Nur nicht dass er aufhörte.

„Bella." Seine Stimme fühlte sich in meinen Ohren an, wie ein Lobgesang der Engel.

„Hmmm." Sofort beugte ich mich wieder nach vorne um mir zu holen, was ich wollte. Doch seine Worte ließen mich stoppen.

„Was ist mit der Abmachung?"

„Welche Abmachung?" fragte ich spielerisch. Gestern hätte er sie gebrochen. Also wieso sollte das heute anders sein.

„Bist du dir Sicher?" er klang jetzt todernst.

Als Antwort drückte ich meine Lippen wieder auf seine. Erst zögerte er. Dann spürte ich seine Zunge auf meinen Lippen. Sofort gewährte ich ihr, was sie verlangte.

Ich bemerkte, dass ich das Handtuch immer noch in den Fingern hielt. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, zog ich leicht daran. Es löste sich und ich schmiss es auf die Seite.

Keine Sekunde später spürte ich seine Hände. Sie fuhren unter mein Shirt. Mir war klar, was er vorhatte und ich ließ es zu. Der fetzten Stoff, der noch meinen Oberkörper bedeckte, schob sich nach oben. Als er es mir über den Kopf zog, löste er sich von meinen Lippen. Dann warf er es beiseite, so wie ich es mit seinem Handtuch gemacht hatte.

Sofort schlangen sich seine Arme um meinen Oberkörper. Seine Lippen wanderten zu der kleinen Senke an meinem Hals. Er atmete stark ein und ließ dann ein tiefes Brummen verlauten, bevor er anfing, mich dort zu Küssen.

Es musste unglaublich schwer sein, sich zusammen zu reißen. Aber er würde mir nie etwas antun. Nicht einmal ein Haar krümmen.

Seine Küssen ließen mich alle anderen Gedanken vergessen. Bis auf einen.

Begierde.

Eine so große Begierde, wie ich sie noch nie erlebt hatte.

Gegen das, was gerade geschah, war das, was wir vor zwei Tagen unter der Dusche getrieben hatten, gar nichts.

Sein Griff an meinem Rücken wurde fester. Er drehte mich auf den Rücken und lag nun auf mir. Mein Herz schlug immer schneller und trieb das Blut mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit durch meine Blutbahnen.

Die Hitze in mir wurde fast unerträglich. Als würde ich jeden Moment in Flammen aufgehen.

Meine Finger führen durch sein Haar. Sie waren immer noch feucht. Sie fühlten sich an, wie Seide. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich krallte mich regelrecht in sie hinein. Zog sogar daran. Doch Edward interessierte das recht wenig.

Seine Lippen wanderten immer noch über meinen Oberkörper. Seine Arme pressten mich noch mehr an ihn. Seine Kälte machte mir nichts aus. Die Hitze erhitzte mich so sehr.

Ich löste meine Hände aus seinen Haaren und legte sie an seine Wangeknochen. Ich zog ihn zu mir ans Gesicht. Meine Augen geschlossen. Ich wollte nicht sehen, wie schwarz seine Augen schon waren. Denn so schwarz, wie ich sie mir im Moment vorstellte, konnten sie nicht sein.

Edward fing an, meine Nasenspitze zu küssen. Dann meine Oberlippe, bis er wieder an meine ganzen Lippen verschloss.

Seine Hände zogen sich von meinem Rücken ab. Sie stemmten sich neben mir auf das Bett. Er wollte wohl nicht, dass sein ganzes Gewicht auf mir lastete. Mir war das im Moment ziemlich egal. Solange er nicht damit aufhörte, was er tat.

Ich ließ meine Hände von seinen Wangen hinunter zu seiner Schulter und dann

V-förmig auf seine Brust wandern. Ich verharrte auf der Stelle, wo ich normalerweise seinen Herzschlag spüren müsste.

Ich spürte nichts. Doch das war mir auch schon vorher klar gewesen. Trotzdem war es an dieser Stelle ungewöhnlich warm.

Sein Kuss wurde immer intensiver. Immer begieriger.

Er lehnte sich noch mehr auf mich. Sodass ich meine Hände von seiner Brust nehmen musste. Sie wären sonst nur im Weg gewesen. Er war jetzt überall.

Es war soweit. Wir hatten die Grenze überschritten. Die Abmachung war endgültig aufgelöst.

Ich spürte ihn. So intensiv, wie noch nie zuvor.

So sehr, wie man einen anderen nur spüren konnte.

Er war in mir.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17

„Das mit dem faul im Bett liegen hab ich mir ein kleines bisschen anders vorgestellt." Gab Edward zu. Ich lag an seiner kalten Brust und fuhr langsam seine Muskeln mit meinem Zeigefinger nach.

„Naja. Jetzt liegen wir ja faul im Bett." Scherzte ich.

„Ja." Er schwieg kurz, dann sprach er weiter. „Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit der Abmachung?" Ich richtete mich auf und schaute ihn verwirrt an. Was sollte damit sein?

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte ich.

„Da wir jetzt schon ein Teil der Abmachung erledigt haben, frage ich mich, ob der Rest noch gilt."

Ich schaute ihn wutentbrannt an.

„Erward Anthony Cullen. Denkst du etwa, ich wollte nur das eine von dir?" schrie ich durch den Raum. Er machte große Augen. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich so darauf reagieren würde.

„Nein, nein, Bella." Sagte er schnell.

„Was dann?" schrie ich immer noch.

„Nunja. Ich dachte mir. Heiraten wolltest du doch noch nicht so früh. Und …" darum ging es ihm also. Ich stoppte ihn mitten im Satz.

„Edward." Sagte ich schon etwas ruhiger. „Ich habe dir mein Wort gegeben, dass ich dich heirate. Und ich werde es nicht brechen. Genauso wenig, wie ich hoffe, dass du dein Wort brichst."

Er dachte kurz nach, dann legte er seinen Arm an meine Schulter und zog mich wieder an seine Brust.

„Ich werde mein Wort halten." Sagte er nach einiger Zeit. Inzwischen schien er sich damit abgefunden zu haben, dass er mich nicht davon abbringen konnte, ein Vampir werden zu wollen.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?" fragte ich. Hoffentlich war es noch früh, dann konnten wir noch länger hier herumliegen.

„Kurz vor Zwölf." Würg. Das hieß ja, dass es Mittag war. Und das bedeutete, dass der Morgen zu Ende war und ich mich anziehen muss.

„Wir sollten uns so langsam anziehen. Die anderen kommen gleich." Sagte er wie aufs Stichwort. Ich brummte noch einmal genervt und raffte mich auf. Das Zimmer war jetzt hell erleuchtet, von der Sonne, die durch die Glasfront ins Innere drang. Edward glitzerte, wie tausende kleine Kristalle. Als ich auf seiner Brust gelegen hatte, war es mir gar nicht so aufgefallen.

„Kommst du auch?" fragte ich und lief zum Kleiderschrank.

„Wohin?" Sein Adoniskörper hatte sich keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck bewegt, seit ich aufgestanden war.

„Duschen. Das soll man doch nach dem Sport, oder?" Seine Augen verengten sich zu einem lächeln. Schon im nächsten Moment stand er neben mir, nahm meine Hand, um mich stürmisch ins Bad zu zerren.

„Wir sind wieder da." Rief Alice durch die Halle. Ich lümmelte mit Edward auf dem Sofa und wir schauten irgend so eine schwachsinnige Sendung an.

„Wir sind im Wohnzimmer." Brüllte Edward zurück. Es hätte auch gereicht, wenn er es in normaler Lautstärke gesagt hätte.

„Tag ihr beiden." Alice trat in den Raum. Hinter ihr folgte Kate.

„Und, wir war's?" fragte ich. Bis jetzt wusste ich immer noch nicht, was sie den ganzen Morgen gemacht hatten. Aber bestimmt werden sie mir gleich jede Einzelheit erzählen.

„Ganz lustig." Meinte Kate. „Und bei euch?"

Edward konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Auch ganz lustig."

„Dann ist ja gut."

Ich widmete mich wieder dem Fernseher. Niemand sprach mehr. Also schaute ich wieder auf und sah, wie Edward Alice anstarrte. Sie zogen schon wieder die ‚Gedankenverständigung' ab. Wie ich das hasste. Die beiden wusste doch genau, wie neugierig ich war.

„Was ist los?" fragte ich und wechselte meinen Blick zwischen den Beiden.

„Was soll los sein?" startete Edward eine Gegenfrage.

„Ich hab doch gesehen, dass ihr euch wieder in Gedanken unterhaltet."

Alice rollte mit den Augen. „Gott. Wieso musst du immer so aufmerksam sein?"

Ich grinste nur. Dann wandte ich mich wieder Edward zu.

„Und?" fragte ich fordernd.

„Ähh…. Wir dachten uns,… dass du heute Mittag vielleicht einen Spaziergang mit Kate machen willst." Es war klar, dass ihm dieser Einfall erst gerade eben gekommen war. Ich schaute prüfend zu Kate, die genauso überrascht aussah.

„Und was machst du heute Mittag?"

„Ich muss ein paar Erledigungen machen." Er setzte diesen du-kannst-mich-so-lange-anstarren-wie-du-willst-ich-verrate-nicht-mehr-Blick auf.

Kate hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefasst und kam jetzt auf mich zu.

„Wann willst du gehen?" fragte sie freundlich.

„Mir egal. Von mir aus können wir auch gleich gehen. Dann kann Edward seine ‚Erledigungen' machen."

„Okay. Ich besorge nur schnell einen Autoschlüssel." Schon war sie verschwunden. Ich konnte es gar nicht erwarten, auch endlich so schnell zu sein. Denn zurzeit kam ich mir vor, wie die lahmste Schnecke auf dem Planeten.

„Pass auf dich auf." Sagte Edward und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Backe.

„Werde ich machen. Und falls was schief geht, hab ich ja einen neuen Air-Bag dabei." Scherzte ich. In der Türe stand schon Kate und hielt den Schlüssel vom Jeep in der Hand.

„Kann's los gehen?"

„Okay."

„Wohin gehen wir Spazieren?" fragte ich und krallte mich abermals am Sitz fest. Kate fuhr genauso wie alle anderen Vampire. Schnell und Angst einflößend. Und das wir den Jeep hatten, schien sie noch mehr anzuspornen, auf Gaspedal zu drücken.

„Ich dachte mir, wir laufen eine Runde im Wald. Irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche?"

„Nee. Mir ist alles recht." Antwortete ich. „Du weißt nicht zufällig, was Edward für Besorgungen machen muss?"

„Sorry. Aber Ausnahmsweise, weiß ich nicht bescheid. Ich war vorher genauso überrumpelt wie du, als Edward den Vorschlag mit dem Spazieren gehen gemacht hat."

Naja. Zumindest war ich mal nicht die einzige, die von nichts wusste.

„Und, was machst du so in deiner Freizeit?" Ein Gespräch anzufangen wäre nicht das schlechteste. Vor allem fand ich Kate echt sympathisch. Sie hatte so eine Art an sich, die mich an Alice erinnerte. So unbekümmert und fröhlich. Als würde es nichts Schlimmes auf der Welt geben, oder irgendwelche Gefahr.

„Ich bin ziemlich viel draußen. Bei uns in Alaska ist man noch ungestört. Meistens ist es so kalt, dass sich kein Wanderer in die Wälder traut. Nicht so wie hier, wo es nur so von ihnen wimmelt." Sie sah genervt aus. Wirklich genervt.

„Und sonst?" hakte ich weiter nach.

„Meistens mach ich irgendwelchen Quatsch mit Elli. Und sonst bin ich gerne auf Partys. Edward hat dir bestimmt schon von Succubus Mythos erzählt und wie wir damit zusammen hängen."

„Ja, das hat er."

„Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir benehmen uns auf der Hochzeit." Das war doch schon mal was. Keine Vampire, die sich an meinen Vater oder Phil ranmachten. Doch den beiden galt nicht meine einzige Sorge.

Der Wagen wurde langsamer, bis wir letztendlich am Straßenrand hielten. Inzwischen wusste ich nicht mehr, wo wir genau waren. Kate war so schnell gefahren und ich wurde dabei so durchgeschüttelt, dass ich jegliche Orientierung verloren hatte.

Wir stiegen aus und liefen geradewegs in den Wald. Ich vertraute einfach mal auf Kate, dass sie wusste, wo wir hin liefen.

Wir waren schon eine ganze Weile gegangen, als ich beschloss, sie über das zu fragen, was mir Sorgen bereitete.

„Kate, kann ich dich was frage?" fragte ich zögerlich. War es wirklich das richtige, sie darüber zu fragen? Ich war mir im Moment ziemlich unsicher.

„Ja, klar." Kam von ihr zurück.

„Lief da was zwischen Edward und Tanya?" Jetzt wo ich sie gefragt hatte, schien es mir völlig verkehrt. Aber jetzt war es schon zu Spät.

„Willst du darüber nicht mit Edward reden?"

„Das hab ich schon."

„Und wieso fragst du dann mich?" Sie sah mich verwirrt an.

„Es kann ja sein, das mir Edward nicht alles erzählt hat, um mich nicht zu beunruhigen." Erklärte ich.

„Was hat Edward dir denn erzählt?" fragte sie.

„Das da niemals etwas war. Tanya hätte einmal Interesse an ihm gezeigt, doch er hat ihr verständlich gemacht, dass er dieses Interesse nicht teilt."

„Es sieht wohl so aus, als könnte ich dir nicht weiterhelfen. Denn mehr war da nicht." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und blickte wieder nach vorne.

Dann hatte mir Edward also die ganze Wahrheit gesagt. Verdammt. Wie blöd war ich eigentlich? Er hatte mir geschworen, dass es dir Wahrheit war und ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als jemand anderen zu fragen, ob das auch stimmte.

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Ich schaute Kate direkt in die Augen.

„Ich denke schon. Wenn es erfüllbar ist."

„Bitte sag nichts Edward davon. Ich komm mir im Moment gerade ziemlich blöd vor."

„Ich versuche mein bestes. Auch, dass er es nicht auf andere Weise herausbekommt." Sie tippte sich leicht an den Kopf und ich wusste, was sie damit meinte.

„Lass uns das Thema wechseln." Schlug sie vor. „Was willst du studieren?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht so recht. Da ich die erste Zeit sowieso nicht viel daran denken kann. Die nächsten Jahre rechne ich auch noch nicht damit, im Stande dazu zu sein, ohne meinem Professor umzubringen." Scherzte ich.

„Gar keine so schlechte Idee. Ich konnte meine Professoren nie besonders leiden. Zumindest die meisten." sagte Kate und lachte.

„Was hast du denn Studiert?"

„Ach, alles mögliche. Ich hab mal ein paar Semester Musik studiert. Eine Zeit lang sogar mit Edward. Physik war auch mal ne Zeit lang dran. Genauso wie Sprache. Das war wie ein Hobby von mir. Inzwischen kann ich schon über 10 davon fließend sprechen."

„Was zum Beispiel?" fragte ich.

„Spanisch, Italienisch, Chinesisch, Englisch natürlich, Französisch, Japanisch und so weiter. Ich müsste also keine Probleme haben, mich irgendwo zu verständigen."

Staunend riss ich die Augen auf.

„Du kannst die alle fließend sprechen?" Meine Stimme war hoch, wie sie es immer war, wenn ich etwas hörte, was ich nicht fassen konnte.

„Klar. Wenn man etwas lernt, dann schon richtig."

„Wann lernst du das alles?" meine Augen waren immer noch aufgerissen. Ich sollte Edward mal fragen, was er alles für Sprachen sprechen konnte.

„Bella." Sie lächelte mich an. „Schon vergessen? Ich muss nicht schlafen. Also hab ich jede Nacht die Zeit, die du verschläfst, um Vokabeln und Grammatik zu lernen."

Okay. Da hatte sie recht. Wenn ich jede Nacht lernen würde, anstatt zu schlafen, wäre das wahrscheinlich auch kein Problem für mich.

„Aber für was brauchst du so viele Sprachen?" fragte ich.

„Wie schon gesagt. Es ist ein Hobby. Vieles lerne ich auch auf reisen. Das macht es noch besser."

„Du reist also um den Globus, und schnappst so viele Sprachen auf, wie nur möglich." Schlussfolgerte ich.

„Korrekt. Du kannst mich ja mal begleiten, wenn dich Edward gehen lässt." Scherzte sie.

Wir liefen eine ganze Weile. Doch vom laufen bekamen wir gar nichts mit. Zumindest ich nicht. Es machte so viel Spaß mit ihr zu reden, dass ich alles andere ausblendete.

Ich hatte mit meiner Vermutung recht behalten. Kate war eine Mischung aus Rose und Alice. Ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Aber es ist so. Sie ist genauso aufgekratzt wie Alice und immer wenn ich sie ansehe, muss ich automatisch an Rosalie denken. Sie sehen sich zwar, außer den blonden Haaren und den Topas Augen, nicht gleich. Aber trotzdem.

Wir waren bestimmt schon einige Meilen gelaufen. Doch genau wusste ich es nicht. Der Wald sah überall gleich aus. Viele Bäume, Gestrüpp und Moos. Wir unterhielten uns gerade darüber, wie Edward und ich uns kennen gelernt hatten. Natürlich wusste sie schon über alles Bescheid, doch sie wollte die Geschichte noch mal von mir hören, weil sie sie bisher nur aus Edwards Perspektive kannte.

„Wie fandest du Edward am Anfang? Als du ihn die ersten Male gesehen hast?" Sie war total begeistert von unserem Kennenlernen. Es war eine ‚moderne Romeo und Julia Geschichte' wie sie es nannte.

„Er hat mich mit seinem Aussehen umgehauen. Ich dachte erst, das sind bestimmt alle Models. Aber seine Art machte mir schon ein wenig Angst. Er redete nicht mit mir und saß wie versteinert auf seinem Platz. Aber das hat sich…" Ich brach mitten im Satz ab, als ich in Kates Gesicht sah. Sie hatte die Nase gerümpft, als hätte sie etwas total Widerliches gerochen.

„Ist was?" fragte ich und starrte sie an. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch verzogen.

„Nein. Es stinkt hier nur unglaublich." Erklärte sie.

Ich nahm eine Nase voll Luft. Sie roch ganz normal. Es musste wohl etwas sein, das für meinen menschlichen Geruchssinn nicht wahrnehmbar war.

„Sollen wir in einen andere Richtung laufen? Vielleicht ist es da nicht so schlimm?" schlug ich vor.

„Nein. Nein. Es passt schon. Ist bestimmt gleich wieder weg." Beteuerte sie.

„Wie du meinst." Ohne weiter auf ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu achten, liefen wir weiter. Ich sagte kein Wort mehr. Nicht aus Angst oder sonstigem. Ich dachte mir nur, wenn der ‚Gestank' so schlimm für sie war, wollte sie sich nicht auch noch eine Geschichte dabei anhören.

Ich wollte gerade über einen Baumstamm steigen, der vor uns auf dem Boden lag, als mich eine Hand am Arm packte und mich herumwirbelte. Ich schaute in Kates Miene und wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ist alles okay?" fragte ich besorgt. Ich kannte sie noch nicht lange, aber wenn jemand so ein Gesicht machte, konnte das nichts gutes heißen.

„Bella. Wo fängt das Gebiet der Werwölfe an?" fragte sie mich nervös. Ihre Augen waren voller Verzweiflung.

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, wo wir hier sind." Sagte ich zögernd. Langsam machte sich auch in mir dir Verzweiflung breit.

„Wir müssen hier weg." Sagte sie hastig. Und fing schon an, an meinem Arm zu zerren.

„Wieso? Was ist los?"

„Ich weiß jetzt, was das für ein ätzender Geruch ist. Werwölfe."

Verdammt. Wieso hatte ich nicht schon früher daran gedacht? Es hätte mir sofort einfallen müssen, als sie mit dem Geruch angefangen hatte.

Ich hatte uns in diese Lage gebracht, also musste ich uns da auch wieder rausholen.

Ich stemmte mich gegen Kates Hand. Sie drehte sich verwundert um und schaute mich entgeistert an.

„Bella. Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für eine Pause." Sagte sie bestimmend und wollte mich auch gleich wieder weiter ziehen. Doch ich stemmte mich demonstrativ gegen sie.

„Ich hol uns da raus. Keine Angst. Dir wird nichts passieren." Versuchte ich die zu beruhigen.

„Verdammt. Das sind Monster. Du kannst sie nicht aufhalten." Schrie sie schon fast.

„Ich kenne sie. Sie sind meine Freunde." Erklärte ich. „Zumindest waren sie das einmal."

Kates Gesicht sah noch verwirrter aus als zuvor. Oder sollte ich besser sagen entsetzter.

„Wie, du bist mit ihnen befreundet?" Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein kleines Säuseln.

„Ich kenne sie sehr gut. Aber Jacob redet nicht mehr mit mir, seit er weiß, dass ich Edward heirate."

Sie starrte mich noch kurz mit der gleichen Miene wie zuvor an, dann fasste sie sich wieder.

„Bella. Du kannst keine Werwölfe aufhalten." Versuchte sie mir klar zu machen.

Wieso hatten bloß alle so eine schlechte Meinung von Werwölfen. Sie waren doch eigentlich ganz nett und versuchten die Menschen zu beschützten. Vor allem Jake. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er mich vor den Cullens und somit auch vor Kate beschützten wollte. Aber er würde ihnen nicht tun, solange sie mir nicht taten oder sonst irgendjemanden.

„Bella?" hörte ich eine männliche, vertraute Stimme meinen Namen rufen.

Kates Augen huschten in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Blitzschnell nahm stellte sie sich hinter mich und hielt mich mit beiden Händen an den Schultern fest. Versteckte sie sich etwa? Oder wollte sie mich opfern?

„Was soll das Kate?"

„Bella? Bist du da?" hörte ich wieder die Stimme.

Kate sah wieder kurz hinüber und flüsterte mir dann ins Ohr: „Du musst jetzt ganz still sein, sonst erkennen sie uns." Was meinte sie damit? Natürlich würden sie uns erkennen. Immerhin waren sie ja nicht blind.

Ich vernahm ein kleines Rascheln und mein Kopf schnellte in die Richtung, aus der es kam.

Da war Jake. Er lief an ein paar Büschen vorbei, direkt auf uns zu. Normalerweise hätte er uns schon längst sehen müssen. Sein ganzer Körper müsste schon vibrieren, weil er Kate sehen müsste. Doch nicht dergleichen geschah.

Verwundert drehte ich mich zu Kate. Sie aber hielt mich fest an den Schultern, sodass ich mich nicht umdrehen konnte.

Gerade wollte ich sie frage, als sie mir wieder leise ins Ohr flüsterte, so dass ich es selbst kaum verstand. „Keinen Ton. Sonst bemerkt er uns."

„Bella?" rief Jake wieder und schaute sich verwundert um.

Jetzt, wo er vor mir stand, merkte ich, wie sehr er mir fehlte. Nur zu gerne würde ich auf ihn zugehen und ihn in den Arm nehmen. Ihm sagen, wie sehr ich ihn vermisst hatte. Wie sehr ich seine Gesellschaft vermisste.

„Lass mich gehen." Säuselte ich leise. Jacobs Augen lagen sofort auf mir. Er schien mich immer noch nicht zu sehen.

„Edward wird mich umbringen, wenn dir ein Haar gekrümmt wird." Antwortete sie.

„Mir wird nichts passieren. Da bin ich mir sicher." Versicherte ich ihr.

Jacob lief jetzt langsam auf uns zu.

„Bella? Bist du da?" sagte er jetzt schon ein wenig leiser als zuvor.

„Kate. Bitte." Flehte ich.

Ich spürte, wie ihre Finger langsam anfingen zu zucken. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Doch länger konnte ich jetzt nicht mehr warten. Jacob und uns trennte jetzt nur noch weniger als ein Meter voneinander.

Ich musste jetzt Handeln. Ich riss mich aus Kates griff und ging einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne.

Jacob wich schnell zurück und schaute mich an, als wäre ich ein Gespenst.

„Hallo Jake." Sagte ich leise. Sein Blick ruhte auf mir. Er war kreidebleich. Dann wanderte er zu Kate.

Oh Gott.

Jetzt würde er gleich explodieren.

Ich kniff schon leicht die Augen zusammen, um mich vor den herumfliegenden Kleidungsstücken zu schützen. Doch nichts geschah.

Jake starrte immer noch Kate an. Langsam drehte ich mich um. War sie überhaupt noch da. Oder hatte sie sich schon verzogen?

Doch da stand sie noch. Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen vor Angst. Ihr Körper in Angriffshaltung.

Wieder schaute ich zurück zu Jake. Ich musste jetzt einfach irgendetwas sagen. Diese Stille machte mich noch verrückt.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf, als wäre er aus einem Traum aufgewacht.

„Gut." Jetzt schien er endlich zu realisieren, dass ich vor ihm Stand. Er zögerte kurz. Ging dann aber auf mich zu um mich fest zu umarmen. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft, aber wen störte es schon. Jake war hier. Und er sah noch nicht mal sauer oder betrübt aus. Langsam ließ er mich wieder los. Dann schaute er mir tief in die Augen.

„Ich hab dich vermisst Bella. Was für ein Glück, dass ich heute in den Wald gegangen bin." Er grinste mich breit an und ich grinste zurück.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst." Erwiderte ich. Sein Blick schweifte wieder zu Kate.

„Willst du mir nicht deine Freundin vorstellen?"


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18

Hatte ich mir das nur eingebildet, oder hatte er mich wirklich danach gefragt, ihm ein Vampir vorzustellen? Prüfend schaute ich zu Kate, die genauso verwirrt aussah wie ich. Wer konnte es ihr verübeln. Immerhin stand da ein Werwolf, keine Meter von ihr entfernt und versuchte nicht einmal, sie anzugreifen.

Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass mich Jacob etwas gefragt hatte.

„Oh. Natürlich. Das ist Kate." Sagte ich und versuchte, meine Verwirrung nicht zu zeigen.

„Kate, das ist Jacob." Bevor ich mich recht versah, ging Jake schon auf sie zu und reichte ihr die Hand. Zögernd gab sie ihm auch ihre. Für sie musste das alles ein übler Scherz sein.

„Schön, dich kennen zu lernen." Sagte Jake so freundlich, wie er schon lange nicht mehr in meiner Gegenwart gesprochen hatte.

„Ganz meinerseits." Erwiderte sie. Hilfesuchend schaute sie mich an.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte ich. Jake ließ sofort Kates Hand los und wandte sich mir zu. Doch ich bemerkte, wie er aus seinen Augenwinkeln immer zu ihr schielte.

„Ich denke, das gleiche wie ihr. Ich mache einen Spaziergang." Erklärte er.

„Sicher, was sonst."

„Übrigens." Setzte er an. „Was war da eigentlich gerade eben los. Erst sehe ich dich gar nicht und plötzlich stehst du vor mir."

„Ach das. Es ist nichts." Versuchte ich mich rauszureden. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste ich selbst nicht so recht, was hier gerade eben vorgegangen war.

„Nach nichts sah das aber nicht aus."

Jetzt meldete sich auch Kate zu Wort. „Das war meine Schuld. Ich hab sie für dich nicht sichtbar gemacht."

Verwundert blickte er sie an. Es schien fast so, als wüsste er nicht, auf was sie hinaus wollte.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte er und in seiner Stimme lag Zweifel.

Ich hatte es jetzt begriffen. Es war Kates Fähigkeit. Wäre toll gewesen, wenn man mich darüber informiert hätte.

„Jake. Ich habe dir doch mal erzählt, dass Vampire bestimmte Fähigkeiten ausbilden. Und Kates Fähigkeit besteht darin, Dinge für andere nicht Sichtbar zu machen."

Als hätte ich ihm mit meinen Worten ins Gesicht geschlagen, schaute er erst mich und dann Kate an. Hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Seine Augen weiteten sich und er sah wirklich verzweifelt aus. Was war hier los.

„Das darf nicht sein." Säuselte er. Dann drehte er sich um und lief in den Wald. Ich konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie er sich im Flug verwandelte und dann immer schneller rannte.

„Was war den auf einmal mit dem los?" fragte ich. Ich erwartete keine Antwort, doch ich bekam eine.

„Es war fast so, als hätte er gerade eben erst erfahren, dass ich ein Vampir bin."

Ja. So kam es mir auch ein bisschen vor. Aber er musste sie doch gerochen haben. Oder etwa nicht?

„Wir sollten uns auf den Heimweg machen. Ich möchte keine Schwierigkeiten haben, nur weil ich dich zu spät nach Hause bringe." Schlug Kate vor. Ich nickte und lief in die Richtung, aus der wir gekommen waren.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt weiter die Geschichte eures Kennenlernens?" fragte sie freudig. Anscheinend hatte sie einen riesigen Spaß daran. Ich erzählt da weiter wo ich vorher aufgehört hatte, mit jeder noch so kleinen Einzelheit. Naja. Die versauten Sachen ließ ich weg. Das ging nun wirklich nur Edward und mich etwas an.

Ehe ich mich versah, standen wir schon wieder vor dem roten Jeep. Ich lief zur Beifahrertür und als ich mich auf dem Sitz niederließ, saß auch schon Kate neben mir.

„Wieso könnt ihr euch nicht in ‚normaler' Geschwindigkeit fortbewegen?" fragte ich genervt.

„Was denn? Für mich ist das normale Geschwindigkeit."

„Ich meinte normale menschliche Geschwindigkeit."

Sie verdrehte nur die Augen und trat das Gaspedal durch. Nachdem wir eine Weile gefahren waren, kam mir ein Gedanke.

„Ähm, Kate?"

„Ja, Bella." Sie wendete ihren Blick nicht von der Fahrbahn ab.

„Könnten wir das Treffen mit Jacob vielleicht nicht Edwards Gegenwart erwähnen?"

„Kein Problem. Aber er ist nicht der einzige, der davon nichts erfahren sollte."

„Wer noch?"

„Ich denke, Irina ist auf die Werwölfe auch nicht gerade gut zu sprechen."

„Da hab ich ja gar nicht mehr dran gedacht." Ich schlug mir demonstrativ mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn.

Die Bäume schienen bei der Geschwindigkeit, die Kate an den Tag legte, wie eine dicke Wand, die sich entlang der Straße türmte.

Schon nach weniger Zeit hatten wir wieder das Haus erreicht.

Erleichtert stieg ich aus dem Jeep aus. Die Geschwindigkeit an sich, hätte mir ja nicht viel ausgemacht. Aber das sie kein Schlagloch ausgelassen hatte, war doch ein wenig gemein gewesen.

„Ihr seid ja schon wieder da." Meinte Emmet erstaunt, der in der Garage an Rosalies Cabrio herumbastelte.

„Wie du siehst." Entgegnete Kate.

„Wie war denn eure kleiner Ausflug?" erkundigte er sich weiter.

„Interessant." Gab ich zurück.

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit.

„Ich dachte, alles was mit Autos zu tun hat, ist Rosalies Fachgebiet." Sagte ich und schaute, was er da machte.

„Ich weiß. Aber da ihr mein Auto dabei hattet, hab ich einfach schon mal bei ihr angefangen, die neue Anlage einzubauen."

„Bist du sicher, dass du das kannst?" scherzte Kate.

„Ja, das bin ich." Erwiderte er und lächelte frech.

„Bist du dir auch sicher, dass du so arbeiten kannst?" Ehe ich mich recht versah, stand da kein rotes Cabrio mehr vor mir. Ich sah nur noch einen Emmet, der ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte.

„Kate. Das ist nicht lustig." Brummte er.

„Find ich schon."

„Mach es wieder sichtbar." Forderte er.

„Was machst du dafür?"

„Was willst du denn?"

„Hmmm…" Sie überlegte kurz. „Wie wäre es mit ein paar Einzelheiten?"

„Was für Einzelheiten?"

„Zum Beispiel, wieso ich heute Mittag Bella ablenken musste."

„Na gut. Aber Bella darf es nicht wissen. Du sagst ihr keinen Ton."

„Ich verspreche es." Demonstrativ hob sie zwei verschränkte Finger in die Höhe.

„Ich kann es dir aber nur erzählen, wenn Bella uns nicht mehr hören kann." Gleichzeitig schauten mich die beiden Schönheiten an. Ich hatte schon verstanden. Ich war hier nicht erwünscht. Genervt machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrte und lief aus der Garage.

Jetzt war ich wohl die einzige, von Irgendetwas keine Ahnung hatte.

Als ich ins Haus trat, hörte ich den Fernseher. Wie immer eben.

Ohne zu schauen, wer davor saß, lief ich geradewegs die Treppen nach oben und den langen Gang endlang, bis zur letzten Tür. Schon von draußen hörte ich die Musik, die aus dem Zimmer dröhnte.

Bevor ich den Türknauf überhaupt in die Hand nehmen konnte, flog die Tür auf und vor mir Stand mein Engel.

Das schiefe grinsen war nicht zu übersehen.

„Hallo, Schatz." Er legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Hallo." Begrüßte auch ich ihn. Ich ging an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer und ließ mich auf der Ledercouch sinken.

„Wie war dein Ausflug?" fragte er, als würde er kein spannenderes Thema geben.

„Interessant." Sagte ich das gleiche, was ich auch schon Emmet gesagt hatte. Mehr konnte ich ja auch schlecht sagen.

„Und wie war dein Tag so?" fragte ich und versuchte den gleichen Enthusiasmus in meine Stimme zu legen, wie er es gerade getan hatte.

„Interessant." Er hielt kurz inne. „Wie war es mit Kate?"

„Toll. Sie ist echt nett. Ich mag ihre Art."

„Hatte ich mir schon gedacht, dass du sie mögen wirst."

„Hast du mich deswegen mit ihr in den Wald verbannt?"

Er riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Was heißt denn ‚verbannt'? Ich hab euch lediglich zusammen los geschickt." Rechtfertigte er sich.

„Also, für mich hat es sich so angehört, als wolltest du mich unbedingt loswerden."

„Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht."

Es klopfte an die Tür. Gleichzeitig schnellten unsere Köpfe in die Richtung.

„Hey. Ich wollte euch nicht beim streiten unterbrechen, aber ich sollte da eine Kleinigkeit mit euch klären." Rief uns Alice durch die geschlossene Tür zu.

„Komm rein." Gab ich Edward das okay.

Die Tür ging auf und der kleine, schwarzhaarige Vampir kam herein. Prüfend schaute sie sich um und lief auf uns zu.

„Was gibt's Alice?" fragte ich erwartungsvoll. Innerlich betete ich, dass es nichts mit der Hochzeit zu tun hatte.

„Ich hab etwas gesehen." Erklärte sie. „Naja. Wohl eher nicht gesehen. Ich wollte schauen, ob alles okay ist."

Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, schaute mich Edward verwundert von der Seite an. Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon längst in Alice' Gedanken gesehen, was sie uns sagen wollte.

„Was meinst du?" Als ich die Frage gestellt hatte, war mir schon klar, was sie damit meinte. Und ihre Worte bejahten es.

„Ich habe dich uns Kate gesehen. Im Wald . Ihr habt euch mit jemandem unterhalten. Aber diesen Jemand konnte ich nicht sehen." Sagte Alice.

Jetzt war es eindeutig. Sie sprach von der Begegnung mit Jake.

„Wieso hast du es mir nicht erzählt?" fragte Edward und seine goldenen Augen durchbohrten mich regelrecht.

„Ich dachte, es macht dich vielleicht sauer." Erklärte ich.

„Wieso sollte ich sauer sein?" Himmel. Er war also nicht sauer. Er sah noch nicht mal sauer aus.

„Weil du es früher immer warst." Versuchte ich mich raus zu reden.

„Der einzige Grund sauer zu sein ist, dass du mir nicht gesagt hast, dass du ihn getroffen hast." Wahrscheinlich hätte ich ihm wirklich die Wahrheit sagen sollen.

„Es tut mir leid, Edward." Mehr konnte ich nicht sagen. Rückgängig konnte ich das was geschehen war auch nicht machen.

„Erzähl es mir das nächste Mal, okay?" Ich blickte in seine gütigen Augen.

„Ja, das werde ich." Ich senkte beschämt den Kopf. Blitzschnell lagen Edwards Finger unter meinem Kinn und drückten es leicht nach oben. Wieder schaute ich in seine Augen. Sie waren so wunderschön.

„Wechseln wir das Thema. Ich kenn es nicht ertragen, sich so zu sehen." Hauchte er mir ins Gesicht und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

Ich zwang mir ein kleines Lächeln ins Gesicht.

„Schön, dass ihr das geklärt habt." Freute sich Alice.

„Danke." Antwortete Edward. Wahrscheinlich hätte er es sowieso bald mitbekommen, wenn Kate mal nicht auf ihre Gedanken achtete oder sonst was.

„Ich hätte da noch eine Frage." Meldete ich mich zu Wort.

Beide schauten mich an.

„Soll Irina etwas davon erfahren oder nicht?"

Alice schaute schnell Edward an. Mal wieder sprachen sie in Gedanken miteinander.

Edward nickte ein paar Mal und wandte sich dann wieder an mich.

„Vorerst erzählen wir ihr nichts. Und wir werden es auch lassen, solange es sich vermeiden lässt."

„Und vor allem." Ergänzte Alice ihren Bruder. „Habe ich keine Lust, dass es auf der Hochzeit oder vor der Hochzeit ein Massaker gibt."

Das wollte wohl niemand. Naja. Außer Irina wenn sie die Werwolfsache erfuhr.

Wieder klopfte es an die Tür.

„Herein." Sagten wir drei synchron.

Esme streckte den Kopf leicht durch die Tür.

„Bella. Telefon für dich." Sie streckte die Hand mit dem schnurlosen Telefon aus und gab es mir.

„Wer ist dran?" fragte ich und hielt meine Hand auf die Sprechmuschel.

„Jacob Black."

Woher hatte er diese Nummer? Wieso rufte er an? Hatte er sich wieder beruhigt?

Es wag so viele Fragen. Und nur eine Person konnte sie mir beantworten. Jacob selbst. Zögernd legte ich das Telefon ans Ohr.

„Jacob?" Prüfend schaute ich zu Edward und Alice. Sie waren genauso überrascht wie ich. Zumindest sahen ihre Gesichter so aus.

„Bella? Endlich erreiche ich dich. Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden." Seine Worte flogen in der Geschwindigkeit eines Maschinengewehrs auf mein Ohr ein.

„Beruhig dich. Was ist los?"

„Bist du allein? Oder kann jemand mithören?" Wieder schaute ich zu den beiden Vampiren, die neben mir auf der Couch saßen.

„Du kannst ins Badezimmer gehen. Da hört dich keiner." Sagte Edward und nickte leicht in die Richtung der Tür.

Als ich ihn ansah wusste ich, dass er viel lieber Bescheid wusste, was wir beiden miteinander redeten.

Schweigend stand ich auf und lief ins Bad. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und ließ mich auf dem Rand der Badewanne nieder.

„Okay. Ich bin allein. Niemand kann uns hören."

„Gut. Ich will nicht, dass es deine Freunde erfahren. Es ist so….." Ich wartete ein paar Sekunden. Er würde den Satz nicht mehr zu Ende führen.

„Um was geht es denn?"

Einige Sekunden herrschte immer noch die Stille, dann hörte ich ihn tief einatmen.

„Es ist etwas passiert. Und ich habe dadurch verdammt große Schwierigkeiten."


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19

Angewurzelt blieb ich auf dem Rand der Badewanne sitzen. Hatte ich das gerade eben richtig verstanden?

„Bella, sag doch irgendwas?" flehte mich die Stimme im Telefonhörer an.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen, geschweige denn, denken sollte. Einerseits freute ich mich, andererseits war ich eifersüchtig. Aber wieso eifersüchtig sein. Ich hatte mich für Edward entschieden.

„Bella?" Die Stimme wurde immer verzweifelter. Ich musste jetzt irgendwas sagen, bevor er sich auf sein Motorrad schwang und hier auftauchte. Doch alles was ich raus brachte war ein quicken, wie von einem kleinen Schweinchen.

„Wenigstens gibst du einen Ton von dir."

Ich versuchte das Gedankenchaos in meinem Kopf zu ordnen und einen grammatikalisch, richtigen Satz zu formulieren. Was schwerer war als erwartet.

„Jake…. Ich… weiß nicht… was ich sagen soll." Stotterte ich.

„Wie wäre es, mit deiner Meinung? Oder einem guten Ratschlag, was ich machen soll." Ich konnte in meinem Kopf förmlich sehen, wie Jake am Küchentisch saß, die Hand auf der Stirn und auf die andere den Kopf gelehnt.

„Ich freu mich für dich." Das stimmte zumindest teilweise. Endlich hatte er jemand gefunden, den er mochte. Mehr als mochte. Andererseits war er mein Jacob.

Wieso war ich bloß so egoistisch? Ich gönnte ihm sein Glück. Mit einer Frau, die mit ihm zusammen sein konnte. Wollte.

Nur mit ihm. Nicht noch mit einem anderen.

Aber wollte Kate mit ihm zusammen sein. Wollte sie es überhaupt.

„Und was soll ich jetzt machen?" Ich hatte Jake erst selten so ratlos gesehen beziehungsweise gehört.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du einmal mit ihr redest. Euer letztes Treffen war ja nicht gerade der Renner. Spätestens ab da, als du explodiert und weggerannt bist."

„Ja. Das war wirklich nicht gerade die beste Idee." Gab er zu.

„Nicht die beste? Sie war schwachsinnig. Du hast sie total verschreckt." Im Moment konnte ich nichts anderes als der Wahrheit sagen.

„Sie sah davor schon ein wenig verschreckt aus." Murrte Jacob.

„Ein Werwolf stand vor ihr und hat sie freundlich begrüßt. Das ist nun mal ein bisschen verwirrend, wenn du ein Vampir bist."

„Ja. Aber es war ja nicht meine Absicht."

Jetzt kam mir noch ein anderer Gedanke, der mich brennend interessierte.

„Wieso hast du sie eigentlich nicht gerochen?"

Es herrschte Stille. Das einzige Geräusch, das ich hörte, waren meine Atemzüge.

„Bist du noch dran?" fragte ich zaghaft.

„Ja." Gab er knapp zurück.

„Und?" stocherte ich nach.

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Sonst rieche ich Vampire einen Kilometer gegen den Wind. Aber vorher, war da nur so ein Duft nach Wald und Orchideen." Er atmete hörbar auf, so als zehre er sich danach.

„Und als du wusstest, was sie war, hast du sie da ihren Geruch wahr genommen?" stocherte ich nach.

„Nein. Da war nur dieser Duft. Dieser unbeschreibliche Duft." Ein bisschen erinnerte er mich an Edward. Er sagte auch immer, dass ich einen Duft verströmte, der mit nichts vergleichbar war.

„Bella. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich tun soll." Jammerte er.

„Weiß es das Rudel schon?" Das würde der nächste Ärger sein. Ein Werwolf, der auf einen Vampir geprägt wurde. Schoner Schalmassel.

„Ich hab es noch keinen von ihnen direkt gesagt. Aber als ich mich verwandelt hab, spürte ich, dass Sam und Jared auch unterwegs waren. Ich hab versucht, ihre Gedanken auszublenden. Doch garantiert haben sie meine gehört. Ich hab innerlich geschrien. Geflucht."

Davon waren sie bestimmt nicht begeistert gewesen. Aber was wollten sie schon tun?

„Wann willst du es ihnen erzählen?"

„Gar nicht." Murrte er. DICKKOPF!!

„Jacob. Bleib realistisch. Du musst es ihnen sagen. Deine Gedanken werden dich sowieso verraten."

„Ich kann nicht." Ich spürte förmlich, wie er die Zähne zusammen biss.

„Du musst." Sagte ich nachdrücklich.

„Sie werden es aber nicht verstehen." Für diese Aussage könnte ich ihm die Gurgel umdrehen. Jeder war fähig, etwas zu verstehen. Auch wenn es so … komisch war.

„Wieso sollten sie es nicht verstehen? Du kannst nicht steuern, auf wen du geprägt wirst. Was wäre, wenn Emily ein Werwolf gewesen wäre. Hättet ihr Sam dann verstoßen oder ihn irgendwie anders behandelt, als jetzt?"

„Er ist das Alpha Tier."

„Na und. Du könntest auch das Alpha Tier sein. Er hat es dir angeboten. Und vor allem tut das jetzt nicht zur Sache."

„Es tut immer was zur Sache." Knurrte er.

„Verdammt Jacob!" schrie ich in den Hörer. „Sag es ihnen einfach. Sie sind deine Freunde. Deine Familie. Sie lieben dich. Egal, wen du liebst. Sie verstehen es und werden es akzeptieren."

Totenstille. Nicht einmal das Geräusch des Atems. Er hatte nicht aufgelegt. Da war ich mir sicher. Er dachte nur über meine Worte nach.

Ich ließ ihm soviel Zeit, wie er brauchte.

„Ich werde es tun." Sagte er nach einer ganzen Weile. „Aber erst musst du mir helfen."

„Mit was soll ich dir den noch helfen?"

„Ich muss Kate sehen. Mit ihr sprechen. Mit ihr Lachen. Einfach mit ihr zusammen sein." Es lag so eine Begierde in seinen Worten, dass ich ihm einfach helfen musste.

„Über was reden sie, Alice?" fragte Edward und schaute zu seiner Schwester, die neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß.

„Ich kann nur in die Zukunft sehen, sie nicht hören. Vor allem nicht die, der Werwölfe." Sagte sie niedergeschlagen. Es machte sie immer noch fertig, dass sie nicht die Köter in ihren Visionen nicht sehen konnte. Sie fühlte sich immer so hilflos, so normal, wenn ihr diese Erkenntnis kam.

„Und was denkst du, über was sie reden?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist heute Mittag im Wald irgendetwas vorgefallen, weswegen Jacob sich jetzt Sorgen macht." Erklärte sie.

„Kann gut sein." Entgegnete er.

„Frag Bella einfach, wenn sie wieder da raus kommt." Sie deutete in Richtung der Tür. „Sie erzählt es dir bestimmt."

„Mhm." Er war genauso niedergeschlagen, weil er nicht wusste, was da vorging. Wäre Jake hier, könnte er immerhin noch seine Gedanken lesen. Aber über das Telefon ging das nicht. Und Bellas Gedanken waren ja nach wie vor eine große, schwarze Stille.

Ich drückte den roten Knopf des Telefons und starrte es an. Super. Da hatte ich mir ja was Tolles aufgebrummt. Verkupplerin zwischen einem Vampir und einem Werwolf zu spielen. Obwohl. Eigentlich musste sie ja nur den Vampir überzeugen.

Ich stand langsam von der Kante der Badewanne auf. Als ich das Schlafzimmer betrat, schauten Alice und Edward zu mir auf.

Ich war mir sicher, dass sie nicht bescheid wusste, weshalb Jake hier angerufen hatte. Aber es würde bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Alice eine ihrer Visionen hatte.

„Was war los?" fragte mich Edward. Die Neugierde war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Es ist etwas passiert. Etwas ziemlich komisches. Aber auch gutes." _Zumindest für Jacob._ Fügte ich im Geiste hinzu.

„Ein paar Details wären nicht schlecht."

Ihm konnte ich es erzählen. Immerhin ist er mein Verlobter. Aber ob es eine so gute Idee war, es Alice auch zu verraten war das Nächste.

Ja. Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Aber wenn ich es ihr erzählte, wäre sie entweder total glücklich und total niedergeschlagen. Das würde Jasper mitbekommen und sie nach dem Grund fragen. Da sie keine Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte, würde sie es ihm erzählen. Der würde es Emmet erzählen und der wiederrum würde es Rose erzählen. Klartext: Wenn ich es ihr erzählte, wüsste es innerhalb weniger Zeit das ganze Haus.

Himmel. Was dachte ich da gerade bloß. Solche Gedanken hatte ich noch nie. So fühlte sich bestimmt Jessica, wenn die überlegte, ein Gerücht weiter zu erzählen. Doch sie kam immer zu den Schluss, dass es egal war, wer es alles erfuhr.

Auf gar keinen Fall will ich so werden wie sie. Aber immerhin gab es bisher auch nicht etwas in meinem Leben, dass zu viel Aufruhr geführt hätte, wenn ich es erzählt hätte.

Okay. Das ich in einem Haus voller Vampire lebte vielleicht schon. Aber was soll's. Ich würde es ja niemals weiter erzählen.

Herrgott. Jetzt fang ich schon wieder an, solche verstreuten Gedanken zu haben.

„Bella?"

Erschrocken sah ich auf. Edward starrte mich immer noch neugierig an.

„Alice, macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich mit Edward alleine rede?" fragte ich so höflich wie möglich.

Ihr entsetzter Blick blieb mir nicht verborgen. Bisher hatte ich noch nie ein Geheimnis vor ihr Gehabt.

Sie fasste sich schnell, stand auf und lief ohne ein Wort zu sagen zur Tür. Hoffentlich war sie nicht sauer. Ich würde es ihr sofort erzählen, wenn Kate es wusste. Es wäre doch ein wenig unfair, wenn die betroffene Person erst als dritte oder vierte erfuhr.

Ich schaute ihr nach, bis sie die Türe geschlossen hatte.

„Wieso darf es Alice nicht wissen? Sonst habt ihr doch auch keine Geheimnisse voreinander." Edward schien genauso verwirrt und entsetzt, wie Alice gerade eben.

„Ich erzähl dir einfach die ganze Story. Dann wirst du es bestimmt verstehen, wieso ich es nicht vor ihr erzählt hab."

Ich erzählte ihm alles von dem Moment an, als Kate im Wald die Nase gerümpft hatte, bis zu dem Anruf von Jacob.

Er hörte gespannt zu. Sagte kein einziges Wort. Nicht einmal einen Kommentar. Aber in seinem Blick konnte ich sehen, was er dachte. Er wechselte zwischen Neugierde, Schock, Mitgefühl.

„Und was gedenkst du zu tun, um ihm zu helfen?" fragte er, als ich geendet hatte. Seine Miene war professionell, als würden wir hier über ein Geschäft sprechen. Aber ich weiß, dass er anders dachte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich gehofft, du könntest mir vielleicht helfen." Gab ich zu.

„Ich soll dir dabei helfen, deinen besten Freund mit meiner, sozusagen Schwester, zu verkuppeln?"

„Eigentlich, müssen wir sie nur dazu bringen, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Der Rest erledigt sich dann bestimmt von allein, wenn sie merkt, was sie an Jake alles hat."

„Denkst du wirklich, das klappt so einfach. Sie ist ein Vampir und er ein … Werwolf."

Ich wusste, dass er erst Hund oder Köter sagen wollte.

„Aber er ist gar nicht furchteinflößend oder sonst etwas." Sagte ich.

„Er stinkt."

„Dann hängen wir ihm eben zwei Duftbäumchen an die Ohren. Solange sie dadurch zusammen sind, denke ich nicht, dass es Jake viel ausmachen würde."

Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht.

„Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg zu nächsten Tankstelle machen, um welche zu besorgen. Den sein Geruch ist ein Problem, dass uns Schwierigkeiten bereiten könnte."

Ich sah ihn dankend an und küsste ihn.

„Danke." Hauchte ich nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht.

„Freu dich nicht zu früh. Du musst meine Dienste auch mit etwas bezahlen. Ich hätte da auch schon eine Idee, wie du das machen könntest." Ich spürte seine Hand auf meinem Rucken und den Druck, der mich näher an ihn zog. Auf seinem Gesicht lag das schiefe Grinsen, dass ich so liebte.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20

„Wohin wolltet ihr den genau gehen?" fragte Kate Skeptisch. Edward und ich versuchten jetzt schon seit einer viertel Stunde sie dazu zu bringen, mit uns den Abend zu verbringen. Ohne Erfolg.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen in die Stadt oder nach Port Angeles." antwortete ich ihr.

„Und wieso soll ich mitkommen?"

„Weil wir dich gerne dabei haben wollen." Erklärte ich.

„Wieso nehmt ihr dann nur mich mit? Wieso kann nicht auch Irina, Emmet oder sonst jemand mitkommen?" Ich frage mich, wie lange das hier noch dauern würde. Denn wenn wir noch lange diskutierten, wäre es bald morgen.

„Die haben alle schon was anderes vor." Meinte Edward.

„Ich fühle mich aber komisch bei dem Gedanken daran, mit euch allein aus zu gehen. Sorry. Aber ihr Heiratet in ein paar Tagen. Da wollt ihr doch so viel Zeit für euch, wie nur möglich."

„Ach komm schon, Kate. Wir haben nach der Hochzeit noch genug Zeit für uns. Du reist aber bald wieder ab." Jammerte ich. Sie war echt ein verdammter Dickkopf.

„Aber zu dritt auszugehen ist komisch." Beharrte sie.

„Wir treffen unterwegs bestimmt jemanden. Dann sind wir nicht mehr zu dritt." Redete ich auf sie ein.

Sie schaute genervt zu Edward dann wieder zu mir.

„Wenn ich nein sage, bleibt ihr dann den ganzen Abend hier sitzen und redet auf mich ein, bis mir dir Ohren abfallen?"

„Worauf du wetten kannst." Sagte Edward. Kate verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Na worauf warten wir dann noch?" meinte sie gespielt freudig.

„Yeah. Wir können gleich los. Muss nur noch mal schnell ins Badezimmer." Antwortete ich. Mit einem breiten Grinsen lief ich die Treppe nach oben. Jetzt musste ich nur noch schnell Jacob bescheid geben.

„Wie wäre es mit Kino." Schlug Edward vor, während wir den Weg zur Hauptstraße hinunter fuhren.

„Ja. Kino wäre doch super. Da läuft gerade so ein neuer Aktionstreifen." Ich legte so viel Freude in diesen Satz, dass es Kate schwer fallen würde, etwas dagegen zu sagen. Dazu kam, dass ich innerlich betete, dass es wirklich einen neuen Aktion Film gab, den wir anschauen konnten.

„Was hältst du davon, Kate?" fragte Edward und drehte den Kopf leicht in Richtung Rücksitz.

„Macht, was ihr wollt. Ich fühl mich momentan sowieso wie ein Entführungsopfer."

„Okay. Dann also Kino." Sagte ich immer noch extrem freundlich.

Während der ganzen Autofahrt, versuchten wir, Kates Laune etwas anzuheben. Wenn sie fröhlich war, wäre es bestimmt leichter für Jake, mit ihr zu reden. Und wenn sie fröhlich war, würde sie ihn auch viel schneller in ihr Herz schließen. Wenn es überhaupt klappte.

Wir bogen auf den Parkplatz des Kinos ein. So unauffällig wie möglich, suchte ich die Gegend nach Jacobs VW ab. Vergebens.

Als wir ausstiegen, legte mir Edward seine Hand an die Hüfte und flüsterte mir so leise ins Ohr, dass ich Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn zu verstehen. „Er ist schon da. Er wartet drinnen auf uns." Erleichtert atmete ich auf.

Diesen Plan auszuhecken war gar nicht so einfach gewesen. Es musste so rüber kommen, dass Kate keinen Verdacht schöpfte, dass das hier alles geplant war.

Wir betraten das Kino. Schnell hackte ich mich an Kates Ellbogen ein und zerrte sie regelrecht zur Essenstheke, um Popcorn und Trinken zu kaufen. Für mich zumindest. Edward holte die reservierten Karten an der Kasse ab. Jacob müsste seine schon geholt haben und im Kino auf uns warten.

„Willst du nicht auch was? Gummibärchen? Nachos?" fragte ich Kate und zeigte auf die Karte, die über dem Tresen hing.

„Nicht mal für eine Million würde ich das Zeug anfassen, geschweige denn essen." Brummte sie mich an. Na super. Sie hatte immer noch ihre ‚tolle' Laune. Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach mal mit Humor versuchen.

„Wie wären ein paar Weingummis? Die sind rot und saftig."

Sie zog die Mundwinkel leicht nach oben. Juhu. Sie grinste.

„Rot und saftig ist gar nicht so schlecht. Aber trotzdem danke." Lehnte sie ab.

Der Junge an der Kasse, hatte beinahe meine Cola verschüttet, als er sie mir geben wollte. Der Grund dafür war wohl klar. Er stand direkt neben mir und grinste noch immer.

„Habt ihr alles?" fragte Edwards Engelsstimme hinter uns.

Ich nahm das Popkorn und das Trinken von Tresen und lächelte ihn an.

„Wir sind startklar." Antwortete Kate.

Schon als wir in Richtung des Kinosaales liefen, bemerkte ich, wie Kate anfing, die Nase leicht zu rümpfen. Sie sagte aber keinen Ton. Einmal schaute sie prüfend zu Edward. Wollte sich wohl vergewissern, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die das hier roch. Doch er verzog keine Miene.

Im Kinosaal lief schon die Vorschau. Im Halbdunkeln, lotste uns Edward zu unseren Plätzen. Ich ließ mich auf den mittleren Platz sinken. Edward so schnell er konnte auf den rechts von mir.

Kate ließ genervt die Schultern fallen. Anscheinend wollte sie den Platz haben. Lief dann aber ohne murren weiter und setzte sich auf den freien Platz.

Ich saß keine zwei Sekunden, schon schaufelte ich das Popkorn in mich hinein. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Kate mal wieder die Nase rümpfte. Die Ärmste. Aber ich hatte Jacob versprochen, ihm zu helfen.

Eine große Hand klopfte auf das Stück zwischen meinem und Kates Plätzen. Erschrocken zuckten wir zusammen.

„Hallo Leute. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr heute auch hier seit." Sagte Jacob und grinste auf uns herab. Verdammt. Ich wusste doch, dass er es war. Ich hatte diesen Plan erstellt. Wieso also, um Himmel willen, bin ich so erschrocken?

„Hallo Jacob. Das ist ja mal ne Überraschung." brachte Edward so höflich wie möglich hervor. Ich weiß, am liebsten würde er sagen, was er von dem ganzen hier hielt, aber er schwieg. Und ich war dankbar dafür.

„Hey Jacob." sagte ich und versuchte, meine Worte so überrascht wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Hoffentlich waren meine Schauspielkünste heute nicht so miserabel wie sonst.

„Kennst du Kate schon? Sie ist eine alte Freundin meiner Familie." Meinte Edward und deutete mit der Hand auf den Sitz neben mir.

„Wie kennen uns schon." Erklärte Kate und zauberte ein kleines Lächeln in ihr Gesicht. Sie drehte sich zu Jacob um und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Bist du allein hier?" fragte ich. Hoffentlich sah die ganze Sache hier nicht zu gestellt aus.

„Ja. Hab niemanden gefunden, der den Film auch sehen wollte."

„Du kannst dich ja zu uns setzten. Dann hast du ein bisschen Gesellschaft." Schlug Edward vor. Ich bin wirklich überrascht, wie er dass alles hier handhabte.

„Ich möchte mich nicht aufdrängen." Sagte Jake verlegen.

„Ach Quatsch. Du drängst dich nicht auf. Schwing dich zu uns runter."

Ohne zu murren stand Jacob auf und stieg über den Platz neben Kate zu uns.

„Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich neben dir sitze?" fragte er höflich.

„Nein. Nein. Mach nur." Erwiderte Kate.

„Wenn der Geruch aber zu schlimm wird, geh ich wieder. Du musst es mir nur sagen."

„Das gleiche gilt auch für dich." Sagte sie freundlich.

Ich bin so heilfroh, dass sie nicht wütend aus dem Kino gestürmt ist, weil sie mitbekam, was hier wirklich lief. Doch sie saß still auf ihrem Platz und starrte die Leinwand an.

Der Film fing an und ich kuschelte mich an Edward. Immer mal wieder warf ich einen prüfenden Blick zu den Beiden. Nichts. Sie saßen da, wie zwei Bretter und die einzige Bewegung ihrerseits, war das heben und senken der Brust, als sie atmeten.

Gerade war der Held damit beschäftigt, sich ein Death-Match mit dem Bösewicht zu liefern, als Kate aufstand.

„Wohin gehst du?" fragte Jacob, bevor ich es tun konnte.

„Mir ein wenig die Beine vertreten. Ich hasse es, so lange zu sitzen." Erklärte sie.

„Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?" Er legte seinen Kopf schief und schaute sie an, wie ein Hund, der etwas haben wollte.

Kate schaute ihn prüfend an. Dann zog sie die Schultern hoch. „Wenn du willst."

Die beiden verschwanden und ich kuschelte mich noch mehr an Edward.

„Ahnt sie, dass wir das alles geplant haben?"

„Ich denke schon. Aber im Moment macht sie sich keine Gedanken darüber." Antwortete er mir.

„Und über was macht sie sich Gedanken?"

Gerade wollte er antworten, als eine zornige Stimme hinter uns ertönte. „Wenn sie reden wollen, dann setzten sie sich in ein Cafè."

Oh. Hatten wir wirklich so laut gesprochen?

„Wie bitte?" fragte Edward und seine Stimme war so höflich wie immer.

„Ich sagte, du und deine kleine Freundin sollen die Schnauze halten." Meckerte die Stimme. Ich vernahm ein leises knurren aus Edwards Brust. Dann richtete er sich um.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es bemerkt haben, aber sie sind zurzeit der einzige, der hier rumschreit. Und wenn sie sie noch einmal meine ‚kleine Freundin' nennen, dann gnade ihnen Gott."

Edward drehte sich wieder um und legte seinen Arm um mich. Wieso gab es bloß so viele Idioten auf dieser Welt.

„Jetzt hab ich aber Angst du kleiner Scheißer." Ertönte erneut die Stimme. Forschend sah ich in Edwards Gesicht. Seine Nasenflügel bebten leicht. Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Er nahm den Arm langsam von meinen Schultern.

„Lass ihn, Edward." Versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. Doch nichts änderte sich an seiner Haltung.

„Ja genau. Hör auf deine kleine Freundin." Äffte die Stimme.

Ich zog die Stirn in Falten. Hoffentlich würde er sich nicht mit diesem Typen eine Schlägerei liefern, wie die beiden auf der Leinwand.

Edward blickte in meine Augen. Dann nahm er meine Hand und zog mich in Richtung Ausgang.

„Wieso gehen wir?" fragte ich. „Wenn der Kerl ein Problem hat, soll er doch gehen."

„Es ist nicht das, was er sagt, sondern das, was er denkt."

Ich blickte schnell zu dem Kerl. „Was denkt er denn?"

„Das möchte ich nicht an einem öffentlichen Ort mit dir besprechen. Ich bin mir nämlich nicht sicher, ob alle Anwesenden schon Altersmäßig so etwas hören dürfen."

Grund Gütiger. Dieses ….

„Lass uns gehen, Schatz." Drängte mich Edward.

„Nur noch einen Moment." Schon hatte ich seine Hand losgelassen und lief in eine der Sitzreihen. Vor einem kleinen, hässlichen, dicken Mann blieb ich stehen. Seine Haare, oder das, was davon übrig war, umgaben seinen Kopf wie ein Kranz. Oben drauf wuchs schon lange nichts mehr. Der Bierbauch ragte leicht unter seinem Weißen T-Shirt hervor, das von Käseflecken übersät war. In der rechten Hand hielt er eine Packung Nachos mit Käse. Mit der anderen umfasste er seine Cola.

Also ich vor ihm stehen blieb, schaute er auf. Jetzt erst konnte ich sein Gesicht erkennen. Rasiert hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr. Mindestens zwei Wochen. Und in den Stoppeln hingen auch schon ein paar Krümel, die er vielleicht als Wegproviant benötigte.

„Entschuldigen sie." Ich versuchte so höflich zu klingen, wie es Edward immer tat. „ich wollte um Verzeihung bitten dafür, dass mein Verlobter und ich die gerade gestört haben."

Verdutzt über meine Aussage, starrte er mich an. Den Mund aufgeklappt, sodass man noch einige Essensreste, trotz der Dunkelheit, in seinem Mund sehen konnte.

„Nehmen sie meine Entschuldigung an?" fragte ich immer noch bemüht, höflich zu sein.

Keine Antwort. Er starrte nur.

„Entschuldigung, ich rede mit ihnen." Ermahnte ich ihn.

Doch dieser kleine Dicke gab mir keine Antwort. Ich schaute mich um. Edward schüttelte leicht den Kopf, die Zähne aufeinander gepresst. Er war selbst bemüht, nicht auszurasten.

Oh mein Gott. Jetzt begriff ich. Der Typ starrte nicht nur. Er gaffte auch. Und zwar gaffte er mich an. Kurz schaute ich an mir herunter. Das rote Top, das ich trug, ließ ein Stück haut frei, sodass man ein Stück meines Dekoltes sehen konnte.

Entsetzt starrte ich ihn wieder an. Er gaffte immer noch.

Jetzt reichst.

„ich weiß ja nicht, ob sie mitbekommen haben, dass ich sie angesprochen habe, Wahrscheinlich waren sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mir auf die Möpse zu starren. Aber nur mal so zur Info. Das da, ist mein Verlobter." Ich zeigte über meine Schulter. „Wenn sie sich ihn mal ansehen, werden sie bestimmt merken, wie er aussieht. So wie sie auf keinen Fall. Denn, oh große Überraschung, er trägt Shirts, die nicht mit Flecken übersät sind. Er ist auch fähig sich zu rasieren und sich die Haare anständig zu machen. Aber das beste ist, dass er etwas trägt, dass seinen Bauch vollkommen verdeckt. Er hat es zwar nicht nötig. Aber er tut es. Das sollten sie vielleicht auch mal tun. Damit man nicht freie Sicht auf ihren, von Dreck heimgesuchten Bauchnabel hat. Und das sind alles Gründe, weswegen wir uns von ihnen nicht sagen lassen. Weder das wir ruhig sein sollen noch sonst etwas. Denn solange sie so eine kleine, dreckige Nachofresse sind, haben sie nichts zu melden. Also tun sie uns allen einen Gefallen und halten sie ihr verdammtes Maul. Worin man übrigens sehen kann, was sie die letzten fünf Monate gegessen haben."

„Bella." Edward legte mir seine Hand auf die Hüfte. „Wir sollten gehen."

„Nur noch einen kleinen Moment."

Ich wandte mich wieder dem kleinen Idioten zu. Er gaffte nicht mehr. Dafür schien er jetzt ziemlich sauer.

„Haben sie ein Problem?" fragte ich provozierend. Gerade als er den Mund aufmachen wollte, hob ich ruckartig die Hand.

„Das interessiert aber keinen, Nachofresse. Okay? Keinen interessiert es, was sie sagen." Mein rechter Arm, in dem sich meine Cola befand, hob sich wie von selbst an und drehte sich über dem Kopf des Mannes. Die braune Brühe lief ihm über den Kopf, über das Shirt. Die paar Flecken mehr oder weniger würden sein Image auch nicht verschlechtern. Tiefer konnte man einfach nicht sinken.

Ich drehte mich um, nahm Edwards Hand und lief weg. Kurz vor dem Ausgang blieb ich noch mal stehen und wandte mich den anderen Besuchern zu.

„Ich möchte mich für diesen kleinen Zwischenfall entschuldigen. Schauen sie doch bitte ihren Film weiter. Es wird unsererseits keine Unterbrechungen mehr geben." Entschuldigte ich mich bei den anderen Anwesenden.

Edward hatte schon den Türgriff an der Hand, als von oben jemand hinab rief.

„Keine Ursache."


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

Kapitel 21

Kate und Jacob im Eingangsbereich zu finden, war nicht gerade schwer. Sie saßen auf dem kleinen Sofa, wo ich auch schon mit Jacob gesessen hatte, als wir damals mit Mike hier waren.

„ist der Film schon zu Ende?" fragte Kate, als wir vor den beiden stehen blieben.

„Nicht ganz. Es gab da nur ein paar Komplikationen." Erklärte ich.

„Was für Komplikationen?" fragte Jacob und musterte dabei eindringlich Edward.

„Nicht das, was du denkst." Zischte Edward. „Wir hatten ein paar Probleme mit einem …"

„Kleinen, fetten, arroganten Arschloch." Vollendete ich den Satz.

„Haben wir was verpasst?" wollte Kate wissen.

„Nur, wie Bella ihn total fertig gemacht hat und ihm die Cola über den Kopf geleert hat."

„Ach, nur." Entgegnete Kate sarkastisch.

„Wechseln wir das Thema." Forderte ich. Wenn ich noch lange an die Nachofresse denke, kann es sein, dass ich wieder in den Kinosaal stürme und ihm noch mal die Meinung sage.

„Habt ihr noch Lust wo hin zu gehen, oder fahren wir wieder nach Hause?" fragte Edward.

„Also von mir aus, können wir noch irgendwohin fahren. Bist du dabei, Jacob?"

„Klar." Seine Augen leuchteten vor Freude.

„Es tut mir Leid. Aber ich bin fix und fertig. Ich könnte hier im stehen einschlafen." Demonstrativ lehnte ich mich an Edwards Schulter.

„Oh. Wenn das so ist, gehe wir wohl besser heim." Sagte Kate. Sichtlich enttäuscht.

„Ach Quatsch. Geht ihr doch noch weg. Ich will euch nicht den ganzen Abend versauen."

„Ja. Ich bringe schnell Bella nach Hause und kann dann ja nach kommen." Bot Edward an.

Kate musterte mich erst noch einmal prüfend, bevor sie antwortete.

„Okay. Von mir aus geht das klar. Jacob?"

„Von mir aus auch. Wo treffen wir uns?" antwortete er, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Wie wäre es mit dem Sunnight?" fragte Edward. Das Sunnight war die berühmteste Disko in der ganzen Gegend. Normalerweise kamen da nur Promis und so was rein. Doch bei Kates aussehen, hatte sie wahrscheinlich keine Probleme, reingelassen zuwerden.

„Dann also das Sunnight." Bestätigte Kate.

„Also. Gute Nacht, Leute. Viel Spaß noch." Verabschiedete ich mich. Ich lehnte mich beim hinausgehen so extrem an Edward, dass wenn er nicht so super stark wäre, wahrscheinlich umgefallen wäre.

„Du bist gar nicht schlecht im verkuppeln." Lobte mich Edward, kaum, dass er die Wagentür geschlossen hatte.

„Du aber auch."

„Es ist auch nicht besonders schwer, wenn man die Gedanken kennt."

„Das kann ich mir denken. Ein Glück, dass du meine nicht lesen kannst. Sonst wäre ich dir noch schutzloser ausgeliefert, als sonst."

Eine ganze Weile, herrschte Stille im Wagen. Ich bemerkte, dass ich wirklich ziemlich müde war. Doch ich würde noch durchhalten, bis wir zuhausen waren.

„Edward?"

„Mhm." Er ließ den Blick nicht von der Straße.

„Du gehst da doch nachher nicht hin, oder?"

„Als könnte ich so eine Schönheit wie dich, allein im Bett liegen lassen."

Ich gab ein zufriedenes Brummeln von mir und versuchte, mich wieder darauf zu konzentrieren, nicht einzunicken. Doch die leisen Klänge von Debussy machten es nicht wirklich einfacher.

„Bella?"

Eine Engelsstimme riss mich aus meinen Träumen. Meine Engelsstimme.

„Hmmm?" Zu mehr als dieser Antwort, war ich nicht im Stande.

„Jacob ist am Telefon. Er will mit dir reden."

„Ich ruf zurück." Demonstrativ zog ich mir das Kissen über den Kopf.

„Er will jetzt mit dir reden. Es ist wichtig." Genervt setzte ich mich auf und versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen. Ich streckte die Hand aus und sofort wurde der Telefonhörer hinein gelegt.

„Was?" fragte ich zickig. Ich hasste es, wenn man so früh am Morgen geweckt wurde und dann auch noch dazu genötigt wurde, eine halbwegs gescheite Konversation zu führen.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein." Rief mir eine der glücklichsten Stimmen, die ich je gehört hatte, entgegen.

„Was ist mit dir los?" ich konnte mir die Antwort schon denken. Doch bevor er mir nicht alles erzählt hatte, würde er keine Ruhe geben.

„ich bin so verdammt Glücklich. Gestern Abend war es einfach himmlisch. Übrigens, sag Edward danke, dass er nicht gekommen ist. Umarmt ihn von mir. Küss ihn von mir. Fall dankend vor ihm auf die Knie." Edward grinste mich an. Es war klar, dass er alles haarklein mitbekam, was Jacob zu mir sagte.

„Das solltest du vielleicht selbst machen." Gespielt schmollte Edward.

„Das werde ich auch. Das werde ich. Ich schwöre es."

„Was ist denn gestern Abend geschehen?" fragte ich forschend. Wenn er so verdammt glücklich war, musste ja schon etwas besonderes passiert sein.

„Wir haben geredet. Stundenlang. Und während der ganzen zeit, durfte ich ihre strahlend Blonden Haare, ihr Engelsgleiches Gesicht betrachten."

„Ihr habt nur geredet?" hakte ich nach.

„Ja. Und es war unglaublich."

Wenn er jetzt schon so aus dem Häuschen, war, weil sie geredet hatten, wollte ich mir erst gar nicht ausmalen, wie Jacob sich verhalten würde, wenn mehr daraus wird.

„Ich freu mich für dich." Naja. Das stimmt nicht ganz. Klar, ich war froh, dass er endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der seine Gefühle erwidert. Aber andererseits war er mein Freund. Mein Jacob. Was war, wenn Kate ihm das Herz brach?

„Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Wir sehen uns heute Abend." Sagte Jacob, immer noch so extrem fröhlich.

„Ähh. Was ist heute Abend?" Im Moment kann ich mich nicht erinnern, das Alice irgendwas gesagt hatte. Oder sonst irgendjemand.

„Oh. Nichts. Hab mich vertan."

„Jacob. Was ist heute Abend?" So unsicher, wie er gerade geklungen hatte, musste da irgendetwas sein.

„Nichts. Muss jetzt Schluss machen." Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er schon aufgelegt.

„Was ist heute Abend, Edward?" Ich schaute ihm in die goldenen Augen. Wahrscheinlich malte er sich gerade aus, wie er Jacob foltern konnte, wenn er ihn in die Finger bekam, weil er sich verplappert hatte.

„Ich weiß, was du heute Abend machst. Darf es aber nicht verraten. Alice würde mir den Kopf abschrauben."

„Bitte!" Ich setzte meinen besten Hundeblick auf und schob die Unterlippe ein klein wenig nach vorne. Schnell drehte er den Kopf zur Seite.

„Kein Kommentar."

Nach dem Frühstück wanderte ich ein wenig durchs Haus. Edward wollte ein wenig Zeit mit Rose verbringen. Sie hatten schon ewig nicht mehr zusammen gemacht. Und da heute Mittag nichts Besonderes anstand, waren sie vor einer halben Stunde, zu einem unbekannten Ziel aufgebrochen.

Hier war es so still, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Sonne schien durch die große Glasfront und erhellte jede Ecke.

Als ich die Treppe hinunter kam, hörte ich etwas im Wohnzimmer. Als ich um die Ecke schaute, sah ich Emmet, wie er vor der Couch saß und auf seinen Controller einhämmerte. Ein kleiner Sonnenstrahl berührte seinen Arm, sodass er nur an dieser kleinen Stelle glitzerte.

„Was machst du?" fragte ich und ließ mich neben ihm zu Boden sinken.

„Ich besiege gerade meine Playstation beim Auto fahren."

„Weißt du zufällig, was heute Abend ist?"

„Keine Chance, Bella." So langsam nervte mich diese ganze Geheimnis Tuerei. Erst erzählt mir Edward nicht, wo er hingefahren ist. Jetzt wird mir noch nicht einmal gesagt, was ich selbst mache.

So als könne er meine Gedanken lesen, sagte Emmet: „Sei nicht sauer, Bella. Bald ist es alles vorbei. Nur noch 2 Tage. Dann gibt es auch keine Geheimnisse mehr."

„Ja. Noch zwei Tage." Brummelte ich.

„Willst du mitspielen?" Er heilt mir einen Controller hin. Wieso nicht?

Ich nahm ihn entgegen. Emmet erklärte mir alles.

„Welches Auto würdest du gerne fahren?" Ich zappte den Katalog durch und entschied mich letztendlich für einen Audi R8 in weiß.

Nachdem wir auch die Rennstrecke ausgesucht hatten, ging es los. Emmet lag am Anfang vorne. Immer wenn ich versuchte, ihn zu überholen, schnitt er mir den Weg ab und trat noch mal ordentlich aufs Gas und grinste hämisch dabei.

Ja. Er war wie ein großer Bruder. Er ärgerte mich, wo er nur konnte. Und trotzdem liebte er mich.

Nach ganzen 26 Durchgängen, in denen ich gnadenlos verlor, schaffte ich es, mithilfe meiner Uhr zu überlisten. Die Sonne schien immer noch hell in den Raum. Und als wir wieder an eine Kurve kamen, zog ich meinen Arm nach oben. Die Sonne spiegelte sich in dem Glas meiner Uhr und blendete ihn. So hatte ich die Chance ihn zu überholen. Er fluchte laut und versuchte während des ganzen Spieles, mich wieder zu überholen. Doch ich gewann. Nach ganzen sechsundzwanzig Versuchen hatte ich es geschafft, ihn zu schlagen. Ich sprang jubelnd auf, als mein Auto die Ziellinie überquert hatte und schrie vor Freude.

Gerade als Esme mit Jasper herein kam. Die beiden schauten mich prüfend an, dann Emmet.

„Wieso jubelst du?" fragte Jasper.

„Weil ich ihn endlich geschlagen habe."

„Ja." Brummte Emmet. „Nach ganzen Sechsundzwanzig Versuchen und unfairen Mitteln."

„Was für Mittel?" fragte Jasper.

„Ihre Uhr. Sie hat mich geblendet."

Jasper schaute mich erstaunt an.

„Respekt. Ich habe fast 2 Wochen dauerspielen gebraucht, um ihn zu überlisten."

„Zwei Wochen voller grunzen und Schimpfwörtern." Fügte Esme hinzu.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Gab ich zurück.

Zwei Wochen Lang die beiden im Wohnzimmer, die sich so aufführten, als ginge es darum, den größten Rennfahrerpreis der Welt abzustauben.

„Von wegen Gegrunze. Das waren nur Ausrufe der Freude." Rechtfertigte sich Emmet. Esme rollte nur mit den Augen und verzog sich dann.

„Willst du weiter spielen?" fragte ich, als ich bemerkte, wie Jasper den Controller in meiner Hand fixierte.

Seine Augen leuchteten freudig auf und sofort nahm er ihn mir ab, ließ sich auf Emmets anderer Seite nieder. Kaum hatte Emmet eine der schwierigeren Rennstrecken ausgesucht, wurde ich nicht mehr beachtet. Die beiden hatten so etwas, wie einen Tunnelblick, der alles andere, was sich nicht um das Spiel drehte, ausblendete. Ein paar Mal versuchte ich die anzusprechen. Die beiden rührten sich nicht und schenkten mir keinerlei Beachtung.

Typisch Jungs. Kaum haben sie ihr Spielzeug, ist alles andere völlig unwichtig. Zum Glück mussten die beiden nicht mehr atmen, sonst würden sie wahrscheinlich vor Atemnot umfallen, weil sie das auch nicht mehr für wichtig genug, gegenüber ihrem Spiel hielten.

„Da bist du ja." Sagte Kate. Ich lief gerade über den Flur und war auf dem Weg in Carlisles Büro, um zu sehen, was er gerade machte. Ich wirbelte herum und schaute in die gleichen topas Augen, die auch Edward hatten. Nur diese waren von längeren, schwungvolleren Wimpern umrandet.

„Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht." Bemerkte Kate.

„Wieso? Was brauchst du?"

„Ich wollte mit dir reden. Wegen gestern." Erklärte sie.

„Klar. Wie war es eigentlich noch mit Jake?"

„Es war echt schön. Aber weswegen ich dich eigentlich sprechen wollte. Wieso versucht ihr mich zu verkuppeln?"

Verdammt. Was soll ich sagen? Ach, weißt du. Jake hat sich auf dich geprägt und weil ich will, dass er glücklich ist, musst du jetzt eben dafür hinhalten.

„Bella?" Sie fixierte mich so mit ihren Augen, dass ich gar keine Chance hatte, den Kopf abzuwenden.

„Ich äh…. Wir…." Ich brachte schnellstens eine Ausrede. Oder einen Retter in der Not.

„Ja?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir dich verkuppeln wollen?" Ich strengte mich wirklich an, dass ich überrascht klang. Aber, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, durchschaute sie mich.

„Ich bin nicht blöd. Erst treffen wir ihn ganz zufällig. Dann wollen wir weg gehen und auf einmal bist du todmüde und willst nach Hause, so dass ich allein mit ihm bin."

Himmel. Sie war wirklich nicht Blöd. Als ich mir den Plan ausgedacht hatte, schien er Idiotensicher. Aber da sieht man mal wieder, wie man sich irren kann.

Da sie ja schon über alles Bescheid wusste, konnte ich ja grad mit der Wahrheit rausrücken. Nur das mit der Prägung sollte ich vielleicht weg lassen.

„Also? Wieso verkuppelt ihr mich?"

Ehe ich mich versah, sprudelte es nur so aus mir heraus. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hat mich Jacob darum gebeten. Aber bitte sag ihm nicht, dass ich es dir erzählt habe. Es ist ihm nämlich, glaube ich, ein wenig peinlich."

Als würde ich ein Donnerwetter erwarten, zog ich die Augen zusammen, sodass ich Kate nur noch durch einen kleinen Spalt sehen konnte.

Aber das Donnerwetter blieb aus. Stattdessen breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie strahlte mich an. Und wenn sie leuchten könnte, würde sie heller strahlen als die Sonne oder jeder Stern.

„Wirklich?" fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Kate. Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dich anlügen?"

„Er wollte sich wirklich mit mir treffen. Jacob wollte mich treffen?"

„Ja." Sagte ich nachdrücklich.

„Oh mein Gott, Bella."

„Was?" Sie sah nicht sauer aus oder so. Deswegen war ich nicht sicher was hier im Moment vorging.

„Irina wird mich umbringen, wenn sie es rausbekommt."

„Wieso sollte dich Irina umbringen? Du hast doch gar nichts gemacht. Und wir müssen ihr ja nichts erzählen."

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Es geht um meine Gefühle."

Hatte sie gerade eben wirklich ‚Gefühle' gesagt? Ich muss mal wieder zum Ohrenarzt.

„Was meinst du mit ‚Gefühle'?" fragte ich stutzig.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum. Aber immer, wenn ich mit Jake zusammen bin, habe ich den drang, ihn zu beschützten. Ich will, dass ihm auf gar keinen Fall etwas zustößt. Ich will, dass er in meiner Nähe ist. Das er bei mir ist."

„Oh mein Gott, Kate." Jetzt strahlte ich genauso wie sie.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich kann es nicht abstellen. Und erklären kann ich es mir auch nicht."

„So etwas kann man nicht abstellen." Erklärte ich.

„Ich will es auch nicht abstellen. Nicht wirklich. Aber dann muss ich immer an Irina und euch denken. Und, verdammt. Er ist ein Werwolf. Ich bin ein Vampir. Das kann doch gar nicht gut gehen."

„Doch. Es kann gut gehen. Denkst du, Edward hätte gedacht, dass das mit uns gut geht? Ich bin auch ein Mensch und er ein Vampir. Und es funktioniert. Wir heiraten in zwei Tagen."

„Aber Werwölfe und Vampire sind von Natur aus Todfeinde." Sie sagte es so, als würde sie es zutiefst bedauern.

„Das heißt nicht, dass du nicht mit ihm zusammen sein kannst, weil vor Hunderten von Jahren zwei Vampire in La Push Amok gelaufen sind und seither die Werwölfe sie hassen. Jacob hasst dich nicht. Und was interessieren dich die anderen?"

„Sie sind mein Volk. Meine Familie."

„Charlie würde auch ausrasten, wenn er wüsste, was ihr seid. Aber dann würde er sehen, wie glücklich ich bin. Und nur das will er für mich. Und genau das wollen die anderen für dich."

„Denkst du wirklich?"

„Verdammt. Kate. Sei mit Jacob zusammen, wenn es dich glücklich macht. Das andere regelt sich von selbst."

„Okay. Danke Bella." Sie nahm mich in den Arm und drückte mich fest an sie. „Du bist eine wirkliche Freundin. Ich bin froh, dass Edward dich gefunden hat."


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

Kapitel 22

„Hey Bella." Sagte Alice fröhlich und tanzte in die Küche. Ich war gerade damit beschäftigt, mein Abendessen zu essen und winkte ihr deswegen auch nur, da mein Mund mit Spaghetti vollgestopft war.

Den restlichen Nachmittag hatte ich damit verbracht, mit Esme, Irina und Tanya auf der Terrasse Scrabbel zu spielen. Ich hatte Wörte kennen gelernt, die ich noch nie in meinem Leben zuvor gehört hatte. Doch nachdem ich sie nachgeschlagen hatte, musste ich feststellen, wie sehr es sich bei diesem Spiel auszahlte, wenn man schon mehrere Jahrzehnte alt war.

Alice setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben mir, wie sie es immer tat.

„Kannst du dich nachher umziehen. Wir wollen in einer dreiviertel Stunde los fahren."

„Was haben wir den vor?"

„Das wüsstest du wohl gerne. Aber du hast keine Chance." Genau das gleiche hatte Emmet vorher auch gesagt.

„Aber ich muss doch wissen, was wir machen. Sonst zieh ich mir noch die falsche Kleidung an."

„Keine Sorge. Kate hat dir etwas aufs Bett gelegt." Sie hatte wirklich an alles gedacht.

„Wann hört es auf, dass ihr mich immer überrascht und in nichts einweiht?"

„Warte noch ein paar Tage, dann ist alles vorbei." Sie zwinkerte mich an. Genau das gleiche hatte Emmet auch gesagt.

Vielleicht hatten sie sich ja abgesprochen, was sie mir auf bestimmte Fragen antworten sollten. Denn egal wen ich hier fragte, sie gaben mir immer die gleiche Antwort.

„Also. Beeil dich. Rose kommt gleich zu dir, um dich zu schminken." In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung stand sie auf und verließ das Zimmer, bevor ich irgendeine Frage stellen konnte.

„Du siehst traumhaft aus." Sagte Rosalie, als ich die Treppe nach unten lief. Das von einer so wunderschönen Person, wie ihr zu hören, brachte mich dazu, dass mein Kopf mal wieder knallrot anlief.

„Gute Kleiderwahl, Kate." Rief sie Richtung Haustür.

Und sie hatte recht. Die Kleider, die mir Kate rausgelegt hatte, waren wirklich einsame Klasse. Die dunkle Jeanshose war an den Schenkeln eng anliegend und wurde nach unten hin breiter. Sie war vollkommen bequem. Als Oberteil hatte sie mir einen hellgrünen Babydoll mit dunkelgrünen Mustern darauf rausgelegt und dazu eine weise Weste.

Die vorderen Haare hatte mir Rose nach hinten geklammert, sodass meine Haare zwar offen waren, aber denn noch nicht ins Gesicht hangen.

„Kommt ihr. Wir müssen los." hörte ich Alice Stimme von draußen.

Vor dem Haus stand Esmes BMW und Rosalies Cabriolet. In Esmes Wagen konnte ich Tanya, Irina und Carmen erkennen. Bei Rosalie saß schon Alice. Ich gesellte mich zu Kate auf die Rückbank.

Sie alle sahen unglaublich gut aus. Zwar nicht fein hergerichtet, sondern eher lässig. Aber trotzdem mit Stil.

Esme fuhr vor uns vom Hof. Rosalie folgte ihr.

„Darf ich jetzt erfahren, wo es hin geht?" fragte ich, als wir von dem Weg, der zum haus führte, auf die Hauptstraße einbogen.

„Was? Du hast es immer noch nicht raus bekommen?" fragte Alice.

„Nein. Wie sollte ich auch. Keiner von euch gibt mir eine Auskunft." Rechtfertigte ich mich.

„Das werden wir auch weiterhin nicht machen. Du musst schon selber drauf kommen." Meinte Rosalie.

„Aber wir können dir ein paar Tipps geben." Fügte Kate hinzu.

„Tipps?" fragte ich.

„Ja. Wir geben dir ein wenig Starthilfe und den Rest schaffst du dann von ganz allein." Erklärte Rose.

„Na gut."

„Also. Es sind noch zwei Tage bis zur Hochzeit." Sagte Kate.

„Heute sind wir Frauen unter uns." Meinte Alice.

„Die Jungs machen aber so in etwa das gleiche. Nur ein kleines bisschen anders. Und es war Schwieriger, weil Edward es nicht wissen durfte." Fügte Rose hinzu.

„Also sind die Jungs heute gar nicht dabei." Schlussfolgerte ich.

„Korrekt. Sie werden uns auch nicht begegnen. Das werden sie den ganzen nächsten Tag nicht." Erklärte Kate.

„Heißt das, dass ich Edward bis zur Hochzeit nicht mehr sehen werde?" fragte ich entsetzt.

„Ja. So ist es." Bestätigte Alice.

So langsam dämmerte es mir. Ich heirate in Zwei Tagen. Ich bin mit allen Mädels unterwegs. Kein einziger Mann. Was bedeutete, dass wir etwas machen, wobei Jungs auf gar keinen Fall erwünscht waren. Ich sehe Edward nicht mehr bis zur Hochzeit. Jetzt fiel mir auch wieder auf, dass ich vorher gesehen hatte, wie Alice mit zwei Reisetaschen durch den Flur gelaufen war.

Es war Nacht und keiner Sagte mir, was hier vor ging. Wie bei einer Entführung.

Um Himmels Willen. Das war eine Entführung. Und zwar zu meinem Jungesellinnenabschied. Wieso war ich nicht schon früher drauf gekommen.

Mit der flachen hand schlug ich mir gegen die Stirn.

„Ich glaube, sie hat es heraus bekommen." Meldete sich Rosalie.

„Das ist doch nicht etwa mein Jungesellinnenabschied, oder?" fragte ich geschockt.

„Der Kandidat hat 1000 Punkte." Bestätigte Kate meine Vermutung.

Genervt rollte ich mit den Augen.

„Du kannst dich noch so darüber aufregen. Aber wir feiern deinen Abschied. Also keine Widerrede."

Wenn sie es schon so deutlich sagt, kann ich es mir gleich schenken, damit anzufangen. Ich ließ mich in den weichen Ledersitz sinken und beobachtete die Landschaft, die an uns vorbeizog.

„Was ist mit meiner Mum?" fragte ich, als wir eine ganze Weile gefahren waren.

„Sie kommt Morgen nach. Heute Abend holt sie Phil vom Flughafen ab. Und da Männer bei diesem Abschied strengstens Verboten sind, sie aber Phil nicht gleich wieder alleine lassen will, gibt es keine andere Lösung."

„Achso. Ich dachte schon, ihr hättet sie vergessen." Scherzte ich.

Dieser kleine Scherz, heimste mir einen bösen Blick von Alice ein.

Inzwischen waren wir schon eine ganze Zeit gefahren. Der Wald, der sich zu beginn unseres kleinen Abenteuers noch an den Straßenrand gelegt hatte, wurde immer lichter und letztendlich war er ganz verschwunden, bis auf ein paar vereinzelte Bäume, die man alle hundert Meter zu Gesicht bekam. Wenn überhaupt. Denn es war schon nach 20 Uhr abends und die Sonne verschwand schon fast am Horizont.

„Wann sagt ihr mir endlich, wo es hingeht." quängelte ich. Ich war es so langsam leid, als einzige nicht zu wissen, was hier abging.

„Okay, Bella. Um das noch mal klar zu stellen." Sagte Kate und schaute mich genervt an. „Du bist die Geisel. Wir sind die Entführer. In solchen Situationen gibt es ein paar Regeln. 1. Die Geisel weiß nie, wo sie sich befindet. 2. Sie stellt niemals, unter gar keinen Umständen blöde Fragen. 3. Sie sollte Todesangst haben, solange es noch keine Verhandlungen über ihre Freilassung gibt."

„Aber ihr müsst mich spätestens übermorgen wieder hergeben, dass ist euch doch klar."

„Ja, das ist es. Aber wir werden dich nicht einfach so gehen lassen." Erklärte Rose.

Na Super. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie mit mir anstellten.

„Aber könnt ihr mich wenigstens sagen, wo es hin geht?" hakte ich nach.

„Bella." Kate verdrehte die Augen. „Hast du schon Regel eins und zwei vergessen?"

„Nein." Murrte ich. Ich legte meinen Kopf an die Fensterscheibe und beobachtete die Autolichter, die an uns vorbeischossen. Naja. Um genau zu sein, schossen wir an ihnen vorbei. Aber das sind ja nur Nebensächlichkeiten.

Jetzt bereue ich es, dass ich das Handy, das mir Edward letzte Woche geben wollte, abgelehnt hatte. Aber selbst wenn ich es bei mir hätte, bezweifle ich, dass Edward herkam um mich zu befreien. Denn selbst er wollte sich bestimmt nicht mit einer Meute von sieben Vampirinnen anlegen, die sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, seiner Geliebten einen Jungesellinnenabschied zu schenken, den sie nicht so schnell vergessen wird.

Seit einer ganzen Weile fuhren wir nun schon durch eine Stadt. Überall waren Lichter. Die Straßen waren überfüllt. Historisch aussehende Gebäude reihten sich mit heruntergekommenen bis hin zu hochmodernen Häusern an den Gehwegen entlang.

Rosalie hielt vor einem großen Gebäude mit zwei Runden, verglasten Türmen, die mindestens 20 Stockwerke hatten. Ein Page öffnete mir auch augenblicklich die Türe.

„Gute Abend, Misses Cullen." Begrüßte er mich und wandte sich dann Alice und Rosalie zu. Misses Cullen. Es machte mich glücklich so genannt zu werden. Es zeigte mir, dass das alles real war. Edward. Die Hochzeit.

Ich schaute auf den Eingang. Es war eine große Glastür, über der mit goldenen Buchstaben ‚The Westin – Seattle' stand.

In Filmen sah man immer Leute in seulchen Hotels absteigen. Damals hatte ich immer gedacht, dass ich niemals hier übernachten würde oder sonst irgendetwas. Aber jetzt stand ich hier. Vor diesem absoluten Luxushotel, wo sogar der Page meinen Namen kannte. Naja. Meinen bald Namen. Aber wen stört's schon?

„Komm, Bella. Lass uns einchecken." Sagte Alice fröhlich und nahm meine Hand.

Die Lobby war in einem grün eingerichtet, das mich an den alten Ohrensessel meiner Großmutter erinnerte. Der Ohrensessel war hässlich und muffig gewesen. Diese Lobby hingegen, wirkte edel. An einer Wand standen kleine Sitzgruppen, in denen einige Leute saßen und sich unterhielten. Andere lasen Zeitung.

Wir blieben vor einem der hölzernen Tresen stehen.

„Guten Tag, Misses Cullen." Begrüßte uns die Frau, die hinter dem Tresen stand.

Mit bedauern musste ich feststellen, das Alice damit gemeint war.

„Ihre Gruppe ist noch nicht komplett?" fragte sie mit einer Höflichkeit, die es schon fast mit der von Edward aufnehmen konnte.

„Nein. Wir sind noch nicht komplett. Die anderen treffen aber in kürze ein." Erklärte Alice.

„Sollen wir das Frühstück für sie absagen, wie immer?"

„Ja, bitte. Wir werden etwas mit dem Zimmerservice bestellen."

Die Frau legte vier goldene Checkkarten auf den Tresen.

„Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Aufenthalt." Alice nahm die Karten und reichte jeder von uns ein.

„So, Mädels. Jetzt kann die Party steigen." Sie ließ einen Jubbelschrei los und zog mich zum Fahrstuhl. Einige der Leute gafften uns an. Aber daran war ich schon gewohnt.

„Oh mein Gott." Mir klappte der Mund auf und ich musste mich daran erinnern, Luft zu holen.

„Komm wieder runter. Das ist nichts Besonderes." Sagte Rosalie, klopfte mir auf die Schulter und schlenderte an mir vorbei.

Von wegen, nichts Besonderes.

Ich stand in der Präsidenten Suite eines Fünf Sterne Hotels. Alles war genauso luxuriös wie in der Lobby oder im Fahrstuhl. Von dem Pagen, der ein teil, unseres Gepäcks brachte, hatte ich erfahren, dass allein diese Suite 230 Quadratmeter Wohnfläche hatte. Und wir hatten insgesamt 3 gebucht. Zwar gab es nur eine Präsidentensuite, aber die anderen beiden waren genauso luxuriös, wie diese.

Wie ich schon von draußen gesehen hatte, war der ganze Turm aus Glas. Und von hier oben, hatte man dadurch einen Ausblick über ganz Seattle. Man konnte den Ozean sehen, den Fernseherturm, einfach alles.

Und dadurch, dass es Nacht war, konnte man überall die Lichter sehen, die die Nacht wieder zum Tag machten. Schon jetzt, bedauere ich, dass ich schon so bald wieder abreisen muss.

„Bella. Du kannst nachher noch die Aussicht bewundern." Nur ungern wendete ich den blick vom Fenster ab und schaute in Alice Gesicht.

„Komm, ich zeig dir das Schlafzimmer." Mal wieder zog sie mich an der Hand durch die Suite.

Das Bett war riesig. Mindestens 3 Meter groß. Alice ließ sich auf dem Rand nieder und fing an, ihre Schuhe auszuziehen.

„Was machst du da?" fragte ich, und beobachtete das Spektakel.

„Zieh dir die Schuhe aus. Wir testen das Bett." Ich schaute sie noch einmal ungläubig an, bevor ich das tat, was sie zu mir gesagt hatte.

„Fertig?" fragte sie, als ich die Schuhe neben meine Füße stellte.

„Jep."

Ehe ich mich versah, stand sie schon auf dem Bett und reichte mir die Hand.

Als ich auch auf dem Bett stand, fing sie an, darauf herum zu springen. Ich machte einfach mit und schon bald, war unser Lachen so laut, dass man es wahrscheinlich noch 4 Stockwerke weiter unten hören konnte.

„Wieso machen wir das?" fragte ich, ohne mit dem springen aufzuhören.

„Damit es so aussieht, als hätten wir das Bett auch benutzt. Vor allem sind diese Betten viel zu gut, um sie nicht für so was zu benutzten. Die federn immer so schön."

„Und was denkt das Zimmermädchen, was wir in dem Bett gemacht haben?"

„Das ist ganz ihrer Fantasie überlassen." Kicherte Alice.

Irgendwann war ich so fertig, dass ich mich auf den Hintern plumpsten ließ und erschöpft aufatmete.

„Machst du etwa schon schlapp?" fragte sie entrüstet, als wäre das das schlimmste, was es gab.

„Ja. Ich bin fix und fertig."

„Nagut." Kichterte sie. „Dann müssen wir und jetzt wohl oder übel den anderen Punkten der Tagesordnung zuwenden."

„Welche anderen Punkte?"

„Alles, was wir für dich geplant haben. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht müde."


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

Kapitel 23

„Wohin fahren wir?" fragte ich und schaute mal wieder aus dem Fenster von Rosalies Cabrio.

„Ich dachte, dass hatten wir vorher schon geregelt." Meinte Kate neben mir.

„Sorry, ich hab wohl die ‚Entführungsregeln' vergessen."

„Sei doch nicht so genervt, Bella. Es wird lustig. Das garantiere ich dir." Schwor Alice und fing an, mit der Stereoanlage herumzuspielen.

„Sie ist nicht genervt. Sie ist müde." Stellte Rose fest.

„Ich bin nicht müde." Stritt ich es ab. Wie sollte ich auch schon müde sein? Kate hatte mich mit Espresso vollgepumpt. Weil auf der Speisekarte acht verschiedene aufgelistet waren und sie unbedingt wissen wollte, ob die alle gleich schmecken. Und wer eignete sich wohl besser für diesen Versuch als ich? Immerhin war ich die einzige, die noch etwas anderes schmeckte außer Erde.

Rosalie hielt vor einem Haus, mit großen Fenstern, das hell erleuchtet war. Es war eine Modeboutique. Und ein Blick auf das Schild, das über der Tür hing, verriet mit, dass es keine billige war.

Als ich ausstieg konnte ich Esmes Wagen zwei Parklücken weiter vorne erkennen. Und jetzt konnte ich sie auch schon hören. Aus der Boutique drangen aufgeregte Frauenstimmen, die sich zu einem Stimmengewirr zusammenfassten.

„Worauf wartest du noch?" fragte Rose und lief an mir vorbei in den Laden.

„Müsste dieser Laden nicht schon längst geschlossen haben?" fragte ich ungläubig.

„Wie schon mal erwähnt. Für Geld machen Leute einfach alles." Meinte Alice und schlenderte auch an mir vorbei.

Das Stimmengewirr wurde lauter und jetzt konnte ich auch Alice' und Rosalies Stimme darin vernehmen.

„Willst du den Rest der Nacht auf den Gehsteig verbringen?" fragte Kate.

„Nein. Ich kann es nur nicht fassen, was ihr euch habt einfallen lassen."

„Das ist noch gar nichts. Die Nacht ist noch jung. Und du bist mit Koffein vollgepumpt." Scherzte sie und hielt mir die Türe auf.

Zögernd trat ich ein. Sofort stürmte Carmen auf mich zu und hüpfte vor mir wie ein Gummiball auf und ab.

„Endlich bist du da. Sie haben mir verboten, ohne die anzufangen. Aber jetzt, da du da bist, kann's endlich los gehen."

„Womit losgehen?" fragte ich verwirrt. Also mit dem Shoppen, hätten sie nicht auf mich warten müssen.

„Bella. Regel 2." Ermahnte mich Kate.

Am besten, ich fragte gar nichts mehr. Was zwar ziemlich schwer werden würde. Aber eine Antwort bekam ich ja sowieso nicht.

„Bella." Esme erschien hinter einem der Kleiderständer und kam auf mich zu. Sie nahm mich in den Arm, als hätten wir uns schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen.

„War die Fahrt okay?" fragte sie. Es erinnerte mich daran, wie meine Mutter mich das einmal gefragt hatte, als ich mit dem Bus von Charlie heimgefahren war. Sie hatte sich genauso besorgt angehört.

„Es war lustig. Wäre nur toll gewesen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wo es eigentlich hin geht."

„Ich hab ihnen gesagt, sie sollen es dir sagen. Aber Alice bestand darauf, dich mit allem zu überraschen." Na super. Noch mehr Überraschungen.

„Übrigens. Edward hat mir eine SMS für dich geschickt." Erwartungsvoll schaute ich sie an. Sie holte ihr silbernes Handy heraus und reichte es mir.

„Im Posteingang die erste von oben." Erklärte sie mir. Schon flogen meine Finger über die kleinen Tasten. Da war sie. Ich drückte auf ‚öffnen' und begann zu lesen.

Hey, mein Engel. Ich hoffe, die Mädchen machen dir nicht zu schwer zu schaffen. Sonst sag bescheid und dein Ritter in eiserner Rüstung kommt in seinem silbernen Ross angeflogen um dich aus deinem Turm zu befreien ;-) Ich vermisse und liebe dich, meine Holde. Edward

Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen.

Das war ein Angebot. Er würde mich retten. Sich acht Vampiren gegenüberstellen, um mich wieder zu bekommen.

„Was ist?" fragte Alice und steckte den Kopf um den Kleiderständer, um zu sehen, wieso ich so grinste.

„Nichts."

Dann sah sie das silberne Handy in meiner Hand.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein." Brüllte sie durch den Laden. „Dieser …. Grrrr." Sofort holte sie ihr Handy heraus, und so, wie sie auf die Tasten einhämmerte, war ich glücklich, das Handy keine Lebewesen waren. Denn dieses hätte es nicht überlebt.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich?" schrie sie in den Hörer. „Du hast es versprochen."

Es herrschte kurz Stille, dann machte sie weiter. „Von wegen. Ich erzähle ich ja auch nicht, was du planst. Verstehst du nicht. Das sind meine Tage. Die Alice-Mädchen-Tage. Und nicht die Edward-kann-machen-was-er-will-egal-was-seine-Schwester-sagt-Tage… Nein, verdammt. Ich will deine Entschuldigung nicht hören… Wieso nicht? Ganz einfach. Sobald ich dir vergebe, machst du es wieder und dann werde ich dir wieder vergeben. Also fang ich gar nicht erst damit an." Schon wieder herrschte Stille. Zu gerne hätte ich gesagt, das ich mich sehr über seine SMS gefreut hatte und dass mich Alice' Geheimnistuerei so langsam auf den Geist ging. Aber sie war schon gereizt. Und vor allem, wollte ich, wenn ich schon hier sein musste, wenigstens die kleine, aufgedrehte Alice wieder haben, die ich in den letzte Wochen kaum zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, weil sie zu sehr mit irgendwelchen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen beschäftigt war.

„Nein, du kannst sie jetzt nicht sprechen… Das ist mir egal. Du wirst es ja wohl ein paar Tage ohne sie aushalten. Nein, verdammt." Dann legte sie einfach auf.

„Respekt, Alice. Dem hast du's aber gegeben." Scherzte Irina.

„Wieso darf er nicht mit mir sprechen?" Jetzt war es mir egal, ob das eine Frage war oder nicht. Ich wollte es wissen.

„Du rufst ja auch nicht auf seinem Junggesellenabschied an."

„Er hat seinen Junggesellenabschied?"

„Ja. Das haben zumindest Emmet und Jasper so geplant."

Sofort drängte sich ein Bild in meinen Kopf, von Edward, wie er in einem billigen Stripclub saß und halbnackten Frauen die Dollarnoten in den Slip klemmte.

„Himmel. Wieso ist Bella den so blass?" fragte Tanya und kam besorgt auf mich zu.

„Sie ist ja schon ganz weiß." Fügte Esme hinzu.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, um wieder zu mir zu kommen.

„Alice. Kann ich mal schnell mit dir reden. Unter vier Augen?" fragte ich. Mein Gesicht war noch immer kreidebleich und ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, nahm sie meinen Arm und führte mich aus der Boutique.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte sie mich, als wir auf dem Gehsteig standen.

„Du musst etwas für mich nachsehen." Bat ich sie.

Die Leute, die an uns vorbei gingen, glotzten uns an. Was mich auch nicht verwunderte. Da stand ja immerhin eine Frau, die kreidebleich war und verzweifelt eines der schönsten Geschöpfe ansah, dass sie jemals gesehen hatten. Bin ich froh, dass ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen kann. So wie Edward. Wo wir auch schon wieder beim Thema waren.

„Sicher. Wenn es mir möglich ist."

„Du musst für mich schauen, was Edward auf seinem Junggesellenabschied macht."

Sie schaute mich entgeistert an. „Eigentlich sollte die Braut doch nicht wissen, was ihr Bräutigam während so etwas macht und umgekehrt, oder?"

„Er weiß doch sowieso, was wir machen. Spätestens wenn eine von euch daran denkt. Also ist das nur fair."

Sie dachte über meine Worte nach. Atmete einmal tief durch. „Na gut. Aber keine Einzelheiten."

„Brauch ich auch nicht. Ich muss eigentlich nur wissen, ob sie in einem Stripclub sitzen und einer Tänzerin 1 Dollar Noten ins Höschen klemmen."

„Da kann ich dich beruhigen. Von einem Stripclub weiß ich noch nichts."

Ich atmete hörbar auf und das Bild in meinem Kopf verschwand.

„Und falls sie in einen gehen würden, dann hätten Jasper, Emmet und Eleazer ein wirkliches Problem."

Bei dem Gedanken, was Alice mit Jasper machen würde, wenn er in einen Stripclub gehen würde musste ich grinsen. Und jetzt war ich mir auch endgültig sicher, dass ich mir um so was keine Sorgen machen musste.

„Können wir jetzt wieder rein gehen. Oder ist sonst noch was?" fragte Alice.

„Nein. Aber falls doch so was in einer Vision…" Ich konnte den Satz nicht einmal zu Ende aussprechen, als sie mir schon antwortete.

„Ja. Dann werde ich dir bescheid sagen."

„Danke." Ich lächelte sie an. Alice war wirklich meine beste Freundin. Auch wenn sie mich in den letzten paar Wochen fast zur Verzweiflung getrieben hat.

„Also. Gehen wir rein. Deine nächste Überraschung wartet schon auf dich." Kicherte sie mich an. Sie drückte mich regelrecht durch die Tür.

Doch drinnen hatte sich nichts verändert. Was also war die Überraschung.

Alice klatschte zwei Mal in die Hände, und alle Köpfe richteten sich zu uns um.

„Wir spielen jetzt ein kleines Spielchen."

„Ja. Spiele." Schrie Kate so schrill, dass mir die Ohren weh taten und sprang wie ein Kleines Kind hoch und runter. Irina verdrehte genervt die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Also. Es gibt zwei Teams. Um die Auszulosen, muss jeder eine Nummer ziehen." Sie hielt einen Schuhkarton in die Höhe. „Alle mit einer ungeraden Zahl sind Team eins. Alle mit einer geraden Zahl, sind Team zwei."

Sie reichte den Karton weiter und der Reihe nach, nahm sich jeder ein Kärtchen.

Ich hatte eine 5 gezogen. Was dann wohl bedeutete, Team Eins.

„Okay. Jetzt stellt sich Team Eins hier rechts hin und Team Zwei bitte links." Wir taten wie geheißen. Wie ich feststellen musste, war ich mit Rose, Irina und Carmen in einer Gruppe. Alice, Esme, Tanya und Kate bildeten die andere.

„So. Jedes Team braucht einen Leiter. Dieser darf aber nicht wirklich am Spiel teilnehmen."

„Wer will unser Leiter sein?" fragte Rose und schaute uns drei an.

„Also ich will spielen." Beharrte Carmen. Klar, wollte sie spielen. So, wie sie gerade eben herumgehüpft war, würde sie wahrscheinlich Amok laufen, wenn sie es nicht durfte.

„Ich mach's freiwillig." Erklärte sich Irina bereit. Rose schaute sie dafür dankend an.

„Wir haben einen Teamleiter." Sagte Carmen etwas lauter, wohl in der Hoffnung, dass wir endlich anfangen konnten.

„Okay." Meinte Alice. „ Beide Gruppen bekommen einen identischen Einkaufszettel. Die Aufgabe besteht darin, dass ihr die Sachen, die darauf stehen, so schnell wie möglich im Team findet, und sie anzieht. Da es mehrere Sachen sind, müsst ihr sie übereinander anziehen. Wenn ihr fertig seid, müsst ihr so schnell wie möglich vor zu Kasse rennen und auf die Klingel drücken. Jetzt zu den Spielregeln. Wenn ihr ein Kleidungsstück gefunden habt, müsst ihr es noch am Kleiderständer anziehen. Das dürft ihr aber nur, wenn das komplette Team bei euch steht. Der Leiter des jeweiligen anderen Teams, begleitet euch und passt auf, dass die Regeln eingehalten werden. Und noch was. Es wird in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit gespielt. Bella zuliebe."

„Irgendwie muss ich an dem Spiel an Elli und Emmet denken." Meinte Carmen neben mir.

„Ja. Mich auch. Wobei Jasper, Edward und Carlisle auch nicht ganz unschuldig waren." Bemerkte Esme. Die anderen um mich herum fingen an zu grinsen.

„Kann mich jemand einweihen?" fragte ich.

„Es war im Jahre 1996. Damals haben Rose und Emmet mal wieder geheiratet und die Jungs haben einen Junggesellenabschied veranstaltet. Genau wie wir. Nur sie hatten nichts geplant und fuhren planlos durch die Gegend. Bis sie irgendwann in einem Supermarkt anhielten. Dort hatten sie die grandiose Idee zu diesem Spiel. Sie setzten sich also auf den Parkplatz und schrieben zwei identische Zettel. Elli und Jasper waren in einem Team und Emmet und Edward. Carlisle übernahm die Aufsicht, dass keiner Schummelte." Sagte Irina und die anderen konnten sich das Lachen kaum noch verkneifen.

„Auf jeden Fall," fuhr Carmen fort. „Haben sich beide Teams einen Einkaufswagen geschnappt und haben sich am Eingang postiert. Als ihnen Carlisle den Startschuss gegeben hatte rannten sie los. Edward und Jasper saßen in den Wägen und griffen immer nach den benötigten Sachen und Emmet und Elli rannten, was das Zeug hält. Dabei rannten sie drei Dosentürmchen, ein Chipsregal und den Ständer mit den Süßigkeiten um. Aber als wenn das nicht genug wäre. Sie hatten in ihrer Dummheit ausgemacht, dass sie sich wieder vor dem Laden treffen würden. Jasper und Elli haben mit vier Sekunden Vorsprung gewonnen. Danach wurden sie vom Sicherheitsdienst festgenommen, wegen Sachbeschädigung und Lärmbelästigung und letztendlich auch noch Diebstahl, weil sie sich ja vor dem Laden mit der Ware getroffen hatten, ohne zu bezahlen."

„Und was ist dann passiert?" fragte ich und kullerte mich schon fast auf dem Boden vor Lachen. Ich konnte mir das so bildlich vorstellen.

„Esme und Tanya sind nachts um 3 Uhr noch über 400 km gefahren, um die fünf aus dem Knast zu holen."

„Aber am Nächsten Tag stand Emmet pünktlich am Altar." Bemerkte Rosalie trocken.

Ich lachte mir immer noch sie Seele aus dem Leib, sodass ich kaum noch Luft bekam.

„Aber wir werden nachher nicht festgenommen, wenn wir das hier drinnen veranstalten?" fragte ich, mit Lachtränen in den Augen.

„Du kannst unbesorgt sein. Alice hat den ganzen Laden für heute Nacht gemietet." Erklärte Esme.

Jetzt war ich aber beruhigt. Ich versuchte mir Edwards Gesicht vorzustellen, wenn er mich aus dem Gefängnis holen musste. Geschweige denn wollte ich die Charlies Reaktion darauf kenne.


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

Kapitel 24

Wir rannten durch den Laden wie eine Herde Kühe, die von einem Cowboy angetrieben wurden. Nur war der Cowboy in unserem Fall Carmen. Denn sie wollte um jeden Preis gewinnen. Esme eilte uns immer hinterher. Wobei eilen das falsche Wort ist. Sie konnte uns mit Leichtigkeit folgen. Und hätte Alice nicht gesagt, dass wir in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit spielen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich so mitgerissen worden, dass ich wie eine Fahne im Wind hinter Carmen und Rosalie her wehte.

„Hier, Bella. Zieh das an." Rosalie hob mir eine grün, gelb gestreifte Boxershorts hin. Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, schlüpfte ich ihn sie hinein und kaum hatte ich sie hochgezogen, zerrte mich Carmen auch schon wieder mit.

Ihr Drang, dieses Spiel zu gewinnen, war einfach unglaublich. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich auch Wände eingerissen, wenn wir dadurch schneller voran gekommen wären. Doch zum Glück bestand der Verkaufsraum nur aus einem einzigen Zimmer. Es war zwar ziemlich groß, jedoch gab es keine Wände, die man einreißen konnte.

So, wie ich das zurzeit beurteilen konnte, lag Team zwei im Gleichstand mit uns. Sie hatten genau die gleichen, kunterbunten Sachen an, wie wir auch. Jetzt, wusste ich, wieso sich Irina bereit erklärt hatte, der Leiter unseres Teams zu sein. Weil sie dabei nichts anziehen musste. Sie musste ja nur aufpassen, ob das andere Team die Regeln einhielt. Genau wie Esme.

„Bella." Rief mich Rosalie an. „Lass dich nicht so mitschleifen. Nimm die Beine in die Hand und renn."

Rennen. Na super. Was mach ich hier denn die ganze Zeit? Däumchendrehen? Wenn ich noch schneller rannte, bekam ich wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt.

Abrupt blieben wir vor einem Regal mit Pyjamas stehen. Rose und Carmen wanderten schnell mit den Augen die Fächer ab.

„Da ist er." Sagte Rose und zeigte auf ein Fach in dem hellblau, weiß gestreifte Schlafanzüge lagen. Schnell griff sie nach dem Päckchen, riss es auf und zog sich selbst die Hose an, während Carmen in das Oberteil schlüpfte.

„So. Jetzt sind es nur noch drei Sachen." Bemerkte Carmen und schon liefen wir wieder weiter.

Mal wieder wagte ich einen Blick zum anderen Team. Alice, Tanya und Kate rannten genauso wie wir, durch die Reihen mit Kleiderständern. Ich hatte jetzt schon die Hoffnung auf einen Sieg aufgegeben. Immerhin ging Alice mindestens einmal die Woche shoppen. Und vor allem, konnte sie bestimmt durch ihre Visionen sehen, wo sich welches Kleidungsstück befand.

Und Kate hatte ja auch noch ihre Fähigkeit. Sie konnte, wenn sie wollte ein gesuchtes Kleidungsstück für uns unsichtbar machen.

Na, das waren ja tolle Aussichten auf einen Sieg.

Carmen zog mir einen marineblaue Baskenmütze über den Kopf, die sie im vorbeigehen von einem Regal genommen hatte.

„Noch zwei Sachen."

So langsam konnte ich nicht mehr. So schnell, wie die beiden rannten, hätte wahrscheinlich selbst ein Leopard Schwierigkeiten gehabt, mit zu halten.

„Leute." Schnaufte ich schwer atmend. „Können wir nicht ein wenig langsamer laufen?"

Oh Gott. Das hätte ich besser nicht sagen sollen. Carmen warf mir einen todbringenden Blick zu.

Mal ganz ehrlich. Wenn Blicke wirklich töten könnten, wäre ich jetzt schon im Himmel und würde mit den Engeln singen.

Schon wieder bleiben wir stehen. Vor einem Regal mit Strümpfen.

Rosalie zog ein paar weiße Kniestrümpfe mit roten Punkten heraus und gab sie mir.

Schnell schlüpfte ich aus meinen Schuhen und warf sie achtlos weg.

„Autsch." Schrie Kate durch den Raum.

Verdammt. Ich musste sie getroffen haben.

„Das ist Körperverletzung, wenn jemand mit Schuhen wirft." Motzte sie.

„Sorry. War keinen Absicht." Meinte ich und versuchte vergeblich in den Strumpf zu kommen. Die Dinger waren ja so was von eng.

„Ach komm, Kate. Als hättest du etwas gespürt." Bemerkte Tanya.

„Es geht nicht darum, dass ich was spüre, sondern ums Prinzip."

Carmen schaute mich genervt an und half mir dann, in die Strümpfe hinein.

Die Strümpfe waren an meinem Fuß und schon wurde ich wieder mitgezerrt wie ein Blatt im Wind.

„Jetzt schnell zur Kasse." Schrie Rosalie. Wohl absichtlich laut, sodass es auch die anderen mitbekamen. Obwohl sie es auch gehört hätten, wenn Rose es geflüstert hätte.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten noch zwei Sachen." Sagte ich, während ich um Luft rang.

„Es standen noch schwarze Socken auf der Liste. Die hat Rose angezogen, während ich dir in die Strümpfe geholfen habe." Erklärte mir Carmen.

Fragend schaute ich zu Esme, die nur leicht nickte, um Carmens Worte zu bestätigen. Sie hatte während des ganzen Spiels keinen einzigen Ton von sich gegeben.

„Endspurt." Sagte Rosalie und legte noch einen Zahn zu. Carmen machte es ihr nach, wobei ich fast vom Boden abhob. Immerhin hielt Carmen meine Hand so fest, dass ich morgen wahrscheinlich ein paar blaue Flecken haben würde.

Wir schnellten auf die Kasse zu. Diese paar letzten Sekunden schienen wir in Zeitlupe zu vergehen.

Rose hechtete regelrecht zu der kleinen Klingel, die auf dem Verkaufstresen stand und schlug mit der flachen Hand drauf. Doch er erklang kein Klingeln. Nur ein dumpfes Geräusch. Nun waren auch wir bei ihr angekommen und starrten sie verwirrt an. Wo blieb das klingeln.

Sie hob die Hand und ich konnte den Grund dafür sehen. Von der Klingel, die dort noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatte, war nur noch eine runde Scheibe Metall übrig. Entschuldigend schaute sie uns an.

„Upps." Kicherte sie und lächelte wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass einen Teller, aus versehen auf den Boden geschmissen hatte. So als wäre sie sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

„Macht doch nix. Wir haben trotzdem gewonnen." Sagte Carmen und schenkte ihr auch ein lächeln.

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, standen auch schon die anderen bei uns.

„Hey, ich dachte, wir laufen in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit." Sagte Rose mit gespieltem entsetzten.

„Ihr habt doch sowieso schon gewonnen." Schmollte Kate. „Was macht es da noch aus, ob wir normal laufen oder menschlich?"

„Och Rose. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein." Sagte Tanya und schaute sie genervt an. Rose schaute verwirrt zu ihr. Sie wusste wohl genauso wenig wie ich, was los war.

„Musstest du die Klingel kaputt machen. Die brauchen wir noch."

„Hätten wir gebraucht." Kicherte Alice. Sie schien es gar nicht zu interessieren, dass sie verloren hatte.

„Dann kaufen wir eben einen neue. Ist doch kein Thema." Verteidigte sich Rose.

Ich wandte meinen Blick ab und ließ ihn durch den Laden schweifen. Der Kleiderständer, den ich vorher umgerissen hatte, bei dem Versuch, die Rüschenbluse zuzuknöpfen, lag immer noch am Boden. So wie auch einige kleine Ständer, an denen Sonderangeboten gehangen haben.

Der ganze Laden sah mehr oder weniger aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Jetzt konnte ich mir auch vorstellen, wie der Supermarkt ausgesehen hatte, als Emmet seinen Junggesellenabschied hatte.

Mein Blick wanderte weiter zu den großen Fenstern und der gläsernen Tür.

Ich musste zweimal hinschauen, bevor ich mir sicher war, was ich da sah. Da standen doch tatsächlich Leute und starrten uns an.

Hoffentlich hatte keiner von denen die Polizei gerufen, weil sie dachten, wir wären eingebrochen. Sonst müsste Edward mich doch noch aus dem Knast holen.

„Ehm, Leute." Sagte ich zaghaft. Irina, die gerade gesprochen hatte, verstummte und alle schauten mich an.

„Was ist? Fragte sie.

„Da stehen Leute und starren uns an." Ich zeigte auf die Glastür. Alle wandten den Kopf in die Richtung und die Leute, die draußen gestanden hatten, wendeten schnell ihren Blick ab, so als hätten wir sie bei etwas schlimmen erwischt.

„Kein Wunder. Hast du uns schon mal angeschaut?" fragte Alice und breitete die Arme aus, sodass ich sie genauer mustern konnte.

Jetzt war mir klar, wieso sie uns angestarrt hatten.

Alice hatte die rot, weiß gepunkteten Strümpfe an, die ich auch trug, dazu einen dunkelgrünen Pullunder, und einen bordauxrote Shorts mit rüschen.

Die anderen sahen nicht weniger lächerlich aus.

Rose hatte die schwarzen Socken an, die sie angezogen hatte, während ich mit den Strümpfen gekämpft hatte. Dazu die Pyjamahose und ein weißes Petticoatkleid, das aussah, als hätte Marilyn Monroe es höchstpersönlich getragen.

Jetzt konnte ich gar nicht anders, als loszulachen. Ich konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören und als ich die anderen anschaute, wurde es immer schlimmer. Die anderen starrten mich erst mit skeptischem Blick an, doch dann stimmten sie mit ein.

Mir kamen schon die Lachtränen, als mein Blick an einem Spiegel hängen blieb.

Himmel. Da stand jemand in einer gelb, grün gestreiften Boxershorts, mit gepunkteten Strümpfen, einer rosanen Rüschenbluse und einer marineblauen Baskenmütze.

Oh Gott. Das bin ja ich. Entsetzt schaute ich mein Spiegelbild an. Als Alice mich sah, musste sie noch heftiger loslachen.

„Bella. Dein Gesichtsausdruck sieht so dermaßen lustig aus." Brachte sie unter einem lachen hervor.

Jetzt war mir endgültig klar, wieso sie Fußgänger in das Geschäft geschaut hätten. Vielleicht hatten sie doch nicht die Polizei geholt, sondern gleich die Männer in den weißen Kitteln, die gleich mit einer Zwangsjacke eintreffen würden.

„Wieso schaust du den so besorgt?" fragte Esme mich. Es war zum ersten Mal, das sie etwas sagte, seit wir angefangen hatten, zu spielen.

„Was ist, wenn die Leute denken, dass wir hier eingebrochen sind?"

„Mach dir um so was keine Sorgen. Bevor die Polizei eintrifft, sind wir schon längst auf der Flucht." Scherzte Tanya.

„Hey. Die Idee sollten wir uns für den nächsten Junggesellenabschied aufbewahren. Könnte lustig werden." Lenkte Rosalie ein.

„Mit dir am Steuer schon." Kicherte Alice.

„Jetzt stellt sich nur noch die Frage, wer als nächstes Heiratet." Meinte Irina.

Ich hatte da schon jemanden in Gedanken. Naja. Eher war es Wunschdenken. Als ich zu ihr hinüberschaute, grinste sie mich an, so als würde sie meine Gedanken lesen können.

Sie mochte Jake wohl wirklich gerne. Aber auch so gerne, dass sie ihre Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte?

„Wenn wir niemanden finden, heiraten eben Rosalie und Emmet noch mal." Sagte Carmen und zwinkerte Rose auffällig zu.

„Heirate du doch Elli noch mal, wenn du unbedingt einen Junggesellenabschied feiern willst." Entgegnete Rose.

„Naja, ob ich den Kindskopf noch mal vor den Traualtar führe, muss ich mir erst noch mal überlegen." Scherzte Carmen und fing an zu lachen.

„Ja. Kindskopf ist der richtige Begriff." Meinte Tanya und nickte dabei.

Allein, wenn ich nur daran dachte, was er mit Emmet angestellt hatte, und wie Elli dann ab Kronleuchter hing, musste ich grinsen. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie er war, wenn er niemanden zum ‚spielen' hatte.

„Ach komm. Die anderen Jungs sind auch nicht besser." Verteidigte Carmen ihren Geliebten. Was mir ein wenig komisch vorkam. Immerhin hatte sie ihn doch gerade selbst so genannt.

„Was heißt hier nicht besser. Es sind eben Jungs." Sagte Rosalie.

„Genau. Sie haben nur Blödsinn im Kopf." Lachte Alice.

„Redet doch nicht so über sie." Nahm Esme ihre ‚Kleinen' in Schutz. „Sie sind eben so. Egal ob Emmet, Edward oder sonst jemand."

Edward? Also, so wie ich ihn kannte, kam er mir nicht so vor, als hätte er nur Blödsinn im Kopf.

„Wie meinst du das, mit Edward?" fragte ich und schaute sie eindringlich an.

Esme schaut mich an, als hätte ich sie auf frischer Tat ertappt. Dann fasste sie sich wieder und legte ihr mütterliches Lächeln auf.

„Nichts, Bella. Vergiss es einfach wieder."

„Ich will's jetzt aber wissen."

Prüfend schaute Esme zu Alice und den anderen.

„Alice?" ich schaute sie direkt an.

„Bella. Ich weiß nicht, ob du …"

„Ach komm schon." Fiel ich ihr ins Wort. „Erzähl's mir."

„Wir sollten es ihr wirklich erzählen. Immerhin hat sie ein recht darauf, zu erfahren, was ihr Verlobter schon alles angestellt hat." Lenkte Kate ein.

Schon alles angestellt hat? Um Himmels Willen. Es sind gleich mehrere Dinge. Aber was dachte ich mir auch dabei, anzunehmen, dass es nur eine Dummheit war. Immerhin hatte er über ein Jahrhundert Zeit.

„Dann erzähl du es ihr doch. Ich hab keine Lust drauf, dass er mir den Kopf abreist." Antwortete Alice ernst.

War es denn so schlimm, dass er ihr gleich den kopf abreisen würde? Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdachte, wollte ich vielleicht gar nicht mehr wissen, was er schon alles gemacht hatte.

„Vielleicht solltest du erst mal selbst mit ihm darüber reden." Lenkte Rosalie ein. „Er wird es dir bestimmt erzählen. Immerhin habt ihr ja keine Geheimnisse voreinander."

Ja. Wir hatten keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Abgesehen von seinen ‚Besorgungen'.

Ich schaute zu Alice um zu sehen, was sie davon hielt und wollte sie schon fragen, ob er es mir auch wirklich erzählen würde, als sie auf einmal auf die Füße sank und ihre Lider schloss. Erschrocken eilte ich zu ihr und kniete mich neben sie.

„Alice?" fragte ich besorgt und legte meine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Keine Sorge, Bella. Sie hat nur eine Vision." Beruhigte mich Esme.

„Naja. Es muss schon eine ziemlich schlimme Vision sein, wenn sie zusammensackt." Bemerkte Irina.

Entsetzt musterte ich die beiden. Was konnte den schon so schlimm sein, dass es Alice in die Knie zwang?

„Wie lange dauert es ungefähr, bis sie wieder ansprechbar ist?" fragte ich an die anderen gewand.

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, wie lange die Vision dauert." Sagte Rosalie mit einem besorgten Blick.

Wieso war sie besorgt? War es denn gleich so schlimm?

„Wie oft ist das schon vorgekommen? Ich meine, dass sie zusammensackt."

„Noch nicht oft. Eigentlich erst zweimal."

„Und was hat sie damals gesehen?"

„Das eine Mal war, als Jasper in großer Gefahr war. Und das andere Mal…" Rosalie verstummte und schaute mich gequält an.

„Und das andere Mal?" hackte ich nach.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch. „Als sie gesehen hat, dass du dich von einer Klippe stürzt."

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

„Wie lange dauert das den noch?" fragte Esme besorgt. Anscheinend war sie schon für ihre Verhältnisse ziemlich lange weg.

Doch wie aufs Stichwort schlug Alice die Lider nach oben und starrte mich geschockt an.

Ich atmete erleichtert auf und lächelte sie an.

„Ist alles okay mit dir?" fragte ich.

„Bella." Sagte sie verzweifelt.

„Was ist?" So langsam wurde mir mulmig zumute. Was hatte Alice gesehen, dass sie so beunruhigte?

„Es tut mir ja so leid."


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25

Kapitel 25

„Was tut dir leid, Alice?" Verdammt. Was hatte sie gesehen? Was brachte sie so aus der Fassung? Was machte meine kleine, aufgeweckte Alice so fertig?

Sie schaute sich hilfesuchend um. Wieso war Edward nicht hier? Er hätte mir sagen können, was los war.

„Alice, bitte." Flehte ich sie an. Alice' Nasenflügel bebten und auf ihrer Stirn hatte sich eine große Sorgenfalte breit gemacht. So hatte sie das letzte Mal ausgesehen, als sie davon erfuhr, dass Edward zu den Volturi ging.

Oh nein. Edward. War ihm etwas zugestoßen?

Ängstlich schaute ich in Alice Augen.

Angst.

Pure Angst lag darin.

„Alice." Flüsterte ich jetzt nur noch kaum hörbar. Ich richtete den Kopf zu Boden.

Das durfte nicht sein. Es durfte einfach nicht sein.

Edward darf nichts passiert sein. Aber so musste es wohl sein. Wieso sonst, würde sie mich so ängstlich anschauen.

„Bella." Säuselte eine hohe Sopranstimme.

Blitzschnell schaute ich in ihre Topasaugen. Edward hatte genau die gleichen. Nur seine waren schöner. Viel schöner. Und das lag nur daran, dass er es war, dem sie gehörten. Und jetzt würde ich sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen. Nie wieder bei ihrem funkeln dahinschmelzen.

„Es tut mir ja so leid." Sagte sie erneut.

Inzwischen hatte ich es begriffen. Aber es wäre vielleicht schön, zu wissen, was ihr so Leid tat. Auch, wenn ich höchstwahrscheinlich in Tränen ausbrechen werde, wenn ich es erfahre. Aber ich brauchte ihm Moment einfach die Gewissheit. Und das Wissen, an wem ich mich rächen konnte.

„Ich hätte es schon früher sehen sollen. Aber ich war so abgelenkt, von der Hochzeit und all dem."

Das war ja mal eine Ironie. Edward geschah was, bei dem Versuch, auf Ewig mit mir zusammen zu sein. Denn hätte er diesen Entschluss nicht gefasst, wäre ihm nichts passiert.

Eine andere Stimme holte mich wieder in die Realität zurück. Rosalie.

„Was hast du gesehen, Alice? Was wird passieren? Oder, was ist passiert?", sagte sie voller Sorge.

Alice wandte den Blick nicht von mir ab. Immer noch blickten diese wunderschönen Topasaugen mich an.

Mir kam in dem Moment eine Erkenntnis. Was war, wenn nicht nur Edward etwas zugestoßen war? Was war, wenn Emmet oder Carlisle etwas zugestoßen war. Oder sonst jemandem. Vielleicht Charlie. Oder Renee. Was, wenn ihr Flugzeug ein paar Probleme hatte.

Ich konnte gar nicht daran denken. Die Ungewissheit machte mich fertig.

Aber Alice antwortete nicht. Ich saß vor ihr auf dem Boden und wir beide starrten uns nur an. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Weder sie, noch ich, noch sonst jemand. Es herrschte totenstille.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lang wir so da saßen. Aber es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Dann machte sie endlich den Mund auf.

„Es tut mir Leid, Bella. Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen."

Das reichte jetzt endgültig. Ich stützte mich auf meine Knie und packte sie mit beiden Händen an den Schultern.

„Was hast du gesehen?" schrie ich sie an. „Und komm jetzt ja nicht wieder mit einer Entschuldigung."

Erschrocken schaute sie mich an. Genau wie alle anderen. Ich war noch nie so in ihrer Gegenwart gewesen. Um genau zu sein, war ich überhaupt noch nie so gewesen.

„Alice." Schrie ich wieder, als sie immer noch nicht antwortete.

„Wir müssen Edward anrufen."

Edward anrufen?

Das bedeutete ja, dass ihm nichts geschehen war. Ihm ging es gut. Ich würde meinen Engel so wiedersehen wie ich ihn verlassen hatte.

„Und dann müsst ihr verschwinden." Ergänzte sie.

„Wieso verschwinden?"

Tausende Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf. Eine noch unwahrscheinlicher als die andere.

„Sie sind auf dem Weg hier her."

„Wer ist auf dem Weg hier her?"

Als sie es endlich aussprach, kam es mir so vor, als hätte ich es die ganze Zeit schon gewusst. „Die Volturi."

Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Einmal etwas erledigen, ohne das irgendjemand hinter einem her war.

Hoffentlich wird das anders, wenn ich erst mal ein Vampir bin.

„Können wir nicht mit ihnen reden?" mischte sich Esme ein. Sie wollte immer den vernünftigen Weg gehen.

Alice schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie werden nicht reden. Sie werden handeln."

„Was meinst du mit handeln?" fragte Tanya. In ihrem Blick, lag Sorge. Sorge um die Cullens. Sorge um mich. Sorge um sie selbst.

„Wie sie schon in Italien gesagt haben. Sie vergeben keine zweiten Chancen. Wir hatten ja schon Glück, dass wir überhaupt einen Chance bekommen haben."

„Wann?" meldete sich Rosalie zu Wort. Die Frage war mir noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen.

„Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Es war zu ungenau." Sagte Alice. Ich ließ die Schultern hängen. „Deswegen sollten wir auch keine Zeit verlieren." Schon zückte sie ihr kleines, silbernes Handy aus der Hosentasche und drückte ein paar Tasten.

„Kann ich mit Edward reden?" fragte ich unverwandt.

Überrascht schaute sie mich an, reichte mir dann aber das Mobiltelefon.

Es tutete drei Mal, bevor Edward ran ging.

„Alice?" fragte er mit seiner Engelsstimme. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich sie schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gehört hatte. Aber es war nicht mal ein ganzer Tag gewesen.

„Ich bin's." antwortete ich. Im Hintergrund konnte ich ein paar Jubelrufe hören, doch ich ignorierte sie.

„Bella, Engel. Wieso rufst du an?" Kurze Pause. „Weiß Alice, dass du ihr Telefon benutzt?" Er hatte wohl Angst, noch mal so angeschnauzt zu werden, wie vorher.

„Ja. Sie weiß es." Ich könnte schwören, zu hören, wie er aufatmete. „Ich ruf an, weil wir ein wirklich großes Problem haben. Und du dich sofort auf den Weg hier her machen solltest."

„Sag ihm, er soll den Aston Martin nehmen." Wies Alice mich an.

„Du sollst den Aston Martin nehmen."

„Ich hab's schon mitbekommen. Aber was ist los?" Leise ertönte das Geräusch eines Motors.

„Sie kommen, um uns zu kontrollieren."

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa…"

Ich unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz. „Die Volturi."

Der Motor heulte deutlich auf. Er beschleunigte.

„Wo treffen wir uns?" fragte er sachlich. Doch mir konnte er nichts vormachen. Er hatte Angst. Gewaltige Angst.

„Vor dem Hotel." Antwortete Alice für mich.

„Okay. Und trödelt nicht." Sagte Edward, als würde er mit Alice sprechen und nicht mit mir. „Ach, Bella?"

„Was?"

„Ich liebe dich, mein Engel."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Kaum hatte ich die Worte ausgesprochen, war die Leitung gekappt. Er hatte aufgelegt.

„Komm Bella." Sagte Kate und nahm mich vorsichtig am Arm.

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Ins Hotel. Wir müssen deine Sachen packen und ein paar Dinge in die Wege leiten."

„Wo bleibt er denn?" fragte ich ungeduldig und hüpfte vom einen Bein auf das andere. Alice und ich standen vor dem Hotel und warteten auf Edward.

„Keine Sorge. Er ist gleich da." Versuchte sie mich zu beruhigen und ihre eigene Anspannung zu verbergen.

Sie war schon die ganze Zeit angespannt. Während der Fahrt zum Hotel. Während wir meinen Koffer gepackt hatten, den das Zimmermädchen ausgepackt hatte. Und während der Fahrt im Fahrstuhl.

„Wir werden es schon schaffen." Munterte ich sie auf.

„Das hoffe ich. Nach all den Vorbereitungen."

Oh Gott. Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht.

„Es tut mir Leid, Alice."

„Was meinst du?"

„Die Hochzeit. Du hast so viel Zeit in die Planung investiert. Und jetzt, geht alles den Bach runter."

„Dafür brauchst du dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen. Wenn jemand Schuld hat, dann ich selbst. Hätte ich aufgepasst, hätte ich gesehen, dass sie kommen."

„Es ist aber nicht deine Schuld. Auf wie viele Leute musst du dein geistiges Auge richten? Spontan fallen mir selbst vier Leute ein. Da ist es doch klar, dass man irgendwann einen Fehler macht."

„Ich komm mir trotzdem schuldig vor."

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, hörte ich Reifen quietschen und schon flogen zwei helle Scheinwerfer die Straße hinab. Er bremste abrupt vor dem Eingang, die Fahrertür flog auf.

Blitzschnell stand er vor mir und schlang seine Arme um mich. Ich erwiderte es und alle meine Sorgen und Ängste waren in diesem Moment wie weggeblasen. Als hätten sie nie existiert.

„Edward. Ich will dich ja nicht drängen. Aber ihr müsst los." erwähnte Alice und ließ es so beiläufig wie möglich klingen.

Widerwillig löste er sich von mir und schaut Alice an.

Ich bemerkte, wie seine Lippen sich fast unmerklich bewegten. Bei Alice war es genauso. Und wieder heckten sie einen Fluchtplan aus, ohne mich einzuweihen.

„Okay. Machen wir uns auf den Weg." Sagte Edward und machte mir die Beifahrertüre auf.

„Noch einen Moment, bitte." Ich drehte mich um, und nahm Alice so fest in den Arm, wie ich nur konnte. Wer weiß, wann ich sie das nächste Mal sehen werde.

„Ich werde dich vermissen." Flüsterte ich. „Und du bist an gar nichts schuld."

„Ich vermiss dich jetzt schon. Aber jetzt musst du los." Sie drückte sich leicht von mir weg, und ich ließ sie los. Schnell stieg ich ein und schnallte mich an.

Als ich auf den Fahrersitz schaute, machte Edward gerade die Türe zu und ließ den Motor an.

„Wie war dein Junggesellenabschied?" fragte ich.

Er legte mir seine Hand auf den Schenkel und gab Gas.

„Lustig."

„Was habt ihr gemacht?" Bitte sag nicht, ihr wart in einem Strippclub.

„Sachen."

Na gut. Wenn er nicht darüber reden wollte, würde ich es sein lassen.

„Willst du nicht ein wenig schlafen. Es ist schon eine Weile her, das du welchen bekommen hast."

„Ich bin nicht müde."

„Bella. Tu mir doch den Gefallen."

„Ich kann nicht schlafen."

„Wieso nicht?"

Ich zögerte, bevor ich antwortete. „Weil ich bestimmt ihre Gesichter sehe, wenn ich einschlafe. Ihr transparente Haut. Ihre tiefroten Augen. All das."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie werden uns nicht finden. Und keiner der anderen weiß, wo wir überhaupt hingehen." Er streichelte mir über das Bein. „Und vor allem würde ich niemals zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht."

An die anderen hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Ich war viel zu beschäftigt gewesen, an mich und Edward zu denken. Wieso war ich in letzter Zeit bloß so egoistisch?

„Aber sie werden den anderen doch nichts tun, oder?"

„Nein. Wieso sollten sie. Keiner von ihnen, weiß darüber Bescheid, wo wir uns aufhalten. Und sobald Aro ihre Gedanken sieht, wird er ihnen auch glauben."

„Wieso hast du ihnen nicht gesagt, wo wir uns aufhalten?"

„Weil es eine Gefahr für sie ist. Sobald sie etwas wissen, kann man sie dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen."

Moment mal. Wenn sie nicht wisse, wo wir sind…

„Edward?"

„Ja."

„Wie lange werden wir denn weg bleiben?"

Er schwieg, als müsse er sich erst noch überlegen, ob er mir die Antwort verraten konnte oder nicht.

„Wie lange, Edward?" drängte ich ihn.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Solange, bis du dich ungesichert unter Menschen aufhalten kannst."

„Heißt das etwa, du verwandelst mich, ohne, dass sie da sind? Ohne, dass Carlisle dir beisteht?"

„Ja. Anders geht es wohl kaum." Sagte Edward. „Die Volturi geben erst Ruhe, wenn du Tot oder ein Vampir bist. Obwohl das beides Mal bedeutet, dass du tot bist. Und solange das nicht der Fall ist, werden sie versuchen, uns zu finden. Wenn wir also mit den anderen in Kontakt treten, dauert es nicht mehr lange, bis auch sie davon Wind bekommen."

Ich würde meine Familie eine ganze Weile nicht wieder sehen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen. Oh Gott. Wie ich sie vermissen werde. Kein Blödsinn mehr mit Emmet oder Jasper. Kein spontanes shoppen mit Alice oder Rosalie. Kein herumsitzen in der Küche mit Esme. Kein väterlicher Rat mehr von Carlisle. Und das waren ja noch nicht mal alle. Wie wollten sie Charlie oder Renee erklären, warum meine Hochzeit abgeblasen war und ich mit Edward verschwunden war, für unbestimmte Zeit.

„Was ist mir Charlie und Renee?"

„Alice wird sich schon was einfallen lassen. Aber du solltest dich darauf gefasst machen, eine ganze Weile nichts von ihnen zu hören."

Jetzt konnte ich es einfach nicht mehr aufhalten. Die Tränen flossen meine Wangen hinunter und ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu schluchzen. Ich legte mein Gesicht in die Hände und Sinnfluten flossen aus meinen Augen.

Der Wagen wurde langsamer bis wir endgültig zum stillstand kamen. Edwards starke Arme legten sich um mich, und zogen mich naher an ihn heran.

„Schhhhhh." Machte Edward und fuhr mir über den Rücken. „Es wird alles wieder gut." Wie gerne, hätte ich seine Worte geglaubt.

„Nichts wird mehr gut. Wir sind alleine. Völlig alleine." Schluchzte ich.

„Wir sind nicht alleine. Wir haben uns. Für die Ewigkeit."

„Noch nicht. Dazu fehlt noch etwas."

„Diese Kleinigkeit werden wir auch noch erledigen."

Wieder kraulte er mir den Rücken. Ich ließ meinen Kopf an seine Brust fallen und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würde alles wieder so sein, wie vorher und das alles hier war nur ein Albtraum. Ja. Das musste es sein.

Denn nur in einem Albtraum konnte ich meine Familie verlassen. Alle Menschen, die mir wichtig waren. Nur in einem Traum.

„Bella. Du musst aufwachen."

„Hmmmm…" grummelte ich.

„Ach komm. Sein kein Morgenmuffel. Obwohl, nebenbei bemerkt, es gar nicht Morgen ist." Sprach mein Engel zu mir.

„Ich bin kein Morgenmuffel." Meckerte ich. Allein schon, dass ich so schlechte Laune hatte, machte mich wohl zu einem. Aber zugeben würde ich das sicher nicht.

Vor allem. Nach so einem Traum hatte ich ja wohl jeden Grund, so mies drauf zu sein.

„Bella. Du musst aufstehen und etwas essen und trinken."

„Ich bin aber müde." Sagte ich. „Und gut geschlafen hab ich auch nicht. Ich hab von den Volturi geträumt. Und dass wir die anderen verlassen mussten, um mein Leben zu retten."

„Das war kein Traum, mein Schatz." Sagte er niedergeschlagen.

Blitzschnell riss ich die Augen auf. Das war nicht unser Zimmer. Wir saßen im Aston Martin. Dann war das also doch kein Traum gewesen. Das war alles die Realität gewesen.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte ich und schaute aus dem Fenster. Überall war rotes Gestein zu sehen und die Sonne strahlte so hell, das ich die Augen zusammenkneifen musste. Wo zum Teufel waren wir hier?


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26

Kapitel 26

„Wir sind in den Gran Canyons."

„Du meinst die Grand Canyons in Nevada?" fragte ich ungläubig. Was hatten wir hier zu suchen?

„Ja. Genau die meine ich."

„Und was machen wir hier?"

Ein Grinsen zog sich über seine Lippen. Bei diesem Anblick musste ich es ihm einfach gleich tun.

„Wir wechseln das Auto." Verwirrt schaute ich mich um. Wir waren umgeben von Wüste und rotem Gestein. Immer mal wieder war ein vertrockneter Busch zu sehen.

„Und wo ist das andere Auto?" fragte ich ungläubig. Hier gab es nicht, wo ein Auto untergestellt sein konnte. Hier gab es ja noch nicht mal eine richtige Straße. Nur einen Sandweg.

„Erstens, lautet die Frage, wo sind die anderen Autos. Und zweitens." Er küsste mich auf die Stirn. „Dachte ich mir, du würdest vielleicht gerne sehen, wie ich den Schalter betätige." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Was für ein Schalter?"

Er antwortete nicht, sonder wühlte nur im Handschuhfach herum. Da waren etliche CDs, eine Sonnenbrille und noch ein paar andere Sachen, die ich nicht genau sehen konnte.

Edward nahm seine Hand zurück und in seiner Hand lag eine Miniaturausgabe einer Fernbedienung. Er tippte einen Code ein, woraufhin auf dem kleinen Display ein Feld erschien.

„Bitte geben sie ihr Codewort an." Wies ihn das kleine Gerät auf. Edward drückte auf einen kleinen grünen Knopf und sagte dann mit seiner Engelsstimme: „48. Breitengrad Nord, 124 Längengrad West."

Das kleine gerät piepte und sagte dann mit freundlicher, weiblicher Stimme: „Guten Abend Edward. Es ist schön, dich einmal wieder hier zu haben."

Irritiert schaute ich ihn an. Hatte dieses kleine Dingsbums da gerade wirklich mit Edward gesprochen? Ihn bergüßt?

„Ich freue mich auch hier zu sein, Ann. Würdest du uns bitte hineinlassen." Bat er das Gerät. Das alles hier war zu viel für mich. Erst musste ich mich von meiner Familie trennen. Dann fuhren wir durch das halbe Land und jetzt sprach mein Verlobter mit einer Fernbedienung, die anscheinend mit ihm befreundet war.

„Aber sicher doch. Hast jemanden mitgebracht?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Ich stell sie dir vor, sobald du uns das Tor aufmachst."

Von welchem Tor sprach er? Das ganze hier wurde immer kurioser. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn gleich die Glücksbärchen kamen und uns helfen wollten.

„Edward. Was soll das alles hier?" fragte ich. Er zeigte nur zur Frontscheibe. Ich folgte seinem Finger und sah, wie der sich Boden anhob und einen Zugang, wie zu einer Tiefgarage freilegte. Als der Zugang ganz geöffnet war, gingen ein paar Lichter an.

Mir stand der Mund offen. So etwas hatte ich bisher nur im Kino gesehen. Aber da war es meistens das Geheimversteck für irgendeinen Superhelden.

Edward stellte den Motor an und fuhr in die Öffnung. Die Wände waren nur einige Zentimeter von dem Wagen entfernt und alles wurde von grellem Neonlicht erhellt.

„Bella. Du kannst den Mund wieder zumachen." Sagte Edward neben mir und kicherte Leise.

„Du hast ein Superheldengeheimversteck und ich weiß nichts davon."

„Naja. So würde ich es nicht nennen. Ich bevorzuge den Namen ‚Garage mit Schlafmöglichkeit'." Schlafmöglichkeit?

„Aber wir übernachten hier doch nicht, oder?" bei dem Gedanken, etliche Meter unter der Erdoberfläche zu schlafen, in einer Gottverlassenen Gegend, wurde mir ein wenig mulmig.

„Nein. Das tun wir nicht. Wir machen dir nur schnell was zu essen und wechseln das Auto. Und dann geht's auch schon wieder weiter. Keine große Sache."

Keine große Sache. Von wegen. Wenn der Freund ein Geheimversteck unter der Erde besitzt, von dessen Existenz keiner weiß, nenne ich das schon etwas.

„So. Wir sind da." Sagte Edward. Ich schaute nach vorne. Die Wände wurden breiter und letztendlich gab es gar keine Wand mehr. Wir standen in einer riesigen Halle, mit mindestens 20 Autos. Eines teuerer, wie das andere. Die grauen Wände wurden nur vom Neonlicht erhellt, und alle 5 Meter ragte eine Betonsäule vom Boden zur Decke.

„Wem gehören die alle?" fragte ich fassungslos.

So schnell konnte ich gar nicht schauen, als Edward schon vor meiner Tür stand und sie mir aufhielt.

„Die meisten gehören mir. Ein paar davon auch Rose. Aber sie weiß nicht, wo ich sie hingebracht habe." Erklärte er mir.

„Heißt das also, dass keiner von dem hier weiß, außer dir?"

„Naja. Emmet und Jasper wissen auch davon. Die haben mir bei der Planung geholfen. Aber sie wissen nicht, wo es sich befindet. Sie wissen nur, dass ich so etwas besitze."

„Die beiden wissen davon, wollen aber nicht wissen, wo es ist?" Das ganze hielt ich für ziemlich unwahrscheinlich.

„Sie wollen schon wissen, wo es ist. Sie haben auch schon alles Mögliche ausprobiert, um es zu erfahren. Aber ich erzähle es ihnen nicht." Grinste er mich an.

„Ich kann mir auch denken warum." Gab ich zurück. Höchstwahrscheinlich würden sie hier irgendwelche blöden Spielchen starten wie zum Beispiel Mission Impossible spielen und hier ihre Einsatzzentrale aufbauen.

Ich lief auf einen der Wagen zu. Plötzlich ertönte eine schrille Sirene und ich schreckte zurück.

„Es ist schon okay, Ann. Sie gehört zu mir." Sagte Edward mit ruhiger Stimme.

Augenblicklich ging der Alarm aus und ich starrte ihn fassungslos an.

Er lachte sein schiefes lachen und ging einige Schritte auf mich zu. „Bella. Darf ich dir Ann vorstellen." Sagte er. „Ann, das ist Bella. Meiner Verlobte."

„Hallo Ann." Sagte ich zögerlich und auch etwas misstrauisch.

„Hey. Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Hab schon einiges von dir gehört." Wurde mir geantwortet. Ich schaute mich in der ganzen Halle nach einer Person um, doch da war niemand. Nur an der hohen Decke waren ein paar Kameras angebracht.

Edward bemerkte das. „Ann ist ein Computer. Ein Computer mit Persönlichkeit."

Ein lautes Räuspern erklang. Edward verdrehte die Augen und erwiderte dann: „Eine Persönlichkeit, deren Körper aus Mikrochips besteht."

„Schon besser." Sagte Ann. Ich kicherte leise. Obwohl ich das alles hier ziemlich skuriel fand, war es doch eines der coolsten Dinge, die ich jemals gesehen hatte.

„Komm, ich zeig dir, wo du dich ausruhen kannst und ich mach dir solange was zu essen." Er legte seine Hand an meine Hüfte und führte mich um die Autos herum. In einer der hinteren Ecken stand eine alte, mit rotem Samt bezogene Couch. Davor ein Fernseher mit einer Konsole davor. Ich ließ mich auf das Sofa plumpsen und konnte die Sprungfedern darin richtig spüren. Es war so bequem, dass ich mich sofort hinlümmelte.

„Du kannst Fernseher schauen. Ich komm gleich wieder." Er verschwand in einer Türe, die nicht weit vom Sofa entfernt war.

„Du scheinst noch netter zu sein, als Edward mir erzählt hat." Ertönte eine Stimme und ich schrak kurz zusammen.

„Oh, danke."

„Und hübsch bist du auch. Du musst ja wie ein Sechser im Lotto für ihn sein."

Augenblicklich wurde ich rot und ließ meine Haare nach vorne gleiten, sodass man mein Gesicht nicht mehr richtig erkennen konnte.

Himmel. Was tat ich hier eigentlich. Ich wurde rot, weil eine Maschine, Entschuldigung, Persönlichkeit aus Mikrochips mir Komplimente machte.

„Hat er auch was von mir erzählt?" fragte Ann und klang erwartungsvoll.

„Nein. Um genau zu sein, wusste ich bis vor ein paar Minuten noch nicht mal, dass er so was wie das hier überhaupt besitzt."

„Das ist ja mal wieder typisch. Das ganze Jahr versauere ich hier und passe auf seine Autos auf und er hält es nicht mal für nötig, dir von mir zu erzählen." schnaubte die elektronische Stimme.

„Woher weißt du eigentlich vor mir?" fragte ich, denn ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, dass Edward mal irgendwann länger weggewesen war, ohne einen aus seiner Familie mitzunehmen.

„Oh. Er war das letzte Mal da, als er dich alleine gelassen hat. Kurz nach deinem Geburtstag. Er wandelte hier herum wie ein Zombie und hatte immer miese Laune. Naja. Eigentlich ist er ja ein Zombie. Immerhin ist er ja untot, wenn man es so nennen kann." Die Erinnerung entblößte wieder ein Teil des Loches, das sich damals in mein Herz gerissen hatte. Inzwischen hatte ich wirklich geglaubt, dass es verschwunden war. Aber nichts dergleichen. Es tat weh, wie damals.

„Hey, sei nicht traurig. Jetzt hast du ihn ja wieder." Sagte sie. „Ich hab ihm damals schon erzählt, dass es eine Schnapsidee war, dich zu verlassen. Man kann doch niemanden beschützten, indem man ihn alleine lässt. Aber der gnädige Herr hört ja auf niemand anderen."

„Ich weiß. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, ist es ziemlich schwer, ihn davon abzubringen." Stimmte ich ihr zu.

„Aber jetzt bin ich froh, dass ihr hier seid. Dann hab ich endlich mal ein wenig Gesellschaft und ich kann dich kennen lernen." Sagte sie fröhlich.

Ich ließ meinen Blick durch die große Halle schweifen. Auch, wenn sie nur ein Computer war, konnte ich mir ziemlich gut vorstellen, wie einsam man hier sein konnte.

„Was sind das eigentlich alles für Autos?" fragte ich.

„Oh. Ich kann dir eine genaue Liste rauslassen, wenn du willst."

„Nein, so genau brauch ich es auch nicht. Mir würden ein paar Namen reichen."

„Na gut. Also. Da hätten wir einen Audi R8, einen Maserati Granturismo S, einen Spyker C12 Zagato, einen Maserati 3500 GT, einen Volvo Amazon, zwei Mustang,…"

„Was bitte ist ein Volvo Amazon? Davon hab ich ja noch nie gehört."

„Das ist schon ein älteres Modell. Es wurde 1956 erstmals produziert."

„Edward ist also früher schon Volvo gefahren." Stellte ich fest.

„Es ist sein Schmuckstück. Ich persönlich mag ja den Mercedes 300 SL lieber. Aber Geschmäcker sind nun mal verschieden."

Das war ja mal lustig. Immer machte er sich über meinen Transporter lustig und dann liebte er selbst so ein altes Auto.

„Hast du Lust ein wenig Playstation zu spielen?" fragte Ann mich hoffnungsvoll.

„Wie soll das gehen?" Wie konnte man mit etwas, das nicht wirklich existierte ein Spiel spielen?

„Oh. Ich kann mich über ein Verbindungskabel einwählen und dann gegen dich spielen." Erklärte sie.

„Wenn ich du währe, würde ich nicht gegen sie spielen." Sagte Edward und kam mit einem Tablett zu mir geschlendert.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil sie mogelt. Sie verändert deine Kommandos zu ihrem Vorteil."

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht." Meinte Ann. „Ich habe damals deine Kommandos nicht verändert. Ich habe sie lediglich umgetauscht."

Edward stellte das Tablett auf den Sofatisch. Es gab Nudeln mit Soße.

„Wo hast du das Essen her?" fragte ich.

„Wir haben vorher in der Stadt schnell bei einem Supermarkt gehalten. Als du geschlafen hast."

Ich steckte mir eine Gabel in den Mund und es schmeckte wie immer einfach himmlisch.

„Guten Appetit." Wünschte mir Ann. Ich grinste kurz und aß dann weiter.

„Welches Auto nehmen wir nachher?" fragte ich mit vollem Mund.

„Naja. Um ehrlich zu sein. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden." Na klar. Da kam mal wieder das kleine Kind in ihm zu Vorschein. Biete ihm eine Spielzeug an, und er will eine ganze Kiste.

„Also, ich hätte da schon eine Idee." Meldete Ann sich. „Da gibt es so ein bestimmtes Fahrzeug, das schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr bewegt wurde, aber in einmaligem Zustand ist."

„Nein, Ann. Ich werde es sicher nicht nehmen. Nicht, wenn Bella noch so zerbrechlich ist." Bevor ich fragen konnte, hob er die Hand und sagt: „Frag nicht." Und schüttelte leicht genervt den Kopf.

„Na gut. Wie wäre es dann, wenn Bella den Wagen aussucht."

Ich verschluckte mich beinah, als sie das sagte.

„Aber ich kenn mich gar nicht mit Autos aus." Versuchte ich mich aus dieser Situation herauszuwinden.

„Du hast Recht, Ann. Bella. Du suchst den Wagen aus. Egal welcher. Wir nehmen ihn."

Oh nein. Was war, wenn ich ein falsches Auto auswählte. Eines, das zu langsam war. Die Volturi könnten dann vielleicht noch aufholen. Und was dann? Dann war ich schuld.

„Du packst das schon." Meinte Edward und strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken.

Ich lief durch die Reihen von Autos. Eines schöner wie das nächste. Eines teurer wie das nächste.

Welches sollte ich nur auswählen? Sie sahen alle so verführerisch an. Das waren zweifellos die Cullens unter den Automobilen. Wunderschön, schnell und sie glänzten in der Sonne, wie Diamanten.

Edward lief ungefähr zwei Meter hinter mir und verfolgte jede meiner Bewegungen.

Vor jedem Auto war auf dem Boden eine Nummer gezeichnet und Ann hatte mir eine Liste mit dem jeweiligen Auto zu jeder Nummer gegeben.

Nummer zehn: Ferrari 612 GT Lusso.

Nummer dreizehn: Bentley Continental

Nummer siebzehn: Maserati 3500 GT

Oh Gott. Welches sollte ich bloß nehmen? Ich lief langsam weiter, als würde ich einen Schaufensterbummel machen und musterte jedes Auto genau und schaute auf der Liste nach, um welches Modell es sich jeweils handelte.

Nummer einundzwanzig: Shelby Cobra

Nummer zweiundzwanzig: Morgan Roadster

Nummer dreiundzwanzig: war leer. Hier stand kein Auto. Auf der Liste war dieses Auto auch nicht verzeichnet.

Fragend blickte ich zu Edward. „Wo ist der Wagen?" und zeigte auf den leeren Platz.

Auf sein Gesicht legte sich mein geliebtes schiefes lächeln.

„Dieser Wagen hat einen Sonderplatz."

Er lief an mir vorbei und packte meine Hand, um mich hinter sich her zu ziehen.

Wir liefen durch die vollen Reihen. Sonst war keine einzige Lücke frei. Es musste also wirklich etwas besonderes sein.

Wir kamen in die Ecke wo sich das Sofa befand und blieben neben einer weiteren Tür stehen. Sachte drückte er sie auf. Das Licht ging wie von Geisterhand auf und da stand es.

Dieser Wagen war das wahrscheinlich schönste, schnellste und abgefahrenste Auto, das ich jemals gesehen habe.

„Was ist das für einer?" fragte ich und lief langsam auf es zu. Sachte streichelte ich den Lack.

„Ein 1967 Shelby GT 500." Sagte er stolz.

„Wieso steht er nicht bei den anderen?"

„Weil Ann total besessen von ihm ist. Deswegen steht er hier, wo sie keinen Zutritt hat. Dieser Raum ist vollkommen Ann-frei."

Ich konnte es verstehen. Sonst machte ich mir ja nicht viel aus Autos. Aber das hier. Unglaublich. Wenn die Autos da draußen die Cullens unter den Automobilen waren, dann war das hier Edward.

„Gefällt er dir?" fragte Edward.

Ohne viel nachzudenken, antwortete ich: „Er gefällt mir nicht nur. Er macht mich richtig an." Bevor Edward etwas erwidern konnte stand ich schon vor ihm. Schlag meine Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn an mich.


	27. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27

Kapitel 27

Fordernd presste ich meine Lippen auf seine. Seine wunderbaren marmornen Lippen.

Ich bemerkte seine Verwirrung, doch sie verwandelte sich augenblicklich in Wolllust, die ihn noch mehr an mich drängte.

Er legte seine Arme an meine Hüfte und umfasste sie fest. Ich zerwühlte mit meinen Fingern sein Haar, das ohnehin schon in alle Richtung abstand.

Gerade wollte ich mit meiner Zunge über seine Lippen fahren, als er sich sanft von mir wegschob.

Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass wir diese Phase hinter uns hatten. Immerhin musste er sich jetzt sicher sein, dass er mir nichts machen konnte.

Wir hatten schon viel heftigere Dinge gemacht, als wild herumzuknutschen.

„Bella?"

Wieso musste er jetzt anfangen zu reden?

„Hmm." Antwortete ich und schaute ihn fordernd an.

„Wieso jetzt? Hier ist es nicht mal ansatzweise bequem."

„Weil ich dich jetzt will. Und nicht nachher." Um meine Worte unter Beweis zu stellen, zog ich ihn ein Stück näher an mich heran. Zumindest versuchte ich es. Doch gegen seine Kraft konnte ich nicht viel ausmachen. Er blieb hartnäckig und bewegte sich keine Millimeter.

„Aber wieso?" fragte er. Meine Güte. Was war das für eine Frage?

„Du bist mein Verlobter. Darf ich da nicht einfach so über dich herfallen?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte mich.

„Das hat aber nicht zufällig etwas mit dem Auto hier zu tun, oder?"

Was sollte ich ihm antworten? Dass mich das Auto ziemlich scharf machte. Und es meine verlangen nach ihm noch verstärkte?

Das jede Faser meines Körpers im Moment nach im Verlangte. Ich alles dafür geben würde, um ihn jetzt zu bekommen.

„Und?" hakte er nach.

„Ja. Es hat was mit den Auto zu tun. Aber dich dazu zu bekommen, macht mich so heiß, dass ich dich jetzt haben will."

Wieder versuchte ich ihn an mich zu ziehen. Aber dieses Mal lies er es zu. Bevor ich dort weiter machen konnte, wo ich aufgehört hatte, schob sich seine Zunge zwischen meine Lippen. Sein Geschmack war so berauschend, dass mir fast die Füße versagten, doch sein Griff hielt mich fest.

Ohne, dass ich viel darüber nachdachte, wanderten meine Finger unter sein Shirt und zogen es nach oben. Vorsichtig tastete er nach meinen Händen und löste sie vorsichtig von seinem Körper. Sanft umklammerte er meine Handgelenke. Zog sie über meinen Kopf. Langsam drängte er mich Richtung Auto, bis ich mit den Schenkeln dagegen stieß. Keine Sekunde löste er seine Lippen von mir. Aber als hätte er nicht bemerkt, dass wir schon am Auto angekommen waren, drängte er mich weiter, bis mein gesamter Oberkörper sich nach hinten bog und ich auf der Motorhaube lag. Er ließ meine Hände los und stützte sich über mich.

Sofort verwuschelte ich wieder seine Haare und krallte mich regelrecht in ihnen fest.

Vorsichtig nahm er den Saum meines Shirts zwischen seine Finger und schob es nach oben. Die Motorhaube war kalt, doch sie erinnerte mich nur noch mehr an Edwards Körper.

Edward schob sich noch näher an mich und presste mich mit den Oberschenkeln und der Hüfte noch mehr auf die Motorhaube. Mein Körper erhitzte sich augenblicklich. Ich rang nach Luft. Atmete schwer, obwohl er noch gar nicht richtig losgelegt hatte.

Langsam versuchte ich, meine Schultern anzuheben, was eine köstliche Reibung zwischen uns entstehen ließ. Meine Sehnsucht wurde stärker. Und die Hitze, die in mir aufkochte ebenso.

Willenlos ließ ich mich auf die Motorhaube zurücksinken. Das einzige, was ich jetzt noch wollte war ER. Ihn spüren.

Ich legte meine Hände flach auf seine Hüfte. Wanderte dann nach hinten zu seinem Rücken. Als ich über seine Schulterblätter fuhr, bog er erregt den Rücken durch.

Gott. Sein ganzer Körper wirkte auf mich wie eine Droge. Eine Droge, der ich niemals absagen wollte.

Überwältigt von seinem Körper vergaß ich fast zu atmen.

Edward nahm seine Lippen von meinen und begann, meine Hals zu liebkosen. Seine Hand wanderte an die Senke zwischen meinen Brüsten und fuhren von dort bis hinunter zu meinem Bauchnabel.

„Bella." Seine seidenzarte Stimme holte mich aus meiner Trance und ließ mich augenblicklich nach Luft schnappen.

Ich antwortete nicht. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass er auf eine Antwort wartete.

Langsam fuhr ich mit meinem Fingern seine Schulterblätter nach.

„Wir können das jetzt nicht tun." Sofort verharrten meine Finger. Hatte er das gerade eben wirklich gesagt. Erstaunt starrte ich auf seinen Haarschopf, der immer noch meinen Hals liebevoll küsste.

„Was?" fragte ich entsetzt. Jetzt hatte ich ihn mal wirklich richtig für mich allein und dann so was. Selbst Ann war nicht in diesem Zimmer. Nur dieses Auto. Aber was störte es schon.

„Wir können das nicht machen. Nicht jetzt."

„Wieso nicht?" Ich legte meine Hände unter sein Kinn, schob ihn nach oben. Nur widerwillig löste er sich von meinem Hals.

„Sie sind nicht mehr weit weg. Wir müssen los. Bevor sie uns aufgespürt haben."

Die Volturi hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. Aber, wenn man so einen verführerischen Verlobten hat, ist das wohl kein Wunder.

Aber trotzdem. Wenn ich einen dieser kleinen ... zensiert in die Finger bekomme, dann gnade ihnen Gott. Obwohl, Gott wird diesen zensiert auch nicht weiter helfen.

„Hey." Edward streichelte mir sanft über die Wange. „Schau doch nicht so verbittert. Sie werden uns nicht kriegen. Schon gar nicht dich." Augenblicklich löste ich die Verspannung in meinem Gesicht. Ich hatte wohl wirklich ziemlich verbittert geschaut. Naja. Bei seulchen Gedanken. Wen wundert's?

„Wir müssen jetzt aber wirklich los." Um seine Worte unter beweis zu stellen, löste er sich von mir. Er stand vor der Motorhaube und hielt mir die Hand hin, damit er mir beim aufrichten helfen konnte. Dankend nahm ich an.

„Holst du schnell deine Tasche aus dem Aston Martin und ich hol noch etwas zu essen." Schon war er zur Tür hinaus verschwunden. Niedergeschlagen ging ich im hinterher.

Ich lief zur Auffahrt. Dort hatten wir den Aston Martin stehen gelassen. Aber jetzt war er weg.

So, als könnte sie meine Gedanken lesen sagte an: „Er steht in der zweiten Reihe. Das dritte Auto." Grinsend schaute ich zur Decke, zu einer der Kameras.

„Danke." Ich lief los und genau, wie Ann es gesagt hatte, stand da der Aston.

„Kannst du mir was versprechen?" fragte mich, die inzwischen schon bekannte, weibliche Stimme. Ich öffnete den Kofferraum, der zu meiner Verwunderung, nicht verschlossen war.

„Kommt ganz darauf an." Antwortete ich.

„Versprich mir, dass du mich wieder besuchen kommst, wenn die Luft rein ist."

Dieser Bitte würde ich nur zu gerne nachkommen.

„Aber sicher doch."

„Und wenn du Lust hast, kannst du ja mal mit mir online spielen. Poker, Schach oder so was. Ich hab dir auch schon ein Konto gemacht. Bei . Dein Username ist MEfeV. Und dein Passwort lautet Annsvehicles. Ich hab dich auch schon zu meiner Freundesliste hinzugefügt, damit ich immer sehe, wenn du online bist." Sofort musste ich losgrinsen.

„Du musst hier wohl wirklich ziemlich einsam sein."

„Was denkst du den? Diese Autos hier sind nicht wirklich gesprächig."

„Ich werde mal mit Edward darüber reden. Vielleicht kann er ja noch einen Mitbewohner für dich besorgen."

„Das wäre nett. Aber vorerst wäre ich froh, wenn du einfach mal mit mir spielst, okay?"

„Na gut. Aber vorher würde ich gerne noch wissen, für was MEfeV steht."

„Oh. Mein Ehemann fährt einen Volvo."

„Jetzt nicht mehr." Ertönte Edwards Stimme neben mir. Er nahm mir die Tasche ab und ließ den Kofferraum leise zugehen.

Ja. Denn jetzt hatte er ja den Mustang.

„Also. Viel Spaß ihr beiden. Und vergesst mich nicht."

„Wie könnten wir dich vergessen?" scherzte Edward.

„Ach tu doch nicht so scheinheilig. Das hast du schon mal getan. Und wenn ich nicht auf deine Autos aufpassen würde, würdest du gar nicht an mich denken."

„ich hab dich nicht vergessen. Nur ich hab eben kein Auto gebraucht."

„Okay Leute. Jetzt wird nicht gestritten. Wir sind hier ja nicht im Kindergarten oder so."

„Ich nicht. Er wahrscheinlich schon." Meckerte Ann. Edward rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Also. Ann wir kommen dich so schnell wie möglich wieder besuchen und sonst spielen wir online."

„Na gut." Schmollte sie.

Als wir aus Edwards kleinem Superheldengeheimversteck herausfuhren, blendete mich die strahlende Sonne von Nevada. Der Mustang hatte an den Seiten verspiegelte Fenster. So konnte sich Edward wenigstens ein bisschen vor neugierigen Blicken schützen. Nur die Windschutzscheibe war nicht verspiegelt. Erstens war es illegal. Naja. Als würde Edward interessierten, was das Gesetzt verlangte. Aber andererseits erregte es ziemlich viel aufsehen. Aber wenn wir jetzt mal ehrlich sind. Es ist doch gerade egal, ob es eine verspiegelte Scheibe ist oder ein Vampir, der glitzert wie tausende von Diamanten.

„Ist es nicht ein wenig auffällig, wenn du so glitzerst?" fragte ich ihn unverwandt.

„Ja. Das ist es, aber ich hab vorgesorgt."

Ich schaute ihn verwundert an. Schon griff er in das Handschuhfach, zog eine große Sonnenbrille heraus und eine Baseballkappe. Dann nahm er noch die Sonnenschutzblende vom Auto nach unten.

Zu meiner Überraschung musste ich feststellen, dass er wirklich nicht mehr glitzerte.

„Hast du vielleicht noch eine zweite Sonnenbrille?"

„Ja. Schau im Handschuhfach nach. Da müssten noch einige von Rosalie liegen."

Ich tat, wie geheißen und fand wirklich ein paar ziemlich teure Modelle vor. Prada, Gucci. Versage, Yves Saint Laurent. Welche sollte ich bloß nehmen.

Eine sah besser und teurer aus wie die andere. Irgendwie war das in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft so. Erst mit den Klamotten in dem Laden meiner Junggesellinenabschiedsparty. Dann in der Garage mit den Wagen. Und jetzt auch noch mit den Sonnenbrillen.

Das war nun Teil meines neuen Lebens. Ich sollte mich so langsam daran gewöhnen. Was mir wirklich schwer fallen würde.

Ich starrte immernoch auf die Sonnenbrillen, die auf meinem Schoss lagen und versuchte mich zu entscheiden, als Edward sich zu Wort meldete.

„Nimm die von Yves Saint Laurent. Die passt zu dir." Er grinste mich an und ich grinste zurück.

Wow. Ich würde nicht nur einen Vampir heiraten, sondern auch einen Mann, der sich in Modesachen auskannte.

„Wirst du jetzt mein Modeberater, oder wie?" fragte ich und kicherte leise, als ich mir die Sonnenbrille auf die Nase schob.

„Sagen wir es mal so. Alice und Rosalie können eine ganze Weile nicht mit dir shoppen gehen. Also brauchst du wohl oder übel einen Ersatz für die beiden."

Ich weiß, dass sollte aufmunternd klingen, aber es machte mich traurig. Wirklich traurig. Vor allem der Teil mit eine ganze Weile.

„Hey." Sagte Edward und strich mir über den Schenkel. „Es wird schon alle wieder gut werden. Die Zeit vergeht geschwind. Kaum dass du dich versieht, sitzt du wieder mit Emmet auf dem Sofa und blendest ihn mit deiner Uhr."

Unweigerlich musste ich Grinsen, bei dem Gedanken, wie ich mit Emmet Playstation gespielt hatte.

„Woher weißt du davon?" fragte ich .

„Jasper hat mehr als einmal seine Bewunderung für dich ausgesprochen."

„Wirklich. Jasper ist doch sonst nicht der Typ, der so viel redet. Vor allem nicht über so was."

„Er hat es auch nicht gesagt. Zumindest nicht laut."

„Ahh." Das klang schon einleuchtender.

„Er fand es echt bemerkenswert, dass du Emmet in so kurzer Zeit geschlagen hast."

„Wie lange hat er denn gebraucht?"

„Zweieinhalb Stunden länger als du und die Hilfe von Rosalie. Außerdem sind in der Zeit drei Controller zu Bruch gegangen und eine Vase."

Drei Controller und eine Vase?. Notiz an mich selbst: Niemals mit Jasper Playstation spielen.

„Wie kam es zu dem Unglück mit der Vase?" fragte ich und schaute ihn an.

„Sie befand sich in der Flugbahn von Controller Nummer Zwei."

Okay. Noch eine Notiz an mich selbst: Niemals in der Nähe sein, wenn Jasper Playstation spielt. Und unbekannten, fliegenden Objekten im Haus ausweichen.

„Elli war übrigens auch ziemlich überrascht, als er von deinem triumphalen Sieg erfuhr." Meinte Edward.

„Wie lange hat Elli gebraucht um Emmet zu schlagen?"

„Gar nicht. Elli hat Emmet erst auf die Playstation gebracht. Er hat sie sich zugelegt, als die Damen einen Ausflug gemacht haben und ihn alleine Daheim ließen."

„Also ist Elli der König der Playstation, richtig?"

„Naja. Der König schon. Aber sicherlich nicht der beste Spieler."

Wenn Emmet besser war als Jasper. Und Elli besser als Emmet. Wer konnte dann schon besser sein als Elli.

Da ich Carlisle nicht wirklich zutraute, dass er sich vor den Fernseher setzte und gegen Emmet zockte, blieb ja nur noch einer übrig.

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass du der Champion bist."

„Ach Quatsch. Ich spiel so was nur selten. Eigentlich nur, wenn mir wirklich langweilig ist." Erklärte er mir.

„Dann bleibt ja eigentlich nur noch Carlisle." Schlussfolgerte ich. Ich konnte mir das zwar wirklich nicht vorstellen. Aber wie man sagte. Man kennt einen Menschen erst, wenn man drei Monde in seinen Mokassins gegangen ist. Und da Carlisle keine Mokassins trug, war das auch unmöglich.

„Nein. Der ist es auch nicht. Er hat zwar mal eine Weile gespielt. Aber er hat es schnell wieder bleiben lassen, als er von einem Controller am Kopf getroffen wurde."

„Wer ist es dann? Und wer hat Carlisle mit einem Controller beschmissen?"

„Es war ein versehen. Er war nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Genau wie die Vase. Aber es hat ihm nicht viel gemacht. Immerhin ist er hart wie Marmor."

„Aber wer ist dann der beste Spieler?"

„Es ist einer beste Spielerin. Und es hat ihr ziemlich mit ihrer Trauer geholfen."

„Irina?" fragte ich entsetzt. Ihr hatte ich noch viel weniger zugetraut, dass sie sich auf die Couch lümmelte und spielte.

„Ja. Als das damals mit Laurent passiert war, hat sie Taug und Nacht gespielt. Sie ist nur aufgestanden, um jagen zu gehen."

„Die Ärmste." Sagte ich mitleidvoll.

„Naja. Aber es hat ihr geholfen. Und weißt du, was dir helfen würde?" fragte er.

„Vielleicht, dass meine Familie nicht von Vampiren bedroht wird."

„Ja. Das auch. Aber du solltest jetzt ein wenig schlafen. Wir haben heute Abend viel vor."

„Naja. Wenn es denn sein muss. Aber ich bin gar nicht müde."

Ohne zu antworten, griff er nach einer CD, legte sie ein und schon erklang die Melodie meiner Schlafmusik.

Okay. Ich nehme alles zurück. Allein schon diese paar Noten machten mich so müde, dass ich einschlief wie ein Stein.

„Bella. Aufwachen." Diese Engelsstimme konnte mich auch aus dem tiefsten Schlaf holen.

„Wir sind da." Verkündete Edward fröhlich. Verschlafen blinzelte ich. Inzwischen war es Nacht. Doch das, was vor uns lag, war so was von unbeschreiblich, dass ich erst mal sprachlos neben im saß.


	28. Chapter 28

Kapitel 28

Kapitel 28

Überall waren helle, grelle Lichter. In allen Formen und Farben. Obwohl es tiefste Nacht war, war er hier so hell, wie am Tage.

Dass ich Elvis sah, wie er über die Straße lief, bestätigte endgültig meine Vermutung, wo wir uns befanden.

„Las Vegas." Sagte ich eindruckvoll und bestaunte meine Umgebung. Ich hatte in den breiten Ledersitzen des Mustangs einfach himmlisch geschlafen. Aber das hier vertrieb jede Müdigkeit.

„Ja. Las Vegas." Bestätigte Edward mit einem kindischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Was machen wir hier?" fragte ich unverwandt. Ich denke kaum, das Las Vegas ein geeigneter Ort ist, um sich vor den Volturi zu verstecken. Unter all den Verrückten würden sie in ihren Umhängen nicht viel Aufsehen erregen. Die meisten Leute würden wahrscheinlich denken, dass sie sich als Yedi-Krieger aus Star War verkleidete hatten oder einer Sekte angehörten, die an die existenz von Außerirdischen glaubte.

„Wir halten unsere Abmachung ein." Erklärte Edward.

„Abmachung? Welche Abmachung?" fragte ich. Die ganzen Lichter beeindruckten mich so sehr, dass in meinem Kopf totale leere herrschte. Ich fragte ich, wie viel die Casinobesitzer wohl für ihren Strom im Monat bezahlten.

Er schaute mich schmollend an. „Danke. Und ich dachte immer, deine Liebe zu mir wäre unendlich. Und kommst du mit so was."

Oh Verdammt. Wo hatte ich bloß meinen Kopf. Diese Abmachung meinte er.

„Es tut mir Leid, Edward. Wirklich. Ich war nur so beeindruckt von dem allen hier, dass ich kurze Zeit nicht wirklich ansprechbar war. Ich schäme mich dafür, dass ich es vergessen habe. Aber ich war nicht Herr meiner Sinne." Um meine Worte noch zu unterstreichen, drückte ich ihm sanft einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Und dass soll ich dir jetzt glauben?" fragte er, immer noch schmollend. Obwohl es sich eher so anhörte, als wollte er mir eine auswischen. Aber nicht nur er konnte solche Spielchen spielen.

„Nein. Sollst du nicht. Denn um ganz ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich vor, mich in die nächste Bar zu begeben, ein paar heiße Typen aufzureißen und mit denen dann wilde Spielchen in einer Penthousesuite zu spielen." Sagte ich und versuchte so ernst wie möglich zu klingen.

„Dann ist ja gut. Ich dachte schon, dass ich dich die ganze Zeit an der Backe habe. So kann ich wenigstens ein wenig Zeit in ein paar Stripschuppen zu verbringen, mich volllaufen zu lassen und dann um vier Uhr morgens mit einer von den Stripperinnen durchzubrennen."

Ich versuchte so entsetzt wir möglich zu schauen. Edward grinste triumphierend. Doch ich wollte ihm seinen Triumph nicht gönnen.

„Wenn du dich volllaufen lässt, achte darauf, dass du irgendwas Hochprozentiges nimmst, dann geht es schneller und du musste deine Zukünftige nicht so lange warten lassen."

Sein Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich und eine Miene setzte sich auf sein Gesicht, die ich bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Eine Mischung aus Traurigkeit, Belustigung und Sprachlosigkeit.

„Es ist immer wieder nett, zu sehen, dass sich die eigene Verlobte so um einen kümmert."

„Immer wieder gerne. Ich dachte mir nur, wenn ich bei dem Spaß schon nicht mitmachen darf, kann ich dir vorher wenigstens noch ein paar Tipps geben."

„Ja. Dann kann ich dir ja auch noch ein paar Tipps geben. Wenn du deine heißen Typen gefunden hast," er betonte das Wort heiße. „und sie in deine Penthousesuite gebracht hast, pass auf, dass sie nichts mitgehen lassen, wenn du betrunken im Bett liegst und sie sich rausschleichen."

„Wie kann ich aufpassen, wenn ich betrunken im Bett liege?" fragte ich verwirrt.

„Du kannst dir ja ein paar Bodygarts anschaffen. Dann wirkst du auch wie ein richtiger Promi und alle fliegen auf dich."

„Gar keine so schlechte Idee. Aber beunruhigend ist sie doch." Meinte ich.

„Wieso beunruhigend?"

„Weil ich mich frage, woher du so gut bescheid weißt."

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen."

Wir fuhren weiter den Strip entlang. Ein Casino reihte sich an das nächste. Seit ich aufgewacht war, hatte ich schon elf Mal Elvis gesehen. Kein Wunder, das einige Leute glaubten, dass Elvis noch lebte. Oder dass sie Elvis an der Tankstelle gesehen hatten. Immerhin gab es hier tausende von ihnen.

Aber wenn ich gerade beim Gedanken bin…

„Edward?"

„Hmmm." Antwortete er nur.

„Es kann nicht zufällig sein, dass Elvis noch lebt?"

Sein Kopf schnellte in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit zur Seite und er starrte mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ganz ehrlich Schatz. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, ich wüsste, ob Elvis lebt oder nicht?"

Gute Frage. Jetzt war ich mir selber nicht mehr sicher, wie ich auf die Idee kam. Vielleicht hoffte ich insgeheim, dass Elvis ein Vampir war und wir ihn einmal besuchen könnten.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich dachte mir nur, da du sonst alles immer weißt." Er musste ja nicht gerade etwas von meinen kranken Gedanken erfahren. Und wieder einmal war ich dankbar, dass er sie auch nicht lesen konnte.

„Magst du Elvis?" fragte er direkt.

„Naja. Mögen ist vielleicht das falsche Wort. Weißt du, meine Mutter hatte mal so eine Phase, in der sie sich jeden Morgen zum Frühstück Elvis Songs anhörte. Inzwischen kann ich ziemlich viele Liedtexte auswendig."

„Gut zu wissen." Diese Antwort verunsicherte mich. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum. Aber es war einfach so.

„Wieso fragst du?" erkundigte ich mich.

„Ach, ich dacht mir nur, dass ich jetzt schon mal frage, damit ich nachher in der Kapelle schon mal bescheid weiß."

Mir blieb fast das Herz stehen. In der Kapelle?

Edward blieb die Kleinigkeit mit meinem Herzen natürlich nicht verborgen. Besorgt schaute er mich an.

„Ist alles okay?" fragte er.

Das einzige was ich heraus brachte war: „Kapelle?" Ich sagte es in einem so schrillen und hohen Ton, dass wahrscheinlich Hunde jaulend vor mir weggerannt wären, hätten sich mich gehört.

„Ja. Kapelle. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass wir hier sind, um unsere Abmachung einzuhalten."

Himmel. Er hatte es also ernst gemeint. Ich hatte das durch den ganzen Witz mit der Stripperin und den heißen Kerlen glatt vergessen. Was war ich bloß für eine Verlobte. Vergaß meine eigene Hochzeit.

Oh mein Gott. HOCHZEIT.

„Alice wird uns umbringen." Sagte ich mit monotoner Stimme und starrte auf die vielen bunten Lichter.

„Naja. Wenn ihr die Volturi nicht zuvorkommen."

„Sie hat doch alles so schön geplant und jetzt sind wir in Vegas."

„Ja. Aber nicht mehr lange."

„Was heißt nicht mehr lange?" Das alles wurde mir so langsam zu viel. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ich ihn Ohnmacht fiel.

„Wir heiraten und dann fahren wir in schnellstem Tempo zum Flughafen."

„Und wohin fliegen wir?"

Er grinste. „Hast du etwa die Regeln schon vergessen? Das Opfer darf keine Fragen stellen."

Jetzt waren wir nach einer unendlich langem Fahrt, einem Besuch im Superheldengeheimversteck und halben Ewigkeit endlich in einer Stadt und schon in kurzer Zeit würden wir sie wieder verlassen. Ich fragte mich, wie lange wir noch auf der Flucht waren.

Und was noch dazu kam, ich würde heiraten. Heute noch. Ohne meine Familie. Ohne irgendjemanden außer Edward. Wir heirateten und hatten noch nicht einmal Gäste. Nicht mal Alice war hier. Alice. Oh nein.

„Was ist, wenn Alice uns in einer ihrer Visionen sieht und es die Volturi mitbekommen?"

„Keine Sorge. Alice hat uns von ihrem Radar gestrichen. Sie weiß nicht, wo wir uns aufhalten."

Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Erstens, weil und sie Volturi nicht aufspüren konnten und zweitens, und das war vielleicht das schlimmere, Alice ebenfalls nicht wusste wo wir waren, oder was wir hier taten.

„Bella. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" fragte er mit so himmlischer Stimme, dass selbst die Engelein im Himmel neidisch auf ihn sein würden.

„Alles, was dich glücklich macht." Sagte ich bereitwillig.

„Bitte denke die nächsten Zehn Minuten nicht über die Volturi, Alice, unsere Familie oder sonst jemanden nach, der nicht ich und du ist."

„Wieso?" fragte ich verwundert.

„Weil wir jetzt heiraten werden, mein Schatz." Sanft küsste er mich auf den Mund, ließ aber sofort wieder von mir ab, als er den Blinker setzt und Abbog.

Das glaubte ich jetzt nicht. Tatsächlich war vor uns A little white Wedding Chapel. Die kleine weiße (okay. Klein war sie nicht wirklich) Kapelle, in der schon einige Berühmtheiten geheiratet hatten. Wie Bruce Willis, Michael Jordan oder Freddy Prince.

„Hier werden wir heiraten?" fragte ich fassungslos.

„Ja. Und wir werden noch nicht einmal aus dem Auto aussteigen."

Okay. Wenn ich vorher fassungslos gewesen war, war das gar nicht im vergleich zu jetzt. Noch nicht einmal aus dem Auto aussteigen? Das hörte sich an, wie eine Werbung von Mc Donald's wo sie dir erzählten, dass du jetzt auch im Drive in bestellen kannst. Ohne auszusteigen.

„Wir bleiben im Auto?" fragte ich.

„Ja."

„Wie im Drive in."

„Ja."

Okay. Das war die perfekte Szene für einen Film. Eine Komödie.

Wollen sie den hier Anwesenden Edward Cullen zu ihrem Ehemann nehmen? – Ja ich will. Und dazu hätte ich noch gerne einen Big Mac, Pommes und eine große Cola.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich gelacht. Aber im Moment fand ich es eher weniger komisch.

„Bist du bereit?" fragte er mich und nahm meine Hand.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein und antwortete dann: „Auf geht's" und nickte.

Wir fuhren um eine Ecke und was ich vor mir sah, hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten. Da war wirklich eine Einfahrt wie zu einem Drive in. Nur diese über dieser Einfahrt war eine Art Überdachung angebracht, auf der in großen, geschwungenen, lilanen Buchstaben stand: Welcome to Little White Chapel Tunnel of Love." Die beiden Engel, die um die Schrift herumflogen sahen Angst einflößend aus. Da war ich glücklich, dass mein Engel nicht so aussah.

Wir fuhren hinein und zu meiner Überraschung musste ich feststellen, dass innen an der Überdachung noch mehr von diesen Teufelsengeln hangen. Und entkommen konnte man auch nicht, wenn man von einem von ihnen Angegriffen wurde. Denn die Fahrbahn war mit weißem Zahn umrandet.

Okay. So langsam wurde ich wirklich paranoid. Wieso sollte ich abhauen wollen? Die Engel waren aus Pappe oder sonst einem Material.

Das war sicher nur der vorhochzeitliche Angstausbruch.

Wir hielten vor einem kleine Häuschen, in dem ein Mann saß. Er war vielleicht Mitte vierzig und sah ziemlich gelangweilt aus. Er hatte schwarze kurze Haare, mokkafarbene haut und ihm stand ein Drei-Tage-Bart. Als er uns bemerkte schaute er uns an. Und allein schon durch seinen Blick konnte ich seine Gedanken lesen. Auch ohne Edwards Hilfe. ‚So jung und schon heiraten. Und in 72 Stunden lassen sie sich wieder scheiden. Immer das gleiche.' Aber was störte mich schon, was so ein Typ von uns dachte.

„Wie kann ich ihnen weiter helfen?" fragte er mit einer Stimme, die mich an einen Kobold erinnerte.

„Wir würden gerne den Bund der Ehe schließen." Sagte Edward professionell.

„Die Namen, bitte."

„Edward Anthony Masen Cullen und Isabella Marie Swan."

„Ist Masen ein Zweitname?" fragte der Mann und stütze seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab.

„Nein, dass ist ein Familienname. Meine Mutter hat einen anderen Nachnamen wie mein Vater." Erklärte Edward. Im Grunde genommen stimmte das sogar.

Den Mann notierte etwas auf einem Blatt und fragte dann weiter: „Welchen Namen wollen sie annehmen?" Erst nachdem Edward mich angestupst hatte, begriff ich, dass die Frage an mich gerichtet war.

„Ähm. Cullen. Masen Cullen."

Auch das notierte sich der Mann.

„Ich bräuchte noch die Ausweiße." Erschrocken schaute ich zu Edward. Ich hatte meinen Ausweis nicht dabei.

Aber Edward langte in das Seitenfach und zog zwei kleine, rechteckige Formulare hervor. Er reichte sie dem Mann, worauf dieser fleißig weiter schrieb.

„Woher hast du meinen Pass?" fragte ich ihn flüsternd.

„Es ist nicht dein Originaler." Informierte er mich noch leiser.

Prüfend schaute ich zu dem Kerl, doch der hatte von unserem kleinen Gespräch wohl nichts mitbekommen.

„Haben sie irgendwelche speziellen Wünsche?" fragte der Mann, in seinem kleinen Häuschen.

„Eigentlich nicht. Du Vielleicht, Bella?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste." Lehnte ich ab. Ich war nicht gerade scharf darauf, von einem Mann in einem Marsmännchen Kostüm oder der denkt, er wäre Elvis, getraut zu werden.

„Okay. Dann können wir jetzt ja anfangen. Wollen sie jetzt Zahlen oder erst nach der Trauung?"

Edward antwortete nicht, sonder legte ihm nur einen Hundert Dollar schein auf den Tisch. Der Mann zögerte nicht, nahm den Schein und packte ihn in eine Kasse, die in einer Ecke des Hauses stand. Er wollte schon das Wechselgeld rausgeben als Edward mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht sagt: „Es stimmt so."

„Aber sie bekommen 60 Dollar Rückgeld." Protestierte der Mann.

„Es stimmt so." sagte Edward erneut, und betonte seine Worte.

Der Mann zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich uns zu.

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt…" fing er an zu reden, bis ich erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund schlug.

„Ist alles okay, Miss?" fragte er vorsichtig. Wohl dachte er sich, dass ich endlich zur Besinnung gekommen war und mir klar wurde, dass ich so jung noch nicht heiraten sollte. Doch ich hatte ganz andere Erkenntnisse.

„Ja. Nur ich habe mich gefragt, ob sie vielleicht Fotos machen könnten. Immerhin ist es unsere Hochzeit."

Der Mann sah mich erst verdattert an, blinzelte dann einige Male und sagte dann mit fröhlicher Stimme. „Aber sicher doch." Dann drehte er sich um. „Tom, komm her. Hier will jemand Fotos." Schrie er in nicht gerade freundlichem Ton.

Sofort trottete ein junger Mann, vielleicht Anfang dreißig mit schulterlangen, dunkelbraunen Haaren vor unser Auto. Um seinen Hals hang eine Spiegelreflexkamera.

„Wir haben uns heute hier Versammelt, um die Hochzeit von…" er schaute auf sein Formular. „Edward Anthony Masen Cullen und Isabella Marie Swan zu feiern. Die Ehe ist eine…"

„Entschuldigen sie?" unterbrach ihn Edward höflich.

„Ja." Fragte der Mann. Anscheinend irritierte es ihn, dass wir ihn unterbrachen.

„Können sie bitte zum Schluss kommen. Wir haben es ein wenig eilig." Der Mann blickte erst Edward, dann mich prüfend an. Ich nickte, damit er endlich fortfuhr.

„Na gut. Wollen sie Isabella Marie Swan den hier anwesenden Edward Anthony Masen Cullen zu ihrem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen. Ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet."

Ich musste mich regelrecht zurückhalten, um dem Mann nicht zu sagen, dass der Tod uns niemals trennen wird.

„Ja, ich will."

„Und wollen sie, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, die hier anwesende Isabella Marie Swan zu ihrer Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet."

„Nein." Geschockt schaute ich zu Edward. Genau wie der Mann. „Ich werde sie noch über den Tod hinaus lieben, bis zur Ewigkeit." Erleichter atmete ich auf. Wenn man das Mal so betrachtet, würde ich ja in wenigen Tagen sterben.

„Gut. Dann ernenne ich sie mit, der mir vom Statte Nevada verliehenen Kraft zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen."

Er hatte das noch nicht einmal zu Ende gesprochen, als Edwards eisige Lippen schon meine verschlossen. Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss. Doch der erste, in unserer Ehe.

„An welche Adresse dürfen wir die Fotos schicken?" fragte Tom. Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er welche gemacht hatte.

Edward reichte ihm einen kleinen Zettel, den Tom sofort in der Hosentasche verschwinden ließ.

„Jetzt dürfte ich sie nur noch bitten, auf der Hochzeitsurkunde zu unterschreiben."

Wir taten wir geheißen und nachdem der Mann einen Stempel auf das Papier gedrückt hatte, sagte er freudig zu uns: „Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück im weiteren Leben." Von der Langeweile von vorher war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Danke sehr." Sagten wir gleichzeitig. Edward ließ das Fenster hinunter und wir fuhren los.

„Jetzt sind wir verheiratet." Sagte ich mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Endlich." Erwiderte Edward. „Dir ist aber schon klar, dass wenn wir Alice wieder sehen, wir noch mal heiraten müssen?"

„Ja. Aber immerhin bin ich schon Misses Cullen beziehungsweise Misses Masen."

„Das stimmt."

Kurz herrschte Stille, dann meldete ich mich wieder zu Wort.

„Da ich jetzt denke, dass mein Status von Geisel zu Ehefrau gestiegen ist, würde ich jetzt gerne wissen, wohin es geht."

„Das wirst du gleich erfahren."


	29. Chapter 29

Kapitel 29

Kapitel 29

Wieder starrte ich auf unsere Flugtickets, während wir in dem gut, befüllten Flughafen anstanden, um meine Tasche aufzugeben.

„Bella, Schatz. Darf ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten?" fragte Edward. Er hatte sich noch mehr zu mir gelehnt und flüsterte mir sachte ins Ohr.

„Was?"

„Auch wenn du die Tickets noch so oft oder lange anstarrst. Es wird immer das gleiche draufstehen." Bemerkte er trocken.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist mir auch klar. Ich kann es nur noch nicht fassen."

„Ich wüsste nichts, was da Besonderes dran ist."

„Chicago, mein Lieber. Es ist deine Geburtsstadt. Die Stadt, in der du dein menschliches Leben verbracht hast." Sagte ich in einem etwas lauterem Ton. Die ältere Frau vor uns, mit ihrem kleinen Chihuahua oder was das für ein Vieh ist, und ihrer grauen Dauerwelle drehte sich leicht zu uns um.

„Nicht so laut. Du willst doch kein Aufsehen erregen." Beruhigte mich Edward.

„Soll sich die alte Lady doch um ihre Sachen kümmern. Sie verspielt hier ihre Rente und wir haben geheiratet. Vor allem, ist es mit dir im Schlepptau nicht sehr einfach, kein Aufsehen zu erregen."

Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Oh. Sie verspielt nicht ihre Rente, sonder ihr Erbe. Ihr Mann ist erst kürzlich gestorben."

„Oh. Das tut mir Leid. Aber dieser Flohsack nimmt bestimmt liebend gerne seinen platz ein."

„Wieso bist du heute so launisch? Es ist unser Hochzeitstag."

„Ich bin nicht launisch…"

„Ach echt?"

„… sonder sauer auf diese Nudelfresser aus Italien. Wieso müssen sie immer alles kaputt machen?"

„Ach, mach dir darüber keinen Kopf. Es wird alles wieder gut."

So langsam ging mir dieses Es wird alles wieder gut-Gelabber auf die Nerven.

„Guten Abend, darf ich ihre Flugtickets sehen?" fragte die Frau in ihrer blauen Uniform. Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass wir schon weiter nach vorne in der Reihe gekommen waren. Geschweige denn schon vorne angekommen waren.

„Sicher doch." Edward stupfte mich zärtlich in die Seite. „Du hast die Tickets."

Sofort reichte ich sie der Frau. Sie beäugte sie kurz. Dann sah sie wieder auf.

„Haben sie Gepäck?" fragte sie freundlich.

Edward stellte einfach die Reisetasche auf das Laufband neben dem Schalter.

Schnell machte die Frau einen Papieranhänger um einer der Gurte und schon war meine Tasche auf dem Weg zum Flugzeug.

„Bitte begeben sie sich rechtzeitig zum Sicherheitscheck. Ihr Flug geht in zweieinhalb Stunden. Einen schönen Aufenthalt noch." Sie schenkte uns einer ihrer aufgesetzten, überaus freundlich wirkenden Lächeln.

„Und was machen wir jetzt so lange?" fragte ich, während wir an ein paar Automaten vorbeiliefen. Selbst auf dem Flughafen standen sie. Okay. Es waren bisher die einzige, die ich in Vegas gesehen hatte, aber wir waren ja auch in keinem Casino gewesen.

„Hast du vielleicht Lust ein wenig shoppen zu gehen?" fragte er vorsichtig. Klar. Er wusste, dass mich das sofort an Alice erinnern würde. Aber was sollten wir denn sonst hier machen?

„An was für Läden hast du denn gedacht?" stellte ich die Gegenfrage.

„Oh, hier gibt es einen Laden, nur mit Sonnenbrillen." Sagte er und beäugte mich von der Seite.

„Worauf warten wir noch?"

„Du hättest mir wirklich nicht so viele kaufen müssen." Wir standen in der Schlange vorm Sicherheitscheck. Vor uns leerten die Leute ihre Taschen schon in kleine Kisten.

„Man braucht eine gewisse Auswahl." Erklärte Edward.

„Taschen leeren, bitte." Forderte uns ein Herr vom Sicherheitspersonal an.

Ich langte in beide Hosentaschen. Doch sie waren leer. Alles was ich hatte, war in meiner Reisetasche. Naja. Bis auf den Beutel mit Designersonnenbrillen, den ich in der rechten hand hielt.

Ich hievte den Beutel in einen der Kästen und lief dann durch den Metall-Detektor.

„Hatten sie einen schönen Aufenthalt?" fragte mich ein großer, breitschultriger, afroamerikanischer Sicherheitsbeamte, als ich meinen Beutel mit Sonnenbrillen wieder an mich nahm.

„Ja. Zwar etwas kurz. Aber schön." Antwortete ich ihm.

Ich wollte mich umdrehen, um wieder Edwards Hand zu nehmen. Doch, zu meiner Überraschung diskutierte er mit der Frau vom Sicherheitspersonal.

„Bitte ziehen sie die Hemd aus." Wies ihn die Frau an.

„Aber ich habe keine Waffen. Verstehen sie es doch." protestierte Edward.

„Bitte ziehen sie das Hemd aus." Sagte sie mit Nachdruck. Na super. Gleich würde halb Las Vegas meinen Ehemann halb nackt sehen. Okay. Bei seinem Körper konnte ich es der Frau nicht verübeln, dass sie wollte, dass er sein Hemd auszog.

Widerwillig knöpfte Edward sein Hemd aus, legte es in eines der kleinen Kästchen und stellte sich aufrecht vor die Frau.

„Zufrieden?" fragte er und sag schon etwas genervt aus.

Also, ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, war sie mehr als zufrieden. Eigentlich sollte ich fast ausflippen, weil sie gerade meinen Ehemann begaffte. Aber es gefiel mir. Immerhin war es MEIN Ehemann. Und sein wunderbarer Körper lies mich ebenso dahin schmelzen, wie auch sie Sicherheitsbeamte.

„Aber sicher doch. Bitte laufen sie noch einmal durch den Metalldetektor."

Edward tat wie geheißen. Lief durch den Detektor und… piep piep piep.

Genervt verdrehte er die Augen.

Sofort stand die Frau wieder bei ihm, dieses Mal mit einem kleineren Detektor für die Hand. Die ließ ihn einige Zentimeter von seinem Körper über ihn wandern. Sie wanderte den nackten Oberkörper ab. Keine Piepen also wanderte sie tiefer.

Und wieder… piep piep piep.

Genau über seiner Hosentasche. Naja. Im Bereich der Hosentaschen.

„Wäre sie bitte so freundlich und würden ihre Hose ausziehen?" fragte die Frau freundlich.

Was denkt die sich eigentlich. Soll sie das mit ihrem Ehemann machen.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte. Aber würden sie bitte aufhören, meinen Ehemann auszuziehen?" fragte ich und trat etwas näher.

Verdutzt schaute sie mich an. Zja. Sie hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass er schon verheiratet war. Schon seit ungefähr zweieinhalb Stunden.

„Es gehört zu den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen." Rechtfertigte sie sich.

„Es gehört zu den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, dass sie schauen, dass er keine Waffen am Körper trägt, aber sicherlich nicht, dass sie ihn hier in der Flughafenhalle halben ausziehen."

Edward drückte die Lippen aufeinander um sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Wenn ich in seiner Lage wäre, wäre mir sicherlich nicht nach lachen zumute.

„Ich muss sie doch sehr bitte, Ma'am. Sie sind nicht befugt, so mit mir zu reden."

Ma'am? Oh Gott. So weit war ich schon. Kaum verheiratet und schon eine Ma'am.

„Okay. Vielleicht bin ich das nicht. Aber ich bin befugt, einen anderen Sicherheitsbeamten zu verlangen. Einen Männlichen."

„Ist schon okay Bella." Sagte Edward. „Sie macht doch nur ihren Job."

„Dann soll sie sich einen anderen Job suchen." Murrte ich so leise, dass es nur Edward verstand.

„Sehen sie, Ma'am." Wandte er sich an die Frau. Ha, jetzt war sie die Ma'am. „Dafür gibt es eine Erklärung…." Er flüsterte so leise, dass ich es nicht mehr verstand.

„Wieso machen sie nicht die Untersuchungen?" fragte ich den großen Mann von vorher.

„Weil es nicht mein Bereicht ist." Sagte er und lächelte so breit, dass ich fast alle seiner weißen Zähne sehen konnte.

Ich verkniff mir jeglichen Kommentar.

„Na, wenn das so ist, dann können sie weitergehen." Die Frau hielt Edward das Hemd hin. Er nahm es und sie wendete sich wieder den anderen Passagieren zu. Das alles ging so schnell und ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle, dass ich nur dastehen und glotzen konnte. Jetzt hatte sie ihn doch tatsächlich gehen lassen ohne, dass er ihr auch nur ansatzweise einen Teil seiner Boxershorts zeigen musste.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?" fragte ich ungläubig.

„Reine Überzeugungskraft." Er lächelte das schiefe Lächeln und mir war klar, dass wenn er es auch bei ihr angewandet hatte, die ihm einen Privatjet besorgt hätte, wenn es ihn ihrer Macht stünde.

„Möchten sie noch etwas zu trinken?" fragte mich die Stewardess schon zum vierten Mal innerhalb einer halben Stunde. Sah ich so vertrocknet aus?

„Nein danke." Winkte ich sie freundlich ab.

Naja. Vielleicht war das der einzige Nachteil, wenn man in der ersten Klasse flog. Man wurde bemuttert, wie ein Reh, das sich verlaufen hatte.

Aber die extra breiten Sitze, das Tischchen, die extra große Beinfreiheit machten das alles wieder wett.

„Möchtest du einen Film sehen?" fragte mich Edward.

„Was kommt den?"

„Nichts Besonderes. Aber wie soll man sich sonst bei so einem Flug die Zeit vertreiben?"

Als Antwort gähnte ich. Nach dem ganzen Trubel auf dem Flughafen und so weiter, war ich richtig müde. Und diese super bequemen Sitze erschwerte es wach zu bleiben.

„Guten Nacht mein Engel." Sagte er und küsste mich zärtlich auf die Lippen.

Etwas kalten weckte mich. Es war überall auf meinem Gesicht. Und es fühlte sich so vertraut an. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen.

Edward hielt mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste mich auf die Nase, die Wange, den Mund.

„Sind wir schon da?" fragte ich und rieb mir die Augen.

„Ja. Wir laden gleich. Du solltest deinen Sitz aufrichten." Er küsste mich noch einmal auf den Mund, dann begab er sich wieder zu seinem Sitz.

„So möchte ich auch einmal geweckt werden." Ich schaute mich verwirrt um, wer das gesagt hatte. Eine Reihe vor uns saß die alte Dame, die bei der Gepäcklabgabe vor uns gestanden hatte. Ich lächelte nur und richtete meinen Sitz auf.

„Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren." Ertönte es aus den Lautsprechern. „Wir befinden uns im Landeanflug auf den O'Hare International Airport in Chicago. Bitte richten sie ihre Sitze auf und legen sie den Sicherheitsgurt an. Es ist jetzt 11.38 Uhr Ortszeit. Ich hoffe, während dem Flug gab es keine Unannehmlichkeiten und wir würden uns freuen, sie bald wieder an Bord begrüßen zu dürfen."

„Und wie kommen wir jetzt zu deinem Haus?" fragte ich, als wir aus dem großen Flughafengebäude traten.

„Zu unserem Haus, Liebling. Und wir nehmen ein Auto."

„Und welches Auto?" ich schaute auf den riesigen Parkplatz. Dort standen mindestens 500 Wagen.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa eines klauen?" fragte ich entsetzt.

„Aber nein. Ich dachte an ein Taxi." Taxi, das war gut.

Zum Glück regnete es, sodass Edward und ich ungehindert zum Taxistand laufen konnten.

„Entschuldigen sie." Sagte Edward zu einigen Männern, die an ihre Wagen gelehnt miteinander redeten und Kaffee tranken. „Wir bräuchten jemanden, der uns nach Lake Forest bringen würde."

Lake Forest? Davon hatte ich noch nie gehört.

„Aber sicher doch." Sagte ein älterer Mann. Sein graues Haar war kurz geschnitten und seinen Bierbauch versteckte er unter einem Hawaiihemd.

„Was treibt sie nach Lake Forest?" fragte uns der Fahrer, als wir schon einige Zeit gefahren waren.

Das würde mich auch interessieren.

„Wir fahren nach Hause." Erklärte Edward.

„Haben sie Urlaub gemacht?"

„Ja. So zu sagen."

„Wir haben geheiratet." Ergänzte ich.

„Meine herzlichsten Wünsche. Waren sie in den Flitterwochen?"

„Nein. Wir stehen im Moment etwas unter stress. Wir verschieben die Flitterwochen ein wenig."

Stress. Das war doch mal ein passendes Wort. Wir haben Stress, weil uns eine Bande Vampire verfolgt, die denken, sie wären die Herrscher über sie.

„Meine Betsy und ich haben auch keine Flitterwochen gemacht. Und trotzdem sind wir schon seit 36 Jahren Verheiratet."

„Das ist schön zu hören." Gab ich zurück.

„Die meisten Paare lassen sich heutzutage doch schon Scheiden, wenn sie sich nicht einig sind, welche Farbe die Badezimmerfliesen haben. Ich hoffe, das ist bei euch nicht auch so."

„Nein, sicherlich nicht. Wir haben schon schlimmeres durchgemacht, als die Wahl von Fliesen." Besser gesagt, wir machten gerade schlimmeres durch.

„Gut, gut. Oh sehen sie. Wir sind schon da. Die Fahrt vergeht immer schneller, wenn man ein bisschen ins Gespräch kommt."

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und entdeckte ein weißes, hölzernes Schild auf dem in eleganten Buchstaben Lake Forest stand.

Die Stadt war ziemlich klein aber hier war es ziemlich grün. Fast so grün wie in Forks. Kleine Läden schmückten die Einkaufsstraße.

„Wo soll es denn genau hin?" erkundigte sich der Fahrer.

„1471 Lake Road."

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten waren wir endlich am Ende unserer Reise. Wir standen vor einem riesigen Haus aus Backsteinern, mit großen weißen Fenstern, zwei Erkern und einer wunderschönen Auffahrt.


	30. Chapter 30

Kapitel 30

Kapitel 30

„Willkommen Zuhause, Schatz." Sagte Edward und winkte dem Taxi leicht hinterher. Wie angewurzelt stand ich vor dem großen Haus. Mitten in der Auffahrt und starrte auf die großen, weißen Fenster. Die roten Backsteine, aus denen die Hausfassade bestand. Auf den Schornstein.

„Gefällt es dir?" fragte Edward und legte seine Hände an meine Hüfte und seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter.

„Gefallen ist gar kein Ausdruck." Antwortete ich. „Es ist umwerfend."

„Wenn du die Fassade schon so schön findest, solltest du es mal von innen sehen." Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, nahm er mich auf die Arme, wie ein kleines Baby und trug mich auf die Haustüre zu.

„Wieso darf ich nicht selber laufen?" fragte ich irritiert. Sonst trug er mich nur, wenn ich verletzt war oder ähnliches.

„Ich muss dich über die Schwelle tragen, schon vergessen?" Er vergaß aber auch keinen einzigen hochzeitlichen Ritus. Naja. Wenigstes einer, der über alles Bescheid wusste und nichts vergaß.

Wir liefen in menschlichem Tempo auf die hölzerne Eingangstüre zu. Sie war oben nicht eckig sondern zu einem Bogen abgeflacht. Behutsam drückte Edward die Klinke hinunter und wir traten ein.

Mir verschlug es die Sprache. Alles hier war einfach wunderschön.

Der Boden bestand aus pfirsichfarbenen Fliesen. Eine Treppe mit schmiedeeisernem Geländer und Stufen aus dunklem Holz führt in den zweiten Stock. Gleich neben der Treppe war eine art kleiner Saloon, in dem man Gäste empfangen konnte. Mit einem Kamin, über dem ein goldener Spiegel hing und einer mintgrünen Sofagarnitur.

Wenn man an der Treppe vorbei ging, kam man in eine gemütliches Wohnzimmer, dass von den weißen Fenstern mit reichlich Licht befüllt war. Alles hier war hell erleuchtet von der Sonne.

Im Wohnzimmer gab es noch einen Kamin. Er war noch größer als der im Saloon und über ihm hing ebenfalls ein Spiegel. Aber dieses Mal ein bronzener.

Die beiden Sofas, die sich parallel gegenüber standen, sahen sehr alt und nobel aus. Und zwischen ihnen stand ein Glastisch, auf dem eine Vase mit Blumen ruhte.

„Schau du dich ein wenig um. Ich mach dir was zu essen." Er drückte mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und schon war er verschwunden.

Dann erkundigte ich eben dass Haus. Mein neues Zuhause.

Ich lief ins Wohnzimmer und schaute aus dem Fenster. Der garten dahinter war riesig. Er grenze an einen Wald und am ganz weit hinten konnte man den See sehen und einen Strand. überall wuchsen kleine Gänseblümchen und Löwenzahn. Einfach himmlisch.

Als ich mich gerade in den zweiten Stock machen wollte, viel mir auf, dass es neben dem Kamin eine Tür gab.

Neugierig öffnete ich sie und kam in einen Wintergarten. Er war halbrund und an den Fenstern waren oben kleine Vorhänge angebracht, die zur Seite gehängt wurden, sodass man immer noch eine freie Sicht auf den garten hatte. Auf dem dunklen Parkettboden standen ein kleiner Sessel und eine Art Liegebank, wie ich sie aus alten Filmen kannte.

Auf einmal zog mir ein unglaublich gut riechender Duft in die Nase. Genüsslich atmete ich noch einmal ein und machte mich dann auf die Suche nach der Ursache.

Schließlich landete ich in der Küche, in der Edward mit einer Pfanne hantierte.

Alles hier war weiß, nur der Abzug und die Kücheninsel waren aus massivem Holz. Edward machte sich an dem großen Herd zu schaffen und ich ließ mich auf einen der Hocker an der Kücheninsel nieder.

„Was gibt es den gutes?" fragte ich und schon bei diesem wunderbaren Duft lief mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

„Pfannenkuchen." Grinste er mich an. Boah. Pfannenkuchen. Ich liebe Pfannenkuchen. Und Edwards Pfannenkuchen waren die besten auf dem ganzen Planeten. Sogar besser als die von meiner Oma Mary.

Auch in der Küche hatte man eine außergewöhnliche Sicht auf den Garten. Es musste bestimmt herrlich sein, an dem kleinen Esstisch in der Küche zu frühstücken und auf den See hinaus zu sehen.

„Hat es gut geschmeckt?" fragte Edward und legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schief. Ich deutete nur auf den leeren Teller. Das war antwort genug. Ich war schon nach dem vierten Pfannenkuchen satt gewesen. Aber immerhin hatte das gleiche Noch mal rein gepasst.

„Was willst du machen?"

„Ich glaube, ich nehme ein Bad oder geh Duschen. Und danach können wir ja etwas gemeinsam machen."

„Gut. Das Bad ist oben. Geh einfach in das Schlafzimmer und dann die kleinere Tür neben der Kommode."

Ich stand auf, spülte meinen Teller ab und gab Edward noch einen kleinen Kuss. Dann lief ich die Treppen nach oben. Das Schlafzimmer war leicht zu finden. Ich hatte einfach die größte Tür geöffnet, die ich sehen konnte.

Es war ein riesiges Bett, mit cremefarbenen Lacken, auf dem mindestens zehn Kissen lagen. Alles hier war genauso hell wie unten, aber an den Fenstern ruhten dicke, hellbraune Samtvorhänge, sodass man auch einmal getrost ausschlafen konnte, wenn man es wollte.

Wie Edward mir schon gesagt hatte, nahm ich die kleinere Tür der beiden. Die andere führte wahrscheinlich in einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Bei Alice im Schlafzimmer sah die Tür fast genauso aus.

Das bad war einfach ein Traum. An der einen Wand waren in die hüfthohen Schränke zwei Waschbecken eingelassen worden. Vor einem kleinen Fenster stand eine freistehende Badewanne. So eine wollte ich schon immer haben. Es ist eine von denen, die kleine Füße unten dran hatte.

In der Ecke war eine riesige Dampfdusche. Fast so groß wie die Vorratskammer in Forks. Ich war überwältigt.

„Hattest du ein schönes Bad?" fragte mich Edward, als ich mit nassen Haaren und frischen Klamotten ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Dieses Haus ist einfach der Hammer. Hast du schon diese süße Badewanne gesehen? So eine wollte ich schon immer haben." Sagte ich begeistert.

„Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt."

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Oh. Ich dachte, wir können noch ein wenig am Strand entlang laufen und uns den Sonnenuntergang ansehen." Als Antwort nahm ich seine Hand und zerrte ihn regelrecht zur Türe. Naja. So, wie man Edward eben zerren konnte.

Der Wind wehte durch mein Haar und ich lehnte mich näher an Edward. Wir saßen im Sand und schauten auf die Wellen, die immer wieder an den Strand brachen. Die Sonne war schon fast untergegangen und nur noch ein kleines Stück war von ihr zu sehen. Edward glitzerte mit dem Wasser um die Wette.

„Wem gehörte dieses Haus?" fragte ich und fuhr die Züge seiner Hand nach, wie ich es auch schon damals auf der Lichtung getan hatte.

„Es gehörte meiner Familie. Wir sind hier früher an manchen Wochenenden oder im Sommer her gekommen."

„Es gehörte also deinen Eltern?"

„Ja. Es gehörte dem Onkel meines Vaters. Als er starb hat er es meinen Eltern vermacht. Ich war damals noch ein kleiner Junge und hab mich immer tierisch gefreut, wenn wir hier her gekommen sind." Erklärte er. „Hier habe ich schwimmen gelernt. Mein Vater hat es mir beigebracht. Wir tollten immer im Wasser herum und meine Mutter wartete am Strand mit ein paar warmen Handtüchern." Ein lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht.

Ich konnte es mir so gut vorstellen. Ein kleiner Junge mit bronzenen Haaren und strahlend grünen Augen, wie er durch den Garten tollte oder wie er Blödsinn mit seinem Vater machte.

„Es muss unglaublich schön gewesen sein."

„Das war es. Es sind eine der wenigen Erinnerungen, die mir aus meinem menschlichen Leben geblieben sind."

Ich drückte seine Hand und schmiegte mich an seine Seite. Er legte den freien Arm um mich und küsste mich sanft auf das Haar.

„Wann hast du es renoviert?" fragte ich.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja. Ich denke nicht, dass es Anfang des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts schon einen Elektroherd gab oder eine Dampfdusche. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Flachbildfernseher im Schlafzimmer."

„Ach das. Erst vor ein paar Jahren. Es war dafür gedacht, dass man hier einmal ein paar Tage Urlaub machen könnte, wenn einen die anderen aus der Familie zu sehr nerven."

„Ach. Und da hat dein Superheldengeheimversteck nicht gereicht?" kicherte ich leise.

„Weißt du. Ein Urlaub mit Ann ist kein Urlaub." Da hatte er Recht.

Wir saßen nur noch da und fingen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages ein. lauschten dem Rauschen der Wellen und genossen das allein sein.


	31. Chapter 31

Kapitel 31

Kapitel 31

Die Aussicht vom Esstisch in der Küche war einfach unbeschreiblich. Genau wie alles andere hier auch. Das Bett war so was von bequem gewesen, dass es mir schwer gefallen war, überhaupt aufzustehen.

„Ist alles okay bei dir?" fragte Edward mit seiner Honigsüßen Stimme. Er las gerade die Zeitung um herauszufinden, ob es irgendwelche besonderen Vorfälle in unserer Gegend gegeben hatte, die vielleicht auf die Volturi zurückzuführen waren.

„Ja. Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung." Außer, dass ich die anderen so schrecklich vermisse, dass ich auf der Stelle vor Heimweh losheulen könnte.

„Steht irgendwas besonderes in der Zeitung?" fragte ich und versuchte, den Gedanken an Forks zu verdrängen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber das muss ja nichts heißen."

„Verstehe." Diese ganze Situation machte mich genauso unruhig wie auch ihn. Vor allem, da wir beide wussten, dass sie uns mit Demetris Hilfe schnell finden würden. Wieso hatte dieser Mistkerl bloß so eine Gabe bekommen.

„Was hast du heute vor?" fragte Edward und legte die Zeitung fein säuberlich auf dem Tisch zusammen.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich denke, ich spiele ein wenig mit Ann. Und heute Abend…" ich verstummte. Wir beide wussten genau, was heute Abend passieren würde. Und die Tatsache, dass es so nah war, beunruhigte mich schon sehr. Edward spielten den Coolen, so als wäre es das natürlichste von der Welt. Aber wie schon gesagt. Er SPIELTE den Coolen. Aber in Wirklichkeit hatte er ziemliches Muffensausen. Er zeigte es zwar nicht. Aber er hatte es.

„Und was machst du?" startete ich die Gegenfrage.

„Ich mach noch ein paar Besorgungen und später dann…" Auch er verstummte an dieser Stelle. Ich denke, wir beide hatten Angst es auszusprechen, weil es dadurch nur noch realer war.

Mir ist schon klar, dass ich all dem Zugestimmt hatte. Eher, dass ich ihn dazu gedrängt hatte. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich jetzt daran dachte, kam mir in den Sinn, wie Rosalie, Emmet oder sonst einer der anderen ihre Verwandlung erwähnt hatten. Diese Schmerzen. Das Feuer. Ja, von dem Feuer hatte ich schon in Phoenix eine Kostprobe bekommen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, war ich nicht sehr begeistert davon, noch mal Bekanntschaft damit zu machen. Aber es war der Preis, den ich zu zahlen bereit war, um die Ewigkeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

„ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg." Edward sprang schneller als ich schauen konnte, von seinem Stuhl auf und schon war er verschwunden. Keine Fünf Sekunden später hörte ich in der Garage den Motor des Mustangs aufheulen und das summen, als sich das Garagentor öffnete.

Ich nahm meine Schüssel mit Cornflakes und das leere Glas und stellte beides in die Spülmaschine. Dann war jetzt wohl Zeit, um Anns Langeweile für eine Weile zu vertreiben. Ich ging durch den Flur ins Arbeitszimmer und startete den Nagelneuen Computer. Er war so schnell hochgefahren, dass ich nicht mal genügend zeit hatte, es mir in dem großen Ledersessel bequem zu machen.

Kaum hatte ich mich unter meinen Username angemeldet, schrieb mich auch schon Ann an.

Ann: Hey, meine Süße um den Hals fall

MEfeV: Hey, meine… allmächtige Freundin.

Ann: Wieso hast du mir nicht schon gestern geschrieben?

MEfeV: Woher weißt du, dass wir seit gestern da sind?

Ann: Ganz einfach. Der Mustang hat ein Ortungssystem grins

MEfeV: Ah, gut zu wissen. Was gibt's neues in deinem Verließ?

Ann: Verließ!! So nennt ihr das also schon? Wie nett.

MEfeV: Beruhig dich. War nicht so gemeint

Ann: Ach, ich weiß doch mein Schatz. Also so weit ich es beurteilen kann, ist hier alles normal. Und bei dir?

MEfeV: Heute Abend ist es soweit…

Super. Noch nicht mal hier war ich im Stande, es auszusprechen beziehungsweise zu schreiben.

Ann: Bist du arg aufgeregt?

MEfeV: Aufgeregt ist gar keine Ausdruck für das, was ich im Moment fühle.

Ann: Ha. Da komm ich ja gerade richtig. Ich hab nämlich was, was dich bestimmt erfreuen wird

MEfeV: Ach echt. Lass hören. Mir ist im Moment alles Recht, so lange es mich ein Wenig ablenkt.

Ann: Mir war langweilig (Wie immer. Ist ja klar) und als ich ein bisschen durch die Datenbanken gesurft bin, hab ich jemanden entdeckt

MEfeV: Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass du Mick Jagger oder sonst einen Rockstar im Net kennengelernt hast und schon seit Tagen mit ihm schreibst. Ihr total ineinander verschossen seit und er mit dir durchbrennen will.

Ann: Hahahahaha. Seeeeeeeeeeehr witzig. Wirklich (Obwohl das gar keine Schlechte Idee ist) Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los?

MEfeV: Hmmm… Dann hast du vielleicht herausgefunden, dass Elvis lebt und du ihn gleich mal auf einen Tee zu dir eingeladen hast.

Ann: Hahahahaha. Noch witziger. Aber leider, meine Liebe, bist du auf dem absoluten Holzweg.

MEfeV: schmoll

Ann: Na gut. Ich sag's ja schon.

MEfeV: Na endlich.

Ann: Ich dachte mir, dass du die anderen ziemlich vermisst. Und dass du so kurz vor deiner Verwandlung bestimmt ein paar Minuten mit ihnen verbringen willst.

MEfeV: …

Oh mein Gott. Sollte das etwa heißen, dass…

Ann: Ich hab Emmet ausfindig gemacht. Hier im Net. Du kannst ihn unter dem Username Grizzlyhunter finden. Er ist gerade online.

Mein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Das darf doch nicht war sein. Sie hatte mit Emmet besorgt. Emmet. Meinen Emmet. Meinen großen Bruder Emmet.

Am liebsten wäre ich aufgesprungen und hätte einen Freudentanz aufgeführt. Wäre

durch Zimmer gesprungen wie eine Irre.

MEfeV: um den Hals fall, niederknutsch Oh Ann. Du bist die aller, aller, aller beste Freundin, die man sich nur denken kann, in so einer Situation. Wirklich. Du hast was gut bei mir.

Ann: Schon gut. Du könntest ja mal gegenüber deinem Ehemann verlauten lassen, dass ich hier ziemlich einsam bin und dass er mir eine Gesellschaft besorgen könnte.

MEfeV: Alles, was du willst!!

Ann: Ist ja gut. Jetzt hör aber auf damit und schreib ihn endlich an. Bevor er sich wieder ausloggt.

Sofort drückte ich auf das schwarze Kreuz in der rechten, oberen Ecke des Bildschirms und klickte auf die Mitgliedersuche.

Und wir Ann gesagt hatte, gab es einen Grizzlyhunter. Sofort klickte ich ihn an und

das Chatfenster öffnete sich.

MEfeV: Hallo, Hunter

Grizzlyhunter: Tagchen, MEfeV. Was ist das den für ein Name?

MEfeV: Es ist eine Abkürzung für etwas Wie geht's dir?

Konnte ich Emmet normal schreiben. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Wieso war Edward nie da, wenn man mal seinen Rat braucht. Naja. Ich könnte ihm ja ein paar Tipps geben, so dass er es versteht. Aber nichts offensichtliches, sodass wenn die Leitung doch überprüft wird, es nicht gleich jeder versteht.

Grizzlyhunter: Ach… Ist ein bisschen Still hier.

MEfeV: Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Bei mir ist es genauso.

Grizzlyhunter: Nein, bestimmt nicht. Bei mir liegen die Dinge ein wenig anders.

MEfeV: Wie du meinst. Und sonst?

Grizzlyhunter: Wir hatten Besuch, der sich gerade wieder auf den Weg gemacht hat.

Ich bin erstaunt, wie Emmet mit wildfremden Leuten schrieb. Erzählt er dem jedem, was er gerade machte?

MEfeV: Ist der Besuch direkt nach Hause gegangen oder legen sie unterwegs noch einen Zwischenstopp ein?

Gott. Hoffentlich verstand er meine Anspielung.

Grizzlyhunter: Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber ich denke eher mal das letztere.

MEfeV: Wie ist das Playstation spielen so?

Grizzlyhunter: Woher weißt du, dass ich Playstation spiele?

MEfeV: Mein großer Bruder spielt das auch immer. Deswegen dachte ich…

Grizzlyhunter: Muss ja ein toller Kerl sein, dein Bruder.

MEfeV: Ja. Das ist er. Hat nur Flausen im Kopf und macht andauernd Blödsinn mit meinem anderen Bruder.

So langsam musste er verstehen.

Grizzlyhunter: Wie viele Brüder hast du den?

MEfeV: Zwei Brüder und zwei Schwestern. Sie leben alle zusammen, mit meinen Schwiegereltern.

Grizzlyhunter: Was hältst du von Autorennspielen?

MEfeV: Ich liebe sie. Vor allem, wenn die Sonne ins Zimmer scheint

Grizzlyhunter: …

Jetzt hat er endlich begriffen. Ich denke, ich sollte aber trotzdem nicht so offensichtlich schreiben. Man weiß ja nie.

Grizzlyhunter: Hast du einen Freund?

MEfeV: Nein. Einen Ehemann.

Grizzlyhunter: Und was macht der so?

MEfeV: Besorgungen und den Tank vom Auto leer fahren

Grizzlyhunter: Besorgungen?

MEfeV: Oh, wir haben vor, heute Abend eine kleine Party steigen zu lassen.

Grizzlyhunter: Bist du aufgeregt?

MEfeV: So aufgeregt, dass kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen. Aber mein Ehemann hat gesagt, er füllt mich vorher ab, sodass ich von der eigentlichen Party gar nicht mehr viel mitbekomme.

Grizzlyhunter: Das ist gut zu wissen. Mein Dad wollte das auch schon mal machen. Kannst mir ja danach erzählen, ob es geklappt hat.

MEfeV: Werde ich machen. Was steht bei dir heute Abend an?

Grizzlyhunter: Ich geh mit meinem Bruder weg. Ein bisschen um die örtlichen Tiere kümmern. Du verstehst

MEfeV: Ja. Mein Ehemann hätte das auch mal wieder nötig. Ein bisschen tierische Nähe.

Grizzlyhunter: Er sollte auf das auf jeden Fall noch mal vor der Party heute Abend erledigen.

--Major1861 ist dem Chat beigetreten--

Major1861: Ist es wirklich wahr?

Grizzlyhunter: Verdammt. Benimm dich!!

MEfeV: ??

Major1861: Ich bin so froh, dich KENNENZULERNEN.

MEfeV: Danke. Ganz meinerseits.

Grizzlyhunter: Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst es nicht ganz so offensichtlich machen. Wenn deine Frau das mitbekommt, reißt sie uns beiden die Köpfe ab.

Major1861: Als wäre deine besser.

MEfeV: Was ist den mit euren Frauen?

Major1861: Ach weißt du. Unsere kleine Schwester ist vor ein paar Tagen von zu Hause gegangen, für ein Auslandsstudium, mit unserem Bruder. Und meine Frau ist zurzeit nicht so gut drauf, weil sie die beiden nicht daheim behalten konnte.

Grizzlyhunter: Nicht gut drauf? Untertreib halt

MEfeV: Oh. Ich denke, sie kann beruhigt sein. Solche Auslandsstudien dauern meistens nicht lange. Sie kommen bestimmt bald wieder.

Major1861: Hab ich ihr auch schon erklärt. Aber sie ist trotzdem ziemlich niedergeschlagen.

MEfeV: Es wird bestimmt alles wieder gut und sie kommt nach Hause. Ich kenn das. Sie vermisst euch alle bestimmt so dermaßen, dass sie gar nicht länger als nötig von euch wegbleiben kann.

Grizzlyhunter: Pass auf, Major. Ich glaube, deine Frau ist auf dem Weg zu dir.

MEfeV: Gutes Gehör

Grizzlyhunter: Kann man wohl sagen. Wenn man sich jeden Morgen die Ohren putzt, hört man schon so einiges P

MEfeV: Joah. Kenn ich irgendwoher

Grizzlyhunter: Dein Ehemann?

MEfeV: Kannst du Gedanken lesen?

Grizzlyhunter: Haha. Der war echt gut

Major1861: Okay. Das kleine Kind aus dem Wunderland ist wieder weg puh

Grizzlyhunter: Und?

Major1861: Sie hat was mitbekommen. Aber kann nicht genau sagen was

MEfeV: Das sollte sie vielleicht auch nicht. Man weiß ja nie.

Grizzlyhunter: Nur mal so. Aber wo ist meine Rose?

Major1861: Sie macht sich gerade mit dem Wunderlandkind auf dem Weg zum shoppen. Die beiden brauchen Ablenkung. Und bevor sie wieder anfangen das Haus umzuräumen,…

Grizzlyhunter: Ich versteh. Aber ein Abschiedkuss hätte es ja wohl doch getan, oder?

MEfeV: Mach dir nichts draus. Mein Ehemann ist heute Morgen auch in Windeseile aus dem haus verschwunden.

Major1861: Du Arme tröst… Darf ich dich mal was fragen?

MEfeV: Aber sicher doch

Major1861: Für was steht MEfeV?

Grizzlyhunter: Des ist ne Abkürzung für was

Major1861: Ach echt du Held. Da bin ich auch schon draufgekommen. Aber ich hab ja gefragt, für was es eine Abkürzung ist.

Grizzlyhunter: Sei nicht immer so besserwisserisch. Sonst kannst du dir den Trip heute Abend in den Tierpark sonst wohin stecken.

Major1861: Sei jetzt einfach mal ruhig, du Hunter. Ich red mit MEfeV!!

MEfeV: Es steht für …

Konnte ich ihnen wirklich soviel sagen? Okay. Sie wussten schon, wer ich war. Aber… Ach, Ist jetzt doch eh egal.

MEfeV: Mein Ehemann fährt einen Volvo (War nicht meine Idee)

Major1861: Interessant

Grizzlyhunter: Volvo. Gutes Auto.

MEfeV: Naja. Das stimmt aber auch nicht mehr ganz

Major1861: ??

Grizzlyhunter: ??

MEfeV: Es müsste eher heißen, mein Ehemann fährt einen Mustang.

Grizzlyhunter: Augen rausfall

Major1861: Augen Aufsammeln und wieder reinstecken

Grizzlyhunter: Er hat sie mitgenommen!!

Major1861: Schon klar. Und jetzt haben wir endlich jemanden, der uns verrät, wo es ist schelmisch Grins

Grizzlyhunter: Jaaaaaaaaaaaa freu

MEfeV: Muss euch leider enttäuschen Jungs. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon ihr redet

Major1861: Wie link ist das den??

Grizzlyhunter. Aber echt hey!! schmoll

MEfeV: Von was redet ihr bitte?

Major1861: Ach weißt du, Mustanggirl. Verarschen können wir uns auch alleine.

Grizzlyhunter: Ich dachte immer, du magst uns 

MEfeV: Ich mag euch doch auch. Aber meinen Ehemann mag ich ein wenig mehr, wenn ihr versteht.

Major1861: Wir sagen ihm ja auch nicht, dass du es verraten hast Hundeblick

MEfeV: Kann ja gut sein. Aber ihr müsst es ja noch nicht mal sagen

Grizzlyhunter: Ich dachte immer, die Gedanken sind frei. Und dann so was!!

MEfeV: Tut mir leid. Aber ich kann auch nichts dran rütteln

Major1861: Schon klar. Wir verstehen 

Grizzlyhunter: Von wegen. Ich verstehe gar nicht. Was will er schon machen?

MEfeV: Weißt du. Er kann da so einen tollen Trick mit seinen Händen und einem Kopf. Solltet ihr euch echt mal anschauen. Naja. Oder auch nicht

Major1861: Hunter, lass gut sein!!

MEfeV: Okay Jungs. Themawechsel!!

Major1861: Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Onlinepockerspiel??

MEfeV: Hört sich gut an

Grizzlyhunter: Bin dabei (Ich mach dich fertig, Major P)

MEfeV: Wie die Kleinkinder kopfschüttel


	32. Chapter 32

Kapitel 32

Ich saß schon einen halbe Ewigkeit im Wintergarten und las ein Buch auf der gemütlichen Lesecouch, als ich das lang ersehnte Geräusch eines Motors die Auffahrt hinauffahren hörte. Sekunden später surrte auch der Motor des Garagentors, als es nach oben gefahren wurde. Ich legte mein Buch zu Seite und lief in den Flur. Als ich die Haustür sah, schob sich Edward gerade hindurch und schloss sie leise hinter sich.

„Hey." Sagte ich mit leiser Stimme und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Hey." Gab er zurück und schaute mich verwundert an. „Wieso grinst du?" In seinen Augen müsste ich wohl so was von aufgeregt sein, dass ich zitternd im Türrahmen stehen sollte.

„Ach, ich hab ein wenig mit Ann gespielt." Mein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Und was ist daran so lustig?" Er hängte seine Jacke an die Garderobe neben der Tür und legte die Stofftasche, die er mit der rechten Hand gehalten hatte daneben.

„Wir hatten Gesellschaft beim spielen."

„Gesellschaft?" langsam kam er zu mir rüber. Er legte seine Hände an meine Hüfte und schaute mir eindringlich in die Augen. Das war wohl wieder so ein Moment, indem er nur zu gerne meine Gedanken lesen würde.

„Ja. Hab zwei echt nette Jungs kennengelernt." Jetzt strahlte ich übers ganze Gesicht. Edward schaute noch verwirrter, als zuvor und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Versuchst du mir gerade zu erklären, dass du was besseres als mich gefunden hast und mich sitzen lässt?" witzelte er. Geschockt über seine Frage, boxte ich ihm leicht in den Bauch. „Willst du mich etwa loswerden?"

„Quatsch. Wo denkst du hin? Ich dachte nur, wenn du Weg bist, hab ich Zeit für meine Stripperin aus Las Vegas."

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Ich hab sie schon kennen gelernt und wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass ich dich von Montag bis Freitag haben kann und sie doch am Wochenende."

Er zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben und rollte mit den Augen.

„Darf ich jetzt trotzdem erfahren, wer deine Gesellschaft war?"

„Ach. Ann hat die beiden angeschleppt. Grizzlyhunter und Major1861."

Edwards Gesicht, von dem ich immer geglaubt hatte, dass es nicht noch bleicher werden konnte, wurde so weiß, dass selbst Meister Propper eifersüchtig geworden wäre.

„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du mit Emmet und Jasper geschrieben hast." Seine sonst so engelsgleiche Stimme war auf einmal so voller Panik, dass es selbst mir Angst machte.

„Bella? Hast du mit den beiden geredet?"

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Würde es ihn sauer machen, wenn ich seine Frage bejahen würde?

Doch für ihn war mein Schweigen wohl Antwort genug.

„Wie konntest du nur?" sagte er in einem etwas lauterem Ton und lief im Stechschritt ins Arbeitszimmer.

„Mach dich locker. Wir haben nichts Offensichtliches geschrieben." Verteidigte ich mich.

„Was meinst du mit Offensichtliches?" Er klang immer noch verärgert.

„Ich hab sie nicht angeklickt und gesagt: Hey Leute. Ich bin's Bella. Habt ihr Lust ein wenig zu schreiben, bevor euer Bruder mich verwandelt."

Bei dem Wort verwandelt, schaute mich Edward so an, als hätte er sich das alles gerade noch mal anders überlegt.

Er begann, den PC hochzufahren und setzte sich in den breiten Lederstuhl.

Er hämmerte auf die Tastatur ein, sodass sie mir schon leid tat. Mit so einer Geschwindigkeit und Stärke, dass es mich wunderte, dass sie nicht in tausend kleine Stücke zerbröselte.

Ich stellte mich hinter ihn und spickte auf den Bildschirm.

„Was machst du da?" fragte ich verwirrt. Auf den Bildschirm war ein Programm geöffnet, dass ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Nunja. Nicht im wirklichen Leben. In Spionagefilmen gab es so was andauernd. Aber niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass es so was wirklich gibt.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern griff nur nach dem Telefon, das neben dem PC stand und drückte eine Kurzwahltaste. Forschend schaute ich ihn an.

Es klingelte bestimmt drei Mal. Dann ging eine weibliche Stimme ran. Denke ich zumindest.

„Wieso hast du das gemacht?" Edward schrie in das Telefon, sodass der Person am anderen Ende bestimmt die Ohren abfielen. So wütend hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Zumindest nicht, zu jemanden wie mir. Bei James war das damals etwas anderes gewesen. Aber das hier jetzt…

„Komm mir nicht so… Du hast sie in Gefahr gebracht… Ich weiß, dass sie das auch wollte, aber darum geht es jetzt nicht… Die Firewall war nicht aktiviert… Keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte…"

Jetzt war mir klar, mit wem er da telefonierte.

Ann.

„… mach so was nie wieder… Versprich es mir… Gut. Und jetzt versuch, das alles wieder gerade zu biegen." Er legte einfach auf, ohne Tschüss oder Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Kaum hatte er den Hörer weggelegt, hämmerte er wieder auf die Tasten ein.

Na super. Ich war mal wieder ganz der Gefahrenmagnet. Erst schaffte ich es, irgendwie die Firewall auszuschalten, dann klingte ich mich ungeschützt in einen Internet Community ein und schrieb auch noch mit Jasper und Emmet. Und jetzt konnte es auch noch sein, dass die Volturi mich dadurch schneller finden würden.

Als sich Edward in mich verliebt hatte, war wohl mein ganzen Glück für die nächsten zehn Jahre aufgebraucht. Oder auch für mein ganzes Leben, wenn man ihn sich mal anschaut.

Ein kleines Grinsen verzog meine Lippen.

„Findest du das alles etwa witzig?" fragte Edward von seinem Lederstuhl aus. Er klang nicht mehr so wütend, wie zuvor. Seine Stimme war schon etwas ruhiger. Zwar spiegelte sie immer noch den Zorn wieder, den er auf mich und Ann hegte. Aber solange er nicht wieder rumschreien würde.

„Nein. Ich hab an was anderes gedacht." Erklärte ich ihm.

„Du hast Gedanken für was anderes, als für dein zukünftiges Leben. Den dass ist zur Zeit leider in ziemlich großer Gefahr."

Meinte er damit jetzt die Gefahr durch die Volturi oder dass er mich nicht mehr verwandeln wollte? Fragen würde ich sicher nicht. Nicht, solange er in so einem Zustand war.

„Ich mache mir Gedanken über mein Glück."

„Über dein Glück?" fragte er verwirrt. Schaute aber nicht vom Bildschirm auf. Geschweige denn hörte er auf, auf die Tastatur einzuhacken.

„Ja." Gab ich kurz zurück.

„Und was ist mit deinem Glück?" Jetzt klang er wieder, wie der Edward, den ich kannte. Mein Engel.

„Ich denke, mein ganzes Glück ist schon aufgebraucht. Deswegen passieren mir auch immer solche Sachen."

„Wieso sollte dein Glück aufgebraucht sein?"

Ich wartete kurz, bevor ich antwortete. „Als du dich in mich verliebt hast, ist wohl mein ganzes Glück draufgegangen."

Er schaute mich erst erstaunt an, dann legte sich auch ein Grinsen auf dein Gesicht.

„Wenn das so ist, hab ich wohl mein Glück für die Ewigkeit verloren."

Blitzschnell stand er vor mir und legte seine Finger an meine Wange.

„Es tut mir Leid." Entschuldigte ich mich. Kaum hatte ich diese Worte ausgesprochen, verschlossen seine Lippen meinen Mund.

Wie von selbst nahm ich meine Hände hoch und legte sie in seinen Nacken, um ihn noch näher an mich zu ziehen.

„Du schuldest mir noch etwas?" säuselte ich leise, als er sich nur Millimeter von mir entfernte.

„Das muss mir wohl entgangen sein." Flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

„Ja, dass muss es wohl."

„Mein Gedächtnis ist nicht mehr so gut wie früher. Du verstehst, wenn man über Einhundert Jahre alt ist, rostet es ein wenig ein."

„Ich versteh schon."

„Und was ist es nun?"

Als Antwort küsste ich ihn und zog ihn währenddessen in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Als er erkannte, was ich vorhatte, grinste er unter dem Kuss und löste sich leicht.

„Ah, verstehe. Wie konnte ich das bloß vergessen?"

„Dein Gedächtnis ist eingerostet. Ich hätte mir vielleicht doch einen jungen, knackigen Griechen aussuchen sollen und nicht so einen alten Greis wie dich, der seine eigene Hochzeitsnacht vergisst."

„Theoretisch gesehen, haben wir unsere nicht stattgefundene Hochzeitsnacht in einem Flugzeug verbracht."

„Wieso haben wir diese Gelegenheit nicht genutzt?" fragte ich verführerisch.

„Sagen wir es mal so. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Kabine das ausgehalten hätte."

„Ich denke, das Schlafzimmer wird dem standhalten." Um meine Worte unter Beweis zu stellen, zog ich ihn noch näher an die Tür.

„Nichts lieber als das."

Gerade, als ich den Türknauf in die Hand nahm, klingelte sein Handy. Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen. Edward tat es mir gleich.

„Wir müssen ja nicht hingehen." Schlug ich vor, doch er hatte das kleine, silberne Ding schon aus seiner Hosentasche geholt und schaute auf den Display. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis er abgenommen hatte.

„Was gibt's?" Als die Stimme am anderen Ende sprach, weiteten sich seine Augen immer mehr. Ich setzte meinen fragenden Blick auf.

Mit seinen Lippen formulierte er das Wort: Ann.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte ich so leise ich konnte.

„Ist klar. Ich versuche mein Möglichstes." Er legte auf und verstaute das Handy mit einer flinken Bewegung in seiner Hosentasche.

„Bella?" Oh Gott. Ich hasste es, wenn er so anfing.

„Was?"

„Wir haben jetzt leider keine Zeit, um unsere Hochzeitsnacht nachzuholen."

„Wieso nicht?" ich konnte es mir eigentlich schon fast denken, aber ich wollte es dennoch aus seinem Mund hören.

„Ann hat herausgefunden, dass dein Gespräch zurückverfolgt wurde. Jemand hat es mitgelesen. Sie haben ein Programm auf Emmets PC hinterlegt, dass alle Aktivitäten an einen zweiten PC weitergibt." Er hielt kurz inne. „Ann hat den PC ausfindig gemacht und konnte ihn nach Detroit zurückverfolgen. Das sind …"

Ich unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz. „Sie sind auf dem Weg hier her?"

„Ja. Das sind sie. Ich kann nur schätzen, wie viel Zeit uns noch bleibt. Wann hast du mit den beiden geschrieben?"

Ich überlegte kurz. „Heute Morgen, kurz nachdem du gegangen warst."

„Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Hoffen wir mal, dass sie keinen Flug bekommen haben, dann bleibt uns noch ein wenig."

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?"

Verwundert schaute er mich an. Auch ein wenig geschockt. „Wir sollen es JETZT machen?"

„Eine andere Wahl bleibt uns wohl nicht, oder?"

Er schaute mich an, und ich bin mir fast sicher, dass ich hören konnte, wie es in seinem Kopf Klick machte.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und nickte dann.

„Okay. Geh du schon mal rein. Ich hol noch die Betäubungsmittel." Ich tat wir geheißen und ging ins Schafzimmer. Wir hatten beschlossen, dass das hier der am besten geeignete Ort für unser Vorhaben war. Wenn es so einen Ort überhaupt gab. Edward hatte gesagt, dass er schon lange nicht mehr renoviert worden war, nicht so wie der Rest des Hauses. Ich setzte mich auf die große Matratze und schaute mich noch einmal um. Das waren also die letzten Momente, als Lebende. Als Mensch.

Und ich verbrachte sie in Angst vor ein paar Untoten, die dachte, nur weil sie Älter waren, dass sie sich alles erlauben konnten. Dass sie über die Welt der Vampire herrschen konnten. Sie abschlachten, wie sie wollten. Über sie richten, wie sie wollten.

Bei dem Gedanke überkam mich ein Eckel gegenüber den Volturi, dass es mich fast würgte. Wer waren sie denn schon, dass sie über mein Schicksal bestimmen durften. Klar, ich wollte sowieso ein Vampir werden, und ich würde auch einer werden. Aber was gab ihnen das Recht, mir ein Ultimatum zu stellen?

Das Klicken der Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Edward kam mit der Tasche, die er vorher an der Garderobe abgestellt hatte und ein paar anderen Sachen ins Zimmer. Er setzte sich neben mich und fing an, in der Tasche herumzuwühlen.

Ich schaute ihm gespannt zu. Bis er eine Spritze herausholte.

Entsetzt schaute ich ihn an. Von Spritzen war niemals die Rede gewesen.

„Entspann dich." Sagte er ruhig. So ruhig, wie man eben in so einer Situation sein konnte.

Aber ich konnte mich nicht entspannen. Allein schon der Anblick von diesem Ding machte mich nervös.

„Ich muss dir Schmerzmittel verabreichen. Und da die Zeit drängt, ist das die beste Lösung." Erklärte er.

„Wie wäre es denn mit den Tabletten?" fragte ich und zeigte auf die kleine Packung, die aus der Tasche schaute.

„Sie können dich nicht annähernd so gut betäuben wie eine Spritze. Vor allem braucht dein Körper eine gewisse Zeit, bis der Organismus sie zersetzt und die Wirkstoffe freigesetzt hat." Dann sah es wohl ziemlich schlecht für mich aus. Aber man muss mal die gute Seite sehen. Wenn ich diesen kleinen Pieckser überstehe, hab ich gute Chancen, die Schmerzen, der nächsten drei Tage nicht so heftig mitzuerleben. Wenn überhaupt.

Die schlechte Seite war, dass es kein kleiner Pieckser war. Für mich zumindest nicht.

„Bereit?" fragte Edward mich und schaute mich mit einem Blick an, der mit sagte, dass er nichts machen würde, wozu ich nicht zustimmen würde.

„Bereit." Ich nickte einmal. Er nahm meinen rechten Arm in seine Hand, streifte das Shirt bis über meinen Ellenbogen und legte seine eine Hand so um meinen Arm, dass er gut gestützt war.

„Was ist, wenn du die Vene nicht triffst, und zweimal zustechen musst? Oder dreimal?" fragte ich ihn ängstlich. So etwas konnte gut vorkommen. Mein Arzt in Phoenix war im Stande gewesen, ganze sieben Mal zuzustechen, bevor er die Vene getroffen hatte um mir Blut abzunehmen.

Wieso jagten die Volturi nicht Männer wie ihn. Männer, die ihre Patienten behandelten, wie Nadelkissen? Aber nein. Sie mussten ja den Sohn von dem Vampir jagen, der schon Hunderte von Menschenleben gerettet hatte. Aber was scherten die schon Menschenleben. Solange noch genug herumliefen, damit sie ihren Hunger stillen konnten, war es ihnen wohl schnurz piep egal.

Für sie waren wir doch eh nur Essen. Nahrung. So wie ich Kühe auf der Weide betrachtete, so …

„Bella. Denkst du wirklich, ich treffe deine Vene nicht?" Mit seiner Engelsstimme riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Alles ist möglich. Du bist der beste Beweis. Die Menschheit denkt, Vampire sind nur Ammenmärchen. Und da sitzt du neben mir und bist gerade dabei, mich mit Schmerzmitteln voll zu pumpen."

Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht loslachen zu müssen.

„Können wir jetzt weiter machen?" Es klang so, als würde er mich fragen, ob wir ein Spiel weiterspielen könnten oder sonst was alltägliches.

„Klar. Aber wehe du triffst die Vene nicht."

„Ich könnte die Augen schließen und würde die Vene trotzdem treffen. Willst du mal sehn?" Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, schloss er schon die Augen und führte die Nadeln näher an meinen Arm.

„MACH VERDAMMT NOCHMAL DIE AUGEN AUF!!!"

Sofort flogen die Lider nach oben und gaben seine Topasaugen zur schau.

Er lächelte mich schräg an und allein schon beim diesem Anblick konnte ich spüren, wie mein Herz losraste. Es hämmerte gegen meine Rippen wie ein Specht gegen einen Baumstamm.

„Und schon sind wir fertig." Hatten diese Worte nicht das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden lassen, hätte ich sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht wahrgenommen.

„Wie meinst du das?" Er deutete nur auf meinen Arm und als ich hinsah, bemerkte ich, dass die Spritze schon vollkommen leer war.

„Du bist genial." Edward hatte mal wieder das geschafft, was schon viele vor im versucht hatten. Mich abzulenken und mich so locker zu machen, dass ich die Spritze gar nicht spürte.

Langsam drückte er mich in die Kissen, so dass ich bequem auf dem riesigen Bett lag.

„Hast du noch was zu sagen, bevor ich anfange?"

„Du meinst so was wie meine letzten Worte?" Ich überlegte kurz. „Da fällt mir eigentlich nur eines ein."

Er legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg, und setzte seinen fragenden Blick auf.

„Ich liebe dich Edward Anthony Cullen. Und ich werde dich immer lieben."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Mehr als du glaubst."

Er lehnte sich zu mir hinunter und verweilte an meiner Halsbeuge und sein kalter Atem kitzelte auf meiner Haut.


	33. Chapter 33

Kapitel 33

--- Bellas Sicht ---

Er legte seine wunderbar kalten Lippen auf meine Haut. Formte sie zu einem letzten Kuss.

„Für immer und ewig." Flüsterte er leise und sein kalter Atem prallte auf mein Schlüsselbein.

Keine Sekunde später spürte ich einen Druck an meiner Halsschlagader. Seine weißen, spitzen Eckzähne. Als sie in meine Haut eindrangen stöhnte ich vor Schmerz kurz auf. An meiner Halsbeuge wurde es angenehm warm und ich spürte Edwards Lippen auf meiner Haut wie er leicht daran saugte. Das Gefühl war so unbeschreiblich. So wunderbar.

Doch dann wurde die Stelle immer heißer. Edward löste sich von mir und schaute mich forschend an. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Mund ab, wo noch ein kleiner Tropfen meines Blutes klebte. Ich wollte ihn anfassen. Seine Hand halten. Doch ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen. Währenddessen wurde die Hitze immer schlimmer. Es brannte wie Feuer. Und es breitete sich immer weiter aus. Verzweifelt schaute ich zu meinem Engel.

Schützend legte er seine Hand auf die Stelle und augenblicklich wurde es ein kleines bisschen kälter. Aber es hielt nicht lange. Schon ein paar Sekunden später war die vollkommene Hitze wieder da.

„Es hört gleich auf." Redete Edward beruhigend auf mich ein. Ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er sich jetzt schon Vorwürfe machte, für das, was er mir angetan hatte. Die ganzen Schmerzen, die ich in den nächsten Tagen erleiden würde. Die ganze Tortour der Verwandlung.

Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass er nichts dafür konnte, doch ich war unfähig. Das einzige was ich herausbrachte, waren schmerzensverzehrte Schreie. Mein ganzer Körper war wie gelähmt.

Und das Feuer breitete sich immer weiter aus. Immer weiter, immer schneller. Es erhitzte schon meine halben Oberkörper und vom Gefühl her, würde es jeden Moment mein Herz erreichen.

Ich schaute noch einmal in das wunderschöne Engelsgesicht, das auf mich hinuntersah. Meine Sicht verschwamm und meine Lider wurden schwer. Die Müdigkeit übermannte mich. Gerade, als ich dachte, ich würde endlich einschlafen können, war der Schmerz so heiß, so stechend, dass ich laut aufschrie. Er kam direkt aus meinem Brustkorb. Mein Herz raste auf einmal, wie eine Horde Pferde. Es schlug gegen meine Rippen, wie noch nie zuvor. Blitzschnell war die Hitze noch weiter ausgebreitet. Rasend schnell floss der Schmerz durch meine Venen. Verbrannte sie. Wie ein Funken eine Zündschnur.

Als ich glaubte, die Hitze könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden, wurde es noch heißer. Ich krallte mich im Bettlacken fest. Rang nach Luft.

Ich verbrannte. Überall. Vom Zehen bis zum Kopf. Alles stand lichterloh in Flammen. Wieso rettete mich Edward nicht? Wieso unternahm er nichts?

Wieso saß er tatenlos neben mir, während die Flammen mich völlig einhüllten?

Gerade, als ich dachte, es wäre aus mit mir, spürte ich eine angenehme Kühle. Sie verbreitete sich langsamer als das Feuer aus. Aber immer noch schnell genug, sodass ich spüren konnte, wie sie sich ausbreitete.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde man ein Körperteil nach dem anderen in den Ozean tauchen. So befreiend und wunderbar kühl. Und bevor ich meinen ganzen Körper in diesen Ozean tauchen konnte, übermannte mich die Müdigkeit und ich versank in einem traumlosen Schlaf.

--- Edwards Sicht ---

Es war total still im Zimmer. Nur ihr rasendes Herz und der stockende Atem waren zu hören. Ganz leise konnte ich noch die Gedanken unseres Nachbarn hören, der etwa 500 Meter weiter wohnt. Ich blendete ihn aber do gut aus, wie ich konnte. Was interessierte es mich schon, was er sich für einen Rasenmäher kauft? Ausleihen würde ich ihn sicher nicht.

Im Moment war Bella das wichtigste. Sie lag auf dem Bett, als würde sie schlafen. Schon seit 3 Stunden 43 Minuten und 12 Sekunden hatte sie keinen Schmerzenslaut mehr von sich gegeben. Und ich war dankbar für jede folgende Minute.

Ihre Haut wurde schon blässer, was ich nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Auch unter ihre Augen legten sich schon leichte violette Schatten.

Ich hatte schon bei mehreren Verwandlungen zugesehen.

Esme.

Rosalie.

Emmet.

Bei allen war ich dabei gewesen.

Alle hatten sich vor Schmerzen gekrümmt. Haben tagelang geschrien. Und auch an meine eigene Verwandlung konnte ich mich nur zu gut erinnern. Aber das hier war etwas ganz anderes.

Keine Schmerzenschreie.

Keine Schmerzen.

Nicht mehr.

Sie lag nur so da und sah aus, als würde sie schlafen. Ab und zu zuckten ihre Lider. Aber mehr nicht.

Ich bin so was von erleichtert, dass sie nicht das gleiche durchstehen muss, wie jeder andere Vampir.

Ich saß in dem breiten, altmodischen Sessel, der in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand und schaute auf sie.

Alle meine Sinne darauf gerichtet, die Umgebung abzusuchen.

Und dann kam auch das Geräusch, auf das ich gewartet hatte.

Zwei Geländewägen fuhren mit erhöhnter die Straßen entlang. Nach meinem Gehör mussten es zwei Cadillac Escalada sein. Und ich wusste auch schon, wer in ihnen saß.

Langsam richtete ich mich auf. Warf noch einen letzten Blick auf meinen Schatz und verließ dann das Zimmer. Ging geradewegs die Treppe nach unten und öffnete die Haustür. Schon fuhren die beiden Wägen die Einfahrt hinauf und blieben direkt vor mir stehen. Die Türen öffneten sich und die Gestalten in den langen, grauen Kutten stiegen aus.

Aro. Jane. Felix. Chelsea. Afton. Und zu guter letzt Demetri.

Sie alle stellten sich vor mich und musterten mich eingehend.

Schön dich zu sehen, junger Freund

„Was soll das Aro?" fragte ich unverwandt. Ich hatte schon längst aus den Gedanken der anderen entnommen, was seine Absichten waren.

„Du kennst die Regeln." Antwortete er und setzte sein schmutziges Grinsen auf.

„Ich kenne sie. Und ich habe sie eingehalten."

„Ja. Aber ein kleines bisschen zu spät, nicht?"

Wieso machen wir ihn und seine kleine Freundin nicht einfach platt? Ist ja nicht auszuhalten, das Vorspiel. (Demetri)

„Es ist nicht zu spät. In diesem Moment verwandelt sie sich."

Vielleicht sollten wir diese Konversation drinnen weiterführen. Nicht, dass die Nachbarn etwas falschen von dir und deiner Frau denken. dachte Aro. Es ging ihm bestimmt nicht darum, was die Nachbarn dachten. Es war nur ein bisschen auffällig, in so einer Gegend einen Vampir mitten in der Öffentlichkeit zu zerfetzten.

Ich machte einen Handbewegung zur Tür und lief ins Wohnzimmer. Alle folgten mir und verteilten sich im Raum.

„Schön habt ihr es hier." Meinte Aro und ließ sich auf einem der Sofas nieder. Ich stellte mich ans Fenster und lächelte nur leicht.

Wir sind im Haus. Worauf wartet Aro noch? Ich knurrte Felix leise an. Dieser setzte nur sein gehässiges Grinsen auf.

„Also. Kommen wir doch endlich zu Sache." Fing Aro an. „Wir haben dir eine zweite Chance gegeben und du hast sie nicht wahr genommen. Und wie Caius schon sagte, als ihr in Italien wart, wir vergeben keinen Chancen mehr."

So leid es mir auch tut. setzte er im Geiste hinten an.

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig, Ich habe die Chance wahrgenommen." Verteidigte ich mich.

Nur Leider ein bisschen zu spät (Aro)

„Es war nicht zu spät. Ihr seid hier und sie verwandelt sich."

Aber wieso war sie nicht schon verwandelt, als wir in Forks waren?

„Weil wir am Tag, nachdem ihr gekommen seit eigentlich heiraten wollten. Danach wollte ich sie verwandeln." Giftete ich ihn an.

So respektlos würde ich nicht mit Aro umgehen, aber diesem kleinen Spinner ist ja echt nicht mehr zu helfen. dachte Demetri.

Ich wandte mich ihm zu. „Schnauze. Mit dir redet keiner." Schrie ich ihn an. Die anderen schauten mich verwundert an.

Alle, bis auf Aro. Er lächelte nur.

„Die Sache ist die. Du hättest sie verwandelt haben sollen, als wir in Forks waren. Doch erstens wart ihr nicht da und zweitens war Bella noch ein Mensch. Hochzeitspläne hin oder her. Die Chance war vorbei." Erklärte Aro.

Was sollte ich ihm sagen? Das er ein eingebildetes, arogantes Arschloch war und immer sein wird? Dass er zu feige ist, um allein zu kommen und deswegen seinen halben Hofstaat mitbrachte? Oder einfach, dass er uns noch eine letzte Chance geben sollte?

Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Und das allein beunruhigte mich schon ziemlich sehr. In meinen ganzen Jahren als Vampir, in den Jahren mit meiner Gabe, war mir so etwas nicht oft passiert.

Auch Aros Gedanken verrieten mir nicht, was ich tun sollte, um ihn milde zu Stimmen.

Und die Gedanken seiner Gefolgschaft waren noch weniger hilfreich. Sie drehten sich alle nur um das Morden und abschlachten von mir und meiner Frau. Meiner Geliebten. Meinem Leben.

Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich war hilflos. Allein. Am Ende.

Gerade wollte ich auf die Knie fallen, ihn anflehen, wenigstens Bella zu verschonen. Ihn um das anflehen, was mir wirklich wichtig war. Doch eine einzige Sache hielt mich davon ab, meine Würde hier vor Felix, Demetri, und den anderen zu verlieren. Ein Gedanke. Es war nicht meiner. Auch von keinem anderen in diesem Raum. Er war noch gut drei Meile entfernt, aber ich konnte ihn hören, als würde er genau neben mir gedacht. Und keine Sekunde später, schwirrten auch schon mehr vertraute Gedanken durch meinen Kopf. Stimmen, die ich so gut kannte, wie meine eigenen. Die ich schon etliche Male gehört hatte. Und sie kamen auf mich zu. Sie kamen um mir zu helfen.

Edward. Versuche sie hinzuhalten. Wir sind gleich da. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden…

Jake.

Niemals hätte ich geglaubt, so froh zu sein, seine Gedanken zu hören. Wirklich niemals. Und was ich auch nie geglaubt hätte war, dass er kam um mir zu helfen.

Ich setze mein perfektes Pokerface auf. Keiner von den Volturi würde merken, was sich ereignete, bis sie es mit eigenen Augen sehen würden.

„Aro." Meine Stimme war so ruhig, als wäre nichts. Als wäre er nicht in dem Auftrag hier her gekommen, mich umzubringen.

Demetri musterte mich von der Seite. Verwundert? Ja, sogar mehr als das. Und seine Gedanken bestätigten das ebenfalls.

Dieser kranke kleine Spinner. Leidet wahrscheinlich an Realitätsverlust. Wir sind hier um ihn und sein Weib abzuschlachten und er ist total ruhig. Wieso ist er nicht rasend vor Wut? Wieso lechzt er nicht nach einem Kampf? Zu gerne würde ich ihm mal ordentlich … Ich ignorierte ihn vollkommen. Genau, wie auch die anderen der Volturi. Alle meiner Sinne waren auf die Gedanken von Jake und den anderen gerichtet.

Sie hatten keinen langen Weg mehr. Nur noch eine Minute. Im schlimmsten Fall zwei. Und so lange würde ich den Schein wahren.

„Was gibt es noch?" Dein Tod ist unwiderruflich. Und das weißt du. Aros Stimme war genauso ruhig wie meine. Die, welche er aussprach und die, welche er dachte.

„Gibt es den keine andere Möglichkeit?"

Ich wusste, die gab es und wie vermutet, sprang er sofort darauf an.

„Sicher. Du kennst die alternative. Sie gelten für dich ebenso, wie auch für deine Frau."

„Wie lange?"

Für Immer. Der Tod, der euch ereilen würde, wäre immerhin auch für die Ewigkeit, oder etwa nicht?

„Die Ewigkeit ist eine lange Zeit." Stellte ich fest.

„Aber die Ewigkeit, mit deiner Frau und unserer Gesellschaft kommt dir nur noch halb so lange vor." Innerlich war Aro schon beruhigt, dass er mein Leben und somit meine Fähigkeit nicht einfach so beenden musste. Schon lange wünschte er sich, dass ich zu seiner Truppe gehörte. Ich und Alice, an seiner Seite würden ihm alles bringen, was er wollte.

„Die Ewigkeit…" Ich legte eine kleine Schweigepause ein, um noch mehr Zeit zu schinden. Sie hatten es fast geschafft. In ihren Gedanken konnte ich schon den Wald sehen, der sich an die Straße grenzte. „… mit euch zu verbringen… ist wirklich eine … gar nicht so schlechte Sache…"

Aus meinen Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, wie Janes Augen sich weiteten. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein sagte ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf voller Verblüffung und Unglauben.

Felix hatte ihren Ausdruck auch bemerkt und folgte ihrem Blick. Seine Miene erschlaffte vor erstaunen. Vor Furcht.

„… aber leider muss ich dankend ablehnen." Beendete ich meinen Satz und wandte mich nun auch den Fenstern zu, die in den Garten zeigten. „Den leider, habe ich schon etwas anderes vor. Und mein Freund hier würde er nicht gerade begrüßen, wenn durch mein Entscheiden mir, oder meiner Frau auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt werden würde."

Aro drehte sich ebenfalls um und sah, was auch die anderen schon entdeckt hatten.

Die gaffen ja alle, wie die Schimpansen im Zoo. Machte Jake sich in Gedanken über meine Besucher lustig.

Wie kann das sein? Ein Werwolf? Und er steht auf seiner Seite? Noch nie zuvor, hatte ich Aro so verwundert erlebt.

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Er ist kein Werwolf." Sagte ich mit der gleichen ruhigen Stimme, mit der ich noch gerade sein Angebot abgelehnt hatte.

Bevor Aro die Frage laut stellen konnte, die in seinen Gedanken schwirrte, antwortete eine, mir sehr vertraute Stimme.

„Er ist eine Art Gestaltenwandler." Kate stand im Eingang zum Wohnzimmer und lächelte freundlich in die Runde, als wären es alte Freunde, welche sie hier vor sich sah.

Ich nickte ihr zu und sie erwiderte meinen Blick. Dich kann man nicht einmal alleine lassen. dachte sie mit einem leicht belustigten Ton.

Alle Augen richteten sich auf sie, sodass sie nicht auch die beiden anderen Besucher sahen, die sich zu uns gesellt hatten. Das war wohl ein Grund dafür. Der andere war der, dass Kate sie unter ihrem Schutz unsichtbar gehalten hatte.

Eleazer klopfte Demetri lässig auf von hinten auf die Schulter, worunter dieser kurz zusammen zuckte.

„Was soll das?" fragte Aro verwirrt und schaut erst zu Kate, Eleazer, Carmen und zuletzt auch zu Jake.

„Wir dachten uns, wenn ihr mal in der Nähe seid, kommen wir vorbei, um dieser kleinen Unterhaltung beizuwohnen." Erklärte mein Bruder.

Verärgerung breitet sich in Aros Miene aus.

„Vor allem ist es doch nur mehr als gerecht, wenn Edward auch ein bisschen Gesellschaft hat. Immerhin sind die Kräfteverhältnisse nicht gerade gerecht verteilt, oder? Sechs gegen einen? Ziemlich mies!" stellte Carmen fest.

„Ich würde sogar sagen, ein wenig feige." Ergänzte Kate sie. Ein böses Knurren von Demetri und Felix war zu hören und auch durch ihre Gedanken konnte ich hören, dass die restlichen Mitglieder der Volturi nicht gerade sehr angetan von der neuen Situation waren.

Aro fasste sich als erster wieder. „Das hier hat nichts mit Kräfteverhältnissen zu tun. Sondern mit dem Gesetz."

„Das Gesetz?" fragte Carmen und tat so, als wüsste er nicht, wovon Aro sprach.

„Ja."

„Dann denke ich, dass sie sich als das Gesetz betrachten."

Aro dachte kurz nach und seine Gedanken zeigten, dass er sich mehr als unbehaglich in der neuen Situation zeigte. Dann nickte er. Sein Gefolge tat es ihm gleich.

„Na, wenn das so ist, hab ich eigentlich nur eine Frage." Alle schauten Carmen fragend an. Ich konnte mein Grinsen nicht verbergen. Ihre Worte waren schon ausgewählt und sie war sich schon sicher, wie die Volturi darauf reagieren würden.

„Wer hat sie zu dem Gesetz gemacht?"

Aros Gesicht wurde kurz weiß vor erstaunen, dann setzte er sein lächeln auf. Seine Gefolgschaft schaute ihn an, als würden sie selbst gerne wissen, was er ihr antworten würde.

„Es ist doch so. In unserer Welt gibt es genug Vampire, die denken, sie könnte tun und lassen, was sie wollen. Ob es nun darum geht, eine Armee von Neugeborenen zu erschaffen oder sich mit einem Menschen einzulassen. Und wenn wir sie nicht in ihre Schranken weisen, wer dann? Ohne uns würde die komplette Vampirwelt in Anarchie und Chaos versinken."

„Ach wirklich?" fragte Kate. „Es ist schon komisch. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass mich letztes Jahr meine Freunde, meine Familie darum gebeten hat, gegen eine Horde Neugeborener zu kämpfen. Leider konnte ich nicht daran teilnehmen, aber so viel ich mich erinnern kann, haben sie sie vernichtet."

Aro wollte schon ansetzten, um sich zu rechtfertigen, als Kate die Hand hob und weiter redete.

„Und was noch wichtiger ist, ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, dass hier ein Verbrechen stattgefunden hat. Edward hat keine Armee erschaffen. Und sich mit Menschen abzugeben, ist keine Schande oder ein Verbrechen."

„Sie weiß von unserer Existenz."

„Ihr habt doch auch ein paar Menschen in eurem kleinen Heim in Italien."

„Aber wir werden sie töten, wenn wir ihrer Dienste nicht mehr bedürfen."

„Nunja. Bella ist nun auch ein Vampir. Sie ist kein Mensch. Sie ist eine von uns. Und als sie noch ein Mensch war, hat sie keinem von unserer Existenz erzählt."

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle …"

Kate hob wieder die Hand, um Aros Geschwafel zu unterbrechen.

„Es ist doch so. Sie ist ein Vampir. Sie hat noch nicht einmal von einem Lebewesen getrunken. Sie hat sich noch nicht einmal groß bewegt oder ihre Fähigkeiten benutzt. Also hat sie kein Verbrechen begangen. Und Edward hat sie verwandelt, was meines Wissen nach auch kein Verbrechen ist. Also hat keiner von beiden ein Verbrechen begangen. Wieso also seit ihr hier?"

Sie lies ihren Blick einmal durch die Runde wandern und hielt wieder bei Aro.

„Sie wusste von unserer Existenz. Wir haben ihnen ein Limit gegeben, sie haben es nicht eingehalten."

„Als ihr ihnen das Limit gegeben habt, war Bella noch ein Mensch. Und solange ihr noch nicht die Weltherrschaft erklommen habt, ist sie damals noch nicht unter euren Zuständigkeitsbereich gefallen. Somit konntet ihr nur Edward ein Limit geben."

Aro blieb still und dachte über ihre Worte nach. Er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Zweifellos.

„Also, ich sehe das ja so." meldete sich Eleazer zu Wort. „Da wir Vampire ein sehr modernes Volk sind und nicht mehr im Mittelalter leben, gilt bei uns die Demokratie, wie auch in allen anderen modernen Gesellschaften. Deshalb sollten wir abstimmen."

„Abstimmen hört sich gut an." Pflichtete ihm Carmen bei.

Wieso müssen diese Clown auftauchen, wenn es mal was Lustiges gewesen wäre, was wir zu tun hätten? Edwards Ende zu besiegeln… Aber nein. Demetri kochte innerlich vor Wut und auch Janes Gedanken hörten sich nicht weniger freundlich an.

Abstimmen. Pah. Sobald sie die Hand heben wollen, streck ich sie mit einem kleinen lächeln nieder. Wir werden ja sehen, wer hier nachher die Nase vorne hat."

Aber der Gedanke, der mich am überraschte, stammt von keinen von ihnen.

Ich setzte schon mal ein breites Grinsen auf, weil ich wusste, was gleich kommen würde.

Jane schaute mich verwirrt an, bis Aro sich zu Wort meldete.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein." Demetri schaute ihn entsetzt an, so als könnte er nicht glaube, was er gerade gehört hatte.

„Ich erkläre mich damit einverstanden, ihn davon freizusprechen. Unter einer kleinen Bedingung. Falls er, oder seine Bella nur noch einmal, ein einziges Mal gegen unser Gesetz verstoßen, ist es aus. Finito. Zu Ende."

„Darum musst du dir keine Gedanken machen." Sagte ich freundlich und glücklich über seinen Entschluss.

„Gut." Er wollte sich gerade zum gehen wenden, als aus dem Garten ein dumpfes Geräusch kam und alle sich umrichteten.

Jake hatte die Sonnenliege umgestoßen, bei dem Versuch, aus die Veranda zu gehen.

Tut mit Leid, Mann. Was keine Absicht. Ich wollte eigentlich Drumherum laufen, aber irgendwie hat mein Schwanz sie mitgenommen. Ich nickte ihm verständnisvoll zu.

„Das hätte ich ja fast vergessen." Sagte Aro und blickte dem großen Wolf direkt in die Augen.

„Er ist keine Bedrohung." Erklärte ich, sobald ich die Zweifel in seinen Gedanken gehört hatte.

„Wie können wir uns da sicher sein?"

Ha. Vielleicht gibt es ja heute doch noch einen Kampf. (Demetri)

„Ganz einfach. Sie leben neben unserem Gebiet. Kein Vampir wird darin wildern. Aus Respekt. Und solange keine Menschen in unserem Gebiet durch Vampire umkommen, haben die Wölfe keinen Grund, unseresgleichen anzugreifen. Und falls ein Vampir auf unserem Gebiet jagen sollte, dürfen wir ihn laut Gesetz sowieso umbringen. Also würden die Wölfe uns nur einen Gefallen tun."

Aro nickte nur. Winkte seinem Gefolge und ging dann Richtung Haustür. Erleichtert atmete ich auf.

„Ach Edward, da wäre noch etwas." Ich schaute in Aros rote Augen.

„Sei doch so nett und richte deinem Vater einen schönen Gruß von mir aus und sage ihm, dass es mir Leid tut, um die Unannehmlichkeiten, die ich ihm bereitet habe."

Ich nickte nur und die ganze Gesellschaft verließ das Haus. Draußen wurden Autotüren geöffnet, geschlossen und kurz darauf fuhren zwei Geländewägen die Straße entlang, Richtung Westen.


	34. Chapter 34

Kapitel 34

Ich begann, immer mehr aus meiner Umwelt wahrzunehmen. Ich fühlte wieder den weichen, flauschigen Stoff, auf dem ich gebettet war. Ich spürte den Luftzug, der gelegentlich durch das Zimmer strömte. Ich roch, dass es irgendwo in unserer Nähe brannte, war mir aber fast sicher, dass ich es nicht war. Das Gefühl der Flammen, die mich zu verschlingen gedroht hatten war fast vollkommen gewichen und nur noch ein kleiner Rest davon brannte durch meine Venen. Aber nur so schwach, dass ich ihn problemlos ausblenden konnte.

Was ich jedoch nicht so leicht ausblenden konnte war ein Duft. Ein Duft, den ich bisher noch nie in meinem Leben gerochen hatte. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn beschreiben soll, aber er war so … lecker, dass mir schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief.

Ich schlug die Augenlider auf … alles wirkte so anders. Ich sah alles so scharf, auch wenn es in einiger Entfernung stand. Auf der Kommode machte ich eine kleine Cremetube aus, die ich kurz nach unserer Ankunft dort abgestellt hatte. Ich saß mindestens vier Meter von ihr entfernt, aber ich konnte jeden Buchstaben lesen, so als würde ich die Tube in meiner Hand halten.

Aber was interessierte mich die Tube. Ich wollte wissen, woher dieser Geruch kam. Gerade wollte ich aufstehen, als die Zimmertüre aufging. Der Geruch wurde so intensiv, dass ich mir beinahe die Nase zuhalten musste, um nicht vollkommen verrückt zu werden.

Ich hatte die Ursache gefunden. Und sie stand vor mir. Ungefähr 1,85 groß, blasse Haut, bronzene Haare. Und das wunderschönste Gesicht, das ich jemals in meinem Leben gesehen hatte.

„Edward." Ich erschrak, bei dem klang meiner eigenen Stimme. Sie war so anders. Sie war nicht die Bellastimme, die ich mein ganzes Leben lang hatte. Es klang eher nach einer Mischung aus Alice und Rosalie.

Doch ich war nicht die einzige, die bei dem Laut meiner Stimme zusammenzuckte. Edward wendete seinen Kopf abrupt in meine Richtung. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Du bist wach." Sagte er und es war nicht mehr als ein säuseln. Aber ein säuseln, dass mir eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper jagte (Anmerkung der Autorin: Ich weiß net, ob Vampire überhaupt ne Gänsehaut bekommen können, aber ich dachte, es hört sich in dem Moment gut an^^). Es war das schönste, was ich jemals gehört hatte. Ein Lobgesang der Engel. Bevor ich es recht registrierte, stand ich schon vor ihm und legte meine Hand an seine Wange. Sie war nicht kalt, so wie ich es vor früher gekannt hatte. Sie fühlte sich so weich an, dass ich am liebsten nichts anderes mehr anfassen wollte. Ich strich von seiner Schläfe bis hinunter zu seinem Kinn.

„So wunderschön." Erst dachte ich, ich hätte es gesagt. Denn es war mein Gedanke gewesen. Doch es waren seine Lippen gewesen, die sich bewegt hatten. Diese wunderbaren Lippen. So schön weich und einladend. Perfekt gemacht für einen Kuss. Und bevor ich lange darüber nachgedacht hatte, festigte sich mein Griff um sein Kinn und zog ihn zu mir.

Sie fühlten sich an wie Seide, die sanft meine Lippen streichelte. So verlockend. Ein Brickeln durchfuhr meinen Körper, das ein Gefühl mit sich brachte, dass ich bisher noch nicht gekannt hatte. Es war so intensiv und schien mein ganzes Denken einzunehmen. Ein Hunger, von dem ich dachte, ihn mit nichts und niemandem stillen zu können. Außer vielleicht einem.

IHN.

Mit der Zunge fuhr ich an seiner Lippen entlang. Er keuchte auf und sein wunderbarer Geruch vernebelte mir die Sinne. Leise stöhnte ich auf und sog an seiner Unterlippe. Nie wieder. Nie wieder wollte ich von ihm ablassen.

Meine Hände schoben sich wie von selbst unter sein Shirt. Entlang an seinen Bauch- und Brustmuskeln. So Hart wie Stahl. Und so aufreizend.

Ich krallte mich in seine Haut.

„Bella." Sagte er und es war nicht mehr als ein Keuchen. Ich spürte seine Hände an meiner Hüfte. Spürte, wie er mich näher an sich heran zog, bis es keinen Zwischenraum mehr gab, der uns voneinander trennte.

Ich ergriff den völligen Besitz über seine Lippen. Küsste sie. Saugte an ihnen. Malte kleine Muster mit meiner Zunge, während meine Fingerspitzen das gleiche auf seiner Brust taten.

Ein tiefes Brummen ertönte aus seiner Kehler, bevor er seine Hände in meinem Haar versank und mit etwas grob an sich zog. Ich spürte seine Zunge auf meiner. Er schmeckte so gut. Noch berauschender als sein Duft.

Das Hungergefühl war jetzt so groß, dass es mich fast zum platzen brachte. Unwillkürlich biss ich zu. Ich konnte spüren, wie sich sein Körper an meiner versteifte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und ich ebenso wenig.

Das rote, dickflüssige Gold ergoss sich von seiner Zunge in meinem Mund. Ich konnte das aufstöhnen nicht verhindern. So einen Geschmack hatte ich noch nie in meinem Leben aufgenommen. Nichts. Nicht einmal die beste und teuerste Delikatesse konnte es mit diesem Geschmack aufnehmen. Ich saugte an seiner Zunge, um noch mehr der Köstlichkeit zu bekommen, doch schon nach ein paar wenigen Tropfen war es versiegt. (Anmerkung der Autorin: Und auch hier weiß ich nicht, ob Vampire bluten können. Aber wenn sie es schon als Nahrung aufnehmen, muss sich ja auch etwas in ihnen befinden.)

Ich wollte mehr.

Ich wollte ihn. Jetzt. Sofort.

Meine Begierde, übernahm die Oberhand in meinem Körper. Das dünne Shirt, das eben noch seinen Oberkörper bedeckt hatte, und meine Hände lag im nächsten Augenblick in Fetzten auf dem Boden verstreut.

Ich schob meine Hände in seinen Hosenbund. Nur ein kleines bisschen Kraft, die förmlich meinen Körper durchströmte, und er wäre nackt. Doch bevor ich zur Tat schreiten konnte, legten sich zwei Hände auf meine. Überrascht schaute ich auf, in zwei Augen, so schwarz wie die tiefste Nacht.

„Darf ich auch mal?" fragte er mit einer Stimme, die die pure Lust widerspiegelte. Ehe ich mich versah, lag ich auf dem großen Bett, in dem ich die letzten Tage die großen Schmerzen erlitten hatte, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Er kniete über meiner Hüfte. Meine Handgelenke neben meinem Kopf auf das Laken gepresst. Er beugte sich hinunter. Ich wollte ihn empfangen. Meine Lippen verzehrten sich nach seinen.

Doch es waren nicht meine Lippen, die er Küsste. Vom Schlüsselbein zog er eine Bahn mit seiner Zunge bis zu dem Saum meines Shirts. Überall, wo er mich berührte, entflammten Brandspuren, die meinen Körper regelrecht verbrennen ließen.

Und dann … Nichts. Ich schaute ihn an, konnte aber nur seinen bronzenen Haarschopf sehen. Wieso hatte er aufgehört?

Bevor ich meinen Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, wusste ich schon wieso.

Das Shirt. Es war im Weg. Anstatt es mir über den Kopf zu ziehen, nahm er es zwischen seine spitzen Zähne und biss es auf.

Es schälte sich von meiner Haut und blieb unter mir liegen. Schon spürte ich, wie er weiter Muster mit seiner Zunge zeichnete. Ich bäumte meinen Oberkörper ihm entgegen. Wieso tat er das? Wieso brachte er mich so zum brennen?

„Edward." Stöhnte ich. Ein erotisches Brummen ertönte aus seiner Kehle. Strich durch einen Windhauch über meinen nackten Bauch.

Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus.

Ich befreite mich mit Leichtigkeit aus seinem Griff und legte meine Hände an seinen Kopf. Ich zog ihn an mein Gesicht, bis mich zwei Onyxaugen ansahen.

„Ich will dich spüren, Edward." Einer seiner Mundwinkel zog sich in die Höhe. Augenblicklich lagen zwei Hände an meiner Jeans. Mit einem reisenden Geräusch, schälte sich sie ebenso, wie gerade eben noch das T-Shirt von meinem Beinen.

Wie ein Reflex krallte ich mich in die Seiten seiner Hose und riss einmal kräftig daran, bis auch sie kaputt neben uns lag.

Seine Hände wanderten in erregenden Bahnen an meinem Körper hinauf bis zu meinem BH. Mühelos glitt seine Hand unter meinen Rücken zu dem Verschluss, des weinroten Stückes Stoff, das meine Brüste bedeckte. Mit einem geschickten Handgriff öffnete er ihn. Zog ihn von meinen Brüsten. Ein zufriedenes Brummen ertönte. Er beuge sich hinunter. Liebkoste mich. Zog eine Linie mit Küssen. Er saugte an meinen hart gewordenen Knospen.

Oh mein Gott. Es fühlte sich so gut an.

Seine Erektion streichelte meinen Bauch. Ich keuchte auf. Krallte meine Hände in seinen Rücken.

„Tu es." Keuchte ich. Er ließ von meinen Brüsten ab. Riss den kleinen Fetzen Stoff in Stücke, der eben noch meinen Unterleib bedeckt hatte.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung glitt er in mich hinein. Seine ganze Größe erfüllte mich. Bereitete mir das unglaublichste Gefühl. Stillte das Hungergefühl, das über meinen Körper geherrscht hatte.

Erschöpft lag ich in seinen Armen. Stundenlang hatte er mir die große Lust bereitet. Und ich ihm.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich den Weg durch das Zimmerfenster. Sie trafen auf meine Haut und warfen kleine Regenbogen an die Zimmerwände, die Decke, die Gemälde an der Wand.

„So wunderschön." Säuselte eine Stimme in meinen Nacken.

„Das kann ich nur erwidern." Gestand ich und schmiegte mich noch näher an ihn.

„Ich liebe dich, Isabella Marie Cullen." Es war so wunderbar, meinen Namen zu hören aus seinem Mund. Vor allem, wenn sein Nachname dahinter stand. Mein Nachname. Was sein war, war auch meines. So war es auch schon vor der Hochzeit gewesen. Vor der Verwandlung. Aber jetzt begriff ich zum ersten Mal, was das bedeutete. Es war das größte und unbesiegbarste, was es auf der Welt hab.

LIEBE.

Unsere Liebe.

„Ich liebe dich Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

„Bella, verlass dich einfach auf deinen Instinkt." Erklärte Edward. Wir waren in einem Wald, ungefähr eine Stunde von unserem Haus entfernt. Das Kratzen in meinem Hals war schier unerträglich. Es grenzte schon fast an ein Wunder, dass ich auf dem Weg hier her keinen der Menschen angefallen hatte, der uns mit dem Auto entgegen gekommen war.

„Ist gut." Nickte ich ihm zu. Er entfernte sich von mir, damit ich meine Sinne auf meine Beute schärfen konnte. Er bewegte sich mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit immer weiter von mir weg. Ich konnte es riechen. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass er ging. Ja, er musste auch selbst jagen gehen. Aber das konnte auch noch warten.

Mit Leichtigkeit folgte ich ihm. Er hielt mitten unter einer großen Eiche und bevor er überhaupt merkte, dass ich bei ihm war, warf ich mich von hinten auf ihn und stieß ihn zu Boden. Erschrocken schaute er mich an. Als er das Grinsen in meinem Gesicht sah, zog er auch seine Mundwinkel nach oben und zeigte eine Reihe, strahlend Weißer Zähne.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst dich auf deinen Instinkt verlassen, damit du zu deiner Beute kommst?" fragte er und versuchte streng auszusehen, was ihm merklich misslang.

„Hab ich doch gemacht." Sagte ich leichtfertig. „Ich liege auf meiner Beute."

„Beute? So werde ich also schon bezeichnet." Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte mich.

„Sieh es doch positiv. Beute ist Lebenswichtig für uns Vampire. Und wenn mich alle meine Instinkte zu dir führen, hat das doch auch sein Gutes, nicht?"

„Man könnte auch sagen, dass du einfach nicht die Finger von mir lassen kannst." Scherzte er.

„Dein Ego ist eindeutig zu Groß. Wir sollten mal daran arbeiten."

„Wenn man mit so eine Frau wie dich sein eigen nenne kann, wächst das Ego eben auf unermessliche Größe."

„Dein Eigen?" fragte ich skeptisch. „So überheblich wie du bist, verlangt es schon regelrecht nach einer Strafe."

„Eine Strafe, hmmm. An was hast du den da gedacht?"

„Sagen wir es mal so. Du wirst leiden. Unglaublich leiden." Spielerisch biss ich ihm in die weiche Haut seines Ohrläppchens. Ein Genüssliches Knurren ertönte aus seiner Kehle und seine Hände wanderten wie von selbst an meine Taille.

„Dann lass und mal mit der Bestrafung anfangen."


	35. Epilog

Epilog

„Was machen wir jetzt eigentlich?" ich schaute zu Edward auf und war wieder einmal völlig überrascht von deinem Anblick. Durch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, glitzerte er noch schöner und das Wasser glänzte dadurch doppelt so stark. Dazu die große gelbe Scheibe, die langsam im See verschwand. Die Ewigkeit könnte so weiter gehen.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte er mit seiner umwerfenden Stimme. Ja. Die Ewigkeit …

„Ich meine, was machen wir jetzt? Wie lange bleiben wir hier? Was ist mit den anderen? Jetzt wo die Sache mit den Volturi geklärt ist, können wir doch auch wieder zu ihnen?" Obwohl. Wenn man darüber nachdachte, würde Alice früher oder später sowieso hier auftauchen. Ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass die kleine Elfe so lange in Forks rumsitzen wird, und Däumchen dreht.

„Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich nicht vor dich die nächsten zwei Wochen mit irgendjemand anderem zu teilen." Ein fettes Grinsen legt sich auf mein Gesicht, so heftig, dass mir schon die Backen wehtun.

„Und was ist nach den zwei Wochen?" Kaum hatte ich die Frage ausgesprochen, kam ach schon ein tiefes Seufzten von dem Engel an den ich mich lehnte.

„Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" frage ich gleich. Nachdem er mir so etwas süßes gesagt hatte wie gerade eben, hatte ich nicht wirklich Lust, die Atmosphäre zu zerstören. „Wir sind kaum hier schon willst du woanders hin. Wir haben die Ewigkeit. Also keine Hektik." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen genoss ich einfach das Bild, dass sich mir bot. Er hatte wirklich recht. Wieso eilen? Wen ich morgen Lust dazu hatte, dann konnte ich eine Wanderung über den Mount Everest machen. Und drei Monate später könnte ich Bungee Jumping in Rio de Janeiro betreiben. Wenn ich das wollte, was zurzeit zwar noch absolut nicht der Fall war, aber man weiß ja nie. Jetzt, wo ich unzerstörbar war, konnte ich genauso gut auch ohne Seil springen und ich würde wahrscheinlich unten aufkommen, aufstehen, mit den Dreck von den Klamotten streichen und an einem Marathon teilnehmen, im Ziel ankommen, gewinnen und noch nicht mal außer Atem sein. Aber wieso so was machen? Um eine Wette gegen Emmet zu gewinnen? Wer weiß… Obwohl es mir das wahrscheinlich Wert wäre. Meine Lippen hoben sich ein kleines bisschen.

„Was ist so lustig?" fragte meine Rückenlehne. „Ach, ich dachte nur gerade daran, was wir machen könnten, wenn uns mal langweilig wird." „Und das wäre?"

„Naja… Spaß haben eben." Ich kicherte leicht los, als mich eine neue Idee heimsuchte, wie ich meinen „Bruder" abzocken könnte. „Ich würde so gerne sehen, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht." „Tja, es gibt wohl Sachen, die ändert auch die Ewigkeit nicht."


End file.
